I'm a Fujoshi
by Yumi Kairi
Summary: "Yumi est l'archétype de la fille ordinaire. Entre sa mère stricte et sa société aux préjugés pourris, elle cache sous ce masque débordant de niaiserie une fille rebelle, décontractée mais surtout Fujoshi. Seulement voilà, les problèmes ne viennent jamais seuls, surtout lorsque on shippe les deux garçons les plus populaires du lycée." (OC/Ereri)
1. Fin des vacances

"White walls surround us

No light will touch your face again

Rain taps the window.

As we sleep among the dead"

Les hauts-parleurs libéraient les paroles rythmées de la chanson tandis qu'elle se perdait dans l'écho de la petite pièce aux fenêtres et portes étroitement fermées. Seul le bruit d'une page feuilletée de temps à autre osait interrompre la douce ambiance prés-ce que mélancolique qui régnait. Non loin de ce doux raffut, un corps était allongé sur le lit aux couleurs neutres. On pouvait distinguer une tête à l'épaisse chevelure noire posée sur l'oreiller, d'ou s'élançait une voix féminine qui répétait faiblement les mots du chanteur.

Yumi chantonnait calmement les paroles de sa chanson préférée qu'elle avait finit par mémoriser au fil des mois sans jamais s'en lasser. Elle tenait dans ses mains ce qui semblait être un magazine érotique avec en couverture l'image de deux hommes partiellement-nus, s'embrassant avec fougue. La jeune fille semblait intensément concentrée sur ce qu'elle lisait/voyait, poussant comme simple signe de vie, de petits cris étouffés par sa main à chaque fois qu'une scène chaude passait sous ses yeux. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de la possibilité que sa mère puisse entrer dans sa chambre à n'importe quel moment , du fait de voir son unique progéniture entrain de lire des mangas érotiques et gays.

C'était comme ça : sa mère était une femme au foyer, stricte et à l'esprit fermé. Elle passait la plus claire de son temps à chercher de petits boulots par-ci par-là à fin d'arrondir leur fin de mois. Yumi admirait vraiment sa mère pour sa persévérance, qualité qu'elle n'a pas d'ailleurs, mais des fois elle se mêlait trop de sa vie privée sous le titre ennuyant qu'on connait tous : applaudissez bien fort, j'ai nommé "je veux ton bien!".

Néanmoins, si sa mère avait gardé la beauté de sa jeunesse, Yumi elle était tout le contraire : ses cheveux négligés et constamment attachés en coup-de-cheval-bas ainsi son que look de parfaite amatrice de rock loin de toutes les jupes aux couleurs féminines lui valait bien le surnom de "la geek" au milieu de son entourage, du fait que tout le monde soit au courant à propos de sa cyberdépendance. Elle ressentait même de la fierté en entendant ce surnom prés-ce que familier.

L'ambiance devint un peu plus homérique au même moment ou la chanson s'accéléra, telle une vraie musique de rock. L'adolescente se surprit à suivre le rythme de plus en plus rapide, cognant fortement de son pied gauche contre le matelas. Sa tête ne tarda pas à rejoindre le mouvement sous forme de hochements réguliers. Yumi fut vite happée par cette vague de liberté qui l'envahissait pratiquement à chaque fois qu'elle écoutait du rock ou du metal. Soudain, des bruits de pas réguliers piétinant un à un les marches des escaliers la fit sortir de sa rêverie, et, l'alarme dans sa tête s'alluma brusquement : Merde! non seulement elle avait carrément oublier de baisser le son, mais en plus, son manga Yaoi était encore dans ses mains!

Elle ferma hâtivement le livre qu'elle lisait avant de le fourrer sous son oreiller d'un geste fluide, faisant mine d'être allongée dans une position nerveusement maladroite. Au même moment, la poignée de la porte tourna lentement avant de s'ouvrir, laissant place à la furieuse mère . Cette dernière s'approcha rapidement de l'ordinateur de sa fille, ou elle s'assit sur la chaise avant d'empoigner la souris et d'arrêter la stridente mélodie qui résonnait dans toute la baraque en un clique. Sans un mot ni un regard de plus, elle se leva, ne manquant pas de claquer bruyamment la porte.

Si la jeune fille n'avait pas piqué un fard monumentale comme chaque ado, c'est car la scène ridicule qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux faisait partie de son quotidien. Elle savait que le pire restait à venir : demain, c'était la rentrée des classes et première année au lycée, en quelque sorte. Comment pouvait-elle supporter cette torture de 11 (ou 10?) mois alors que son cartable lui-même n'était pas prêt ? Mais bon, voyons le bon côté des choses : sa mère n'avait pas vu son précieux bijoux -le magazine de BL- . À vrai dire, si elle avait autant peur que sa mère ne découvre sa véritable passion, c'est surtout à cause du fait qu'elle tolérait déjà assez mal les jeans déchirés, faisant sans cesse la remarque à sa fille qu'elle avait "un look de rebelle" et que cela nuirait à sa réputation de "bonne élève". Mon dieu, tout cela sonnait si niais! une phrase digne d'une personne atteinte d'un sérieux complexe.

Elle abandonna toute idée de continuer à lire son magazine, le moral bien bas pour ça -gâché par la venue soudaine de sa mère-. D'une certaine mollesse, elle tendit sa main vers sa table de chevet à fin d'attraper son "téléphone" -un vieux nokia lumia 520- qu'elle déverrouilla. Pendant un court instant, ses pouces bougèrent habilement sur l'écran tactile. Le fameux bruit du "bip" lors d'un appel résonna faiblement et elle porta le téléphone à son oreille.

Comme toutes les filles de son âge, Yumi avait plein de proches. On comptait parmi eux son amie Sarah, une jeune blonde d'origines marocaines qui avait récemment déménagé en France avec sa famille à cause de quelque problèmes financiers. Elle l'avait rencontré dans un Manga Coffee, et voyant le fait qu'elles se croisaient pratiquement à chaque rayon -ou portaient simultanément leur mains au même manga- les deux jeunes filles s'étaient échangées leur numéros de téléphone. Croyant au début que ça ne serait qu'un nom futile qui prendrait encore -et comme toujours- de la place sur son son répertoire Yumi avait vite oublié Sarah ..

Jusqu'au jour ou un grave problème éclata avec sa mère : elle avait débranché les câbles de son ordinateur, et confisqué les câbles suite à une mauvaise note -14/20 en maths-. La chose à ne surtout pas faire subir à une cyber-addicte, car rapidement, la jeune brune rentra dans un état de crise. Elle cherchait à appeler son amie Mélissa -une vieille connaissance-, mais elle avait appuyé par erreur sur le nom de la blonde qui l'avait écouté sans rechigner tandis qu'elle déballait son long monologue ponctué de larmes et de reniflements. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle se confiait à elle..

Rha.. quand elle y-repensait, le hasard faisait bien les choses! Car maintenant et malgré la distance Sarah occupait une grande partie dans la vie de Yumi -vive les réseaux sociaux!-

\- Putain t'es sérieuse là ?! tu restes sans appeler pendant 3 jours et là tu oses composer mon numéro comme si de rien n'était ! Mais vas-y, je t'encules bien profondément!

À peine le bip raccroché, qu'une voix enfantine et remplie de reproches résonna de l'autre bout du file. La geek ne put que qu'acquiescer un sourire bête alors que son amie continuait de lui gueuler dessus telle une grande soeur inquiète.

\- On se calme, choux-fleure !

\- ... Attend.. choux-quoi ?

Un grand blanc prit place dans la discussion, avant que les deux filles n'explosent de rire en parfaite synchronisation.

\- Excuse, ma choux-fleure ~ mais je t'ai surtout appelé car j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau..

\- Encore l'expresdsion "à fleur de peau"? D'abord choux-fleure, et maintenant ça! T'as pas un potager à la place de la peau que je sache, du-con!

Un nouveau ricanement secoua la brune. Décidément, la blonde était irrécupérable. Elle avait tendance à se poser des questions idiotes et dénuées de sens.. mais au fond, c'est ce qui faisait que ses blagues étaient inévitablement drôles -même si elles atteignaient un niveau de nulitée attristant parfois- .

\- Tais-toi l'aubergine!

\- Et pourquoi avoir choisit le surnom "aubergine".. hein, petite perverse?

Yumi arriva sans grande difficulté à percer l'arrière-pensée de son amie et éclata de rire, vite suivie de Sarah. Même à travers le téléphone, elle arrivait à connaître les mots clés pour la faire sourire, et ce en comptant seulement sur le timbre de sa voix. C'était comme une connexion privée -bordel, le niveau de cyberdépendance est-il si élevé?- auxquelles chaque amies séparées par la distance avaient le droit.

\- Plus sérieusement Sarah. Je veux m'évader loin d'ici.. surtout avec la rentrée, ça craint putain! Je ne suis pas sure de survivre à cette première année de lycée.

\- Pas la peine de m'en dire plus sur le caractère merdique de ta mère, et aussi le fait que tu oublies toujours de baisser le son de ton ordinateur!

\- Heureusement que tu me connais, pas la peine de te sortir les archives. Dis, la Japon-expo est dans une semaine, tu-..

\- J'y serai, bébé. Mon cosplay de Ymir est en cours de préparation.

\- Oh la chance. Tu crois que tu pourrais-

\- Oui, je pourrais demander à ma mère de demander à ta mère de te laisser y-aller avec moi. Le rituel, quoi.. je ferais tout pour te revoir ! (annonça-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse)

Yumi sentit son coeur se réchauffer rien qu'en sentant l'évident enthousiasme de son amie. Oui vraiment, elle avait de la chance d'avoir Sarah. Cette fille la comprenait parfaitement, elle s'était même surprise une fois à se demander si elle n'était pas sa moitié perdue? M'enfin bref, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se poser de telles questions.

La discussion avec Sarah continua pendant 5 longues heures sur Messenger -la discussion par téléphone étant coûteuse-. Au bout de 18h, la mère de Yumi l'interpella violemment pour qu'elle vienne manger. Elle poussa un soupir : elle préférait manger dans sa chambre, devant son PC, car elle savait que les repas avec sa mère finissaient en de longs discours foireux sur les études et l'utilisation modérée d'internet..

Yumi ne remarqua même pas la tronche de déterrée qu'elle tirait, ni le fait que Sarah lui ai envoyé un screen de sa mine affreuse. Après avoir passer 10 bonnes minutes à se quitter -passées dans la plus grande niaiserie-, elle daigna enfin quitter son portable à fin de se re-vêtir de son masque de fille ordinaire. Seule Sarah avait le droit de voir ses grands sourires et ses moments de faiblesses, ces petites facettes cachées de sa personnalité -comme par exemple le fait qu'elle soit une perverse de première

renommée- . Les autres n'avaient droit qu'à de simples regards, ou des sourires beaucoup trop simples pour être "réels".

Arrivée à leur modeste cuisine, elle se dirigea vers les ilots à fin de sortir un plateau. Hors de question de dîner avec sa mère. À peine s'était-elle saisie de l'objet plat, qu'un bras apparut dans son champ de vision et le plateau lui fut confisquée violemment.

\- Soit on mange en famille, soit on ne mange pas.

L'adulte avait caché la langue planche sur l'un des hauts ilots, de façon à ce que ça soit hors de portée. Sa fille était plutôt petite et elle comptait profiter de cette particularité, pour une fois.

Yumi, elle, commençait à dangereusement bouillonner de l'intérieur. Pour qui se prenait-elle?! à longueur d'année, elle se permettait de lui mettre la pression sur ses études arrivant même jusqu'à lever la main sur elle et là, elle débarquait pour jouer le rôle de super nanny dans le plus grand des calmes !

\- Tu sais quoi?! j'en ai marre. Non seulement tu viens me faire chier pendant tous les vacances, mais en plus tu te permets de me dicter mon mode en vie. Mais allez vous faire foutre! Je- . . .

La colère avait prit possession d'elle, et elle perdait petit à petit le contrôle de sa voix. Elle était en colère, et il y'avait mille et une choses dont elle voudrait lui en parler. Oh oui. Alors pourquoi les mots pesaient-ils sur sa langue? Entre deux souffles légèrement saccadés, elle continua sa plainte :

\- Je dîne ou je veux, t'as pas à me donner des ordres et faire comme si de rien n'était, putain.

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots crachés avec rage au visage de sa propre mère que Yumi rejoignit sa chambre, seul refuge quand tout allait mal.. elle ferma la porte à clefs, plus par réflex que par habitude cette fois-ci, avant de s'affaler sans plus attendre sur son lit moelleux. Ses jambes étaient étendues tout le long du lit, tandis que sa main reposait entre ses bras croisés, sa tête profondément enfouit dans le matelas à l'odeur du.. du sommeil, de la paresse, oui. Elle eut un rire amer. Quand elle pense que demain elle devra déserter ce nid si douillet à fin de rejoindre une chaise en bois complètement inconfortable avec en bonus, un chwin-gum collé en dessous.

Toutefois, le bon côté des choses dans cette rentrée qui s'annonçait -plus foireuse que jamais- était qu'elle allait de nouveau les surveiller. Non, pas le chat de l'année dernière qu'elle avait suivit jusqu'à se perdre complètement, ou encore le chien qu'elle nourrissait comme elle pouvait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait errer dans les rues.

Elle allait surveiller quelqu'un, et pas n'importe qui ..

Eren et Levi étaient les deux garçons les plus réputés de sa classe. Leur beauté, charisme et caractère avait fait bombe au-près des éléves -notamment la gente féminine qui bavait sur eux- . Yumi n'était pas l'une de ces filles en chaleur. Elle ne s'imaginait pas être en couple avec l'un des deux, ce qu'elle voudrait plutôt, c'est de les voir tout les deux en couple.

Oui, de voir ces deux là se chamailler ou tout simplement se parler amicalement la rendait en extase totale. "Ils sont si mignons!" songeait-elle à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait se tourner autour.

Elle espérait tellement, mais tellement de les voir sortir ensemble! un vrai fantasme.

Pour ce qui est des deux princes, Eren est un brun d'environ 1m70. Ses yeux verdoyants et luisants de mille nuances sont sûrement sa première cause de célébrité. Ces même grandes orbes étaient encadrés par une touffe de cheveux bruns en sauvagerie constante et comme pour mettre la cerise sur le gâteau, sa peau était d'un teint parfaitement hâlé.

Quant à Levi, il n'était pas moins populaire que son (petit)-ami : malgré sa petite taille, sa chevelure noire corbeau coupée à la undercut et ses yeux vitreux et intimidants d'un pâle près-ce que maladif, il faisait tempête dans toutes les classes. Comme si les deux amis étaient en une harmonie contradictoire, même au niveau de la personnalité. Eren était certes impulsif mais restait gentil. À ses côtés, Levi avait l'air d'un démon sociopathe.

Rien qu'en songeant à ce couple, Yumi oublia tout le malaise qui l'avait enchaîné il y'a quelque secondes et, plongea sa tête dans son oreiller, étouffant un ''cri de fangirl''. Elle ferait tout pour les voir ensemble, temps que sa mère ne soit au courant de rien. Ils étaient sa seule source de bonheur dans une telle société, alors, autant en profiter ! elle se promit de commencer son plan dès demain .

Prisonnière de la fatigue – et de la faim – , Yumi laissa sa tête reposer contre son doux oreiller, fermant ses paupières exténuées. L'année promettait d'être longue.


	2. Rentrée

**Bien… on avance ! xD Je n'ai pas trop su quoi mettre dans la fin du chapitre. Ma main était en congé durant 2 semaines ~ Wow. J'écrivais lentement, y'avait des jours ou j'écrivais d'autres non~ é.è et je le faisais très lentement. Faut savoir : j'étais sur le point de supprimer ma fan-fiction quand j'ai vu que j'avais 2 reviews ! Allons-y ! :v :**

 **Nekoko 3 : Alors là toi ! Ou que je vais je te trouve :v tu es là sur pratiquement toutes les fan-fictions Ereri. Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait plaisir. Notre héroine nous représente toutes que nous sommes ! :D nous les magnifiques fujoshis tant détestées mais admirées à la fois T~T ~ Bref, merci pour ta review. Reste fidèle !**

 **Emylou : J'ai lu toutes tes fan-fictions Ereri –à part celle de l'exécuteur–. Je suis bien émue qu'une écrivaine aussi douée que toi me suive. Sinon j'ai changé le point de vue. Je ne suis pas du genre stable sur le PDV donc je ne sais pas si je changerai ou pas ~ Bref, merci pour ta review. Reste fidèle !**

 **INFO :** **Alors cette fois-ci c'est Yumi qui parle et qui s'adressera à vous. Donc c'est plutôt des phrases comme « Je me lève le matin. C'est très chiant, voyez-vous ! » é.è Bh faut te lever ma chérie ! Bon voilà j'espère que vous avez eu un aperçu ^^'. Aussi je parlerai souvent de la vie personnelle de Yumi ! Donc ne vous attendez pas à ce que tous les chapitres contiennent du Ereri. En tout cas vous serez prévenus par un « Chapitre PERSONNAGE »** **définition :** **ce genre de chapitre vous permettra d'en connaître plus sur le personnage seulement, donc Levi et Eren ne seront pas toujours inclus dedans. Je préviens car ça peut être désintéressant pour certains. Le tour est fait ? Oui, enfin je crois ! xD Bonne lecture ~**

 ** _\- La rentrée -_**

Je me suis toujours demandée : les princesses qui se réveillent le matin dans leurs lits dorés, leurs cheveux parfaitement coiffés et leurs dents brossées. Comment font-elles ? Parce-que merde, on sait tous que les films Disney sont faits pour faire rêver les petites filles mais là ça a atteint un niveau de niaiserie pas possible. Moi, je vois ce genre de scénarios plus comme de la provocation, comme si on me rappelait le fait que ma chevelure ressemble à celle du roi lion pendant toute la journée ou que mes dents sont à la même couleur que les lits de ces princesses, sans oublier ma joue droite qui semble idolâtrer mon oreiller au point d'en copier les ornements.  
Bon, tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas du matin, et dieu seul –en qui je crois- sait compter le nombre de filles qui me disent « Yumi je te jure que t'es trop belle ! C'est vraiment dommage que tu abandonnes ces si beaux cheveux ! » Ou bien « tu m'en donnes un peu ? haha » Eh bien demoiselles, sachez que je ne vois aucun inconvénient d'avoir des cheveux bien entretenus –comme tout le monde- mais j'ai l'impression que la coiffeuse qui s'occupe de moi se dit dans sa tête à chaque fois que je pose un pied dans son salon « oh non pas elle et sa chevelure de 3 kilo ! » d'où sa tête exaspérée et la discrétion dont elle commère de moi avec ses potes. Fin' voilà. Très agréable.

Ma journée commence, et je peux facilement discerner la mélodie de «Dear Agony» qui me sert de réveil. Je la chantonne légèrement tout en me levant de mon lit, au diable saccadé. Je baisse les yeux sur ma pyjama, heureusement que j'ai pensé à enlever mes vêtements hier avant de dormir.. ah, en parlant d'hier : ma mère. Je l'avais complètement oublié, et pas la peine d'essayer de l'ignorer : c'est la rentrée et qui dit rentrée dit ''mère poule''. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain à pas somnolents –au début– , avant que je ne vois l'heure : 7h15 ! Je vais être en retard à ma rentrée ! Mon esprit s'affola tandis que mes jambes passèrent en quatrième vitesse à la salle de bain ou je blança une bonne quantité d'eau glacée sur mon visage.

Je ne rechigne même pas : je sais que c'est le seul moyen de me réveiller. Je me dépêche d'aller à la cuisine ou ma mère me montre d'un hochement de tête le tiroir ou elle a fourré ma boisson matinale depuis maintenant 8 ans –candy choco, mon amour !- Parce-que oui c'est connu, le matin je ne peux même pas sentir l'odeur nauséeuse du lait chaud.. Elle est trop lourde pour mes narines qui viennent à peine d'émerger, par contre le soir, là je peux boire 3 tasses de café au lait ! Je l'empoigne rapidement avant d'aller dans ma chambre. Tant pis je vais la boire dehors, à force mon entourage s'est habitué à me voir marcher avec.

J'ouvre mon armoire et rapidement, je prends un jeans-slim noir troué au niveau de la cuisse droite, un t-shirt noir et simple marqué par le mot « GEEK » écrit en gros caractères blancs. Je ne suis pas ce genre de filles qui bloquent en arrivant face à leur armoire –soi-disant trop remplie–, mon armoire regorge de vêtements noirs ou blancs pour sortir. Le reste des habits aux couleurs féminines et variées, c'est uniquement pour la maison. Hors de question de sortir avec un pull marqué dessus des conneries sorties tout droit du « fabuleux monde des bisounours et des barbie girls ».  
Bien, maintenant c'est l'heure d'affronter le boss final : mes cheveux. Autant dire qu'ils remportent toujours la bataille. Je me poste fièrement devant le miroir du couloir qui reflète un regard ridiculement déterminé, ma brosse à cheveux empoignée soigneusement dans ma main droite telle une arme de guerre.  
De ma main libre, je détache mes cheveux –une tâche difficile vu que mon ''chouchou'' a décidé de faire ses adieux– avant de sauvagement laisser traîner la brosse dessus. Je couinai de douleur, mais continua quand même jusqu'à laisser le chouchou retrouver ma chevelure en coup-de-cheval basse. J'ai abandonné en fin de compte.. Pas le temps de prendre ma revanche, autant se ridiculiser. Mes cheveux sont une vraie création du diable..

J'enfile mes chaussures, de banales baskets Nike entièrement blanches. J'aime paraître la plus neutre possible, sans avoir quatre-mille nuances de couleurs sur mes vêtements. J'accrochai la lanière droite de mon cartable sur mon épaule, laissant l'autre suspendue. Je cria un dernier : « J'y vais man' ! » , et alors que je vais franchir le seuil de la porte –pour la deuxième fois depuis le début des vacances–, ma mère cria : « Yumi, attends ! » . Merde ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle va m'accompagner ? Bon, la seule solution possible : fuir. Je claque bruyamment la porte en descendant hâtivement les escaliers faiblement éclairés de l'immeuble. Qu'elle aille se faire- . Oh non, j'ai oublié mon petit-déjeuner ! Comment ai-je pu ignorer cette désagréable sensation de sécheresse dans ma gorge ? Avant même que je ne puisse monter, un autre claquement de porte se fit entendre et des pas longeant à tout rapidité les escaliers m'interpellèrent de l'arrivée de ma mère. Misère.

Ses yeux étaient révulsés vers moi. Elle était encore en robe de chambre, c'est déjà ça.  
\- Je t'ai demandé de m'attendre, non ?!  
\- Hmpf. Donne, de toute façon tu ne vas pas sortir dehors dans une tenue pareille.  
Elle ne put répliquer : j'arrachai la boisson de sa main –comme elle l'avait fait hier avec le plateau de cuisine– et repartit dans les escaliers. Suis-je enfin libre, chers gens ? Puis-je enfin respirer l'air de ma cité en toute tranquillité ? Apparemment oui.

Ce fut d'un enthousiasme mal-dissimulé qu'un sourire étira mes lèvres tandis que je marchais dans la rue vers mon école. Je rencontrerai pas mal de gens dans la rue, c'est déjà ça. Et si je re - verrai mes deux princes ? Un souffle d'impatience brisa la barrière de mes lèvres. Les magasins et même les voitures regorgeaient des milliers d'écoliers qui apparaissaient progressivement, sortant de partout. Il devait être encore tôt. Je reportai instantanément mon regard sur les filles habillées tout en rose se dirigeant vers le lycée en papotant bruyamment. Un soupir d'exaspération m'échappa. Etaient-elles sérieuses ? on n'est pas au primaire, bordel de merde.

– Regardez-moi ça ! Yumi, toujours aussi garçon manqué ?  
Une voix arrogante vite suivie d'un rire aiguë et enfantin m'interpellèrent, et je pu reconnaitre sans le moindre effort Lucie et Marie, deux filles à la petite taille que je connais depuis maintenant 4 ans. Ces deux- là étaient mes ennemies – jalousie et embrouilles de gamines – mais on s'est rapidement entendues au bout de ma dernière année au collège. Malgré le fait que je doute sincèrement de leur amitié, elles m'aident parfois.  
– Tiens Lucie ! Comment vas-tu ?  
– Tiens Lucie niagniagna.. Imita-elle en affichant une grimace de pure conne qui me fit rire. Elle est ou la bise, connasse ?  
– Elle est dans ton cul, ferme là. Dis-je en me penchant vers elle à fin de lui faire deux bisous sur chacune de ses joues. Je fis de même pour Marie qui me lança un « Wesh » auquel je répondis par un clin d'œil.

Le reste du trajet se passa en rigolade, bobards sur nos programmes de vacances.. ect. Lucie les a passés chez ses ses grands-parents à la mer, alors que Marie a gaspillé son temps à la compagne. Moi, je leur ai simplement dit que je suis partie rendre visite à mon père –mes parents étant divorcés– ce qui était totalement faux : mon père ne cherche plus de mes nouvelles depuis maintenant deux ou trois ans, ne donnant même plus les frais de divorce. Je le hais à un point inimaginable, et le simple fait de l'entendre dire ses « oh ma chérie tu m'as manquée ! » remplis de niaiserie me repousse. De toute façon, il y a pas de wifi chez lui alors.. il peut toujours compter sur moi pour jouer avec ses deux filles !

Arrivée au lycée, je ne fus pas surprise de trouver des couples amoureux dés le début de l'année, des filles habillées en robes – on aurait dit une soirée ! –, leurs cheveux naturellement lissés et leurs dents magnifiquement blanches entrain de mâcher un chwin-gum ! –bref, qui finira sous la table–. De loin, les garçons faisaient rage. Mes yeux se mirent prés-ce que automatiquement à chercher Levi et Eren dans toute cette foule.. Ou sont-ils, bordel de merde ? Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas dans la même classe que moi ?! Ou pire même ! Ils ont changé de lycée ?! Une angoisse sans précédant forma un joli nœud dans mon ventre, tandis que je portais mes ongles vers ma bouche à fin de les ronger nerveusement.

\- Oi, gamine !  
Mon dieu. Mon cœur s'est arrêté à cet instant même. Je me retournai brusquement pour la deuxième fois dans cette matinée, cherchant le destinataire de ce « Oi » si caractéristique et je n'eus pas à chercher longtemps. Levi Ackerman était devant moi, plus classe que jamais, plus séduisant que jamais. Il portait une chemise blanche impeccablement propre avec de légères tâches noires surplombée par son éternel ''bavoir'' blanc, ainsi qu'un jean noir et simple moulant ses hanches. Ses chaussures étaient des Adidas noires, et juste dans son poignet gauche brillait une montre avec l'emblème des ailes de la liberté à l'effigie du groupe No Name.  
Je détachai mes yeux de ce mec au corps d'Apollon, à fin de voir juste à ses côtés, un ange. Excusez-moi je voulais dire : mon bébé, Eren Jaeger. Il était habillé d'un simple jean-slim beige, un t-shirt blanc marqué dessus « Fuck you » –J'accepte, fuck me– et des baskets noirs.  
\- T'as finis ta contemplation ? Tch.  
J'hocha de la tête telle une tarée incapable de parler avant de me pousser, ne faisant même pas attention à la connerie que j'ai faite –je viens d'approuver que je le contemplais– . Il esquissa un rictus moqueur, poursuivant son chemin sous les commères des ''pucelles en chaleur'' tout autour de lui. Elles me dérangent. Ils sont déjà en couple ! ils n'ont en rien à foutre de vous toutes ! Pensais-je intérieurement.

Les deux bombes s'avancèrent parmi la foule telle de réels mannequins, encaissant avec désintérêt les compliments des filles et les regards jaloux des garçons. Dans ma tête, le refrain de« You can leave your hat on » passait inévitablement comme correspondant à cette scène et un pouffe de rire franchit sans permission la barrière de mes lèvres. La cloche sonna et les grandes portes en acier s'ouvrirent dans un grincement familier et aussitôt tout le monde se bouscula tel un troupeau de moutons affolé. J'ai dû patienter dix minutes pour entrer au même moment que mes fantasmes chéris, souhaitant absolument connaître s'ils étaient avec moi dans la même classe.

Tout le monde se rua vers un petit bout de papier accroché près de la salle d'accueil, ou pendait une sorte de liste ou le prénom et nom de famille de chaque élève était inscrit, avec la classe convenue. Mes orbes oculaires se mirent à bouger dans tout les sens, essayant de se frayer un chemin entre ces bras suspendus qui cachaient le précieux bout de papier.  
Bon sang ! Certains gens baladaient librement leur index sur la feuille comme si on était au primaire – la fameuse méthode du « je mets mon doigt sur le paragraphe que je lis pour suivre » – .Après quinze longues minutes de recherche, je trouvai enfin : ''Yumi Kairi'', classe°1. Comme au collège quoi.. Bien maintenant mes deux bébés ! Je ne fouillai pas longtemps. Un « YOUHOU ! » s'échappa de ma bouche, tandis que je levai mon poing droit au ciel comme si j'avais gagné une guerre, m'attirant ainsi des regards interrogatifs. Je m'excusai brièvement, courbant mon dos en passant une main devant ma bouche dont la rangée de dents inférieures paraissait, ne faisant qu'empirer mon cas. J'me tire..

Je rejoignis ce qui semblait être la cour. Plutôt spacieuse pour accueillir plus de 400 élèves… au moins on n'aura pas à se rouler dessus comme des poules en chaleur. J'avançais élégamment –un peu de bonne impression !– cherchant du coin de l'œil mes amies. Ma recherche fut interrompue par un coup de poing plutôt violent sur ma tête, et je dus me retenir de lâcher une injure –ce qui nuirai fortement à ma réputation, hein, n'est-ce pas maman ?–. Je me retournai, et dû retenir un soupir : Bien, je vous présente Marco, un beau garçon aux yeux noisettes et cheveux noirs. Tiens, ou sont passées ses lunettes ? Fin bref. Ce jeune homme à première vue accueillant et gentil, est amoureux de moi.

Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Amoureux de moi. Il se trouve que moi, Yumi Kiari, la fille négligente vis-à-vis de son apparence et m'en-foutiste a des fans. Hé oui, comme l'a dit Antoine Daniel : « Qu'importe ce que vous ferez, même si c'est de la pure merde, vous aurez toujours un public à vous supportez ». Une vraie devise, enfin, j'ai reformulé la phrase à mon propre style parce-que je l'ai oublié. Bref, que vous dire ? Ce garçon est un vrai pot-d'colle. Au collège je le fréquentais très souvent et je lui parlais toujours, mais après une minute de réflexion intense j'en suis venue à la conclusion que : Non. Je ne veux pas de ce genre de relations car comprenez moi, 80% de mes problèmes sont à l'origine de ce mec. J'ai toujours eu des menaces comme quoi : « tu fais ça ou je dis à ta mère que tu SORS avec ce garçon ». Bien, d'accord… parce-que moi comme une conne, je suis allée raconter à tout le monde la nature complexée de ma mère. Fin' .Comme l'a dit François Hollande : « Le changement, c'est maintenant ! » je crois ?

– T'es toujours tête en l'air à ce que je vois. Dit-il en souriant, moqueur mais toujours aussi franc.

Bizarrement, qu'importe la merde dans laquelle me fout ce garçon je ne peux pas me résigner à le détester et même si j'essaye de l'ignorer ça ne tient pas plus qu'une semaine. Son sourire fait partie de mon quotidien, son rire est si grave… et si silencieux à la fois. Une vraie mélodie. Beaucoup de gens dans ma classe nous ''shippe'', mais maintenant on est au lycée, avec de nouveaux gens, une nouvelle classe, de nouveaux professeurs. Un nouveau monde s'offre à nous pour oublier le passé et recommencer une vie neuve. De profiter pleinement de notre adolescence, ce que je compte faire !

– Ferme là, t'es saoulant Marco. Même au lycée tu ne m'as pas lâchée… t'es sérieux ?  
– Je suis partout, haha ! Et je suis bien résigné à te faire craquer cette année, m'avait-il lancé avec un clin d'œil qui eut l'effet escompté.

Je suis énervée. Je ne veux pas retourner dans la spirale du collège et les problèmes avec lui, ne veut-il pas comprendre que je veux une nouvelle vie loin de la drague ?! De toutes ces putains de choses à la con ? Je veux vivre librement, n'être dépendante de personne et n'appartenir à personne. Je veux passer cette année à étudier –plus au moins sérieusement–, à profiter du temps que j'avais perdu avec lui à pleurer au lieu de faire des choses meilleures, comme surveiller Levi et Eren par exemple! Car malgré le fait qu'une partie de mon cœur ne peut le renier, ne peut supporter l'éloignement, l'autre majorité me hurle de répondre. Oui, de communiquer ce que je pense de lui et une bonne fois pour toute ! Toute cette histoire, tout ce cirque dont j'étais le clown ! Je n'en veux plus, je n'en peux plus.

– Bien, tu vas m'écouter maintenant ! Dis-je sur un ton effrayant et ferme, tellement que je ne me reconnus pas moi-même. Je suis très sérieuse : lâche-moi la grappe. (Il haussa un sourcil) Au collège, tu me causais de gros problèmes, d'immenses même et à chaque fois tu te barrais comme un con. Y'avait que moi pour affronter la haine de ces filles jalouses de toi. Merde ! Je n'appelle pas ça de l'amour. Tu vas toute de suite arrêter de te prendre pour le chef car je suis indépendante, ce qui veut clairement dire sors de ma putain d'vie Marco.

J'avais haussé la voix, un peu trop même vu la dizaine de gens qui s'étaient regroupés autour de nous. Parmi eux, je reconnus aisément Levi et Eren qui avaient l'air plus qu'intéressés à cette ridicule querelle digne d'un couple. Bordel… mes yeux me pique, ça sens pas bon putain ! Yumi, toi qui s'est promit de rester forte et de ne jamais pleurer devant quelqu'un – encore moins devant une foule de personnes–, ou est donc passée cette promesse ? Je me retirai au plus vite, sans rien écouter de plus. Je me retournai néanmoins pour voir l'effet que mes phrases eurent sur lui. Il avait l'air perdu, choqué, mais toujours avec cette tête de con comme si c'était une blague. Putain ! Ce n'est qu'un égoïste ! Et bordel je viens d'me payer la honte devant la moitié du lycée. Bien, ma rentrée promettait d'être mouvementée et ça c'est sans compter cette fichue peur que quelqu'un aille vendre la mèche à ma mère.

Je m'étais refugiée derrière un mur, bras et jambes croisés, réfléchissant intensément à la connerie que je viens de faire. Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent progressivement de moi. Merde, si c'est encore lui je n'hésiterai pas à agir physiquement ! Mais contre toute attente…

– Oi gamine, qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin ?

Levi. La honte… le rouge me monta inévitablement aux joues quand je vis la silhouette d'Eren l'accompagner. Merde ! Foutues hormones de Fujoshi, calmez-vous ! Rien ne se passe, il l'accompagne c'est tout ! J'oubliai aussitôt mon malaise et répondis :

– Je… ce n'est rien. Juste le fait que Marco m'a énervé.  
– Tsk. Tu te laisses guider par le binoclard à la tête d'intello ?

Oh. Merde. Il venait de l'insulter. Mon fantasme ultime venait d'insulter Marco. N'importe qui pouvait deviner sans problèmes mes pensées à ce moment « Si il le déteste je le détesterai aussi, parole de Kairi ! ». Eren m'offrit un simple sourire compatissant que je lui rendis et pendant un brin de seconde, je crus voir Levi hausser un sourcil en regardant vers la direction de son compagnon. PUTAIN ! Serait-il jaloux ?! Hein ?! Pourquoi je ne peux pas lire à l'intérieur de leurs pensées ! Mon visage était entièrement rouge d'une excitation que je ne cherchais plus à dissimuler, tandis qu'un sourire-fou semblable à celui de ma professeur de sciences –Hanji Zoe– étira stupidement mes lèvres. Encore, j'en veux encore putain ! Allez je ne sais pas discutez ensemble faîtes n'importe quoi !

– Gamine, t'es bizarre. Pourquoi tu nous regarde comme si on faisait partie des sept merveilles ?  
 _Parce-que vous l'êtes._

– Ah, excusez-moi c'est juste que…

– Yumi, m'interpella Eren. Ca te dit de roder avec nous dans la cour ?  
Mon dieu ! OUI OUI OUI. Roder avec son OTP putain…

– Si Levi est d'accord, pourquoi pas.  
Je l'ai dis sur un ton de « fleur bleue », histoire de se perfectionner un peu devant ses deux principaux fantasmes.

Je passai le reste de mon temps avec eux. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, ils ne parlaient pas de foot ou de ces trucs habituels de mecs. Ils avaient cette fâcheuse manie de parler d'un tout et d'un rien, de trouver du drôle dans du sinistre, de partager des banalités qui engendraient des chamailles, des altercations plutôt marrantes semblables à celles d'un couple. La familiarité dont ils faisaient preuve était prés-ce que déconcertante, donnant l'air qu'ils étaient des amis de très longue date. Des confidents, des frères. Levi semblait s'ouvrir un peu plus à son monde en compagnie du brun, et pour cela Eren l'aidait. Il suffisait simplement de les observer comme je le faisais, même discrètement depuis un banc dans un parc pour conclure cette cause qui les maintenaient ensemble.

Moi dans tout ça restais silencieuse. Pourtant, un sourire prés-ce que bête étirait mes lèvres. Ce duo est… juste trop génial. Je ne regrette pas de les shipper. Je ne regrette rien. Les élèves avaient arrêté de donner leurs coups d'oeils sur moi après la fameuse dispute avant que la cloche sonne, annonçant le début des cours. Je les remerciai avant de rejoindre mes amies que je n'avais pas prit le temps de saluer. D'une simple interaction avec eux, tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre. Un simple mot, une banale intention pour que je ravale mes larmes de fragilité, pour que j'oublie les problèmes qui me menaçaient dès le début de l'année.

Putain ce que je dis là est trop beau ! Digne d'une prochaine fan-fiction que j'écrirai. Je ne suis pas très connue sur internet –mes écrits ne dépassant pas les 200 vues– mais heureusement, certains gens aiment entendre mes histoires sur deux personnages imaginaires et qui illustrent intimement Levi et Eren ! Seule Sarah était au courant. Elle n'est pas spécialement fan de Yaoi, encore moins de Levi et Eren mais elle supporte ma cause, ce qui est déjà assez suffisant.

Les cours passèrent : présentations, présentations, présentations… à ne plus en finir. Chaque professeur nous racontait sa vie, et ne sortait pas sans dire la fameuse phrase « Rappelez-vous ! Vos notes changent, mais la paie qu'on me donne à la fin du mois ne change pas, elle ! » Bien, on a comprit que t'étais un gros bourgeois dictateur qui vient ici pour l'argent, peux-tu maintenant passer cette foutue porte ? Cool. Pour passer le temps, je me suis donc mise à observer mes deux poussins qui étaient assis ensemble tout en ignorant royalement les regards de Marco qui essayait au maximum d'avoir de la pitié. Ne sont-ils pas trop mignons ?

– Yumi…  
Allez avouez le !  
– Yumi, s'il te plaît…  
– Quoi ?! Dis-je prés-ce qu'en criant dans la gueule d'une certaine personne en tournant violemment mes traits énervés, agacée d'être sortie de ma bulle.  
– Dis moi ce que t'as…  
– J'ai rien Marco, fout moi la paix. On est au lycée, t'es sensé être assez grand pour mettre un terme à tes gamineries du collège. Avais-je répliqué d'un ton parfaitement froid en le coupant, encaissant un regard effondré de sa part. Bien fait pour sa gueule.

La fin des cours arriva rapidement et prés-ce que tout ma classe vint m'harceler de questions : « Y-se passe quoi avec Marco ? » « Alors, vous avez rompu ? » Des questions auquel je répondis par une oreille sourde. L'intéressé passa devant moi telle un squelette inerte et pendant ce court instant, je me sentis froide comme la glace. Comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre sur le moment. C'était ainsi, à chaque fois que je lui assénais une réplique froide dans son camp il affichait cette tête de déterré alors que je suis sûre et certaine qu'il rigole avec ses potes dans le quartier ! On ne se fie pas aux apparences.

Généralement, il fait ce genre de cirque pour que je vienne lui demander pardon. Bien, si il croit ça, il peut se fourrer le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'aux profondeurs de l'anus. Il a gâché ma rentrée, que demander de plus ? Il m'a humilié et m'a donné une semi-mauvaise image devant le lycée et il OSE faire ça comme si c'était une chose tout à fait naturelle de demander pardon à la victime.

Avec tout le respect que je te dois mais..

Marco, va te faire foutre. Levi et Eren, j'arrive ! ~

 **Désolé pour cette fin improbable et pour cette perte de temps ._. La prochaine fois je passerai les détails qui concernent les cours ~ Attendez-vous à du Ereri.. *murmure* et une fan-fiction de 20 chapitres. *tousse* Hum hum !**

 **PS : Le Marco dans cette fan-fiction n'est pas celui dans SNK :v. Merci d'avoir lu ! À la prochaine~ (à dans quelque semaines xD !)**


	3. La nouvelle

**Bon je crois que j'ai déjà répondu aux reviews et présenté Yumi Kairi avec plus de détails pour qu'il n y'ai plus de barrières entre vous et le personnage !**

 **Lemon = scènes érotiques dans une fan-fiction.**

 **Maintenant, Go :**

* * *

« _Levi descendit progressivement le pantalon d'Eren. Le membre dressé de son amant devant lui l'appelait au secours et sa position luxurieuse n'aidait en rien. Il s'approcha de l'objet de sa convoitise avant de le gober sans plus de cérémonies, arrachant un cri de plaisir au brun qui écarta les jambes face à ce doux supplice. Le ténébreux se contentait de balader ses lèvres sur le trophée puis entrer sa langue dans la petite fente, faisant durer la torture au jeune homme sous lui qui n'attendait qu'une prochaine visite de son membre à l'intérieur de ses parois serrées… »_

Seul le bruit répétitif des touches de mon clavier osait violer le silence prés-ce que religieux qui régnait sur ma chambre. Pendant que certains préparent leurs livres scolaires, d'autres –moi– sont trop préoccupés à rédiger des fan-fictions érotiques gay. Je relis mon paragraphe pour la onzième fois, sans chercher à étouffer mes petits cris habituels de fan-girl. Bien-sur, je ne vais pas publier l'histoire avec les noms de Levi et Eren ! Je satisfais juste ma petite personne fujoshi cachée dans les profondeurs sombres de mon âme pour remplacer plus tard les noms. Pourtant ça serait si bien s'ils faisaient ça… Pas le temps ! Tandis que mon imagination farfelue me guide sur le ''bon'' chemin, mes doigts obéissent et se contentent de taper bruyamment et avec un peu trop de force les touches de mon clavier de peur de laisser le peu d'inspiration que j'ai maintenant fuir. Je suis si habituée à rester sur mon PC que je ne prends plus la peine de regarder toute cette compilation d'alphabets et de chiffres, mes yeux seulement fixés sur l'écran de mon ordinateur qui affiche un sacré pavé de Lemon*.

En fait j'ai eu la foutue idée d'écrire un récit charnel parce-que j'ai réellement rêvé d'eux cette nuit. La dose de fan-fictions Yaoi que j'ai ingurgité hier n'aidait en rien visiblement… j'arrêtai d'écrire pendant un moment, réfléchissant un peu au foutu sens de ma vie. D'une poignée ferme, je pris le téléphone dans ma poche à fin d'envoyer un message à Sarah : Bah oui, c'est ça la réponse.

« Tu m'manques wesh, tu n'donnes plus d'nouvelles. Appelle, salope »

Un soupir m'échappa. Bien-sur que Sarah ne pouvait pas appeler. Elle est à peu près dans la même situation familiale que moi : Selon ce qu'elle m'a raconté, ses parents sont tout le temps en constante dispute et lui confisquent SON portable pendant la rentrée. Elle n'y a accès que le week-end et les jours fériés, et encore faut-il qu'elle se cache pour ne pas se faire réprimander voir même frapper par son père. Que dire… que j'ai des amis tout aussi dépressifs que moi ? Elle me manque cruellement, j'espère qu'elle prendra la peine de jeter un coup d'œil sur son phone.

«- Yumi !

Bien, je crois que je commence à en avoir marre de la voix de ma mère. Je suis occupée à écrire des fan-fictions érotiques sur mes deux amours, un peu de respect! Tu ne peux pas la mettre en veilleuse pendant 3 secondes ? N'importe qui dirai que tu idolâtres ta fille vu le nombre de fois que tu m'interpelles par jour. Un second soupir s'évada de ma bouche et je fus contrainte d'enregistrer le petit bout que j'ai écris. Tant pis, j'aurai tout le temps pendant la soirée, enfin cela dépend de mon niveau d'inspiration qui augmente une fois par mois. J'adore l'écriture. Ca me permet de m'évader, d'écrire librement mes ressentis et les partager avec les gens. C'est mieux que de tenir un journal intime : Pff, franchement qui croirai en une connerie pareille ? Ecrire tes conquêtes amoureuses sur un cahier que ta mère retrouvera plus tard pour te donner une bonne fessée. La technique idéale pour un masochiste, ce que je ne suis pas. Je préfère être Seke, contrôleur et contrôlé.

– Quoi ?! Dis-je sur le même ton qu'elle (en hurlant). Plus on est, plus on est fous !

– Tu veux manger quoi pour ce soir ?!

Enfin, un peu de dignité de la part de ma mère !

– Spaghettis !

– T'as dis quoi ?!

… La chose que je déteste le plus au monde est cella. Eh bien, très chère maman, sache que mes cordes vocales ne sont pas faites en acier pour crier éternellement à tes oreilles sourdes.

\- DES SPAGHETTIS !

Mon cri aurait pu résonner dans tout l'immeuble si ce n'est le peu de retenue que j'ai préservé dans ma voix –crier le mot « Spaghettis » comme si c'était son amour éternel n'est pas très évident aux voisins–. J'espère qu'à ce rythme là, elle a clairement entendu.

– Pas la peine de crier !

Bien. Self-control, ou te caches-tu ?! Pas la peine d'être surpris, chers gens : C'est ma mère et qui dit ''La mère de Yumi'' dit ''tout est possible !''. Ca me rappelle la fois ou elle a cuisiné des saucisses et qu'on a invité mon grand-père chez nous et pour rigoler il a volé ma part. Là, j'ai crié comme une conne : « Donne ou j'te gobe la saucisse ! » … Je n'oublierai jamais le regard débordant de sous-entendus qu'il m'a lancé, ni le fait que j'ai explosé de rire à la minute-même. Là j'ai compris que même les vieux de 70 ans étaient les bienvenus à Porno-Land.

Bon, jetons un coup d'œil sur Facebook : 1 nouveau message. Quelle solitude pour 73 amis… bon, ouvrons la boîte ! Un message d'Enzo, un mec de ma classe. Apparemment il m'a envoyé une photo de son nouveau chien :

«J'ai adopté un chien aujourd'hui ! Regarde comment il adore jouer avec sa queue ! Il aime aussi quand je la lui masse parce qu'elle frissonne en se pointant en l'air, haha ! Je t'invite pour le voir un jour ? »

Que dire. J'ai instantanément explosé de rire telle une demeurée pendant 15 bonnes minutes. Bordel ! Enzo est un mec normal et au fond, je sais qu'il n'insinuait rien mais sa phrase était juste… trop épique. L'innocence dont il a déballé ce chef d'œuvre est sûrement la chose qui a manqué de m'achever. Je tenais douloureusement mon ventre tandis que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle –tâche difficile vu qu'à chaque fois que ce message me faisais face, je repartais en un deuxième fou-rire –. Putain ! Ca mérite un screen tout ça. J'envoyai cette découverte à ma meilleure amie et quelques potes pervers. J'espère juste qu'on ne va pas me lâcher des ''Vu ''. Merde, je déteste ce mot ! C'est… Vexant, humiliant ! On dirait que le créateur de Facebook l'a fait exprès pour nous faire rager : « Ouais t'as vu, hum hum. T'es une sous-merde sans amis, ma p'tite ! »

Je m'ennuie ferme dans la maison. Allez, pourquoi ne pas aller regarder un peu de tutoriels pour apprendre à dessiner ? Je sais que c'est de la pure merde, mais je veux absolument apprendre à manier un crayon. J'ai toujours rêver de dessiner Levi et Eren ensemble et je ne peux pas me fier à l'une de mes copines, ça serait un geste assez cafteur de demander à dessiner deux mecs dans une position assez chelou , puis je me vois mal demander : « Bon voilà, j'aimerai que tu dessines Levi qui gobe la bite à Eren. Mais oui Levi Ackerman, qui d'autre ! Haha t'es bête toi ! Bien, après… » Impensable. Autant dire que quand je dessine, la tête de mon ''personnage'' ressemble à une noix de coco et sa main à une bite en érection.

Le lendemain, Lucie et Marie étaient en bas de l'immeuble entrain de m'attendre pour aller à cette deuxième journée de cours. Je descendis les escaliers après m'être assurée que j'ai emmené tous les affaires nécessaires. Lucie fut la première à lancer la conversation.

– Wesh Yumi. Toujours avec cette boisson ? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle commence à s'faire démodée ?

– Ca peut t' foutre quoi ? Dis-je en riant

– Regardez-moi ça ! T'as appris à répliquer dis-donc. Continua Marie

– J'vais pas rester noob comme toi, t'as cru quoi.

– Azy, on va être en retard si on s'attarde les filles. Réprimanda Lucie

Pour vous donnez une image plus correcte d'elles, Lucie est de petite taille. Elle a une silhouette élancée et des yeux noirs arrogants ainsi que des cheveux tout aussi corbeau qu'elle attachait en queue-de-cheval haute. Marie est plus petite que Lucie et plus frêle –au point ou beaucoup de professeurs lui ont fait la remarque comme quoi elle avait un problème de croissance–, elle est comme elle : cheveux et yeux noirs mais qui reflètent bienveillance. Malgré leurs ridicules tailles, je n'ose pas les approcher : Les deux sont championnes en réplique –un peu comme Levi quoi– et prés-ce que personne ne les affronte dans ce domaine. Pour elles je suis « la fille hors-sujet qui n'a aucun goût » un surnom qui me va très bien d'ailleurs, issu de mes préférences vestimentaires assez douteuses pour une adolescente –du fait que je m'habille toujours en noir comme si j'étais en deuil–.

Le trajet se passa en discute banale. Les vacances et le lycée n'ont rien changé. On évoquait plusieurs sujets : la gueule de nos nouveaux professeurs, la vie au lycée, Marco. Quand on ne trouve plus de quoi ragoter on jette un coup d'œil sur les gens qui passent devant nous. Bref, on ne reste jamais silencieuses.

Au lycée, je m'autorisai un petit moment solo pour aller voir le camp des garçons qui m'attirait indéniablement. J'aime parler avec eux. Leurs discussions sont loin du monde girly, ils sont beaucoup plus drôles et ouverts d'esprit. Je n'ai qu'un très peu nombre d'amis faisant partie de la gente masculine mais ça ne me dérange pas pour autant. Bien-sur le mot « amis » ici ne veut pas dire : « Je raconte mes problèmes à des mecs », mais plutôt… pour rigoler, voilà. Une simple discussion hilarante.

La cloche sonne et tout le monde se dirige vers les classes. Tiens, Marco a l'air bien posé avec ses potes. Il me zieute d'un œil froid, comme si il croit qu'il allait m'faire de l'effet. Un rire très mesquin s'échappe de ma gorge ce qui attire son attention. Je l'ignore royalement, accentuant le sourire narquois qui demeure sur mes lèvres. Ha les cons, c'est bien de les larguer ! Je m'installai à la place typique d'une intello –juste en face du bureau du prof–. La première heure, j'ai sciences avec l'institutrice Hanji Zoe. Je me remémore son physique : une brune avec des lunettes de scientifique et son regard… son sourire… dignes d'une psychopathe sortie tout droit de l'asile. Elle a l'air très dynamique.

– Bonjouuuuuuur les enfants ! Aujourd'hui j'ai apporté dans ma poche une nouvelle élève ! Entre !

Huh ? Les enfants ? La classe entière afficha un visage décomposé et profondément ennuyé mais moi j'étais trop préoccupé à voir la nouvelle. Marie et Lucie qui sont horizontalement assises d'une table plus loin, me lancèrent un regard interrogé auquel je répondis par un haussement d'épaules : Je ne suis au courant de rien. L'adolescente fit son apparition et la classe se mit aussitôt à siffloter.  
Déjà, elle était rousse avec une coupe de cheveux carrée. Son visage au teint légèrement hâlé préservait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance et un sourire bienveillant étirait ses lèvres. Son nez était assez petit, ses yeux agrandis d'une belle couleur noisette. Pas mal la nouvelle… une voix angélique –sa voix– monta dans l'air, déclarant sur un ton timide.

– Bonjour… Je m'appelle Petra Ral. Enchantée de vous connaître.

Elle inclina respectueusement la tête en baladant son regard sur la classe et d'une manière assez étrange, elle s'attarda sur Levi. Je notai la moindre articulation de son visage : ses lèvres rosées étaient entre-ouvertes, son regard plus écarquillé que la normale et ses joues devenir pourpres. Elle… rougissait. Hein ? Pourquoi ? Mon cerveau marchait au ralentit tandis qu'il analysait plus ou moins lentement la situation. Je reportai mon regard sur Levi qui lui rendit un regard neutre mais légèrement plus doux. Se connaissaient-ils ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

– Mademoiselle Kairi ?

Je tournai précipitamment la tête vers l'institutrice. Elle a manqué d'arracher mon cœur de frousse, bordel ! J'essayai de donner un air au maximum calme avant de répondre.

– Oui ?

– Mademoiselle Ral s'installera à vos côtés, étant donné qu'il y'a une place libre. Veuillez ménager votre cartable de votre côté au lieu de le poser sur la chaise vide.

 _Putain._

* * *

– Yumi, que se passe-t-il ? On dirait que la nouvelle élève te dérange.

– Ouais Enzo, elle me dérange ! Tu veux savoir ça ?

Enzo haussa un sourcil. En même temps c'était compréhensible : comment peut-on détester une personne dont on ne connaît que le nom ? Pourtant c'est la vérité. D'une simple observation j'ai su que cette Petra allait être une menace pour mes futurs projets. La manière dont elle scrutait Levi pendant le cours de sciences a manqué de me pousser à lui coller une baffe. Je repris ma fâcheuse habitude de me ronger les ongles, un tique nerveux mais surtout assez révélateur en lui-même : J'étais jalouse. Extrêmement jalouse et déjà, mon cerveau me diffusait en série les pires scénarios. Bien, on va en avoir le cœur net ! Mes yeux longèrent la cour de récréation à la recherche d'une réponse à toutes mes questions, pas la peine de chercher plus loin : Elle était là, sous mes yeux. Petra Ral me surplombait tandis que j'étais assise sur le vieux banc, me regardant avec toute l'innocence du monde.

– Yumi ça va ? T'en tire une tête. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

 _C'est toi qui ne va pas._

– Non je n'ai rien ! Mais j'peux t'poser quelques questions ? Je n'serais pas longue, promit !

– Bien sur ! Je n'connais personne alors…

Je me levai de ma place, dépoussiéra mon jean et commença à lentement marcher avec la rousse dans la cour. Parfait. Attaquons la première question, Yumi !

– Tu connais Levi Ackerman ?

Elle tourna ma tête vers moi en souriant. Je faisais très attention à son langage corporel : si ses paroles me trompent, ses gestes la trahiront.

– C'est un ami d'enfance, mon père connaissait son oncle. On est de très bons amis, on va dire ?

Elle rougit. Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Non, pas heureux qui crie « Ils sont mignons ces deux -là ! » avec des petits cœurs partout. Un sourire… cachotier, comme si je cherchais à camoufler ma jalousie derrière ce bref étirement de lèvres. Bien, deuxième question.

– Raconte-moi un peu, j'aime entendre les vieilles histoires !

– D'accord ! On faisait prés-ce que tout ensemble quand on était jeunes. Des fois je venais chez lui pour jouer avec ses marionnettes… d'autres pour se lancer de la neige sur la face, ou même du sable quand on va à la plage ! On se racontait absolument tout sur nos vies. Mon père allait même jusqu'à dire qu'on ferait de parfaits époux (Elle rit nerveusement). Tout ça date de sept ans je crois, après on s'est séparé. On ne s'est revu qu'aujourd'hui.

Chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, chaque geste qu'elle esquissait était un poignard dans le cœur. Je baissai mon regard au sol, essayant d'évacuer la dangereuse vague de tristesse mêlée à une rage sans failles. Je sais que j'aurai probablement mal, mais je dois impérativement lui poser _cette_ question qui me démange les lèvres. Cette question qui approuvera ou désapprouvera mes dires.

– T' _étais_ amoureuse de lui ?

– _Je suis amoureuse de lui._

 _Bam._ Le coup de grâce. La vague de haine qui cognait avec hargne les parois de mon cœur s'était instantanément calmée, laissant place à un calme troublant. Elle a employé le présent dans sa phrase, signe que ces sentiments tiennent toujours. Tu croyais quoi, Yumi ? Qu'elle allait venir et signer la paix ?

– Bien. Désolée de t'avoir saoûler. J'vais rejoindre mes copines !

J'essayais au maximum de contrôler ma voix bloquée par un ballon de foot qui avait prit résidence dans ma gorge. Je marchai rapidement vers les toilettes. Plus que quelques centimètres Yumi... Allez – je cognai violemment dans une personne. Cette collision avait suffit à faire couler les rares larmes que je retenais. Je ne pris même pas la peine de m'excuser ou de voir la personne qui me cria.

– Eh ! Fais attention ou tu vas !

Je balançai de l'eau froide sur mon visage : Toute cette histoire méritait une rude réflexion, et sûrement pas dans les toilettes. Je savais que Levi ne m'appartenait pas et que je n'avais prés-ce que pas le droit d'être jalouse –n'importe qui m'aurait prit pour sa petite-amie– mais que dire ? Cette salope de Petra vient me déballer de telles conneries avec son ton de fleur bleue à la con ! Pourtant c'est moi qui lui ai posé ces questions. La vérité était dure et inacceptable pour moi : Levi connait Petra depuis le jardin d'enfants et il vient à peine de la revoir. Il voudra passer du temps avec pour se remémorer les anciens souvenirs. Levi ne connait Eren que depuis le collège. Petra gagne sans aucun effort la Battle et bizarrement, cette conclusion hâtive me laisse un goût amer. Même la personne la plus proche de Levi ne ressentirait pas ce que j'ai ressentis.

Les cours se passèrent rapidement. J'étais tête en l'air, comme si j'avais perdu goût à l'instant présent. Petra continuait de zieuter Levi qui, par-dessus le marché, ne protestait pas–d'habitude il lance l'une de ses répliques cinglantes–. Mes espérances tombaient à l'eau au moment ou la cloche sonna. Les élèves commençaient à ranger leurs affaires avant de sortir progressivement de la salle dans un vacarme impossible. J'étais la dernière avec Levi et Eren et Petra, enfouissant tranquillement ma trousse bleu dans mon sac. Je voulais surtout connaitre la suite des événements et guetter Petra.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fais vite ? À ce moment, la scène la plus improbable, la plus WTF, la plus blessante passa sous mes yeux, tel des images dont j'étais la spectatrice VIP :

Petra s'avance doucement, prés-ce que timidement vers Levi à fin de lui demander :

– On rentre ensemble, Levi ? On a tant de choses à se raconter !

Levi tourne son regard vers elle. Pas avec cette expression faciale constamment ennuyée mais avec un regard… neutre, banale. Il ne doute même pas et répond sans rechigner :

– D'accord.

Eren arrive et pose une main sur l'épaule de Levi dont le regard se durcit soudainement, comme à l'accoutumée.

– Je vous accompagne ?

Bien maintenant très chers spectateurs vient la réponse la moins probable du monde. Préparez vos oreilles, apprenez de mes erreurs parce-que les miennes, elles, n'étaient pas prêtes à écouter ce qu'a dit Levi. Ni mon cœur qui a encaissé avec un énorme dégoût sa réplique.

– Peux-tu arrêter de me suivre partout, morveux ? Tsk.

À ce moment là, tous les restants dans cette salle affichent un regard surpris, intrigué même : C'était bien la première fois en quatre ans, que Levi repoussait Eren. Jamais il ne l'avait fait et encore moins pour une fille. D'habitude, il n'avait même pas le besoin de lui rappeler qu'il pouvait l'accompagner. Levi et Eren faisaient tout ensemble et là, avec l'arrivée de cette fucking rousse, il lui parle comme si c'était son chien. Les yeux verts d'Eren semblent fusiller indirectement ceux de Levi comme si ils lui transmettaient intimement « Comment oses-tu dire ça ? ».

– Arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux de chien battu. Viens Petra.

Petra qui faisait jusqu'là une soi-disant moue effondrée, semblait reprendre des couleurs à la dernière phrase de Levi. Aussitôt elle prit sa main dans la sienne en le trainant hors de la classe. Il ne rechigne même pas quant à la propreté de sa main, me laissant moi et Eren dans la salle. Bien, vous connaissez l'étrange « bruit du silence » qu'on entend dans les films Western quand les deux cowboys se font face ? Exactement. Même une statue aurait paru plus vivante que nos visages à cet instant ! J'étais tout aussi chamboulée qu'Eren, et dans un vain espoir de rattraper la situation je lança ma main :

– Eren, attends !

Il se retourne vers moi, son beau regard aux multiples nuances quasiment éteint.

– Désolé mais je dois y-aller. Merci Yumi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il m'adressa le sourire le plus faux du monde, avant de sortir de la pièce telle un vampire qui n'a pas pu récolter son festin pour cette nuit. Moi, je suis restée droite comme un I, tandis qu'une seule question. Un seul mot rodait sans cesse dans ma tête :

 _Pourquoi ?_

* * *

 **Bien, avant de déguerpir en courant je tiens à informer que je suis désolée si tout cela paraît un peu précipité ! xD mais comprenez : je ne peux pas faire venir Petra pendant la moitié de l'année, ça serait trop illogique v et puis je ne voudrais pas que mes chapitres se passent ainsi : «Des tentatives vaines de Yumi pour mettre Levi et Eren en couple en les emprisonnant dans la classe ».**

 **À mon avis il faut faire éclater un problème entre eux pour après renforcer leurs relations ! :D les chapitres à l'eau de rose ne viendront qu'à la fin de la fan-fiction ~ rappelez-vous : ça peut arriver à tout le monde, c'est mieux que de les mettre ensemble dès le début de l'année puis foutre de la merde dans le reste des chapitres. ._. Voili voulou ~ Beuezouiiillleees.**

 **Lâchez des reviews ou je vous mange ! é.è**


	4. Problèmes

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

 **Nekoko 3 :** **me frappez pas, mère ! :'( J'ADORE La façon dont tu rages dans ton commentaires ! xD ~ça montre que ce chapitre a fait l'effet que je voulais –mouhahaha- On est toutes les deux d'accord pour dire que Petra est le personnage le plus détesté du Fandom Ereri. C'est tellement jouissant de la voir souffrir~Brrrr. Aussi, ton avis m'a donné des idées. Je ne te mens pas : des fois je suis à cours d'idées, mais quand je lis vos reviews ça me donne de sacrées idées ! xD TU NE PEUX PAS TUER LEVI SINON L'HISTOIRE SERA FINIE MOUHAHAHAHAHHAHA. 3 :D Il est invincible !**

 **TMVioletta :** **Merci ! Un jour les fan-fictions de Yumi deviendront réalité ~ *essuie une larme***

 **Emylou, ou es-tu ? T~T toi qui commentais sur chaque nouveau chapitre, la fête ne commence pas sans toi ! Ou si.. -**

 **Bref, bonne lecture ! :v**

* * *

Vous avez déjà goûté à la douleur d'être abandonné par son meilleur ami à cause d'une fille ? Moi non. Enfin, je veux dire, Sarah ou qui que ce soit ne me laissera pas sur le cul pour une de ses amies d'enfance, surtout si elle vient de la rencontrer. Je hais Levi. Des plus sombres profondeurs de mon esprit. Je veux tellement le torturer, lui arracher la gueule à coup de marteau, frapper si fort dans ses couilles avec un bâton de baseball qu'il ne pourra plus marcher jusqu'à le reste de l'année scolaire. Quand je me mets à la place d'Eren, un mal de cœur me vient prés-ce qu'instantanément et encore je sais que ce n'est rien par rapport à la vraie douleur qu'il ressent actuellement.

Petra, le nid à problèmes. Si j'avais su qu'elle ferait un tel effet à Levi je l'aurai déjà égorgé depuis bien longtemps. Je ne sais toujours pas comment je dois m'y prendre pour la dégager du terrain –étant donné qu'elle semble folle amoureuse de son chouchou–. Elle représente un danger évident pour la réalisation de me projets ! Je dois m'en débarrasser avant le début des examens, ce qui me laisse le temps de 3 mois.

Je dois aider Eren. Cette réponse me vint prés-ce qu'aussi naturellement qu'une respiration. Je dois tout faire pour les remettre ensemble. Bien ! Réfléchissons comme si c'était une guerre : L'ennemi est Petra, elle tient en otage la princesse Levi. Donc ! Je dois m'allier avec le roi Eren, son époux à fin de vaincre la méchante « barbe rousse ». J'irais lui parler demain matin. Je ferai tout pour que le Levi x Eren soit canon ! Déjà, pourquoi ne pas donner un nom à ce magnifique ship ? Creuse ta mémoire, Yumi ! Erevi ? Non. Leren ? Non. Ere... Ere...

Soudain j'entends un bruit en bas, et je sors aussitôt ma tête par simple curiosité. Des gens semblent parler fort. Tiens, y'a notre voisine, madame Carole et sa fille. Je la déteste cella, quand j'étais petite et que je cachais mes mauvaises notes à ma mère, c'était toujours elle qui allait m'cafter ! Sa fille Manon est une intello de haute couture, moi et elle sommes toujours en compétition sur « qui remportera le meilleur bulletin en fin d'année ». Enfin, ça c'était au primaire quand on était dans la même classe, maintenant elle a changé de lycée.

«– On va à la rive man' ?

Mais oui ! La rive ! Comment ai-je pu oubliée le fait que Levi ai deux prénoms ! Selon ce que j'ai pu entendre certains de ses potes l'appelle Rivaille. Attends du coup ça donne… ERERI ! Je sautai de ma fenêtre telle un gosse le soir de noël avant de vite noter ce nouveau ''slogan'' quelque part sur le mûr de ma chambre. Ereri, ereri, ereri… ce mot glisse sur ma langue par automatisme sans que je ne puisse rien y-faire tandis que je le répète comme une drogue, à un tel point ou même ma mère me hurle de la fermer. Roh ça va hein ! C'est juste le nom que portera cette guerre, après tout.

 _Le Ereri vaincra_

* * *

C'est connu : le matin, on ne doit pas me faire chier, surtout quand je n'ai dormis que quatre heures par insomnie. J'arrive même parfois à détester Sarah, ce qui est un véritable miracle –toujours pas arrivé–. Mon front est marqué en grandes lettres rouges « DANGER» avec des pancartes et des flèches pour les plus aveugles.

\- Yumi, y'a des rumeurs comme quoi tu pleurais aux toilettes hier, c'est vrai ?

Voilà ! C'est dont de quoi je parlais, comme Enzo par exemple qui a décidé de briser mes couilles inexistantes dès cette belle matinée agréablement ensoleillée. En fait, je m'en tape des rayons du soleil qui frappent si fort qu'ils traversent ma fenêtre, je veux juste débuter en paix cette troisième journée de cours. Sans cris ni rien, juste… un silence de mort. Quelque chose de primordiale pour une personne aussi paresseuse que moi. J'y peux rien ! C'est comme si quelqu'un venait chaque matin à fin d'enfermer ma superbe gueule avec de la colle puis partir dans les plus grands des calmes en me faisant un doigt d'honneur.  
Alors que j'allais asséner à ce blond l'une de mes plus légendaires répliques cinglées et sans aucun sens surtout, un bruit se centra autour de la porte de la classe et je tournai aussitôt ma tête.

Bordel.

Bordel de putain de merde.

Eren était là, appuyé sur l'encadrement en bois. Non, pas Eren ! Un zombie. Un vrai zombie. Ses yeux étaient encerclés de cernes à la couleur prés-ce que bleutée, son teint d'habitude hâlé avait pâlit. Pas plus que la normale, mais de façon qui reste inquiétante mais surtout ! Surtout ses yeux verts qui étaient terriblement éteints. Bon sang, cette histoire a l'air de l'atteindre plus qu'il ne le fallait ! Je me ruai aussitôt sur lui comme si j'étais sa petite-amie.

\- Eren !

Il passa devant moi, me lâchant un vent. D'accord, apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à avoir passé une mauvaise nuit. Les garçons et les filles de ma classe l'entourèrent, lui posant divers questions sur Levi et Petra. Huh ?! D'où ils sont au courant, eux ?! Je croyais qu'on était les seuls à être restés dans la classe, hier. Un autre vacarme naquit près de la porte et cette fois-ci, j'aurai souhaité ne pas tourner mon visage.

Déjà, Levi était habillé plus chic que la normale. Je ne saurai décrire les différentes marques de vêtements qu'il porte, mais je peux garantir qu'il a fait les courses et pas en compagnie de n'importe qui car juste derrière lui, vint Petra « Yo tout l'monde ! ». J'avais déjà mis en esprit le fait qu'ils étaient en couple, mais qu'ils soient des jumeaux n'était pas prévu dans mon programme du jour. Il portait un pull noir, elle portait un pull noir, il portait un jean-slim beige, elle portait une mini-jupe de la même couleur, il portait des baskets noires, elle portait des collants et une paire de boutes tout aussi nocturnes. C'est quoi le délire, les gens ? Y'a une fête scolaire qui consiste à s'habiller comme sa ''moitié'' ou quoi ? Si c'est ainsi, autant se réconcilier avec Marco et en avant la musique !

– C'est quoi c'bordel les enf- NGGHH !

– Monsieur, ça va ?!

Petra accourut vers l'adulte douloureusement agenouillé par terre. Notre professeur de français monsieur Bossard débarqua, toujours avec sa particularité amusante de mordiller sa langue à chaque mot prononcé avec brutalité –ou avec trop d'excitation–. D'ailleurs, je pense que lui et Petra se connaissent. Elle vient le voir à chaque pause dans la salle des profs', lui apportant de la nourriture fraîchement mise dans une boîte en plastique ou même des cadeaux ! Ils se parlent avec une familiarité qui aurait fait douter n'importe qui sur la nature de leur relation si ce n'est l'air vieux de l'instituteur en herbe et je ne dis ça pour m'imaginer des shojo : c'est la vérité.

Alors que la rousse s'occupait de son amoureux et Levi s'installait, le bruit autour d'Eren cessa et prés-ce que tout le monde revint à sa place en râlant. Tiens, je l'avais oublié celui-là. Il prendra place de mon côté aujourd'hui et tant pis pour la prof Zoe, elle n'est pas la principale de toute façon.

– Eren, tu viens t'installer à mes côtés ? Dis-je d'une voix rassurante.

– Mmh… Pourquoi pas.

Il jeta un regard sur son ancienne place maintenant occupée par la rousse en poussant un soupir. Une moue compatissante traversa mon visage l'ombre d'une seconde. Je posai une main se voulant réconfortante sur son épaule tout en lui souriant doucement. T'inquiète pas bébé Eren, je serai toujours là pour t'aider à vaincre barbe rousse ! Enfin, Petra quoi.

– T'inquiète, j'suis sûre qu'il ne va pas traîner avec elle plus de un ou deux jours. Tu sais, Levi est-…

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Je tournai ma tête vers lui, lui intimant plus d'explications.

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre (répéta-t-il), Levi ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. Encore moins pour une fille et là, cette rousse vient tout d'un coup et gâche tout.

– Ne dis pas ça Eren ! Je suis là pour t'aider ! J'aiderai à la réparation de votre cou-… enfin de votre duo héhé ! Parce-que je vous admire vraiment tous les deux. Vous êtes des amis de longue date, des confidents et tout le lycée croit en vous. 'Faut pas lâcher les pédales maintenant. Petra le fait exprès car elle aime Levi !

J'avais prononcé cette phrase avec un ton un peu plus accentué à fin de voir la réaction des deux. Assez surprenante : Levi qui était assit dans la table voisine, tourna instinctivement sa tête vers nous voulant sûrement se concentrer sur notre discussion qui promettait d'être alléchante. En fait il focalisait surtout son attention sur Eren : il semblait avoir entendu ma dernière phrase et voulait comme moi voir l'effet que ça fera. La réponse vint immédiatement, Eren écarquilla des yeux en repoussant cette idée –comme quoi son ami n'était pas du genre à draguer ou à sortir avec quelqu'un dès le premier jour, même si c'était une vieille connaissance–.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'fais dire ça, morveux ?

Sa voix surgit soudainement : Oups. Vite vite ! Eren arrête de lancer des éclaires avec tes yeux. Je dois vite réagir ou sinon ça promettra de partir en couilles encore plus que ça ne l'est déjà.

– Oh rien, à part le fait qu'tu colles cette pute à tes côtés depuis hier ! (E)

– Huh ?! Eren je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi ! (P)

– Quoi t'es jaloux ? T'as besoin qu'on te l'enfonce dans la gueule pour qu'tu t'la fermes ? (L)

Eren serra rageusement les poings alors que son corps se tendit dangereusement, prêt à aller coller une baffe dans le visage de ce connard – J'approuve le surnom !– Heureusement que j'intervins rapidement : après tout, c'était de ma faute si cette guerre avait éclaté. Moi et ma stupide tentative de savoir un minimum si le Ereri est canon, apparemment ça a dégénéré.

– Eh tu te calmes Eren !

Bien, c'est la manière la plus nulle au monde de stopper une bagarre mais au moins ça a réussit à calmer le brun qui se rassit aussitôt, non sans lâcher faiblement un juron.

– Oi, toi.

Je levai ma tête vers Levi. Hein, il me parlait à moi ?

– Mêles-toi d'ton cul.

WHAT ?! Récapitulons : Je cherche à calmer le jeu et il ose me parler sur ce ton. Yumi, tu dois faire appel à toute la faible confiance que tu avais enfoui dans ton esprit pour affronter ce roi de la réplique. Je durcis rapidement mes traits avant de cracher à son visage.

– Moi au moins je ne laisse pas tomber mon ami comme un vulgaire con à cause d'une fille.

Pause.

– Tss, ça s'voit ! La fidélité en plastique.

Bravo, vous venez actuellement de signer votre arrêt de mort ! Vous avez gagné : un pokémon ! « Levi enragé », essayez de le capturer et surtout de le dresser ! À la chasse, bonne chance !

– Fais attention à c'que tu sors de ta salle gueule morveuse.

Il s'est levé de sa chaise. Bien, on dirait que ton audace d'auparavant s'est prit un mur Yumi ! Maintenant tu te calmes, parce qu'il a l'air de prendre toute cette histoire au sérieux –ça l'est–. J'essayai de me donner un dernier air renfrogné avant de me rasseoir. Petra prend son bras en lui ordonnant de se calmer, ce qu'il fit prés-ce qu'immédiatement sans rechigner. Bàh bien-sur ! On dirait que la seule dresseuse un tant soit peu douée ici, c'est barbe rousse et son pokémon qu'elle a déjà attrapé dès le premier essai. Je fulmine de l'intérieur. Cette confrontation a renforcé ma haine envers Levi. Non seulement le monsieur est le coupable dans cette histoire, mais en plus il ose l'admettre et se défend par-dessus tout l'marché !

D'accord, question répartie personne ne peut le vaincre mais quand même ! Quand on est le fautif dans l'histoire, on s'la ferme et on évite de chercher la merde au près d'la victime. Et quand on est la cause du problème MA TRES CHERE PUTRA, ON S'LA FERME À CLEFS ! Grrr. Je rage. Je veux tuer deux personnes présentement. Je veux tuer –

– Mademoiselle Kairi ! C'est quoi ce boucan ?!

Hein ? D'où il s'la ramène lui ? Je tournai ma tête vers mon professeur dressé telle une bougie devant ma table, l'air visiblement contrarié. Il essaye de s'la jouer dur, lui aussi ? Ils ont quoi tous aujourd'hui bordel de merde, ne puis-je pas commencer une matinée tranquille comme dans les shojo ou les films à l'eau d'rose ?

– Je n'ai rien fais monsieur.

Probablement le plus grand mensonge jamais entendu. En même temps, je ne vais pas accuser Levi. Je tiens à ma peau. Quoi que…

– C'est Petra qui a commencé, monsieur. Elle a provoqué une dispute entre Levi et Eren, alors en essayant de les calmer il –

– C'est faux monsieur !

La ferme salope, je parle. Evite d'te la ramener. Je continuai néanmoins avec un ton plus glacial et un regard tout aussi polaire, ignorant royalement les protestations de Putra.

– J'ai essayé de les calmer mais Levi s'en est prit à moi, alors comme tout élève censé je me suis défendue.

Wowowow ! Yumi, d'où te viens toute cette assurance ? Sur l'instant je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences et au fait que Levi pouvait parfaitement défendre sa future girl-friend. Tout le monde dans la classe retient son souffle, y-comprit moi. Par pitié, que personne ne cafte…

– Monsieur, ce qu'elle dit est faux !

Oups ? Lily. Mon ennemie depuis toujours. Une fille de petite taille –j'ai un problème avec les nains–, nos relations sont tendues depuis le collège.

Je vais expliquer brièvement : Tout a commencé par une stupide blague sur facebook que j'avais mise sur le groupe du lycée comme quoi je pouvais ignorer Marco. La copine de Lily, toute aussi peste qu'elle m'a mise au défis. Défis que j'ai au début relevé mais voyant que je ne pouvais y-arriver, j'ai finis par lui dire que j'abandonnais. Pour ma plus grande surprise, elle a refusé et m'a menacé même si je venais à tout lâcher ! Marco a vite été mis au courant pour cette histoire et, est partit régler ses comptes avec Lily qui m'a accusé ! Alors déjà que le courant ne passait par entre ces deux – là ça c'est renforcé car elle m'a accusé de toute ce qui lui est arrivé. Le truc le plus rageant dans cette histoire était sûrement Marco qui s'est retiré directement comme si de rien n'était, c'est pour ça que je le déteste maintenant. Il m'a causé d'énormes problèmes.

– Elle parlait bruyamment avec Eren et puis-…

– C'est bon, fermez la ! On va commencer le cours. La prochaine fois, ça sera une convocation parentale pour vous, mademoiselle Kairi et monsieur Ackerman.

Quand est-ce que les profs vont comprendre que les convocations ne font plus peur à certains élèves? Y'en a même qui les accumulent par fierté comme des trophées! Levi a son oncle pour le défendre, quelqu'un à l'allure forte et au langage tout aussi cru que son ''disciple''. Ma mère elle, est toute autre chose : elle est plus investie que moi-même dans mes relations avec mes instituteurs, tellement que c'en est effrayant. Je n'ai pas envie de goûter à la privation d'internet une nouvelle fois, ni aux coups ou les insultes.  
Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis ''fight'é'' avec Levi Ackerman, le mafieux le plus populaire du lycée. C'est sûr : une fois dehors, je ferais mieux de vite rentrer à la maison.

– Yumi, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui parler ainsi ?! Tu te rends compte qu'il va t'défoncer, l'après-midi ?

– Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fais de mal, Marie. Il a cherché la merde, il l'a eu. Je ne suis plus du genre à fermer sagement ma gueule quand quelqu'un m'insulte alors que je n'ai rien fait à la base. Ce mec s'est trop cru, il faut qu'une personne lui mette des bâtons dans les roues ou vous finirez tous comme Eren.

– Mais je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu es si intéressée par Levi et Eren ?

Bingo ! La question à ne surtout pas poser, très chère Marie parce-que la moitié de ma réponse sera des mytho.

– Je ne sais pas, ça m'énerve. Je ne supporte pas de les voir séparés.

– Tu te mêles trop des affaires des autres, c'est ce qui te causera des problèmes.

– En quoi ça peut t'faire quelque chose ?

– Oh vraiment ! Moi j'essaye de t'aider et c'est comme ça que tu me rends la monnaie ?! Très bien je m'en vais !

Shit, il ne me manquait plus qu'ça. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes ! Marie précéda la marche d'un air contrarié. Moi, je me suis arrêtée au beau milieu de la rue pour soupirer. Dès la troisième journée des cours j'ai des problèmes.

– Marie, attends !

J'accélérai un peu le pas mais elle fut plus rapide : elle était déjà devant le seuil de sa maison, et s'apprêtais à rentrer. J'essayerai ce soir de régler cette histoire avec elle, espère juste qu'elle ne soit pas trop fâchée. D'un pas lent je commençai à rebrousser chemin jusqu'à percuter violemment Marco. Putain ! Cette fois s'en est trop !

– Tu n' peux pas faire attention ou tu vas ?!

Il m'ignora superbement comme si j'étais un fantôme. Super… Faudrait encore penser à celui-là. Je suis totalement perdue. Mon OTP se retourne contre moi, Petra drague Levi, Marie et Marco sont fâchés. Putain mais dans quelle boue je me suis traînée dès le début de l'année ? Je suis fatiguée de courir derrière tout le monde pour me faire rejeter à la fin. Un ballon de foot prit résidence dans ma gorge et j'accélérai le pas vers chez moi. Je vais craquer.

Trop de problèmes en une matinée.

* * *

La preuve que Marie est une grande menteuse ?

Rien ne s'est passé en période d'après-midi. À part quelques regards noirs que j'ai royalement voilés –bien qu'il avait fallu que j'use de tout mon self-control– aucun approchement physique ou même verbale n'est arrivé de la part de Levi. Ni envers moi, ni envers Eren ce qui d'ailleurs commence à m'agacer. Il a peut-être oublié, de toute façon qui se préoccuperait d'un problème pareil ? Lui au moins n'est pas comme Lily, le genre de filles qui te sors les archives pour une banale histoire.

Contrairement à toutes mes attentes, Eren allait un peu plus mieux. Pendant ces quelques heures de cours ou la prof' était retournée j'en profitais pour lui demander calmement de me raconter ses impressions sur Petra, je cite des phrases telles que :

– Je ne sais pas, je lui en veux mais d'un côté je ne peux pas l'accuser… elle a besoin d'un peu d'intimité avec Levi c'est normal. Après tout, il a le droit de se mettre en couple avec la personne de son choix. Je ne suis pas son toutou adoré.

Les mots sont incapables d'exprimer le désespoir que j'ai ressentis à ce moment là, à cette phrase là, la dernière. Même-moi je ne peux pas lui en vouloir : Après tout rien ne prouve que Eren est gay. Je me suis faite trop de films à propos d'eux et j'ai beau scruté son visage pendant qu'il parlait –à la recherche de la moindre trace de jalousie–, il n'en restait pas plus qu'impassible. Neutre, comme quand on parle de quelque chose de banale.

– Tu n'es même pas un peu… Jaloux ?

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a poussé à poser une question pareille, je veux dire-. Shit, c'est trop tard. Il me fixe comme si j'avais deux têtes. La honte.

– « Jaloux » en quel terme ?

– En terme amicale bien-sur ! Héhé, tu n'es pas gay après tout !

Bravo Yumi tu commences à reprendre un peu le contrôle de la situation ! Deux touchés en une. Espère juste qu'il ne contourne pas la deuxième question.

– Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas pour ça aussi. Je me pose des questions sur mon orientation et c'est vrai que pendant un certain temps j'avais des vues sur lui mais… (Il rougit)

HEIN ?! AI-JE BIEN ENTENDU ?! Un sourire impeccable illumina mon visage, tandis que j'essayais au maximum de reprendre le plus de constance.

– Tu peux tout me dire Eren, tu sais. Je ne te jugerai jamais et je n'irais pas le dire à qui que ce soit ! Tous le monde me fait confiance ici, enfin prés-ce que.

Fis-je sur un ton extrêmement mielleux. Même Barbie n'aurait pas fait mieux. Bien-sur, tout ce que je dis ici est vrai, pour une fois ! Comment puis-je juger ce magnifique bout d'choux aux joues rosies ? Il est tellement mignon. La partie « Fujoshi » de mon cerveau s'enflamme prés-ce que pour un rien.

– Monsieur Jaeger et mademoiselle Kairi ! Evitez d'interrompre le cours et suivez.

Toi aussi évite de m'interrompre quand je suis sur le point de savoir si mon OTP est partiellement canon. Je donnai un léger coup d'coude à Eren et lui murmurai un « plus tard tu continues d'accord ? On fera l'trajet ensemble ». T'aimerais qu'tu sois entrain de regarder un film d'action et qu'une pub sur les tampons hygiéniques vienne soudainement interrompre la scène ou le héros embrasse l'héroine ? Bh moi non plus. Donc avec tout mes respects : Faîtes pas chier monsieur Pixis ! Déjà qu'vous faîtes tiépe avec votre moustache digne d'une vieille calvitie à la con ! Et puis par pitié regardez les rides que vous avez sur votre front, on dirait limite une zone wifi ! Mais encore vous l'êtes encore plus avec votre ennuyant cours d'histoire.

Qui s'en fout de la naissance de Louis XVI ? Je n'ai jamais comprit le concept des cours d'histoires. Plus sérieusement, est-ce que vous nous dîtes tout ça pour contribuer à un plan Illuminati à fin de le réanimer et re- diriger ce monde ? Très drôle. Maintenant dehors, on est courant pour votre p'tite cachoterie.

Je suis allée tellement loin avec ma rage de gamine de 7 ans que je n'ai même pas remarqué Eren qui rangeait ses affaires à mes côtés, signe que la dernière heure est passée. Je sortis brutalement de mes songes, commençant à ranger le peu d'affaires que j'ai sortis : cahier, stylo bleu et vert ainsi qu'une règle et c'est tout pour moi ! On sortit bruyamment de la classe vite suivis de Petra qui discutait intensément avec bien évidemment, Levi à ses côtés. Je pouvais prés-ce que déceler la trace d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Levi. Néanmoins, il tourna son regard vers Eren. Un instant. Un seul, mais ça a aidé à figer le brun à mes côtés.

Sur l'instant, je me suis dis que je shippais le couple le plus bizarre et unique au monde. Est-ce que tu jetterais un vieux regard remplit de sous – entendus à la personne qui est censée te déranger ? Non bordel à couilles ! Donc Levi arrête tes âneries et vient t'excuser auprès de lui en lui embrassant les chevilles, centimètre par centimètre ! Tiens… j'ai prés-ce que l'impression que tu discutes involontairement avec Petra. Non, non ! Arrête de te donner de faux espoirs Yumi : si c'était le cas, il l'aurait envoyé balader pour porter les mêmes vêtements parce-que c'était juste très… « Pas Levi » ce comportement.

Eren m'appelle pour avancer car apparemment je suis focalisée sur le même endroit depuis quelques minutes. J'esquissai immédiatement un sourire pour le rassurer et vins marcher à ses côtés. Tant pis, la vérité apparaîtra un jour.

Loin de mes oreilles trop occupées à entendre les merveilleuses aventures d'Eren avec Levi, quatre filles de ma classe chuchotaient discrètement entre eux tout en nous regardant :

 _« T'as raison. Eren Jaeger serait vraiment en couple avec Yumi Kairi !»_

* * *

 **Je voulais continuer encore un peu ce chapitre mais je me suis dise : Non non ! C'est un peu trop pour leurs pauvres cerveaux ! '^' Mais aussi pour mon petit cerveau qui grillera sûrement en reliant tout ce paragraphe à la recherche d'éventuelles fautes ! é.è je vous tiens !**

 **Lâchez des reviews ou je vous mange ! é.è (Emylou t'as intérêt à commentée sur cella ! w.w Nekoko 3 tu avais raison, je suis un titan ! xD titan-senpaaai~ */* nn tgl Yumi xD)  
Au prochain chapitre ! :v **


	5. Problèmes - 2

**Tout d'abord je tiens à prévenir que ce chapitre sera basé sur des flash-back , donc on suivra Yumi qui se remémorera les moments passés pendant cette semaine à l'école. C'est comme une sorte de résumé pour éviter les longs dialogues et les longs chapitres pour rien.**

* * *

 **Bien, j'ai vu que beaucoup de gens n'ont pas comprit le sens exacte du chapitre 5 ! xD je ne sais pas j'ai eu l'impression que c'était un fail, qu'il ne vous a pas plu quoi x3**

 **Emylou :** **Il faut se souvenir que Petra n'est PAS méchante. Elle est méchante du point de vue de Yumi mais en vérité elle ne fait que d'aimer Levi –ce qui est normale–. Pour Levi, il est méchant parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction un peu abusée de la part d'Eren. Désolée si ce chapitre ne t'as pas plu ~**

 **Nekoko 3 :** **Il faut bien une petite dose d'humour dans le chapitre pour ne pas plonger le lecteur dans une dépression éternelle Haha ! xD Oui j'ai lu la fan-fiction « Homophobie » et je ne te caches pas que j'étais choquée à la fin ! =0 Yumi évolue aussi dans sa société, je ne dois pas parler que de Levi et Eren mais aussi de son entourage ! Elle ne vit pas uniquement pour eux après tout. Merci parce-que tu es toujours là pour reviewer ! :') Ta follie fait à présent partie du quotidien de ma fan-fic ~**

 **:** **Yo ! Contente que cette fan-fiction t'ai fais de l'effet ~ (sans jeu de mots ! xD) Moi aussi j'adore torturer Eren ~ il est tellement… torturable, tuable *,* –aucun sens, apprends de nouveaux mots avec Yumi !–. J'écris avec word et ça ne m'a jamais signalé que le mot « prés-ce que » était faux ! =0 en tous les cas merci, ça m'apprendra à ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. ;))**

 **TMVioletta :** ***snif* T'inquiète pas ! La relation entre Yumi et Eren évoluera beaucoup mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas en dire plus pour ne pas spoiler haha ! ?**

 ***J'avoue que j'ai tellement d'idées pour cette fan-fiction que je n'arrive pas à les organiser correctement car vous voyez la première idée est contradictoire avec la deuxième et ainsi de suite ~ xD en tout cas vous aurez très bientôt un « Chapitre Personnage » ! :3**

 **/ !\INFO / !\ : CE CHAPITRE COMPORTERA PEUT-ETRE PLUSIEURS POINTS DE VUE (PDV) ! VOUS SEREZ AVERTIS =)).**

 **Pairing :** **Il y'en aura plusieurs ! Certains seront faux (rumeurs) et d'autres vrais (malheureusement ou heureusement pour vous ? ? je ne sais pas ! x'3 à vous de voir et de découvrir à vos risques et périls d'être déçus! xD ou satisfaits :v !)**

 **Crédits :** **J'ai oublié de préciser ! xD Levi , Eren enfin les personnages de SNK connus et qui feront apparition dans cette-fanfiction appartiennent à Isayama-senpai. Yumi, Marco, Lucie, Marie, Lily et tout personnage dont vous n'avez jamais entendus parler m'appartiennent ! :v Donc interdit de copier sinon je vous mord! é.è**

 **Bonne lecture ! :v**

* * *

 _« But all my threads couldn't stop the bleeding  
There's nothing left, but I'm not leaving»_

La musique se diffuse automatiquement dans mes écouteurs tandis que je regarde le ciel morne pleurer abondamment à travers les vitres trempées de ma fenêtre, ridiculement habillée d'un pyjama aux couleurs arc-en-ciel. Je suis d'humeur morose et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Est-ce les paroles sombres de la chanson qui tracent leur chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau, ou c'est juste moi qui veux me faire passer pour une star de roman à la guimauve ? Je ne crois pas. Je ne crois plus. Malgré mes diverses déglutitions, je n'arrive toujours pas à me débarrasser de cette désagréable bille qui s'est logée dans ma gorge. Deux jours sont passés et on est le Dimanche, donc week-end . Tant de choses ennuyantes se sont passées pendant cette maudite semaine…  
Bien, je commence par les bonnes ou mauvaises choses ?

Ok, du bon côté je suis devenue amie avec Eren. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça mais je ne le fréquente plus pour chercher à savoir « si le Ereri est partiellement canon » mais plutôt, à lui raconter mes peines et mes secrets comme si c'était un ami de longue date. Chose que je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais faite à un garçon ! Pourtant il ne m'a pas ordonné de fermer ma gueule, d'aller raconté ces trucs de cul-cul la praline aux filles… Non, il m'a écouté comme je l'ai écouté hier. Il est même venu jusqu'à me donner des solutions très efficaces pour éviter de manger les choux de Bruxelles de ma mère les soirs ou le frigo est vide ! Qui aurait cru qu'un garçon serait mieux expérimenté que des filles dans ce domaine. Je me remémore encore notre conversation ou tout a basculé.

* * *

 _(Flash back)_

– Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, Eren.

– C'est grâce à toi Yumi, merci.

Il m'offrit un sourire franc, auquel je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Fuck, il est trop mignon ! Levi est vraiment entrain de raté une occasion.

– De quoi ?

Hein ? Merde j'ai pensé à voix haute.

– Non rien haha ! Je veux dire, c'est vraiment chouette de te parler ! Je ne comprends toujours pas comment quelqu'un peut te détester. Après tout tu cherchais juste à accompagner Levi et Petra l'autre soir mais lui il t'a rejeté et… je trouve ça tellement lâche de sa part. Tu es quelqu'un de fidèle et gentil. Il ne te mérite pas.

Voilà, c'est dit. Je sais qu'à le dire comme ça je peux paraître entrain d'abandonner l'Ereri mais je dois cesser d'être égoïste. À cause de ce merdier de nain, Eren va mal. Rien n'est perdu pour les remettre ensemble mais pour l'instant mieux vaut s'éloigner.

– Je propose qu'on laisse le temps faire son travail. Petit à petit, Levi se rendra compte de l'erreur qu'il est entrain de faire, de ce qu'il perd en traînant avec cette rousse. Continuai-je.

– C'est faux !

Il cria ces mots avec rapidité, sans hésitation, comme si j'avais commit une grave erreur. Je tournai instantanément ma tête vers lui, un sourcil arqué. Que voulait-il dire ?

– C'est faux ! Réitéra-t-il. Petra est vraiment gentille ! Je lui ai parlé hier pendant la récréation. Elle m'a dit que Levi semble presque obligé de traîner avec elle. Je veux dire… depuis hier il l'évite comme la peste. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça, je trouve ça égoïste de sa part de profiter sa gentillesse pour ses propres fins.

J'haussai un sourcil, ma curiosité profondément piquée au vif. En prenant en compte ce qu'Eren venait de dire, j'aurai presque parié qu'il rode avec Petra juste pour voir s'il serait jaloux ou pas. Mais !

– Tu insinues que Levi soit au courant pour l'amour que Petra porte pour lui mais qu'il en profite pour voir ce que ça fait sur toi ?

– Exactement.

– Ecoute, ça changerai complètement le tournant de cette histoire. Du coup je propose à ce qu'on reste à l'écart pour voir comment ça va se finir et puis…

– Je suis contre ! On ne peut pas laisser la pauvre Petra souffrir ainsi, elle croit qu'il l'aime alors qu'il est juste entrain de profiter d'elle ! C'est dégueulasse, on sera comme les fautifs après !

– Mais Eren ! Comment veux-tu t'y prendre ?

– J'irai parler avec Levi, Lundi matin. Toutes ces conneries ne peuvent plus durer… cette histoire a déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.

– Mais tu ne peux pas lui cracher son plan à la gueule !

– Laisse-moi me débrouiller, reste loin de cette affaire. C'est principalement de ma faute. J'ai rendu Levi inutilement jaloux et je vous ai traînées, toi et Petra dans cette affaire. Merci de m'avoir aidé mais maintenant c'est à moi de reprendre les cartes en main.

 _(Fin Flash Back)_

* * *

J'ai été époustouflée par la pureté de cet être. Comment peut-on pardonner à la fille qu'on est censés détester car elle a volé notre ''ami'' ? Enfin je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment user du mot ''ami''. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'Eren est gay. Hé oui, c'est confirmé ! Pendant notre longue discute Mercredi soir il m'a annoncé qu'il avait fait son coming-out cet été en feuilletant au hasard un magazine, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que son machin s'est mit en marche ! Typiquement connu sous l'expression « j'ai la béquille » et médico-scientifiquement « érection ». Au début il m'a dit que ce n'était pas sûr, qu'il ait sûrement dû voir une photo d'une meuf aux gros nichons par hasard mais il a vite écarté cette supposition quand il a su que c'était un journal sportif généralement acheté par la gente féminine en chaleur. Je n'ai même pas cherché à cacher l'énorme fou-rire qui m'a prit à ce moment et lui aussi, à camoufler ses rougeurs évidents.

La deuxième cause : Levi est bisexuel. Attention ! Par contre cette information n'est pas confirmée, même qu'elle a de très rares possibilités de s'avérer véridique : ce ne sont que des rumeurs qui ont circulés dans le collège pendant un certain mais que le concerné l'a vite fait taire. On ne sait si c'est par ''gêne'' ce qui est improbable vu que l'Ackerman n'a jamais éprouvé le moindre signe de pudeur, ou si c'est juste par agacement d'encaisser les rentre-dedans des commères. Pourtant, cette supposition ne peut s'empêcher de tourner en boucle dans mon cerveau. Si Levi cherchait vraiment à rendre Eren jaloux, est-ce parce qu'il serait… amoureux ?

Chers gens c'était la fin de la météo « bonnes nouvelles » ! Passons maintenant aux mauvais news…

D'abord je ne me suis toujours pas réconciliée avec Marie et pour en rajouter une couche, Lucie est venue me parler Vendredi soir pour me déballer un tas de conneries –comme quoi Marie n'attend que mes excuses–, une phrase auquel j'ai répondu très clairement.

* * *

 _(Flash Back)_

– Je ne vais pas m'agenouiller à ses chevilles et demander le pardon, ni aller chercher plus loin Lucie. Je ne veux pas jouer la maligne ni la salope mais j'ai essayé de la rattraper mais elle a fait la sourde oreille.

– Marie cherchait ton bien Yumi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend cette année, tu n'es plus celle du collège qu'on connaissait !

– Laisse moi finir, d'abord.

Elle se tut en haussant un sourcil, mettant ses mains sur sa taille dans une position assez autoritaire. Les expressions de son visage affichaient une mine surprise. Moi je restais droite, les mains dans les poches en une moue m'en-foutiste.

– J'ai cherché à lui expliquer mais elle a claqué la porte de chez elle à mon nez, donc dis lui de venir et de m'écouter, pendant qu't'y es ! Je comprends que je suis la fautive dans l'histoire mais je ne vais pas non plus courir derrière elle. Exactement ! Yumi du collège a disparu, j'en ai marre de me faire marcher dessus comme une merde. «Trop bon trop con », comme dit-on ! La Yumi gentille et obéissante s'est volatilisée maintenant, place à la version dark.

– Tu n'es pas obligée de te changer à cause des gens ! Tu es très bien comme tu es !

– Oh, pour me faire humilier une seconde fois par Lily ? Merci mais j'en ai assez vu au collège ! Je ne veux pas commettre les mêmes fautes.

– Yumi, ça prouve que tu as toujours peur d'elle ?! Elle a oublié, elle !

– Pas moi alors.

Alors qu'elle allait certainement répliquer une nouvelle fois, je fis demi-tour et esquiva au plus vite sa réplique. C'est l'heure de rentrer, de toute façon.

 _(Fin Flash Back)_

* * *

Un soupir franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. À cause de ces putains d'histoires je suis entrain de perdre Marie et Lucie petit à petit, d'ailleurs je suis sûre que cette dernière m'attaquera le Lundi matin. Elle est beaucoup moins compréhensible que son amie. Tss… et encore ce n'est que le début !

La new's qui a sûrement fait le plus de buzz dès les deux derniers jours était la nouvelle affiche des élèves « Yumi en couple avec Eren ». Putain, vous sortez vos conneries de quel côté de votre cervelle, j'aimerai savoir ? À ce rythme là je vais demander à madame Zoe de vous disséquez un par un pour en avoir le cœur net ! Depuis le collège, ma classe a la spécialité de fantasmer sur n'importe quel garçon et fille rodant ensemble. Avec Marco on s'y ait très mal fait, surtout que j'avais peur que l'une de ces rumeurs –qui s'étaient propagées dans toutes les classes– glisse jusqu'aux oreilles de ma mère. Ca fait partie des causes pour lesquelles j'ai arrêté de fréquenter le brun –Marco–.

J'en ai discuté avec Eren, Vendredi. Il m'a dit que mieux fallait les ignorer et répondre négativement à toute approche, jusqu'à ce que les rumeurs tarissent d'elles-mêmes. Moi je suis de toute autre idée : Je compte profiter de cette histoire pour confirmer ma thèse et savoir si Levi est réellement jaloux. Ca serait bien si ces ragots augmentent jusqu'à lui… c'est vrai que cette semaine, notre relation est partie sur de mauvaises bases mais j'ai l'impression que ça s'est accentué lorsque j'ai commencé à rentrer avec Eren, discuter avec lui la plupart du temps et m'assoir à ses côtés. Heureusement que ce nouveau ship sortit tout droit du cul de Lucifer ne s'est pas propagé ! La source était en faite quelques filles assez bavardes de ma classe, avec qui je parlais _tranquillement._

* * *

 _(Flash Back)_

– Bien, écoutez-moi les pimbêches ! Si c'est pour faire chier c'est très réussit mais vous allez tout d'suite arrêtez vos blagues.

– Tu t'prends pour qui pour nous parler ainsi ? Va revoir tes cheveux, mesquine !

– Je suis mieux habillée que toi, victime-fashion. Regarde toi d'abord dans le miroir, moi je vois Biyouna à la place du surnom de Rihanna qu'tu t'payes près des garçons, avec ta cellulite que tu exhibes avec tes Jean's déchirés. L'important c'est que tu t'acceptes comme tu es, n'est-ce pas ?

Boum ! Je posai une main moqueuse sur son épaule en affichant un sourire moqueur. Une à la retraite, bien, au suivant ! Ne me demandez pas d'où me viens toute cette assurance : Je me suis réveillée du pied gauche ce matin.

– D'où tu parles à ma copine comme ça ?!

– Oh toi, tu fais d'la publicité à Colgate ? D'un seul coup d'pied j'te ruine ton magnifique dentier chérie, donc tu ferais mieux de dégager le chemin à tes aînées. On a comprit qu'tu léchais l'cul à ta partenaire, pas la peine. Les dernières pucelles, avant de l'ouvrir je tiens à vous prévenir que je vous ai vu le matin de la rentrée avec votre look trop swag de barbie-girl. Grandissez un peu, on est au lycée.

Et c'est sur ce magnifique combo que je rejoignis ma classe d'une marche paresseuse.

 _(Fin Flash Back)_

* * *

« I'm a boss as bitch ». C'était sûrement la première fois de ma vie ou je parle avec autant de répartie. Je ne cache pas qu'au début de ma carrière je m'entraînais sur des gosses de cinq ans en les fusillant du regard à la façon Levi mais maintenant, on est au lycée et c'est le moment d'agir correctement face aux provocations. Il y'a plein de putes ici et là-bas donc mieux vaut commencer à charger constamment sa langue de répliques utiles.

Autre mauvaise nouvelle, Lily est au courant pour les rumeurs du magnifique ship Eren x Yumi, en réfléchissant bien j'ai donné le nom « Eremi » à ce couple. Ouais, c'est de la merde mais de toute façon qui s'en fout ? Ca tiendra temporairement .Bref revenons-en à nos poules ! Ah bah oui, parce-que Lily ne manquera aucune occasion de me picoter le derrière à chaque fois que je veux la dresser, surtout avec sa langue qui s'étale plus loin que le tapis rouge cérémonial.

Grâce à sa fabuleuse aide, les ragots ont circulé de la classe 1 jusqu'à la 4 en même pas 24 heures ! Merci Lily, très chouette ! Au moment ou elle est à l'est entrain de raconter cette histoire –à sa version bien-sûr– aux autres pipelettes des classes voisines dans la cour de récré, moi je suis à l'ouest essayant vainement de paraître crédible près d'un groupe de meufs totalement excitées avec leurs questions. C'est comme si tu passais un coup de serpillère et que ton frère venait à chaque fois piétiner sur le sol pas encore tout à fait sec avec ses baskets de sport ou il a traîné avec dans la merde pendant toute la matinée. Grrr, rageant, non ?

Le pire c'est que Lucie avait raison, l'autre jour. J'ai peur d'elle. Comprenez-moi, si il y'a une fille à la répartie plus grande qu'elle et Marie, voir celle de Levi c'est bien Lily. Cette fille connaît tout un dictionnaire d'insultes et pour en rajouter une couche, elle a une force impressionnante qui me fait perdre tout espoir de la vaincre. Son point faible est introuvable, alors qu'on croyait qu'elle avait peur de son frère elle a déclaré publiquement que c'était faux, juste à mon intention en faite. Elle aime humilier ses victimes devant tout le monde et elle est même arrivée jusqu'à crier à ma copine « Retiens-le parfaitement, je suis Lily et donc tu dois avoir peur de moi ! » En lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux. Elle m'accuse de chercher les problèmes alors que c'est elle qui le fait. Un jour je m'en souviens, elle est même arrivée jusqu'à éclater la bulle à cause d'un banale cahier !

Bon, espérons juste qu'elle a oublié toutes ces vieilles histoires. Elles ne datent que de notre dernière année au collège mais bon… ''Espérons'' toujours, j'ai dis.

Encore : comme si Petra n'avait pas suffit, l'une des élèves de la classe voisine prénommée Mikasa selon ce que j'ai pu entendre, serait amoureuse d'Eren. Non attendez ! Ce n'est pas la meilleure chose ! Le meilleur truc est que cette fille qui pratique régulièrement du karaté et donc qui veut dire, à la force de l'Undertaker –pour les fans de WWE– est jalouse de moi car les rumeurs ont apparemment circulé jusqu'à ses oreilles grandes-ouvertes sur tout ce qui concerne son Erinou-chéri. 'Suffit de surveiller la façon dont elle me fusille du regard à chaque fois que je passe à ses côtés. Mon dieu ! Levi avec Petra, Eren avec Mikasa et moi avec Marco… ou va le monde, bordel ? Mais surtout ou va toute cette histoire sans aucun sens.

Tout a commencé le Mercredi soir. Ha oui ! Chaque jour comporte sa nouvelle dose de surprises : Lundi Yumi VS Marco, Mardi Levi & Petra VS Eren & Yumi, Mercredi Yumi VS Levi et comme bonus Yumi VS Mikasa pendant l'après-midi, Jeudi Yumi VS Marie et enfin, Vendredi, Yumi VS Lucie. Le programme promet d'être surchargé les amateurs de baston ! Je vois d'ici les pecs et le langage cru que j'accumulerai dès la fin d'l'année tant j'aurai à affronter uniquement des durs à cuire.

* * *

 _(Flash Back)_

– Eh, toi !

Une voix autoritaire et assez effrayante m'interpella. Je me tournai lentement vers la source, remarquant la fameuse asiatique de la deuxième classe mais, avec une seule différence : un regard noir meurtrier. D'un haussement de sourcil je l'invitai à déballer son monologue. Je suis épuisée et je veux rentrer, alors autant qu'elle fasse vite.

– Tu vois cette écharpe ?

Elle prit un bout de son éternelle écharpe rouge entre son pouce et son index, qu'elle porte d'ailleurs quelque soit les conditions météoriques.

– C'est Eren qui me l'a offert.

– Ah, très intéressant. C'est tout ?

– Arrête de jouer à la maligne.

Oups ?

– On s'connaît, déjà ? Non. Si tu viens ici pour parier sur qui possède Eren je t'arrête tout d'suite : Ce sont des rumeurs. Je n'ai aucune vue sur ton chouchou t'inquiète pas, prends-le. Mais je tiens à prévenir que c'est raté d'avance.

Je n'allais pas dévoiler l'homosexualité d'Eren aussi facilement, je lui ai promis de tout garder entre nous. À le dire comme ça, j'avais eu l'impression d'abandonner lâchement, dès le début. Comme si je lui avais donné une carte verte que je ne possédais même pas. Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer je rebroussai chemin vers chez moi. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre.

 _(Fin Flash Back)_

* * *

Elle s'est crue dans une salle de box, non mais ? Je ne suis pas du genre à me battre pour un garçon, désolée. Verbalement oui, mais jusqu'aux coups… non. Je parie qu'elle travaille ses muscles avec autant d'acharnement pour protéger Eren. Tss… pathétique. J'espère que Levi lui règlera rapidement son compte. Enfin, il faudrait déjà qu'il ait quelque chose à foutre de cette histoire…

Pff. Quel magnifique accueil pour une première année au lycée ! Toujours les mêmes gens, les mêmes problèmes, les mêmes amis. Encore avec Marie et Lucie qui ne sont même pas foutues d'attendre des explications et qui ragotent sur moi derrière mon dos, encore avec Marco qui semble destiné à me coller éternellement, encore avec Lily qui me fout dans les emmerdes. J'en ai marre.

L'élément perturbateur dans tout ça reste Petra. Si elle n'était pas venue, si elle n'était pas encore amoureuse de Levi rien n'aurai tourné de cette manière. Ca aurait empêché beaucoup de choses : le courant électrique entre moi et Levi, la jalousie de Mikasa, les conneries avec Marie, Lucie et Lily. Oui, tout est de sa faute. Il faut l'éradiquer. Chercher à lui créer un problème important qui résultera son exclusion du lycée.

 _Lui créer un problème._ Bonne idée, mais comment ? Cette fille se donne l'image d'un ange. Manquerait plus que les ailes derrière son dos et hop ! On est bien payés pour un nouveau film Disney. Il faut chercher son point faible, quelque chose qui la détruira, quitte à faire mal aux autres.

Soudain, une idée diabolique traversa ma tête : C'est très dangereux mais c'est bien la dernière chose qui me reste à faire. Avec rapidité, je pris mon ordinateur portable et entra les identifiants de mon Facebook. « Exprimez-vous », bien, pour une fois que cette phrase sera utile et totalement véridique ! Mark Zucker-burger –j'adore l'appeler ainsi, c'est ironique–, tu n'seras pas déçu par la réussite de ce statut !

 _« Petra Ral en couple avec Auruo Bossard , après un baiser alléchant derrière la salle des profs »_

* * *

 **Yumi est complètement folle ! =0 de là à en venir jusqu'ici, moi-même suis étonnée de la connerie que je viens de commettre dans ce chapitre ! 3**

 **Lâchez des reviews ou je vous mange ! é.è Au prochain chapitre, kiss ~ ! (Si je publie aussi rapidement c'est parce-que je dois finir cette fan-fiction avant Septembre T~T brevet à réviser !)**


	6. Renvoi

**Voici ce chapitre 6 ou beaucoup de choses se passeront ! xD le concept sera au début comme celui du précédant chapitre, mais après il redeviendra… comment avant quoi ._.**

 **: Pourtant j'étais sure d'avoir écrit ton nom ! Merci d'avoir reviewer ~**

 **Nekoko 3 : Quel enthousiasme ! xD Malheureusement, la pauvre Yumi aura d'énormes problèmes suite à toute cette histoire :v ! Merci d'avoir reviewer ~**

 **TMVioletta : C'est connu, Mikasa et la serpillère dans les fan-fictions Ereri c'est pareil ! :v Merci d'avoir reviewer ~**

 **Lin Konasa : Yumi veut éliminer Petra ,** pas **seulement à cause de Levi et Eren mais parce qu'elle a ruiné sa rentrée.** **Merci d'avoir reviewer ~**

 **Désolée si les réponses aux reviews sont relativement plus courtes que l'ancien chapitre mais c'est parce-que je suis pressée d'écrire ce chapitre ! xD Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

« Loi de Murphy : Chaque solution amène de nouveaux problèmes. » – **Bernard Werber**

Je ne sais pas si cette citation me concerne particulièrement, mais je confirme qu'elle reflète mon cas. Mon très cher Berty, on dirait que tu as raison ! C'est con. Alors que j'avais trouvé une solution définitive à mes problèmes au lycée, je me fais renvoyer. Oui, vous avez bien lu et entendu : Je suis renvoyée pendant une semaine. Moi, Yumi Kairi, la célère intello de première a chuté d'un coup jusqu'au point de quitter le lycée à coups de pieds dans l'derrière. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi, surtout ? Il y'a tant de choses à raconter que je ne sais plus ou commencer.

Tout a commencé le soir ou j'ai publié ce fameux statut sur Facebook. C'était l'un de mes plus grands buzz j'imagine, Mark a du se procurer plein de fric vu les j'aime et les commentaires qui pleuvaient sur moi. Je cite : « Tu as une preuve de ce que t'avances ? » , « HAHAHAHA Très drôle ! Tu as visée juste. » , « Demain tu m'racontes ! » , «Pourtant je croyais qu'elle était en couple avec Levi Ackerman … ». Tous le monde a prit ça pour de l'ironie évidemment : qui croirait en des conneries pareilles sans un seul témoin ? Je vous arrête ici. À ce moment-là j'ai eu envie de remonter dans le temps. Supprimer ce que j'ai écris. Oui, j'avais écris ça sur un coup de colère et je n'avais réfléchis à rien ! Mon ventre se tordait à chaque nouveau commentaire départagé entre l'envie de me croire ou pas.

Le Lundi, déjà tout le monde me regardaient avec un drôle d'œil : comme si ils avaient vu Selena Gomez devant eux en bikini. J'ai acquis une incroyable popularité sur les réseaux sociaux et au lycée en même pas 1 heure avec presque 10 demandes d'amis et 16 messages par jour , chose encore jamais arrivée à moi la fille modeste qui passe inaperçue. Les ragots ont vite circulé entre les quatre classes sur Petra Ral et Auruo Bossard. C'est trop tard pour reculer, j'ai peur. Peur que quelqu'un aille cafter toute cette histoire à l'un des instituteurs ou pire même, au directeur ! Peur que monsieur Bossard perd son job à cause de mes conneries. Moi je voulais juste… donner une mauvaise image à Petra. Je voulais juste qu'elle déguerpisse.

L'heure tant préméditée vint le Mardi quand la surveillante interrompu notre ennuyant cours de mathématiques :

– Yumi Kairi est convoquée dans le bureau du directeur !

Super, les embrouilles commencent. Je suivis sagement la pionne jusqu'au bureau de la direction ou elle m'indiqua un vieux fauteuil noir. Je m'assis dessus en attendant l'arrivée du dirlo', qui vint aussitôt avec un papier dans la main qu'il me tendit. Déjà, d'où il me fusille de ce vieux regard et ça sert à quoi ce fucking papier ? Je le pris avant de l'ouvrir.

« RENVOYEE » était écrit en grands caractères noires sur le début de la feuille, un mot seulement destiné aux pires délinquants du lycée. Je me rattrapai violemment au fauteuil, sentant un dangereux vertige m'envahir et une envie irrépressible de décoller par la fenêtre. Mon teint brunâtre avait soudainement pâlit, autant que mes lèvres comme si j'avais vu un fantôme. Que vont dire mes amis ? Que va-t-on penser de moi mais surtout, quelle sera la réaction de ma mère ?

– Ca vous apprendra mademoiselle Kairi à publier de telles rumeurs sur les réseaux sociaux pour une stupide histoire de jalousie. Si vous avez des problèmes réglez-les toute seule sans impliquer les professeurs ou les membres du personnel. Vous quitterez l'école dès ce soir. Maintenant dehors, je vous en prie.

Le pire c'est que je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense. Tout ce qu'il dit ici est vrai, avec des preuves. Je sortis de la salle sans un mot de plus, marchant mollement comme si on avait posé un énorme poids sur mon corps. Est-ce vraiment finit ?

* * *

Est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine que je raconte la réaction de ma mère une fois de retour à la maison ? Bien, racontons d'abord comment s'est passée l'histoire.

– Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? À en juger de ton visage on vous a sûrement annoncé un prochain devoir !

Oh mon dieu non, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Elle est de bonne humeur –chose miraculeuse– mais je sais que je suis obligée… pas la peine de cacher, de toute façon elle l'apprendra par d'autres parents d'élèves aux enfants très bavards. Je lui passai la feuille sans plus de cérémonies.

– Qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle ouvrit la feuille. Petit à petit, une grimace d'horreur se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'elle claqua une main contre sa joue. Moi, je restais droite comme un piquet. Je n'hésiterai pas à me défendre si elle use de ses mains- Clac. Trop tard. Sa main s'est répondue avec violence sur ma joue, y-laissant une marque rouge bien visible.

– C'EST QUOI C'BORDEL HEIN ?! REPONDS-MOI !

Je devais faire preuve d'un self-control phénoménale pour ne pas partir en pleures.

– Je suis renvoyée pendant une semaine.

Wow, quelle phrase constructive. Pas la peine de lui rappeler cette magnifique nouvelle, Yumi. Il n-y-a rien à dire, il ne reste plus qu'à lui expliquer. De pas lourds je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, suivie d'elle et de ses longues protestations et injures contre moi. J'ouvris mon PC tandis qu'elle lâcha un souffle d'admiration, comme si elle savait que cet ordinateur était la source de mes problèmes. Je mis la page du groupe du lycée ou… ma publication a été supprimée. Comment se fait-il ? Non non Yumi ne cherche même pas à mentir ! Connaissant ta mère je suis sûre qu'elle ira chez le directeur chercher encore plus de détails. Mais que faire ! Tu ne peux pas tout lui expliquer, ça mettra en danger ton secret ! Elle saura après que tu shippes Levi et Eren. Encore, tu devrais remercier dieu que l'un des membres du personnel a supprimé la connerie que tu as écrite. Yosh ! Il est temps de se faire passé pour la victime. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de dire :

– On a piraté mon compte.

Quel magnifique bobard. Des larmes contenues depuis le début se mirent à couler sur mes joues, accentuant l'image de cosette que j'essayais de me donner. Sur c'coup là, même Tom Cruise n'aurai pas fait mieux.

– Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais on s'en est servi pour … (un sanglot interrompu courtement ma phrase)… pour publier une rumeur comme quoi une élève de ma classe était en couple avec monsieur Bossard, mon prof' de français !

Splendide. Ma mère a l'air de croire à tout ça !

– Preuve ?

Ou pas. Ca s'annonce plus difficile que prévu. Elle m'énerve, merde. Elle essaye de se donner un langage froid alors qu'il n y'a même pas cinq minutes, elle hurlait comme une folle dans le couloir. Bien, elle veut s'la jouer la meuf froide qui fait peur ? Moi aussi. J'essuyai rageusement mes larmes avant de continuer d'une voix au mieux contrôlée.

– Quoi, tu n'fais plus confiance à ta fille ? Pourquoi ça n'm'étonne même pas que tu crois que la faute vienne de moi ?! C'est toujours pareil, tu n'veux pas m'écouter, tu reportes toujours la faute sur moi pour t'éviter les ennuis !

– Ecoute-moi bien maintenant et ferme là.

J'haussai un sourcil, contrariée mais surtout éberluée par la ténacité sans queue ni tête dont elle faisait preuve.

– Si tu crois que tu vas rester chez moi pendant que j'me paye une mauvaise image à cause de tes conneries tu te trompes. T'es qui toi, pour avoir des gens qui te détestent ?

J'ai l'impression de parler avec une préadolescente vu le langage qu'elle emploie et son crâne en acier qui refuse de s'ouvrir, même pour croire en des mensonges. Dans ma tête plus rien n'est bobard : tout ce que je dis est véridique.

– T'as brûlée une mosquée, une école, une voiture ? Non. Il n-y-a aucune raison pour que quelqu'un te déteste. Ca prouve que tu es entrain de tout inventer, pièce par pièce ! Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu foutre de ma putain de vie pour avoir une fille pareille. (En faisant signe de son index) . Hors de question qu'tu restes une semaine chez MOI à te payer l'repos tandis que des filles plus dignes que toi telles que Marie et Lucie étudient et tu t'démerderas pour ramener les cours -…

Le coup est partit tout seul, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Est-ce que c'est possible d'être une aussi grosse connasse narcissique et égocentrique à la fois. Elle tourna une tête choquée vers moi. Je ne regrette absolument rien. Un silence de mort s'installa dans ma chambre tandis que je baissai progressivement mon poing précédemment abattu avec violence sur la joue de ma mère. Je l'ai violemment poussé dehors sans aucun ménagement en claquant bruyamment ma porte et partir déverser toute ma peine dans mon oreiller. J'en ai marre. Je suis au bord du gouffre… Marie, Lucie, Marco, Eren, Levi, Petra… tout ça. Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider. N'importe qui.

Je veux… aller chez mon père.

* * *

L'heure d'assister aux cours d'après-midi a sonné. Je suis sorti le plus discrètement possible de la maison sans plus de mots à ma mère qui était simplement assise dans le salon en regardant la télévision, une expression ineffaçable sur son visage. Bon d'accord, peut-être que je regrette mais… je claquai la porte bruyamment en sortant pour lui faire remarquer mon départ.

Je marchai tel un zombie dans la rue. Sans vie, ni objectif, ni rien. Je ne sentais même plus le poids des lourds livres dans mon cartable, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je n'avais pas coiffé mes cheveux. Tout semblait si… inerte, silencieux, calme autour de moi. Tout s'était figé. Tout, jusqu'à ce que deux bras forts viennent enlacer mon cou par derrière, me faisant brutalement sortir de ma rêverie. Je tournai précipitamment ma tête pour trouver… Eren, Marie et Lucie, Marco étaient là souriants comme si ils sortaient du monde des bisounours.

– Hein ?

Parce-que c'était la seule chose que je pouvais dire sur le moment. C'est sortit automatiquement de ma bouche. Eren fut le premier à prendre la parole en me serrant dans ses bras. Je rougis, qu'est-ce que…

– Désolé Yumi. Tout ça est de ma faute, à cause de moi tu vas t'faire renvoyer pendant une semaine et… enfin bref ! On a décidé de te faire un petit cadeau, car tu vas quand même nous manquer !

J'hallucinais. Ce petit groupe… allait me faire à moi ? Un cadeau ? Lequel ? Un sourire idiot suivit d'un léger rire presque moqueur résonnèrent de ma bouche.

– Quel cadeau ? Je n'ai rien fais ! Oh et puis tu sais, pas la peine de t'excuser. Ca n'me fout rien d'être renvoyée.

– Toi, l'intello de première ? Te faire renvoyer ?

Je tournai ma tête vers Marco, stupéfaite.

– T'étais pas censé me fâcher, toi ?

– Hein ? Non. Je me suis rappelé que t'es du genre à boire de l'essence à la place du lait le matin, donc j'ai mis tout le discours que tu m'as déballé sur ce compte.

Je pouffai de rire, avant de soudainement faire la chose la moins probable du monde. Une connerie, chers gens : Je pris Marco dans mes bras. Une étreinte, un câlin de trois secondes sous les yeux ébahis de Marie et Lucie. Il s'était figé sous moi, tandis que je pus aisément déceler les rougeurs sur ses joues. Je m'en fous de ma réputation, on est dehors et alors ? Personne n'a remarqué.

– T'es mignon.

WOW ! Applaudissez ! La première fois que Yumi fait un compliment à Marco dans 3 ans ! Mais encore je l'ai enlacé. Je me retirai à fin de voir les expressions de son visage. Ah bah quand même… vous voyez la mine qu'on a quand on atteint les portes de la jouissance ? Ou lorsqu'on décroche un job après 3 ans de chômage ? Exactement. Dans sa tête, il devrait sûrement se répéter qu'il venait de gagner sa vie.

– I…Idiote ! Il précéda la marche, les joues en feu avec un sourire d'imbécile sur les lèvres –dédicacé par mes soins–.

Marie et Lucie étaient toutes aussi chamboulées avant d'hocher lentement la tête dans une mine moqueuse.

– Yumi qui devient romantique, franchement wow ! L'audace que tu as eue sur le moment m'a laissé sur le cul ! déclara Lucie en applaudissant.

– Bah quoi, fallait bien qu'je le remercie !

Je rigolai une deuxième fois, avant de me mettre à marcher avec le petit groupe. J'ai complètement oublié mon renvoi, ma mère… cette après-midi allait être consacrée à moi et je ferais tout pour ne rien gâcher. Seulement, Eren avait mystérieusement la vue fixée sur la route voisine et ça me démangeai de lui replacer les yeux avec une fourchette. Je suivis son regard pour voir… Levi. Eren et Levi s'échangeaient des regards remplis de sous-entendus. Non, pas dans ce sens là bien-sur ! Mais c'était comme un accord silencieux. Bien, on veut s'la jouer le couple cachotier ? Autant consacrer ma dernière après-midi pour les surveiller ! Je ne les quittai pas du regard pendant tout le trajet jusqu'aux portes du lycée, ignorant les discutes des filles.

Arrivée, j'esquivai rapidement la foule de bobards devant moi à fin de me jeter sur eux. Ils s'étaient réunis derrière la cour de récré. Je les suivis discrètement, prenant garde à ce que personne ne m'est vu.

– Bien, tu voulais m'parler de quoi morveux ?

Encore avec ce surnom ! Grrr.

– Pourquoi profites-tu de Petra ? C'est quoi ton but exactement ? Me rendre jaloux ? Bien c'est réussit ! Mais pourquoi me repousser ! Sais-tu que Yumi a fait tout ça pour NOUS alors que toi tu-..

– Ca peut vous foutre quoi ?

– Levi, je t'ai connu en tant que personne loyale !

– Je n'suis pas un chien.

– Laisse-moi-parler.

Oh mon dieu ! Ca me rappelle le clash des Gitans « Ferme ta gueule, dis leur bien ! »

– Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais… voilà, je me dois de tout te dire, quitte à me faire rejeter.

– Mais de quoi parles-tu à la fin, sale gosse ?

Levi était visiblement agacé, n'attendant qu'une seule chose : se tirer, malgré le fait que ses épaules plus haussés que la normale trahissait son intérêt.

– Ce n'est pas une déclaration mais… Je ne peux pas supporter la tournure qu'a prit notre relation ces derniers temps. Tu fais tout ça pour voir si je suis jaloux et je le sais au fond, mais je me torture à chaque fois que j'essaye de trouver la raison de ton comportement. Je me dis toujours : « Non Eren, il n'est pas gay comme toi ! Et puis même qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre ? ». J'ai eu la confirmation pendant ces derniers temps que mes sentiments pour toi dépassaient la simple bordure de l'amitié et ces évènements avec Petra et Yumi ont accentué ma thèse. J'ai attendu longuement que tu viennes t'excuser mais tu n'as pas daigné faire le premier pas jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à ce que je vienne vers toi et déclare telle une princesse Disney mes… mes émotions qui se prendront sûrement un mur alors que normalement c'est moi la victime dans l'histoire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu chercheras à me rendre jaloux mais si ces mots à la guimauve suffisent pour te rendre compte de l'ampleur de la situation, c'est déjà bien.

– « Toi », la victime ?! Laisse-moi rire, putain. Pendant les deux dernières semaines avant les vacances, tu passais presque tout ton temps avec cette Mikachien, et maintenant tu viens de me parler de ça alors que je cherchais tel un pauvre con à attirer ton attention ?!

– Excuse-moi si tu l'exprimes mal ou si toi aussi des fois t'es la tête en l'heure et qu'tu ne réponds même pas à mes messages ou mes appels téléphoniques !

– Je suis occupé, merdeux.

– Bh moi aussi je suis occupé dans c'cas là.

Je n'en peux plus. Les conneries qu'ils sont entrain de déballer me laissent sur le cul, mais encore plus la déclaration indirecte d'Eren en souhaitant arranger la situation ! Je sors de ma cachette, plus exaspérée que jamais. C'est l'heure de leur donner un coup d'pouce ! Super Fujoshi est en action ! Ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers moi comme si je les avais prit entrain de baiser.

– Bien, vous deux là. J'vais me faire entendre. Toi Levi, tu te demandes pourquoi je m'incruste ? Eh bein parce-que peut-être que votre histoire m'intéresse depuis bien longtemps ? Depuis le collège je vous vois vous tournez autour et ça commence sérieusement à me démanger là de vous jetez dans les bras l'un de l'autre, donc merde finissez-en avec votre querelle et mettez-vous en couple, bordel à couilles parce qu'à cause de vous je vais me faire renvoyer donc ça montre que cette histoire mérite d'être prise au sérieux ! Eren tu aimes Levi, Levi tu aimes Eren, bien alors maintenant merde mettez-vous EN – COUPLE ! Embrassez-vous ou je ne sais pas quoi mais faîtes quelque chose par pitié !

Je respirai derechef après ce long discours, ayant juste le temps de voir les moues surprises et incompréhensives de mon OTP. Levi s'écarta doucement d'Eren avant de dire d'un ton implacable.

– Quitte à te la mettre dans la bouche, tu m'expliqueras tout ça avant ton départ gamine.

Et c'est seulement là que j'ai compris : _j'ai encore foiré._

* * *

 **Désolée si certains chapitres sont relativement plus longs ou plus cours que d'autres, si le temps de publier un chapitre n'est pas régulier autant pour vous que pour moi et pour les fautes d'orthographe. Celui là fait 2800 mots –sans compter les NDA– donc bon, encore ça va, c'est moyen.**

 **/ !\ANNONCE/ !\** **: LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE SERA PROBABLEMENT UN** **« CHAPITRE PERSONNAGE ». Définition** **: en savoir plus sur la vie de Yumi Kairi. Elle va vous raconter sa vie entre autre, donc c'est fort probable que Levi et Eren ne s'y trouvent pas... ou juste le temps d'un petit passage. W_W**

 **Je suis de mauvaise humeur ce soir. Lâchez des reviews ou je vous mange ! é.è**


	7. Renvoi - 2

**VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAIT, LA MOITIE DE CE CHAPITRE SERA UN « CHAPITRE PERSONNAGE »**

 **Définition :** **Raconte la vie du OC pour vous permettre de la/le connaitre un peu plus :v ! Le personnage parle de ses problèmes familiales en quelque sorte . Je préviens car pour certains ça peut être ennuyant, enfin je ne sais pas !**

* * *

 **Nekoko 3 :** **qui n'a pas commenté sur l'un des chapitres (le chapitre 7 intitulé « Renvoi ») ce qui est considéré comme sacrilège ! JE VAIS TE MANGER! « Oh non, la prophétie du titan YK s'est réalisée ! '0' ». Non plus sérieusement moi aussi je mérite d'être emprisonnée et mangée puis cuite à p'tit feu, presque une semaine sans poster et c'est seulement maintenant en ce 26/07 à 19 :02 que je vais commencer à écrire. T~T**

 **MRScarpoute** **: J'espère que ton nom passera ainsi :v Levi n'aime pas Eren ?! Mais comment peut-on être aussi con ?! '0' si Levi a joué des sentiments de Petra ET a déclaré être jaloux parce-que Erinouchou passait du temps avec Mikasa, je te laisse deviner la réponse ~ :v**

 **Emylou :** **Je ne te cache pas que moi-même j'ai faillis craquer plusieurs fois face à ma mère. Tout s'éclaire avec le temps ~ :v**

 **Lin Konasa** **: Yumi n'a pas exactement tout foiré et sinon, ça m'arrive aussi de croire à mes propres mensonges ! ~:v**

 **TMVioletta :** **Il ne s'en fout pas, il a très bien entendu comprit le mot « je t'aime » enfoui discrètement dans le monologue d'Eren gnihihihi. ~ :v**

 **PAIRING** **: Un léger Marco x Yumi, toujours pas de Eren x Levi en vue mais ça évolue xD ! *rime***

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pas la peine de se poser des questions sur son existence, ni sur comment papa et maman font pour avoir des gosses, ou encore pourquoi les gosses sortent plus précisément du cul ou il y'a toute sorte de merde, pourquoi leurs têtes ne sont pas couvertes de caca car tout ceci est complètement enfantin et irréel. Le sens de la vie se résume en ma situation actuelle : Je suis dans la merde. Mon secret universel dont ma vie dépend est en danger et je ne sais toujours pas comment expliquer à Levi ET Eren la connerie que j'ai dite. Leur dire que je les shippe depuis le collège ? Risqué. En espérant juste que mes jambes ne me lâcheront pas au moment ou l'un des deux décidera de me tuer. Quand bien même, mourir sous les mains de son OTP qui va peut-être bientôt se réaliser, quelle magnifique fin glorieuse pour une vie chiante comme la mienne !

« J'attends, morveuse »

Concentres-toi, bon sang ! Il attend une réponse qui ne lui plaira pas surement et là, il faut que j'appelle à mon esprit caché d'actrice– qui est caché car il n'a justement jamais existé–.

«Je trouve que… »

Que ? Les mots s'arrêtent ici. Mon cerveau m'abandonne à cet instant et décide d'annuler toute mise à jour d'informations pouvant me sortir de ce beau merdier.

« Yumi, tu es sûre que ça va ?... »

Eren, et si tu faisais appel à ta grande gentillesse pour une fois ? Je suffoque, ce n'est pas possible. Et si mes espérances étaient infondées ? Et si Levi n'était pas bisexuel, même pire, serait homophobe ? Déjà, pourquoi je me bourre le cerveau de telles questions. C'est facile à dire, facile à sortir, c'est sur le bout de ta langue alors crache le morceau Yumi ! 1 , 2 , 3… Maintenant !

« Je trouve que formez un beau couple »

Bon ça, c'est fait. J'aurai avoué à tout le monde que je salis ma robe à chaque fois que j'ai mes règles, que je laisse la porte des toilettes ouverte la nuit car j'ai peur, que j'ai frappé ma mère. J'aurai avoué n'importe quoi, tout mais pas ça. Jetons un coup d'œil sur leurs réactions. Déjà, celle d'Eren ne m'étonne même pas : visage complètement rouge, lui-même entrain de guetter la réaction de son ami. D'ailleurs, c'est l'heure de tester si le terme ''ami'' tiendra éternellement ou pas. Je tourne mon regard vers Levi qui, pour la première, laisse exprimer une sorte d'étonnement vu ses orbes oculaires qui ont considérablement rétrécit au milieu de ce regard surprit. Il reprit vite son masque de froideur.

« Tsk, quelles conneries… »

C'est quoi le fuck dans cette réplique. Il essaye de changer de sujet ou il est tout simplement un gros connard déambulant sur pattes ? Car la deuxième supposition me semble plus logique que ses paroles. Mon esprit ne veut pas renoncer et la dernière trace d'hésitation qui bloquait ma bouche s'envole.

« Arrête de nier ! Tu te mens à toi-même et tu fais du mal à Eren et ce que tu as fait de Petra et Mikasa en est la preuve ! »

« Pourquoi je ferais du mal au morveux ? »

Bug cérébrale.

« Attends… t'as quand même pas dit ça, j'espère ? Est-ce que t'as écouté au moins la déclaration qu'il t'a fait il y'a même pas dix minutes ou t'as juste joué l'oreille sourde ? »

« Soigne ton langage gamine et vire moi ce mauvais regard, sinon je t'envoie à la morgue sans passer par la case hôpital. En matière de sentiments c'est sûrement toi qui merde le plus.»

Attends, attends. Quoi ?! De quoi parle-il ? Il m'attaque ou c'est comment ?

« Moi quand j'aime une personne, j'assume complètement mes sentiments pour elle, pas comme toi ! Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi-… »

« Tss, je comprends mieux pourquoi Marco a arrêté de te courir après. »

Deuxième bug cérébrale. Il continua.

« Ne parle pas de quelque chose dont tu es la première fautive. »

Il me laissa ainsi, quittant la cour. Le pire pour moi –qui est figée comme une statue– était d'admettre que d'un côté il avait certes tort –vu que je me suis réconciliée avec lui– mais que de l'autre je ne peux pas lui reprocher le fait de ne pas prendre en compte les sentiments d'Eren alors que moi-même je le fais avec Marco, même pire. Je cherchais seulement à arranger la situation entre lui et Eren et voilà qu'il me sort Marco pour m'embrouiller. Bien, bravo Levi !

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à part le rejeter continuellement pendant ces trois ans ? Profiter de la moindre embrouille pour l'ignorer ? Peut-être que c'est l'occasion pour moi de remettre en question mes sentiments enfouis que je refuse de croire vis-à-vis du brun.

Putain, je suis perdue.

* * *

« Bye-bye Yumi, à dans une semaine ! »

« Bye Enzo, prends soin de toi! »

Enzo est vraiment adorable. Alors qu'il secoue énergiquement sa main à la fin des cours, je lui réponds de même avec un sourire. C'est l'un des rares garçons qui m'ont souhaité au-revoir. Je n'ai pas revu Eren et Levi de toute l'après-midi, vu qu'ils discutaient ensemble pendant la période des cours. Enfin, le terme ''discuter'' n'est pas vraiment approprié vu qu'ils s'aboyaient carrément dessus jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. D'ailleurs, Marco aussi n'a pas fait son apparition depuis l'incident qui s'est passé toute à l'heure, désignant qu'il était quasi-absent aux cours et qu'il participait rarement, contrairement à moi qui essayait de sauver la mauvaise image que j'ai commencé à me donner auprès des nouveaux instituteurs.

Pendant tout le chemin je rencontrai plusieurs gens des classes voisines qui étaient au courant de mon renvoi. Ils semblaient… satisfaits et je ne cherchais même pas à cacher l'évident malaise qui m'a prit à ce moment en passant entre eux. Des mots très gentils et très encourageants fusaient d'ici et là-bas sur le buzz que j'ai causé. Heureusement que Marie et Lucie étaient là pour me soutenir, restant à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin du trajet ou on a fait nos adieux, avec la promesse de tout se raconter une fois que je serai de retour –Bh bien-sur, l'amitié ça sert à ragoter !–.

Alors que j'allais emprunter la direction de chez moi dans la plus grande sérénité –ou pas–, je fus interrompue une seconde fois par un cri.

« Yumi, attends ! »

Je me retournai brusquement à l'entente de cette voix. Marco. Et merde ! J'avais subis assez de moments gênants aujourd'hui et je regrette déjà la connerie que j'ai faite avant le début des cours.

« Oui ? »

Paraitre naturelle, exactement. J'ai beau dire à tout le monde que Marco ne me fait aucun effet, je reste une très vilaine menteuse. Il ne me procure pas ces fameux papillons au ventre dont on entend parler dans les films à l'eau de rose, qu'on lit dans les romans harlequins car ça c'est c'était au début de notre relation –soit au collège– mais plutôt cette sensation de timidité soudaine, de besoin de l'écouter et c'est pour ça que je n'arrive toujours pas à mettre le point définitif sur l'émotion exacte que je ressens pour lui –amour, amitié ou fraternité ?–.

Il s'approcha de plusieurs enjambées hésitantes alors que j'haussai un sourcil, comme pour lui rappeler la distance personnelle qu'il devait garder. Pourtant, il continua à s'avancer jusqu'à me prendre brusquement dans ses bras. Le rouge me monta rapidement aux joues tandis que ma cage thoracique essayait de résister contre mon cœur affolé. L'euphorie était montée d'un coup dans l'air et je n'ai pas su comment stopper ce magnifique papillonnement dans mon ventre jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que… je suis juste à côté de chez moi et que ma mère risque de me voir ! Cette réalisation a fait l'effet d'un calmant sur mon cerveau : je le repoussai presque immédiatement en lui souriant bizarrement, avant de filer en quatrième vitesse sans regarder sa réaction. Bordel… pour un adieu ''mouvementé et chaleureux'' il ne s'est pas loupé le p'tit Marco! Mon visage semble avoir prit un coup de soleil. Etait-ce un remerciement pour toute à l'heure ? Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas y-penser maintenant.

Bon, pense à tes problèmes actuels Yumi : tu es devant la porte de ta maison. Enfin, pas exactement TA maison mais celle de ta mère qui était anciennement celle de ton père qu'il a laissé pour vous. D'accord je m'embrouille ! Quel est le problème de rentrer chez-soi ? Aucun, à part le fait qu'on a souvent du mal à frapper à la porte après avoir réalisé –après tous ces moments de bonheur– qu'on a giflé sa mère il n'y a même pas deux petits heures. Je sens d'ici la répugnante odeur des embrouilles qui vont commencer.

Je donnai trois coups secs sur la planche en bois… bien, peut-être qu'elle est énervée et qu'elle a décidé de m'enfermer dehors comme une vulgaire chienne ? Je ne serai même pas étonnée si c'était le cas. Mes pensées furent coupées par le grincement insoupçonné de la porte et je retins mon souffle en m'avançant à l'intérieur. L'air devint soudainement plus pesant tandis que ma mère refermait la porte. Elle se tourna vers moi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le menton relevé comme dans l'attente muette d'une explication.

« Tu n'as rien à m'dire ? »

Ouch, ça commence. N'oublie pas Yumi, résister au pêché de la gourmandise-… euh pardon, de pleurer !

« Je n'ai rien à t'dire.»

Pause.

« Le déjeuner est prêt ? J'ai faim »

« Je ne sais pas, va voir toi-même »

J'adore –pas dans le sens exact du terme– quand ma mère parle comme ça. Je trouve ça ironique, surtout pour une femme de quarante-deux ans (42) qui veut tenir tête à une adolescente qui ne fait même pas la moitié de son âge. On était toutes les deux étrangement calmes, aussi froides qu'un verre d'eau fraîchement sortit du congélateur. Tiens, en parlant d'eau ! J'ai soif alors autant en profiter pour filer loin de ce couloir. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine en sifflotant comme si de rien n'était et sortis une bouteille glacée du réfrigérateur dont je bus directement.

« On n'est pas dans un zoo, tu bois dans l'verre »

Putain de merde, elle cherche la baston ? Je finis par refermer la bouteille en la regardant froidement dans les yeux avant de la fourrer dans le frigo, une goutte d'eau fixement collée à mon menton.

« T'es vieille pour ce genre de remarque. Tu cherches à m'intimider mais t'es à court de mots ? »

« Tu la fermes. Non seulement tu frappes ta mère mais tu oses répondre ! »

« Faut voir qui a commencé à parler sans aucun respect ni aucune écoute, on ne t'a donc jamais éduqué les bonnes manières d'écouter avant de l'ouvrir ? »

AAAH Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de dire ça ! Elle me fixe, sidérée par mes dires avant de se mettre à hocher la tête dans un rire très mauvais. Ca n'promet rien d'bon.

« Je t'interdis de me reparler sur ce ton ou je t'accroche à la porte dehors »

« Tes menaces en l'air ? Azy essaye ! »

« Ne me sous-estime pas ! »

« Toi non plus, t'es pas John Cena ni personne. Excuse-moi si tu n'as pas confiance en ta propre fille et que t'écoutes toujours ce que disent les gens »

« Parce-que tu es une menteuse, tu me mens sur tes notes à l'école »

« Mais qui s'en fout des notes à l'école, putain ?! Tu veux t'débarrasser de moi c'est ça ? Autant revenir chez mon père alors ! »

« Vas-y ! Vas te réfugier dans les bras de ton papouné-chéri qui s'en fout royalement de toi ! »

« Lui au moins est compréhensif, pas comme une certaine personne ici ! »

Je claquai bruyamment la porte de ma chambre en la fermant à clefs. Elle commence aussitôt à cogner dessus avec ses poings en m'ordonnant de l'ouvrir. Je criai un dernier « LA FERME ! » en fourrant les écouteurs dans mes oreilles avant de mettre l'une de mes musiques métal préférées en réglant le son à fond. Tant pis si je deviens sourde, si ça m'évitera au moins d'écouter les paroles blessantes de ma mère.

Le lendemain matin les choses sont encore extrêmement tendues. Je prépare déjà mes valises pour aller chez mon père ou je trouverai au moins un peu de repos. J'ai téléchargé le maximum de musique sur mon téléphone et activé la 4G pour survivre pendant ces cinq jours qui promettaient d'êtres longs et chiants. J'ai également vérifié si mes BD et figurines ayant des contacts directs avec le Yaoi étaient bien cachées entre deux matelas. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la venue de mon père… quoique mon cerveau ne puisse s'empêcher de faire des flash-back mémorables.

Dans cette histoire, qui a le plus tort ? Moi ou ma mère ? Si je considérais correctement la situation, je me rendrai compte qu'elle avait tous les droits d'être énervée, qu'elle ne va pas sortir les verres et une bouteille de champagne ou simplement ignorer cette nouvelle comme les mamans américaines. Mais il en reste quand même qu'elle n'a pas pesé ses mots. L'intensité de ses paroles m'a fait mal autant que cette claque que je lui ai asséné. En parlant de ça, je n'arrive pas toujours pas à digérer le fait que j'ai frappé ma génitrice… j'esquissai un sourire. Suis-je vraiment prête à partir chez mon père et ses filles chiantes et jalouses avec leur petite maison de 3 carrés, ou de rester ici entre les quatre murs de ma chambre à m'engueuler avec ma mère ?

Je poussai un soupir. Pourquoi les choix sont toujours si difficiles et extrêmes dans ce genre de situations ? Entre l'abstinence de wifi et l'abstinence de calme, quelle est la suggestion la plus tolérable ?

J'attrapai soudainement mon téléphone à mes côtés à fin de composer habilement un certain numéro oublié au fond de mon répertoire. Mon choix est irréversible.

* * *

 **Et vous, entre se séparer d'internet ou se séparer du calme (rester avec sa mère) que choisiriez-vous ? =) Désolée pour cette fin PAS DU TOUT constructive ! xD**

 **Ne me demandez pas comment on peut être si méchant avec sa mère : moi-même je ne sais pas T~T Et je n'vous cache pas que moi j'oublie de retenir ma langue des fois ou ma mère m'énerve x)**

 **Lâchez des reviews ou je vous mange ! é.è**


	8. Réconciliation

**CHERS PASSAGERS DU VOL « I'm a Fujoshi », ON A L'HONNEUR (Ou le déshonneur) DE VOUS ANNONCER QUE CE VOL TOUCHE À SA FIN ! Accrochez vos ceintures, plus que 3 ou 5 chapitres normalement et on accueillera un autre avion ! XD**

 **Héh oui, chaque bonne chose a une fin malheureusement. *palpe sa moustache* Ou est ma femme de ménage ? Leviiiiiii vient ici ! ~ « Oui maître ? * s'accroupis, embrasse ses pieds* » *tapote sa tête* Tu es une sage enfant, Maria.**

 **Bon d'accord, votre auteure a le droit de péter un câble, non ? XD Bref, répondons aux reviews :v ~ ! :**

 ** _Emylou :_** **Ah bon tu trouves que c'est soudain ? Parce-que j'ai déjà fais allusion aux sentiments de Marco dans le chapitre « Rentrée ». Contente que cette fan-fiction t'intéresse toujours ! Je ne te cache pas que j'ai trouvé ce chapitre relativement court pour un travail d'une semaine : je ne savais pas quoi foutre dedans mais à présent mes idées commencent à s'éclaircir. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma relation avec ma mère est un peu tendue des fois mais on surmonte ça la plupart du temps. ~ :v**

 ** _MRScarpoute :_** **Enfiiin ! xD Levi est vraiment hésitant, on s'demande pourquoi. De rien ! ~ :v**

 ** _Lin Konasa_** **: Pas tout à fait ! Je peux juste te dire que… Yumi se rend compte qu'il y'a certaines choses dont elle est ''coupable'', par exemple le fait de faire souffrir Marco, les problèmes avec sa mère. Le couple Ereri arrivera *chuchote* un jour… Haha ! ~ :v**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Comment expliquer ce qui m'a prit ? Telle une adulte responsable, j'ai pris mon téléphone et appelé mon père. Bien-sur il a fallu attendre au moins mille sonneries pour qu'il décroche : Huh bah oui ! Sinon ce n'est pas mon père !

« Allô, papa ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Toujours si accueillant. Vas droit au but, Yumi !

« J'annule. Je ne veux pas venir »

En disant ça, j'ai sentis un peu de culpabilité: je l'imaginais déjà pester contre moi parce qu'il est en plein chemin, qu'il refusera de faire demi-tour car il est bientôt arrivé, qu'il protestera parce-que je reste sa fille et qu'il veut me voir. Mais non, au contraire la réponse est venue sur un ton pas plus sec qu'un linge.

« Je ne suis pas venu te chercher de toute façon. »

Ah d'accord. En fait il s'en moque de moi, de venir me chercher ou même de répondre à mes appels. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit mais j'ai ressentis un profond dégoût envers lui, un sentiment de haine, de trahison. Je sais qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de moi mais quand-même ! Imaginons si je l'avais appelé pour quelque chose de grave, comme quoi ma mère allait mourir ou qu'elle a fait un accident, qu'on a un problème financier, il aurait réagit pareil ? Je crois en cette possibilité. Il s'en fout de sa fille et de son ex, ce qui l'importe c'est… Merde, j'ai besoin d'évacué cette rage.

« Oh, parce qu'il n y'a que ta nouvelle famille qui t'intéresse ? C'est compréhensible vu que tu n'donnes même plus les frais du divorce. C'est une honte pour moi de porter le nom de famille d'une personne comme toi»

« Yumi qu'est-ce que tu-.. ! »

« Désolée, je me suis trompée de numéro monsieur »

Bam, dans ta gueule connard. Je raccrochai sans lui laisser le temps de me sortir l'une de ses fameuses répliques «mais tu sais que je suis occupé et que les temps sont serrés en ce moment ! » Très drôle, à croire que les temps sont serrés pendant toute l'année. Je reste cloîtrée devant mon téléphone, un poids lourd sur le cœur dans un vain espoir qu'il appellera pour se faire pardonner. C'est sa dernière chance. Six minutes passèrent et toujours pas de réponse. Tant pis, il a tout perdu. Elle est enfouie ou cette bonne vieille option « supprimer ce numéro », déjà ?

Soudain, ma porte grinça dans un bruit imperceptible. Je tournai précipitamment ma tête pour y-voir l'ombre d'une silhouette. Putain, ne m'dîtes pas que …

« Je t'ai vu pas la peine de jouer à cache-cache »

Je l'entendis pousser un soupir avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

« C'est mal d'espionner les autres »

« C'est à moi d'te dire ça »

Bon, ma mère s'est réveillée du pied droit ce matin ? Le timbre de sa voix révèle une étrange détente et un léger amusement, sans frôler les barrières du sarcasme. Je reconnus ce comportement : c'est comme pour alléger l'atmosphère, la prophétie d'une réconciliation prochaine peut-être ?

« Pourquoi tu parlais ainsi avec ton père ? »

« Je lui ai demandé d'annuler. Il a dit qu'il n'était même pas sur le point de venir, alors je lui ai lancé ses quatre vérités puis raccroché à son nez »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, signe que ma mère n'avait pas tout dit.

« Quoi qu'il en soit… » Elle détourna son regard avant de dire.

« Ne crois pas que je t'ai pardonné pour hier »

Putain ça recommence et cette fois-ci, je suis bien décidée à stopper tout ce mauvais jeu. Je ne peux pas dormir alors que j'ai la colère de ma mère sur la conscience et il faut bien que je m'en débarrasse.

« Peux-tu arrêter de parler de ça ? Pour moi c'est oublié. Certes, j'ai levé la main sur toi mais c'est toi qui cherchais la bêbête en premier lieu. »

Elle posa aussitôt ses yeux sur moi, voulant apparemment me réprimander mais je continuai sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

« J'en ai marre de devoir encaisser toute seule à chaque fois. Assume que toi aussi tu as dis des mots blessants ! Ton statut de mère ne te permet pas de parler ainsi à ta fille. Tu exiges le respect, je ne fais que de le demander »

« Je n'admettrai pas que c'est de ma faute jusqu'à ce que tu m'expliques clairement la cause de ce renvoi »

« Y'a rien à expliquer ! »

« Ah bon ?! »

« Ouais, j'ai déjà tout dis hier mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Je te l'ai dis : une personne qui est jalouse de moi à cause de mes bonnes notes a piraté mon compte pour publier ces rumeurs»

Etant certaine qu'elle me demandera qui est cette personne, je me rattrapai aussitôt :

« Je n'ai pas pu mettre la main sur son identité »

« Quand je pense que c'est à cause d'internet ! »

Elle resta étrangement interdite pendant quelques minutes, ne sachant quoi dire. Trois minutes passèrent et je retenais mon souffle sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je crois réellement en mes mensonges, et puis c'est crédible à mon avis hein ! Elle daigna enfin relever le menton de ses profondes réflexions qui avaient duré une éternité complète.

« Je veux bien te croire pour une fois. Je ne peux en revanche pas oublier cette histoire mais j'exige comme tu le dis, un remboursement : promets-moi de rattraper tes relations avec tes instituteurs et d'avoir une bonne moyenne pendant ce trimestre »

J'en étais sûre. Elle demande quelque chose d'assez difficile mais je suis dans l'incapacité de lui refuser son offre, après tout c'est à mon tour de corriger mes erreurs. Je suis toute aussi coupable qu'elle, voir même plus.

« Promis… »

« Bien, en attendant tu demanderas à tes professeurs de t'expliquer les cours ratés et à tes amies de te prêter les cahiers pour les recopier»

« Je connais déjà tout ce blablabla »

« C'est ça ! Je dois filer au boulot »

« Tu travailles encore dans cet atelier d'couture ? »

« Ouais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'j'y fasse. À plus ! »

Elle embrassa ma joue avant de partir, geste auquel je répondis par un grognement. Je déteste les bisous, étant petite j'ai choppé la crève à cause de tout ce mélange de salive dégueulasse sur ma peau sensible de bébé –selon une photo que m'a montré ma mère–. Les câlins c'est mieux, c'est beaucoup plus affectif et mignon à mon avis.

Un soupir m'échappa. Au ménage…

* * *

Finalement une semaine passa plus ou moins rapidement.

Le mercredi je suis partie rendre visite à Lucie pour lui filer quelques cahiers –et ragoter–. Je vous assure qu'écrire l'équivalent de trente cours ce n'est pas la fête, mon bras doit être plus musclé qu'un mec à la masturbation régulière. Heureusement qu'il n y'avait pas de devoirs à faire. En attendant, mon amie m'a révélé comment c'était chiant les cours sans moi, chose à laquelle j'ai répondu avec le plus de modestie au monde : « Ah bon ? Je reviendrai bientôt aha ! ». J'ai également posé des questions sur Levi et Eren –bien évidemment !–

 _(Flash-Back)_

« Comment vont Levi et Eren ? »

« Tu es obsédée par eux ! »

« Haha, disons qu'ils m'intéressent. Allez raconte moi tout ! »

« Ferme la et écoute »

« Oui, oui bien-sur ! Mes capacités auditives sont entre tes mains ! » Fis-je en m'excitant.

Lucie arqua un sourcil. D'habitude je lui aurai lancé l'une de mes fameuses répliques sans sens ou confiance, néanmoins elle ne broncha pas pour autant et dit.

«Petra colle toujours autant Levi, mais il a apprit à donner son opinion à ce qui paraît ! T'as pas vu toi ! Ce matin il lui a dit ''Tsk, tu peux arrêter d'me suivre comme un gentil toutou ?'' » Elle imita le ton dérangé de Levi en prenant une posture moqueuse. « C'était épique meuf ! »

…

« Sinon sa relation avec Eren commence à reprendre son court normal. Ils se disputent assez souvent mais ils n'ont pas abandonné leur amitié, enfin je crois. C'est drôle, ils se sont ''réconciliés'' le soir de ton départ. Je vais t'raconter ! Alors qu'ils marchaient et discutaient tranquillement Levi s'est soudainement arrêté pour soupirer ! Ensuite, je l'ai vu prendre Eren dans ses bras. C'était bref mais assez joli comme scène. Je commence sérieusement à douter de leur relation pas toi ?»

 _Votre esprit Fujoshi est actuellement hors service pour surcharge de données, veuillez réessayer ultérieurement_. Chut Yumi, calme-toi ! Respire, expire ! Ne pas craquer, ne surtout pas céder au pêché du fan-girl-…

« C'EST VRAI ?! »

Lucie posa précipitamment sa main sur sa bouche. Oups, j'ai parlé un peu trop fort : après tout je suis devant la porte de chez elle et son père doit certainement être assoupi.

« Ta gueule, qu'est-ce que t'as à crier comme ça tu veux m'tuer ?! » dit-elle en murmurant.

« Désolée désolée ! » dis-je en empruntant le même ton qu'elle.

« Vas-y file, c'n'est pas un squat ici ! »

Je lui fis une dernière fois la bise de manière assez folle avant de partir, la laissant complexe.

 _(Fin Fash-Back)_

Enfin une bonne nouvelle après tant de mauvais jours ! Rien qu'en me rappelant de tout ça je m'excite pour un rien. Demain c'est le lundi et déjà, je me retrouverai face à mon OTP favoris. Trop hâte putain ! En patientant pour le lendemain, j'ai rafraîchis ma fan-fiction que j'ai délaissé pendant un peu trop longtemps. En fait, j'écris juste pour déverser le trop envie de fan-girl qui me submerge. Allez moussaillon, pour fêter la victoire du clan Ereri sur l'équipage de barbe-rousse j'annonce un chapitre Lemon à volonté !

En rédigeant mon texte, je me mis à pester intérieurement contre moi-même : Merde quand même ! Levi qui prend Eren dans ses bras, j'ai raté le scoop du siècle ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu cette scène ?! Rappelez-moi à engager un caméraman la prochaine fois que je m'approche d'eux. C'est quand même assez surprenant, je me souviens de les avoir laissés dans un état déplorable l'après-midi de mon départ : ils se gueulaient ouvertement dessus devant tout l'monde à propos de tout et n'importe quoi. On aura dit une querelle de vieux couple ! Mais bon, souviens-toi Yumi : l'étape la plus importante, l'initiale du plan et intitulée « rendre son OTP canon » ne fait que de véritablement débuter. J'ai déjà été retardée par ce renvoi et tous ces problèmes, mais maintenant que les choses reprennent peu à peu leurs courts il faut en profiter et empêcher tout obstacle de me barrer le chemin.

Crions tous « Amen » pour le jour ou mon OTP –et le votre ?– se retrouvera sur l'autel, entrain de s'échanger des bagues en or et se déclarer mari et… et mari ? Oui on s'en fout ! Le jour ou l'Ereri deviendra officiellement canon, ou Mikasa bouillera de jalousie, ou Petra se mettra avec le professeur Bossard et dégagera du chemin !

« AMEEEEEN ! » Criai-je dans le petit espace de ma chambre en montant sur la chaise en bois de mon PC, levant mes mains vers le ciel telle une invocation satanique. C'est drôle mais une demi-heure plus tard je me suis retrouvée profondément endormie sur mon lit –comme quoi c'était Lucifer qui m'a drogué pour prendre possession de mon corps–.

* * *

 _« Une nouvelle fois, Levi prit possession des lèvres de son beau brun. Il le voulait à lui, entièrement et maintenant. Pourquoi patienter ? Il passa une main sous le pull d'Eren qui frémit à ce contact, n'en quémandant que plus._

 _– Levi…  
Prononça le brun de manière ardente, précipitée et surchargée d'émotions lourdes à son égard. La voix d'Eren ne faisait que de stimuler un peu plus Levi, qui sentit son impatience grandir un peu plus à se trouver dans les chaires tendues de ce symbole de la luxure. _

_Un autre gémissement s'échappa de la bouche d'Eren tandis que son partenaire commençait à pincer doucement l'un de ses tétons, contournant d'abord le bouton de chaire avec son index avant de l'emprisonner avec son pouce. Et puis… »_

« Yumi, réveille-toi c'est l'heure ! Et arrête de baver sur l'oreiller »

J'ouvris précipitamment mes yeux avant de relever brusquement ma tête à s'en faire craquer le cou, regardant autour de moi avec une tête assez conne. La sensation désagréable du filet de bave encore chaud qui continuait à longer mon cou persistait, et je m'en débarrassais d'un geste paresseux. Ma nuque engourdie me fait affreusement mal et je devinais sans plus la position désagréable dans laquelle j'ai dormis. Hein ? C'est quoi c'bordel ? Pourquoi tout est fermé ?

« C'est l'heure du dîner ? » Fis-je avec une voix moelleuse –due à ma bouche pâteuse–.

Ma mère pouffa de rire.

« Tu as un décalage horaire dans ton cerveau? Il est 7h15 du matin, l'heure de filer à l'école ! T'as pas dîné hier, je t'ai trouvé foutrement assoupie dis-donc. D'ailleurs j'ai cru que t'as choppé une fièvre mais visiblement... » Elle posa une main inquiète sur mon front que je repoussai violemment. Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche dès le matin. «Non. Et puis c'est qui ''Levi'' et ''Eren'' ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter ces deux prénoms pendant ton sommeil d'ours ! »

À cet instant précis, j'aurai pu gagner sans aucun inconvénient dans la fameuse émission « Britain's Got Talent » avec comme talent le prix de la femme-tomate. Mon humour habituellement maussade à une heure si matinale se boosta d'un coup et je me relevai de mon lit défait en partant vers la salle de bain.

« Alors ? »

« Deux célébrités »

Le pire mensonge de toute ma vie –j'ai plein de bons bobards dans ma poche les enfants, ne soyez pas surpris–. Je m'enfermai dans la petite salle et me rafraîchis le visage d'un coup d'eau glacée. Je suis au courant que j'ai rêvé d'un truc érotique mais de savoir que c'est entre Levi et Eren… c'est… Je me mis à cacher les petites rougeurs résidantes sur mes joues arrondies et encore gonflées par le sommeil. Je n'ai jamais rêvé d'Ereri et pour une première érotique, Whoah ! Autant dire que cette révélation m'a réveillé. Pff, je hais ma mère. Etait-elle obligée de me réveiller au moment ou le rêve allait prendre une tournure plus alléchante ?! La prochaine fois, je penserai à prétexter une fièvre pour rester clouée au lit et continuer à « mouiller ma culotte » en toute sérénité.

Le reste de la préparation passe sans précisions : boisson matinale à emporter, cheveux à coiffer –ou pas–, de la merde pour s'habiller et des amis à rencontrer sur la route. Je suis surtout impatiente de savoir comment le monde a évolué. Certes, ce n'est pas comme si notre lycée allait évoluer du jour au lendemain ou que je vais trouver des soucoupes spatiales pour ramener les élèves –avec en bonus des femmes nues à bord– mais quand même ! Déjà arrivée au seuil de l'énorme portière, Lily me sauta au cou.

« Wesh Yumi, elle s'est passée comment cette semaine à la maison ? Tu t'es trimbalée tranquillement sur la chaise de ton ordi' ou t'as passé le temps à étudier ? »

« Yo Lily ! Tu parles, j'ai passé le week à écrire les cours. C'est drôlement chiant ! »

« Pas étonnant d'une intello»

« T'as vu ! Sinon les cours de sport sont annulés comme l'année dernière ? »

« On n'a pas encore eu sport, normal il n y'a pas de profs on est encore au début d'l'année. Patience trésor »

Je ricanai, essayant au maximum de paraître détendue.

« Sinon, c'est comment sans moi ? »

« Largement mieux ! »

Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'Lily. Pourquoi une telle réponse ne m'étonne même plus de sa part ? Je rigolai comme si de rien n'était et m'éloigna un peu d'elle pour m'assurer qu'une certaine présence est là. Après tout, je n'ai pas envie que-…

« T'inquiètes, ton chéri est là »

Et merde, je ne suis pas du tout crédible avec mes rougeurs et Lily non plus avec son timbre délaissé. Je lâchai un « Pfff » contrarié. De toute façon, je m'assurai juste si Levi et Eren étaient dans l'coin quelque part ! Le truc assez chouette avec ce lycée est la petite terrasse qui le précède. À droite du portail usé se réunissent les filles et à gauche, les garçons et entre eux les ''morveux'' de dix ans comme les appelle Levi. Malgré le fait que j'ai dû délaisser ce lycée pendant une semaine, je connais déjà le fonctionnement pour survivre entre ses quatre murs.

« Salut Yumi ! »

Une voix enthousiaste, une main posée brièvement sur mon épaule et un vain espoir que mon cœur n'a pas lâché. Eren était plus rayonnant, plus souriant et plus heureux que jamais avec sa bouille d'ange et ses nouveaux vêtements au style assez punk. Si un jour, je baise ce garçon ''par maladresse'' ne m'en voulez pas : il est irrésistible, autant lui que l'être démoniaque à ses côtés peut-être prénommé Levi ou monsieur grincheux. J'esquissai un sourire en les voyants.

« Yo Eren ! Alors… »

Je lui assénai un clin d'œil inquisiteur en tournant vivement ma tête vers le nain des bois à sa droite, comme une question muette mais qui transparaît sur mon front en grands caractères noirs « T'AS BAISE AVEC LUI OU PAS ? » –non, non ça c'est dans ma tête ! –. Semblant avoir comprit ma question, il me murmura un simple « Plus tard », accompagné de rougissements ce qui ne le rendit que plus baisable à mes yeux.

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête avant de lui dégager le chemin, les laissant passer. Déjà, tout l'monde autour bavardait sans discrétion de leur probable réconciliation. Je souris : pour une fois que je ne suis pas jalouse que des filles parlent d'eux.

« YUMI TU M'AS MANQUE GROS TAS D'MERDE! »

Bien-sur la seule personne capable d'un tel accueil poétique digne est Marie, elle et son élégance à toute épreuve. J'explosai de rire en la serrant dans mes bras mine de rien.

« Moi, un tas d'merde ? »

L'énorme sourire digne de Jeff the Killer qui défigurait ma mâchoire faisait que ma voix était légèrement –voir pas du tout– crédible. Ca fait du bien de retrouver sa petite famille ! Une silhouette plutôt robuste s'arrêta à ses cotés. Enzo.

« Et moi qui croyait qu'tu passerai chez l'esthéticienne pendant cette semaine. Wesh Yumi, toujours aussi moche ? »

« Arrête Enzo, je sais qu't'es dingue par ma belle taille de Beyoncé ! »

Il tira la langue, geste auquel je répondis par une petite tape amicale sur le bras. Il fit une moue boudeuse avant de rire en disant.

« Marco t'attendais. Il a déclaré à haute voix que les cours sans toi, c'est hyper chiant »

Je poussai un soupir.

« C'est ton ami, tu l'connais. J'irai lui parler plus tard. Merci Enzo »

Il hocha la tête avant de continuer son chemin vers le côté des garçons. Marie me raconta exactement les mêmes choses que Lucie : l'embrouille entre Petra et Levi, la réconciliation entre ce dernier et Eren. Des fois je me demande si elles ne sont pas jumelles, ces deux -là. Je n'hésitai pas à poser plus de questions sur la réconciliation de mes bébés d'amour mais apparemment les sources étaient rares –pour mon plus grand dam–. Tout le monde avait la même version « embrouille, câlin et on en reparle plus ! » c'est ce qui me laisse un arrière-goût assez… amer. De la déception que ces évènements si importants se concluent par une scène banale mais aussi l'étrange sentiment de je ne sais pas quoi qui me pousse à chercher encore plus. Comme si une certaine partie du puzzle manquait, comme si on cherchait à cacher quelque chose de tabou dans cette histoire, comme si… Bon d'accord, je m'embrouille avec ces « comme si » sans fin mais j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus.

« Tu es sûre que c'est tout ce que t'as à m'raconter ? »

Dis-je à Marie après la fin de son mini-monologue. Sa réaction m'intrigua un peu : elle avait détourné son regard, croisant ses bras avec un soupçon de malaise.

« Pfff , j'sais pas »

Selon le dictionnaire reconnue internationalement par Yumi : « je n'sais pas : définition, je cache quelque chose et je n'te le dirai qu'une fois en enfer connasse ». Je me contentai cependant d'hocher la tête. De toute façon, Eren me racontera tout ça plus tard.

Les cours passèrent sans plus de cérémonies ou de détermination. Je pus noter l'absence mentale de Petra –définition : cadavre présent mais cerveau ailleurs– et un silence rarement interrompu entre Levi et Eren, seulement pour prendre une gomme ou bavarder le temps d'une légère inconscience du professeur. Je soupirai. C'était amplement suffisant et meilleur par rapport à leur première situation ou ils se courraient derrière tel le chat et la souris. Au final, même si ils ne se l'avoueront jamais Tom est accro à Jerry et vice-versa n'est-ce pas ?

J'échangeais mes habituels regards avec Marie et Lucie quand soudain, notre instituteur Eld Jinn qui était tranquillement assit sur la chaise de son bureau réclama.

« Quelqu'un a vu la brosse pour effacer le tableau ? »

Je relevai ma tête de mon cahier de notes à fin d'hocher négativement la tête, cherchant du regard l'objet. La classe entière désapprouva l'avoir vu et notre prof d'Anglais –qui parlait français en dehors du cours– soupira. Il se leva de la chaise à fin de se diriger vers le tableau et là, je crus avoir le plus gros fou-rire de ma vie : sur le pantalon de notre cher prof', étaient imprégnées les tâches d'ancre –signe que la brosse était sous ses bonnes fesses–. La classe ne tarda pas à me rejoindre dans mon rire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive de sa gaffe. Il rougit en nous ordonnant de la fermer –chose assez difficile– et partit prestement aux toilettes. Le bavardage reprit dans la petite salle, entre rires et discutes normales. J'en profitai pour crier à Marie et Lucie depuis ma place.

« Eh vous avez vu ça ?! »

« Ouais putain, il est trop con ! »

« La meilleure c'est qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ça ! »

Lança Eren, tandis que Levi se contentai de garder son habituel air renfrogné. Pourtant, ce mini-sourire moqueur et presque imperceptible était toujours là. Monsieur Jinn revint quelques minutes plus tard et le silence revint aussitôt, excepté quelques poufs de rire indiscrets.

S'en suivit la récréation et tels des gamins de cinq ans, on se jeta sur la porte pour sortir de l'air oppressant des cours. Le moment hilarant dans la classe était le sujet de conversation entre moi et les autres filles. Chacune posait différentes situations et je ne pouvais que me marrer. Une main tapota légèrement mon épaule et je tournai mon regard, fixant mon futur interlocuteur avec des pommettes rouges de rire et des yeux de merlan. Eren.

« Je t'attends dans la salle de sport, tu viens quand t'as finis »

«Euh, non, non je viens maintenant Eren ! »

« Tu vas ou, Yu' ? »

Je souris à l'évoque de ce vieux surnom par Lily.

«Les filles j'vous rejoins plus tard ! »

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai derrière Eren, le suivant tout en détaillant sans pudeur son déhanché assez prononcé par le tissus fin qui moulait sa peau à la perfection. Bon, c'est plutôt à l'humanité de perdre foi en moi et pas le contraire. Il semble l'avoir remarqué vu qu'il rougit, tandis que je détournai brusquement mon regard. LA – HONTE – ULTIME.

Arrivés au petit endroit, je m'adossai narquoisement contre le mur. Il débuta.

« Bon, tout d'abord tu as surement entendu parler de ma réconciliation avec Levi ? »

« Ouais, bien-sur. Enfin, pas dans tous les détails »

« Non, non je t'assure que c'est l'important ! Cependant… »

Il rougit alors que je le toisais d'un regard curieux.

« J'ai pu mettre un point final sur mes sentiments envers lui »

J'acquiesçai follement la tête en penchant mon cou vers lui. Mes hormones de Fujoshi préparent déjà les feux d'artifice et mes ovaires risquent de péter à tout moment.

« Je suis amoureux de Levi, tu avais raison »

YOUHOUUUUUUUUUU ! OUI PUTAIN OUI ! Je bondis sur mes deux pieds en l'air –mon corps est sous le contrôle du pokémon Lucifer qui s'avérait être fan de Yaoi–. J'attrapai les bras d'Eren.

« C'est géniaaaal ! Et tu lui as avoué ? DIS-MOI TOUT »

« Calme-toi Yumi ! »

J'enlevai brusquement mes mains en murmurant un « Désolée » en rougissant, me rendant compte de mon geste qui pourrait être prit comme louche aux yeux des autres élèves. Il me sourit.

«Attends, attends ! Là n'est pas le majeur problème : je veux lui déclarer mes sentiments mais je n'sais pas si il est hétéro… »

«Tu es en retard, lui aussi t'aime ! »

« Ne raconte pas des bobards, ça m'donnera de faux espoirs s'il te plaît… »

Il mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Ne le dis à personne, je te fais confiance Yumi »

« Tout c'que tu veux ! Mais tu sais Eren, c'est cramé d'avance que t'es amoureux de lui »

« Je suis si indiscret que ça ?! Tu crois qu'il l'a remarqué ?! »

Adorable.

« Je n'pense pas, mais le mieux serait de faire passer des petits testes à notre nain » Le ton mielleux de Barbie : LE RETOUR !

« Des tests, comment ça ? »

« Voir si il est jaloux. Je sais que c'est déjà assez prouvé avec l'incident de Petra mais c'était assez… indirect et flou. Il nous faut la preuve sur place ! »

« Merci Yumi, je suis reconnaissant ! »

Ses yeux verts luisaient de gêne tandis que les miens, noir, oscillaient entre la compassion et un semblant de folie.

« Mais sinon, j'exige une petite chose ! »

« Laquelle ? »

« Raconte-moi l'histoire de votre réconciliation ! »

« Eh bien… »

 _(Flash Back- PDV Eren)_

« Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi désagréable, pourquoi tu cherches toujours à te donner ce putain d'air de m'en-foutiste ?! »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton gamin »

« Je m'en fout, je veux savoir Levi ! J'ai besoin de savoir ! »

Il se tourna violemment vers moi, son regard révulsé de colère et de reproche.

« Savoir quoi, p'tit merdeux ? Faut qu'je te l'rappelle comment ? TU-T'EN-FOUS »

« C'EST FAUX ! C'est plutôt toi qui semble tout abandonner et puis merde, pourquoi tout ce cirque avec Petra ? ! »

« Retourne trainer avec Yumi, tu verras ce que ça fais d'être lâchement abandonné »

« Mais tu sais que ce sont des rumeurs sans sens pourtant ! »

Silence de la part de Levi. Je continuai.

« Et puis je n'comprends pas pourquoi tu sembles si concerné à propos de mes relations amoureuses, je veux dire… on n'est que des meilleurs amis, non ? »

Il reposa brusquement ses prunelles bleues sur moi. Ses orbes avaient rétrécies et pendant un court moment, je pus lire de la rage extrêmement blessante. Il dut reconnaître que je scrutais ses yeux, car il se reprit vivement avant de cracher.

« Ah bon p'tit insolent ? Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'a déclaré il y'a seulement deux jours que ''tu m'aimais'' ? »

« Je croyais que tu ne l'avais pas entendu »

« Oh, donc tu as dis ces mots sans réfléchir. C'était juste pour m'attirer dans tes bras, continuer notre ''amitié'' ? »

« Non Levi, j'étais sincère mais quand j'ai vu que tu n'as pas réagis je me suis posé des questions et… »

Le flot de sang qui coulait en quatrième vitesse dans mes veines semblait vouloir prendre une pause dans mes joues, qui s'empourprèrent naturellement.

« Et je me suis dis que ce n'était pas réciproque ? »

Silence. Silence mortel de la mort qui tue. Finalement, un « Tsk » se fit entendre de l'autre côté et des pas à l'allure sûre se rapprochèrent de moi, avant que deux bras ne viennent entourer ma taille.

« Morveux », fut le dernier mot que pu accueillir mon cerveau avant qu'il ne décède –dans des conséquences féériques qui furent dignes d'un nouvel Harlequin ou film Disney comme on les aime–.

 _(Fin Flash Back)_

* * *

 **Voilàààà ! :v Un nouveau chapitre qui va être le lancement du pairing ERERI ! ^-^ cette fois il n y'a pas de doute : le prochain chapitre, ERERI ! :v léger ou pas léger, je m'en fout. Y'aura du Ereri et puis c'est bon hein ! é.è Fermez vos gueules *se prend une tomate* ;- ; «Levi : le respect de l'auteur, jeune enfant pas propre ! » « Moi : Oui maman Levi–… euh pardon, sainte-Maria » *et c'est ainsi que l'auteure décéda dans d'atroces souffrances, il n y'aura pas d fin débrouillez-vous jvous bez***

 **Quand même bien ! À une certaine partie j'ai inclus un SEMBLANT de Lemon ! xD Désolée pour les fautes mais trop la flemme de relire 12 pages ! ;- ; Wow, on est arrivés à 4866 mots pour celui-là ! –sans compter les NDA–**

 **Lâchez des reviews ou je vous mange ! é.è**


	9. Révision en groupe

Bonjour !

Alors déjà je débute ce chapitre avec un gros merci. Pourquoi ? On a atteint 991 views ! x) un chiffre qui frôle le 1000 d'ailleurs. Je sais que ce n'est rien mais je ne croyais vraiment pas que ma fan-fiction aurait autant de fans, de succès va-t-on dire (parce-que 1000 views c'est nul par rapport à d'autres écrivains). Je remercie les gens qui ont reviewé jusqu'là : **_Nekoko3, emylou, LinKonasa, MRScarpoute, TMVioletta_**. Vous n'êtes que cinq mais c'est votre fidélité qui m'a permise d'avancer et de poster, car : qu'est-ce qu'est un auteur sans son public ? (ce que je dis là est beau)

 ** _LinKonasa :_** Disons qu'Eren ne s'est pas déclaré… correctement. Même s'il sait que Levi est au courant de ses sentiments, qu'il les peut-être accepté il ne sait pas s'il l'aime. Il cherche la réciprocité, on va dire.

 ** _MRScarpoute :_** Chaque chose a une fin, bonne ou mauvaise ! Oh non la branlette ! '^' Il existe des pères comme ça, tu sais xD –dont on cite le mien–. Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Marie, c'est une catastrophe ultime putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?! » Fis-je, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Du calme Yumi, du calme ! Je cherche une solution, et Lucie par pitié arrête de tourner en rond tu m'fous la gerbe ! Ce ne sont pas tes cents pas qui vont- .. »

« Mais je ne peux pas me calmer, on est dans la merde ! » S'affola Lucie.

Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi moi et mes amies crions comme des demeurées depuis toute à l'heure, et bien c'est simple : Le premier devoir de mathématique aura lieu la semaine prochaine. Non non, là n'est pas le problème ! Le truc qui manque de me faire péter un câble est que je n'ai strictement rien révisé depuis le début de l'année, ni même ouvert un cahier, ni même suivit le prof' pendant ses longues explications. On a déjà débuté les cours, on en est même au cinquième de notre long programme et notre cher instituteur a jugé ce nombre idéal pour voir si ses élèves suivent correctement le cours ou pas –étant donné que ses séances se passent dans le plus grand boucan–. Je le savais que les profs' de math' étaient maléfiques ! Le pire c'est qu'aucune de nous trois n'a comprit aucune leçon, donc la vieille technique du « je révise avec mes amies » peut tomber à l'eau.

C'est ainsi qu'on s'était retrouvées ici, moi assise sur ce vieux banc du gymnase, Marie assise à mes côtés et Lucie debout les bras nonchalamment croisés dans une mine pensive.

« On peut essayer de réviser avec un intello ? » Fis soudain Lucie en écarquillant ses yeux, comme si elle avait trouvé l'illumination du siècle.

« Je te rappelle qu'il n y'a aucun élève un tant soit peu ''intello'' dans notre classe, dit Lucie avant de tourner son regard vers moi et continuer sur un ton plus agressif. À part cette conne de Yumi qui a passé le premier trimestre à s'occuper des histoires de Levi et Eren pour à la fin se trouver dans la merde ! »

Je relevai un regard noir vers elle.

« Si je comprends bien, alors que tu passais ton temps à ragoter avec ta camarade, tu te disais dans ta tête : ''oh mais c'est bon pas la peine de s'inquiéter ! J'ai cette CONNE de Yumi qui m'expliquera à la fin des cours de toute façon '' » L'avais-je imité à la fin, prenant une voix confiante.

« Eh ! On se calme !-… » Tenta Marie, avant de se faire violemment couper par Lucie qui me lança un regard tout aussi foudroyant.

« Moi au moins j'ai compris une tronche des leçons, pas comme toi qui bloque au titre ! » Elle croisa ses bras en me regardant de haut.

J'applaudis, merveilleusement amusée par cette baston. Le défaut le plus marquant de Lucie était la constante impression de supériorité qu'elle exerçait sur le groupe, comme si elle était le tout puissant et que j'étais la sous-merde qui a mal effectué sa tâche –tâche qui consiste en prendre des notes telle une fourbe pendant que ses deux amies bavardent, pour ensuite se casser la tête à réviser avec elles pendant la période d'examen–. Au fond, je sais qu'elle ne disait pas ça pour me blesser mais ça me laisse l'impression qu'elle me côtoie juste pour tirer profit de mes bonnes notes, et je vous assure que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on a ce genre d'embrouille.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Dis-je ironiquement en levant mes mains vers le ciel telle une criminelle. J'ai rien dis, je suis la fautive, ça t'conviens ? »

« Yumi, arrête » Répliqua Marie à ma mauvaise attention.

Je détournai mon regard emprunt d'une petite pointe de méchanceté vers le mur. Si on continue de se lancer des répliques cinglées, ça ne finira jamais et dieu sait qu'on peut rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la récréation.

« Bon, je vois qu'on est obligées à sortir la technique non-désirée » Soupira Marie, récoltant un regard impatient de la part de Lucie et moi.

« La révision avec toute la classe » conclut-elle.

Un rire moqueur s'échappa inopinément de la gorge de ma camarade se tenant debout –Lucie–, ce qui fit grogner mon autre camarade.

« Pourquoi tu ris, Lucie ? Je ne vois rien de drôle »

« Les révisions avec toute la classe tu veux dire ? Mais ma parole Marie, il faut évoluer ! Tu n'vas quand même pas inviter quarante personnes dans la même salle à étudier dans le plus grand des calmes, c'est impossible ! »

« Si ! Je sais que notre classe est irrécupérable mais avec un peu d'organisation et des règles strictes nous pouvons-.. ! »

Lucie coupa la parole à son amie. « Et puis je suis sûre qu'il y'aura ce petit malin qui commencera à bavarder à un certain moment et qui entraînera le groupe avec lui. Et même, aucune de nous trois voir même aucun de nos chers camarades ne possède une baraque assez immense ni un parent assez tolérant pour accueillir tout un groupe d'adolescents en pleine crise»

Je fixai la réaction de chacune : la concernée était calme, écoutant jusqu'au bout l'avis de son amie. Quand elle eut fini, elle daigna prendre la parole.

« Qui t'as dis qu'on fera ça dans une baraque ? »

Ce fut à mon tour d'halluciner. D'un ton moqueur, je lançai.

« Non plus sérieusement, on révisera chez Jawad »

« Quel humour lamentable.. » murmura Lucie en roulant des yeux.

« Nous fixerons un endroit de rendez-vous dans un lieu communautaire avec le minimum de calme, continua Marie. Chacun ramènera le nécessaire d'affaires avec lui. Pour ne pas trop s'embrouiller, nous diviserons nos groupes en deux : celui des filles, celui des garçons. Le principe est simple : s'entre-aider pour sur les cours compliqués »

« Einstein, on a un problème » L'interrompais-je, semant un grognement de sa part.

« Quoi encore ? On dirait que vous cherchez toutes les deux à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Bah allez-y débrouillez-vous ! »

« Non attends, je ne veux pas dire que ton plan n'est pas bien, au contraire ! Dis-je en secouant mes mains innocemment. Mais tu crois sérieusement que nos parents seront assez compréhensifs pour nous laisser réviser avec UN GROUPE mélangé entre filles et garçons qui de plus sont, dans un lieu public ? Ma mère répliquera toute de suite : ''vous serez trop nombreux et je suis sûre que vous ferez un vacarme pas possible dans un lieu public, ce qui t'empêcheras de te concentrer correctement '' »

« Pour une fois qu'tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent, Yumi ! » Dit Lucie, convaincue par me dire tandis que je me contentai d'hocher la tête.

« Mais non je suis certaine qu'on le pourra ! Je vous l'ai déjà dis : le premier à faire du vacarme ou à être hors-sujet, je m'occuperai moi-même de son cas ! Beaucoup de filles de notre classe ont comprit le cours et ça serait vraiment dommage de rater une telle occasion, en plus ça fera des choses à tester pour voir l'efficacité de ce plan ! »

« C'est bon hein, ce n'est pas comme si t'es montée sur la lune… »

« Ta gueule Yumi, moi au moins j'ai eu bonne idée contrairement à toi ! »

« Bah t'as finis de parler, non ? Ton idée c'est de regrouper des personnes droguées pour faire quelque chose de censée au milieu de la verdure et des gens, et je dois te dire que je suis-..»

« Oui je sais déjà que tu es-… »

« Laisse-moi parler »

Elle grogna, voilà que sa propre réplique se retournait contre elle !

« D'accord avec toi »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en me regardant comme si j'avais décroché une étoile. Oui, ça n'a aucun sens, moi qui il n y'a même pas cinq minutes protestait est maintenant d'accord avec cette idée cinglée. Mais bon, tel le vieux proverbe : Plus on est, plus on est fous ! Non en fait, j'y vais pour deux raisons : la première est connue, pour réviser mais la deuxième est juste un souhait éphémère que Levi et Eren s'y trouvent. Moi aussi j'ai un plan secret que je dois appliquer.

Lucie soupira. Elle n'avait plus le choix de toute façon.

« D'accord, d'accord vous avez gagné, mais il nous reste un problème : convaincre les parents »

« Lucie, c'est pas comme si on allait organiser une partouze dans un parc ! »

« Merci pour le langage fleuri, Marie » Pouffai-je.

Ma camarade me répondit par un doigt d'honneur, à mon plus grand rire. Finalement, je sens que cette après-midi va bien se passer.

* * *

 _L'après-midi_

Le parc forestier n'est pas l'endroit le plus visité de la ville, ni le plus délaissé.

En y-entrant déjà, le visiteur est accueilli par la verdure et les chants des oiseaux, les bancs aléatoirement posés avec juste à gauche un bac à sable et autres divertissements pour enfants. Bonus ! Un stand pour garer les vélos a été récemment ajouté. Bref, tout ceci est le cliché d'un parc à l'américaine ! Mais en s'avançant un peu plus, vient la découverte d'une zone surveillée, entièrement camouflée par d'immenses arbres datant de milliers d'années. L'humidité se fait bien ressentir et les rayons de soleil sont rares à cette partie du parc. C'est un endroit idéal pour les vieux séniles qui souhaitent lire un journal tranquillement, ou les longs footings pour les sportifs téméraires, ou tout simplement pour se balader quand nos idées débordent. Juste au dessous de ces anciens spécimens, se trouve des tables publiques conçues pour les pique-niques en famille, et c'est exactement là que je vais me rendre avec ma classe.

On est Mercredi, et donc après-midi libre. Marie a fixé le rendez-vous à 14h, après avoir interrogé chaque élève de la classe : la stricte moitié a refusé, jugeant que ''le temps est beau pour se faire chier à réviser inutilement'' –sans oublier que 10% des élèves n'étaient pas mis au courant pour le devoir–. Au fond j'étais soulagée : ils étaient en désaccord avec notre plan pour la simple et bonne idée qu'ils voulaient y aller pour foutre le bordel. Heureusement que Lucie a intervenu à temps, expliquant les règles strictes de cette réunion sans queue ni tête. Pour ceux qui ont accepté de venir, ils étaient dix garçons et dix filles dont je cite :

Levi Ackerman, après un effort titanesque conclu par la prononciation du mot magique « Eren », car c'est bien connu : ces deux amis de toujours ont rarement eu l'occasion de se rencontrer en dehors des cours, et je sais qu'aucun des deux ne raterait l'occasion de voir l'autre –même si ils ne se l'avoueront jamais, qu'ils sont adorables !–. Bon, en deuxième place vient Eren Jaeger –bien évidemment– qui a accepté sans vraiment se poser des questions. Enzo, le mec adorable que j'aime tant. Marco, le mec chiant que je hais tant et d'autres personnes que j'ai rarement côtoyés. Du côté des filles il y'avait moi, Marie, Lucie, Lily –pour mon plus grand malheur, espérons qu'il ne se passera rien–, Petra –oui vous avez bien lu–, Julie, Sophie… enfin, le reste du troupeau, assez sympathiques et qui ont accepté sur un coup d'tête. Les trois pimbêches que j'ai éduquées l'autre jour ont refusé de venir –et tant mieux–.

13H30. L'heure de sortir ! Je sortis de chez-moi, simplement équipée de mon sac à dos rouge dans lequel se trouvaient les cahiers de maths, un stylo bleu et une règle ainsi qu'une calculatrice datant de l'an dernier. Je n'allais pas non plus aller conquérir le monde, et inutile de demander comment se fait-il que ma mère ait accepté, ce serait bien trop long et chiant, mais bon en gros : elle a toléré après dix longues minutes de supplication incessante. Sur le chemin j'ai rencontré quelques garçons et filles qui s'y dirigeaient, et un sourire ne put s'empêcher d'étirer mes lèvres : même si j'agis souvent en loup solitaire, je suis toujours volontaire pour le travail d'équipe.

14H. Tout le monde est réunit sur un petit banc près d'un arbre, discutant le temps de l'arrivée des derniers participants. Il y'avait deux tables proches pour chaque sexe et sous l'ombre d'un gigantesque arbre. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme lieu de travail ! En plein air, la verdure, en compagnie de ses amies… et ennemies. Je sentais d'ici les futures problèmes qu'allait me provoquer Lily. L'arrivée de Marie et Lucie stoppa tout bavardage, et après une brève annonce de la règle principale : « ne pas provoquer des bavardages inutiles, soit hors-sujet », tout le monde y-comprit moi se mit à sortir ses affaires, commençant le travail dans un silence presque religieux.

De temps à autre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des petites œillades à Levi et Eren. Ils étaient assis côte à côté, chacun concentré sur son livre. Une envie paranoïaque m'envahit dangereusement l'esprit, et je jetai un regard nerveux et précipité sur les cuisses des deux garçons. Non ! Pas que je sois perverse –même si je le suis– mais je voulais juste voir si Levi n'avait pas posé indiscrètement sa main sur la cuisse de son partenaire, s'ils n'avaient pas lié leurs mains dans une étreinte silencieuse comme dans les Yaoi romantiques.

Oui je sais, je deviens dingue. Il y'a 3 jours, Eren m'avait promit de commencer à faire des approches ''romantiques'' à Levi. Je l'ai cru sur ce coup-là, mais c'est qu'il en met du temps ! Je suis carrément devenue parano à la moindre parole ou geste qu'ils esquissent. 'Ne manquerait plus que je leur tienne la bite quand ils pissent.

Mon dieu, je suis irrécupérable. Mes pensées me font rire moi-même, et je dois me retenir de ne pas exploser en rire. Je pinçai nerveusement mes lèvres, tournant frénétiquement mon regard vers la table des filles puis celle des garçons. D'accord, il y'a juste Enzo qui me scrute avec une mine désespérée et un sourire moqueur, qu'il finit par abandonner en se concentrant une seconde fois sur ses révisions –ce garçon est au courant des dangereuses pulsions que j'ai, donc bon !–

«…Et c'est seulement là que j'ai su que ma petite-sœur a faillit mettre le chat dans la machine à laver, Haha ! » Explosa Lily en un énorme fou-rire, une jambe appuyée sur l'autre et sa tête tournée vers son amie dans une pose digne d'un homme posé dans une cafétéria.

Nous, nous étions regroupées autour de la table, la regardant désespérément. Comment lui demander poliment de fermer sa gueule ? Ca fait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'elle a fermé ses livres et ses cahiers, discutant bruyamment. Je jetai un regard à Marie et Lucie, mais elles haussèrent les épaules dans une mine impuissante. Lily n'est pas vraiment pas le genre de personnes à mettre dehors aussi facilement. Inconsciemment, je claquai ma langue contre mes dents, agacée de ce discours hors-sujet.

« Qu'est-c'que t'as, toi ? »

Mon cœur rata un battement. Inutile de préciser qu'à présent, je suis dans la merde. Je fis mine de n'avoir rien écouté et fronça mes sourcils en continuant à écrire cette maudite équation de-…

« Oi, j'te cause, l'intello ! »

Sa voix haussée dans un mauvais ton résonna entre la petite assemblée, et certains gens levèrent le nez de leurs cahiers pour regarder la scène.

Ma gorge se noua dangereusement, tandis que mon ventre se tordit douloureusement. Merde, merde… du calme Yumi. C'est extrêmement facile, réfléchis dans la logique des choses : Parler ou regarder froidement ? Deux solutions se présentent, et je sais qu'importe la décision que je prendrai elle me causera des problèmes. Lily est du genre à provoquer intentionnellement les problèmes, ça je le savais très bien, et mieux que quiconque –étant la première victime–. Je finis par prendre ma décision et d'un regard froid, je relevai mon regard froid –dans lequel j'essayai vainement d'imiter Levi–, fixant mon ennemie qui s'était relevée de sa place, son bassin tourné vers moi.

« On essaye de réviser Lily, on discutera plus tard si tu veux » Le timbre que j'ai employé était extrêmement calme, tellement calme qu'il a trahit ma nervosité. Ca se voyait à des kilomètres que j'hésitais à lui répondre, que j'avais _peur_ de lui répondre.

Grave erreur : Lily l'a remarqué et c'est bien connu qu'une fois que l'agresseur est dans la certitude que sa victime a peur de lui, il en tira profit au maximum. Une belle citation que je viens de créer à l'instant. La peur fait des miracles, n'est-il pas ? J'esquissai malgré moi un sourire amusé. Yumi, tu es pire qu'irrécupérable. Penser aux joies de la littérature pendant que tu es dans la merde, il n y'a que toi pour faire ça.

« Tsk. Tu souris toute seule ma pauvre, va t'faire soigner. Avec ton écriture de merde et ta compréhension frôlant le zéro. Déjà, pourquoi l'avoir invité ici ? »

Ah, on n'a plus le droit de penser tranquillement ? Elle tourna la tête vers Lucie, la personne censée avoir invité le monde présent ici puis, reposa des orbes provocateurs sur moi.

« Elle ne sert à rien ! Et puis s'il te plaît, tout le monde sait que tes moyennes de 20 sur 20 tu les as en trichant ! Si tu arrêtais de le faire, moi-même je te surpasserai avec mes 14 que j'ai avec mon propre travail ! Tss. T'es ici pourquoi déjà ? Déguerpis» conclut mon ennemie avec un ton froid.

Lily ne changera décidément jamais. Le moindre de ses mots me fait toujours cette drôle de sensation de poignard au cœur, de quelqu'un qui brûle mes entrailles, qui m'étouffe petit à petit, qui décompose ma confiance. Mes yeux me piquent et mon corps bouillonne de l'intérieur et je ne peux m'empêcher de taper nerveusement le sol avec mon pied. _Pourquoi?_ C'est la question qui me tue à chaque fois. Mon visage se laisse submerger par la douleur, mon nez et mes yeux se plissent, mes lèvres se tordent. _Ne pas craquer_.

Elle avance vers moi, sûre d'elle, prend mon cahier de maths et le jette violemment par la terre, manquant d'arracher une page. Comment peut-on être si sûr de soi-même ? D'où lui vient toute cette assurance ? Pourquoi elle et pas moi ?

 _Pourquoi elle et pas moi ?_

Pourquoi c'est toujours à elle de me crier dessus telle une gamine de cinq ans ? Pourquoi c'est toujours elle qui enclenche les bastons l'une après l'autre ? Pourquoi c'est toujours elle qui sort les vieilles archives oubliées sur l'histoire avec Marco ? Ne peut-elle pas juste oublier cette histoire et avancer, arrêter de me pourrir la vie, arrêter de m'accuser et de me laisser ces disputes sur la conscience alors qu'elle dort sur ses deux oreilles la nuit ? Parce-que tu ne lui as pas cloué le bec dès le début, parce-que tu continues à fermer stupidement ton bec, parce qu'elle a vu en toi une personne faible qu'elle peut monopoliser quand elle veut.

 _Parce-que ça doit changer._

Mon stylo s'appuie avec violence sur la feuille, la déchirant. Ma rage est telle que je le jette de l'autre bout de la table avant de me lever rapidement, laissant Lily impressionnée, mais surtout amusée et impatiente de voir comment Yumi Kairi va reprendre les choses en mains.

 ** _Show me how defenseless you really are_**

Je me poste en face d'elle. C'est fou comme notre différence de taille est ridicule et remarquable, que cette naine même pas foutue de mesurer normalement me fait un effet néfaste. Le silence polaire précédemment installé entre nous deux voles en éclats, tout aussi que ma patience qui a dangereusement débordé des limites convenues.

« Toi aussi arrête de mentir, j'ai très bien vu comment tu trichais sur Marie et Lucie, comment tu donnais des coups de pieds dans leurs chaises pour qu'elles te montrent les réponses, commençai-je d'une voix tremblante mais calme. Oui, je l'avoue, j'ai triché plusieurs fois aux examens comme toi mais je ne recopie pas une feuille entière. Je demande simplement à mon amie de me rappeler le mot que j'ai oublié pour me remémorer ensuite tout le paragraphe » Je pris une courte pause pour reprendre mon souffle, puis continuai « Hum…En revanche, je ne recopie pas toute une feuille. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je triche ou pas ? Tout le monde le fait, et tout le monde l'assume »

J'hésite, avant de rajouter encore.

« Tu cherches à ramasser mes défauts à la cuillère, que ça soit mon style vestimentaire ou mes notes à l'école. Je me suis excusée auprès de toi pour l'histoire avec Marco mais tu ne veux pas me pardonner. De mon côté, c'est oublié »

Pendant tout le long, Lily est restée calme, n'esquissant aucune geste pouvant aller contre son encontre. Elle est si confiante et sûre d'elle que j'en suis jalouse. Si inébranlable que j'ai juste envie de prendre un feutre pour dessiner sur son visage une expression douloureuse. Ce calme finit par être interrompu par un rire. Un très mauvais rire qui lui échappe.

« Mais… » Encore un rire « Ma pauvre, tu es vraiment stupide ! » Elle prend le temps de pouffer de rire une seconde fois « Je me venge. Le plus beau cadeau que tu m'as donné est de te voir flipper, suer des mains quand tu parles avec moi, faire mine de porter tes couilles et essayer de répondre avec assurance alors qu'en vérité tu trembles de tout ton être. Ton indiscrétion est presque ironique»

MAIS PUTAIN ! Que veut-elle à la fin, cette fille ?! Elle cherche quoi exactement ?! J'en ai MARRE putain, j'essaye de lui parler mais elle ne fait que de contourner ma question. Quel genre d'ennemi te dirait ça ouvertement, qu'il prend un plaisir sadique à te voir souffrir ?!

« Excuse-moi de mettre des limites à ta vengeance qui a duré trop longtemps alors. Tu m'as vu pleuré le jour même de notre première dispute, et cette histoire date depuis le collège »

« Parce-que… »

« Lily, ça suffit ! » Intervint Marie en tirant cette source de problèmes par le bras, hochant négativement de la tête en la regardant. Lucie imita son geste, venant me reposer à ma place en me chuchotant de me calmer.

« Si tu n'es pas contente de réviser avec nous ou que tu viens ici pour provoquer les problèmes, je te conseille de sortir ! » Continua mon amie en prenant ma défense.

« Oi toi, tu me parles sur un autre-.. »

« Vous pouvez la fermer, salles morveuses ? » La voix de Levi surgit du côté des garçons, froide et ferme, instaurant le silence dans les deux clans. Son stylo toujours rivé sur son cahier, il nous fixe simplement, mais s'attarde un peu plus sur moi.

Tout le monde retient son souffle.

« Et toi, gamine de mes deux. Tu vas sagement arrêter de chercher la merde et descendre de ton p'tit nuage, sinon c'est à coups d'pied dans l'cul que j'te vire d'ici » Continue-t-il d'un ton bien ferme et sans rappel, s'adressant à mon ennemie.

La malfaisante tourne violemment la tête vers lui, dans une moue incompréhensive de chaton maltraité. Alors salope, on se tait ? Je ne remercierai jamais assez Levi pour son intervention. Putain, j'étais sur le point de craquer et là il vient juste de rafraîchir mon cœur avec sa réplique. C'est connu : la seule personne à qui personne ne peut tenir tête est bien l'Ackerman. Elle range rageusement ses affaires, non sans manquer de me tuer du regard –regard que j'ignore royalement en me concentrant sur mon cahier–. Néanmoins, avant de partir elle tapote trois fois sa main sur mon épaule et se penche sur moi pour me murmurer.

« Ce n'est pas finit entre nous deux, on verra ça un autre jour »

Elle décroche son vélo du stand, monte dessus et longe un raccourci pour rentrer chez elle, disparaissant entre les passants et les voitures. C'est finit ? Elle est enfin partie ? Je peux enfin respirer sans être jugée ? Je soupirai longuement, posant mon stylo et commençai à effectuer de réguliers gestes avec mon pouce sur mon crâne, voulant refroidir mon cerveau en surchauffe. Un silence de mort s'installe. Personne n'ose interrompre le calme oppressant, et tout le monde replonge dans ses études.

« Yumi ! »

Un soupir bruyant m'échappe. Qui encore ? Je tournai ma tête vers les filles, et l'une d'elles m'indique d'un hochement de tête que ça provient du côté des garçons. J'haussai un sourcil et suivis le mouvement jusqu'à y-voir… mon petit oursin en peluche aux yeux verts qui me fait signe de le rejoindre –vous l'aurez bien comprit, c'est Eren–. Voyant que je ne réagis pas, il suit sa phrase.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre l'exercice 22, tu m'aides ? »

Je repose immédiatement mes prunelles sur le livre et cherche nerveusement cet exercice. Merde, il est ou putain, de quoi parle-t-il ?! Un rire de la part d'Eren attira mon attention et enflamma mes joues.

« Page 36 »

Je souris gênée en bredouillant un « Merci ». Toutes les filles me regardent bizarrement, y-comprit Marie et Lucie. Et merde ! Je dois passer pour la vieille fillette amoureuse alors que ce n'est pas le cas ! Je ne sais pas s'il y'a encore des gens qui shippent le Eremi –Eren x Yumi– mais j'espère que non. Je sélectionnai la page et fixai l'exercice avec attention. Bon, à première vue ce n'est pas si difficile que ça excepté des choses qu'on a étudié au collège et pendant l'ombre d'une seconde, je me demande si Eren n'a pas prétexté une excuse pour que je vienne le voir.

Je finis par lever mon visage à nouveau souriant vers le brun, hochant de la tête en prenant mon livre. D'un pas ferme je me dirigeai vers lui, avant de voir s'il y'avait une place libre pour m'installer. Intérieurement, je souhaitais m'asseoir entre Levi et Eren mais vu que c'est trop beau pour être vrai, je dus me pencher sur l'épaule du brun, déposer le livre et lui expliquer dans cette position douloureuse. Je n'ai toujours pas compris s'il m'a appelé plus pour l'exercice que pour quelque chose de plus secret.

Soudain, Eren se colla dangereusement à moi –d'une manière qui trahissait la distance personnelle–, réduisant la proximité entre nous deux et mon cœur rata un battement. Dans un murmure presque imperceptible, je lui murmurai, gênée : « Euh Eren… » Il me coupa rapidement par un léger clin d'œil, et je compris immédiatement le secret derrière ce petit cirque monté de toute pièce : le regard insistant de Levi me brûlant petit à petit le dos ne pouvait tromper personne. Je pouvais sentir d'ici ses prunelles me happer avec une violente froideur, tellement qu'un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. Je continuai à jouer la comédie, l'air de rien, n'hésitant pas à m'approcher un peu plus d'Eren pour lui demander s'il avait comprit telle question –lui-même fut étonné par mes talents d'actrice !–. Pour les autres tels que Marie et Lucie ça ne laissait qu'une seule suggestion : je draguais ouvertement Eren. Moi, je me sentais presque privilégiée d'avoir à joué ce rôle.

Un grave raclement de gorge retentit derrière moi, et mon cœur fit un bond : Levi ne cherchait plus à être indiscret. Ses simples œillades s'étaient carrément transformées en des regards noirs, broyant mes yeux tels une tempête et pendant un instant, je tournai mon regard vers lui, voulant juste m'assurer de la tronche du petit-ami parfaitement jaloux qu'il tire. Hein ? Ou est-il ? Il n'est plus…

« AIE ! Putain, plus gentiment tu veux ! »

Quelqu'un m'avait violemment poussé par terre, me projetant sur l'herbe fraîche. Le cul au sol, j'essayai au maximum de calmer la rage et la forte douleur à mon postérieur, et alors que j'allais lancer une réplique parfaite à mon agresseur je vis le spectacle le plus niais qu'il soit : Levi s'était encore plus collé à Eren, avait prit le livre de mathématique et dit d'une voix toute à fait maîtrisée.

« Bon, il est ou cet exercice que t'as pas gobé, merdeux ? »

Je n'arrive pas à y-croire. Non seulement monsieur se permet de me pousser, mais en plus il est carrément entrain de nous faire une démonstration de jalousie. Eren lui, était plus rouge pivoine mais tout aussi incompréhensif que moi. Depuis quand Levi Ackerman est-il jaloux ? Oh, facile comme calcule : depuis qu'il est amoureux d'Eren Jaeger.

« Je… merci, mais Yumi m'a déjà expliqué… »

Eren semble incroyablement gêné et parle non sans balbutiant et je peux cerner sans difficulté le combat livré entre sa raison qui lui souffle de reculer de quelques centimètres, son cœur qui l'oblige à rester ou il est, mais surtout ses hormones qui lui ordonnent de sauter sur la bouche de son ''ami'', et pas la peine de me demander comment j'ai su tout ça : Les yeux de ce mec sont pire qu'un livre lu à haute voix. Espérons juste que son matricule ne se mette pas en marche, car la proximité de leurs visages est, hum, disons… plus qu'intrigante.

Levi de son côté reste là, à fixer son camarade avec son habituel masque indéchiffrable mais finit par lâcher un brusque « Tsk », signe d'agacement. Il s'éloigne du brun et revient à sa place comme si de rien n'était, replongeant le nez dans ses cours. Quant à moi, je peux lire d'ici l'urgente détresse dans les yeux d'Eren, tel un silencieux : « Ne t'écarte pas ! ». Son corps crie à l'insuffisance, le besoin d'en recevoir plus, d'être constamment regardé, de…

« Yumi, tu vas rester allongée dans l'herbe avec cette tête de constipé pendant le reste du cours ? »

Je relevai violemment ma tête vers Enzo. Merde, merde et puis merde ! Ca fait dix bonnes minutes que je fixe Levi et Eren et avec un peu de chance, il ne se doute de rien. Mais vu que le légendaire mot « chance » ne fait aucunement partie de mon dictionnaire, mon camarade se contente de me lancer un regard coquin, signe qu'il est au courant. Bon, la série je suis dans la merde continue avec un deuxième épisode. Je suis sûre que je pourrais récolter la fortune de Bill Gates en un jour rien qu'en racontant ma vie passionnante.

Je soupirai lourdement avant de me lever. Allez, plus qu'une demi-heure et je pourrais enfin rentrer chez moi ou je ne sais pas quoi.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

Sinon, j'ai décidé de passer l'explication aux parents car sinon le chapitre serait beaucoup trop long, et puis je sais que certains de vous s'en foutent pas mal de la vie de Yumi x) mais je suis obligée de la raconter parce que c'est une partie intégrante de l'histoire !

Désolée pour les fautes, trop la flemme de relire un texte de 5000 mots.

À la prochaine, reviewez ou je vous mange ! é.è


	10. Petra

Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? x)

 **_Nekoko 3 :_ ** Je vais t'égorger puis te donner aux corbeaux pour ensuite enfouir tes restes dans une baignoire remplie d'acide. C'est la fin du monde Levi qui dragueeeeee ! Attack on Ereri tu veux dire ? xD Sinon pour répondre à ta question je suis plutôt « Seke ». Je trouve le concept du ''Levi dominant'' un peu cliché et vieux, j'aime bien voir Eren reprendre le contrôle des choses (Bonus : la tête de Levi au bord de la jouissance..Ngh.. *jouis à son tour*) Non pardon. . . Merci pour tes compliments ! ~ :v

 **1) L'histoire de ce chapitre se passe avant le chapitre « Réconciliation », quand Eren et Levi étaient encore fâchés l'un contre l'autre, mais toute fois après que Yumi ait lancé la rumeur comme quoi Auruo et Petra sortaient ensemble.**

 **2) Pour vous remercier des 1000 views : PDV Eren ! (c'est donc un Bonus)**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **« Seul le temps peut guérir une profonde douleur »**

Une citation que j'écoute souvent de la part de ma mère, mes proches et qui m'a suivit jusqu'aux réseaux sociaux. Elle s'avère être vrai, mais toute aussi fausse… Une semaine, sept jours, 168 heures que toutes les couleurs mornes ont décidé de prendre résidence dans mon cœur. Comme si c'était un hôtel, qu'ils étaient des invités et qu'un avocat particulier les a envoyé me faire chier. Cet avocat ? Oh, simple. Levi Ackerman. Le jeune homme le plus distant, le plus désagréable, le plus vulgaire parmi les 5 continents connus de l'humanité –surnommé par les plus téméraires gosses du voisinage « le nain effrayant »–.

Surement, on se demande qui serait assez dingue pour apprivoiser une telle créature diabolique. Là, permettez-moi de monter sur scène. Bien, à présent je me présente, l'adolescent le indiscret et maladroit, qui a l'équivalent de trente (30) embrouilles par jour et qui n'est même pas fichu de tomber correctement amoureux : Eren Jaeger. Oui, je suis un fou. Un fou suicidaire qui n'a guère peur de se prendre une raclée au cul par un mec qui pratique du judo depuis 3 ans –car oui, figurez-vous que Levi pratique régulièrement ce sport et que j'ai eu l'exclusivité de le mater dans son uniforme qui moulait plutôt bien ses hanches !–

Que dire ? Ce mec est… toxique, oui. Au même nom de la chanson que j'écoute actuellement « Toxic - Britney Spears ». C'est une vraie drogue. Un simple exemple : on sait tous que fumer c'est mal, mais on ne peut s'empêcher de continuer à pratiquer cette mauvaise habitude, d'y penser quand on n'a rien à faire. Comme si la boite de clopes nous séduisait, nous empêchait de voir ailleurs, alors qu'elle est à portée de main de tout le monde. C'est exactement comme Levi. Je sais que plus je m'attache à ce mec, plus le risque que je souffre telle une adolescence pendant ses premières périodes rouges est gros mais je _dois_ le fréquenter.

Que quelqu'un me comprenne, je ne suis pas masochiste, juste… ad-dicte. C'est devenu un besoin presque primordiale, et je suis au courant mieux que quiconque des différentes facettes de Levi : celui d'être… incalculable. Le genre de personnes qui protègent le moindre mouvement de leurs corps, la moindre lueur dans leurs yeux avec un code PIN alors qu'ils arrivent à vous déchiffrer sans le moindre effort. Autre particularité ? Levi est imprévisible. Oh ça, j'en ai eu personnellement l'expérience ! La preuve, regardez le calvaire que je vis maintenant. Du jour au lendemain, je suis limite devenu anorexique. Du jour au lendemain, on s'ignore comme si l'un de nous deux avait choppé l'SIDA.

Du jour au lendemain, il m'a remplacé par une fille.

Cette phrase est incroyablement niaise, tellement que j'ai le droit de la prononcer une fois tous les ans. «Il m'a remplacé». Il y'a quelque chose qui n'sonne pas net dans cette réflexion… ah oui ! Le fait que seule une fille en pleine rupture peut prononcer cette phrase, et non pas un mec même pas en couple avec la personne désirée. Encore pire ? Je n'ai pas encore mis un point définitif sur mon orientation sexuelle. C'est un sujet que j'abordais rarement avec Levi, et qu'on préférait garder dans les vieilles archives du « trop gênant pour être discutable » ce qui est assez surprenant quand on voit la manière dont ce mec parle de sexe comme si c'était les derniers habits à la mode. Moi-même je n'osais pas me poser des questions dessus, car je savais déjà la réponse et j'avais peur de décevoir mes parents qui attendaient une petite-amie à la maison.

 _Je suis amoureux de Levi._

L'avouer est comme dire que la terre tourne autour du soleil mais que le soleil reste fixe. C'est évident, universel, scientifiquement et sentimentalement approuvé par mes soins. Heureusement que quelqu'un est encore là pour accompagner une personne aussi absurde que moi, et qui se retrouve sans amis dans moins d'une heure : Yumi Kairi. Cette fille bat le record des trucs les plus what the fuck ?! Que j'ai pu commettre dans ma vie. Imaginez avec moi une fille gentille, agréable et mignonne avec un bulletin dosé de bonnes notes qui cache en même temps une autre fille, dotée d'une personnalité bizarre voir même presque délinquante et prête à relever les paris les plus fous ? C'est exactement elle. Une schizophrène qui sait bien comment manipuler les deux masques qu'elle enfouit quelque part, et elle vient récemment de me l'avouer : le fait que son souhait le plus cher serait de me voir sortir avec Levi.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas choqué plus que ça ? Parce-que je la fréquente depuis le collège et que ses petits jeux de paparazzi et ses excuses pour nous espionner ne sont pas passés inaperçus –à mes yeux en tout cas, Levi lui semble aveugle, à moins qu'il fait mine de ne rien savoir–. Bref, elle a décidé de m'aider à draguer l'être désiré en quelque sorte, et c'est vraiment admirable de sa part, surtout quand je sais qu'elle est prête à faire n'importe quoi pour nous.

Au fond, les rumeurs comme quoi on était en couple ensemble ne m'ont pas déplu.

Aujourd'hui encore, je marche seul dans la cour de récréation. Sans amis, sans le moindre compagnon, comme Levi avait emporté ma soi-disant popularité avec lui. Je m'en fous de tous ces gens qui me fréquentent juste pour augmenter leurs classes sociales entre leurs congénères –comme quoi j'étais le fils du président venu en touriste dans ce lycée dont je ne connais même pas l'emplacement des chiottes–. Ils vont dire quoi à leurs potes, sérieux ? « Eh mec tu sais quoi ! Hier j'ai parlé avec Eren Jaeger, ah bah oui tu sais, ce gros tas d'merde qui s'fait larguer avant même de sortir avec la personne qu'il aime, qui n'est d'autre que son meilleur pote ! ». Oh mon dieu non… j'éviterai d'y penser.

Le temps de penser un peu à ma situation merdique, la chanson était finie et une autre dont je ne connais même pas le nom est venue la remplacer. Elle est douce, accompagnée d'un rythme régulier et assez lourd pour instaurer une ambiance fêtarde. Le genre de musique qu'on peut facilement tracer dans sa mémoire. Aussitôt, je sortis discrètement mon téléphone de ma poche –c'est quand même interdit d'utiliser les phones dans l'enceinte de l'établissement– et appuyai hâtivement sur le bouton « next », faisant passer la prochaine venue sur ma Play-liste. À peine eut-elle commencé, que je retirai les écouteurs de mes oreilles en poussant une injure. Putain ! Une musique de métal, et pas des moindres.

Un rire aigu résonna près de moi, et je sus immédiatement que j'étais la personne destinée. En même temps, mon cirque était tellement comique. Pourtant, loin de mes conneries, il me semble avoir déjà entendu ce rire un peu trop familier à mes oreilles. Je me retournai, persuadé que c'était encore un camarade de classe-…

Pardon : _Une_ camarade de classe, et pas n'importe qui.

Petra Ral.

L'idole des dernières rumeurs qu'a fait circuler Yumi sur le net, la folle amoureuse de Levi ou comme la surnomme mon amie schizophrène –alias Yumi–, « barbe rousse ». Elle était là, assise sur un banc en face de moi, me fixant avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Ses prunelles noisettes étaient toujours aussi grandes et écarquillées, attentives au moindre mouvement et facilement lisibles. Cette fille n'est pas du genre détestable et intérieurement, je me rappelle toujours que ce n'est aucunement de sa faute si elle a des sentiments pour Levi. Bh oui, ça serait quand même con de détester une personne pour avoir fait quelque chose qui est hors de son contrôle ! –et dieu sait que je me vise moi-même–. Même si elle doit surement faire partie de la confrérie « lèche-bottes », elle est très aimable et n'hésite pas à venir en aide aux autres élèves.

Seulement voilà. Il fallait qu'on tombe amoureux du même garçon, et pour rajouter une couche d'hilarité on a tous les deux le même pourcentage de chances pour sortir avec l'être convoité –soit zéro–. Pour Levi, Petra n'est qu'une vieille connaissance datant de quelques années et moi, je ne suis qu'un pauvre con qui a eu la sublimissime idée de l'avoir comme ami. Voilà, on en arrive à la conclusion que moi et cette belle rousse sommes tous les deux coincés dans la friendzone. Ah… c'est dur.

Petra rougit soudainement, et c'est seulement à ce moment là que je me rends compte que je la transperçais des yeux. _Fait chier'_

« Oh ! Euh, salut Petra !... »

Applaudissez mon début de conversation réussi, avec le bonus voix hésitante et timide d'une vierge qui n'a jamais frôlé les hommes –ou les femmes dans mon cas–.

« Salut Eren. Tu fais quoi d'beau ? »

Petra a prit l'habitude d'être rayonnante, d'emprunter toujours un timbre joyeux qu'importe la situation, et pendant l'ombre d'un instant j'ai pitié d'elle. Quand je me dis que Levi manipule cette charmante demoiselle, pas la peine de se poser la question sur qui sont la belle et la bête dans l'histoire.

« Rien, à part l'ennui » finis-je par répliquer d'un ton morose. C'est vrai quoi, je me fais tellement chier que je pourrais fabriquer un avion de chasse en papier-toilette.

Je la vis tapoter la place à ses côtés, m'invitant silencieusement à m'asseoir. Je lui souris et m'exécuta aussitôt, posant mon lourd cartable jonché de livres à mes pieds.

« Mmh.. ça va ? »

« Boff… » Soupire-t-elle.

On aurait dit deux potes qui se disent tout sur Facebook mais qui bloquent en arrivant en vrai. Comme si tout est déjà dit entre nous, et le « Boff » est l'expression typique du : « je ne me sens pas bien, j'attends que tu demandes de mes nouvelles enfoiré ». Encore une fois, j'obéis à cette demande silencieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'va pas ? »

«Je ne sais-… »

« Ca un a rapport avec Levi, c'est ça ? »

Elle tourne aussitôt un regard intrigué et écarquillé vers moi. Bim. J'en étais sûr. Souvenez-vous : quand Petra va mal, il n y'a que Levi qui peut être la cause de son malaise –mais aussi son possible remède–, surtout pour une nouvelle élève qui n'a qu'une seule connaissance dans la classe : la réponse est sans tact et bien évidente, ne laissant pas deux milles (2000) choix.

« … Comment tu l'as deviné ? » Dit-elle, surprise.

« C'est comme le nez au milieu d'la figure. On est tous les deux partagés par le même tourment, on va dire » Soupirai-je.

Son regard s'écarquilla un peu plus, avant de soudainement rétrécir. Elle fixait le sol, bougeant ses pieds d'une certaine régularité, essayant d'évacuer ce sentiment de culpabilité qui lui ronge le moral. Tout en gardant ses orbes plongés dans le sol, elle dit avec retenue.

« Tu sais Eren… » Débute-t-elle. « Je suis consciente que c'est d'ma faute »

Avait-elle lâché d'un coup, avant de souffler un grand coup juste après avoir craché ce morceau, comme si ça lui avait prit un effort magistrale de l'avouer et avant même que je ne puisse nier, elle continue d'un timbre plus confiant.

« J'ai finis par oublier que je ne suis pas le centre de la terre, ou… comment le dire ? » rit-elle légèrement, essayant vainement d'évacuer son évident malaise « Que je ne suis pas la seule sur le champ de bataille, que Levi… ne m'appartiens pas en quelque sorte. J'ignore comment te l'exprimer sincèrement… je n'ai jamais abandonné mes projets. Quand je veux quelque chose, j'ai la fâcheuse manie de courir après jusqu'à l'obtenir et j'ai conscience à quel point mon comportement peut être égoïste et blessant mais c'est ainsi… »

Sa voix s'étouffe progressivement dans sa gorge, avant qu'elle ne relève la tête, regardant droit devant elle d'un ton nostalgique. Là, je sais qu'elle doit me raconter une tronche de sa vie pour arriver au but, et mes oreilles sont entièrement tournées vers elle, l'incitant à poursuivre sans crainte. Elle semble l'avoir remarqué et me sourit, reconnaissante, avant de continuer ses révélations.

« Je suis amoureuse de Levi depuis le jardin d'enfants. Je me souviens encore de notre rencontre… mon père voulait m'emmener à la montagne pour profiter des vacances et voir ma mamie malade. On roulait dans la rue, sous le rythme d'une vieille chanson des années quatre-vingt-dix (90), jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en panne. Je me rappelle, il était en colère mais il continuait à rire pour s'empêcher de lâcher des injures devant une enfant… » Elle laissa un rire s'échapper de sa gorge. « J'avais cinq ans, j'avais à peine appris à compter correctement. Puis un homme plutôt vieux est apparu et il a demandé… »

* * *

« Mais ça n'va pas de garer votre voiture au milieu de la route ! Vous êtes un vrai danger public ! »

Monsieur Ral tourna sa tête vers le jeune homme pour mieux le fusiller du regard, avant de proclamer.

« Eh bien sachez très cher monsieur, que je suis EN-PANNE et que ce n'est pas d'ma faute si ma voiture a décidé de faire chier en pleine autoroute ! »

« Papa ! » Grogna la petite en regardant son père d'un air mécontent. « Pas de vilains mots ! »

Le paternel resta la bouche entre-ouverte en regardant sa fille, les sourcils froncés, avant de doucement radoucir ses traits et de s'accroupir à la taille de sa progéniture. Il porta sa main jusqu'à ses cheveux roux qu'il aimait tant coiffer, ébouriffant ses petites mèches en souriant.

« Oui, désolé ma chérie. Papa ne redira plus ça ! »

L'air renfrogné de la petite fille se transforma bien vite en un grand sourire enfantin, tandis qu'elle se pencha ver son père pour embrasser sa joue et réclamer un câlin –ce qu'elle obtenu–. Toujours dans les bras de son père, Mr-Ral se releva et regarda le jeune homme d'un air plus calme.

« Excusez-moi pour mon impolitesse, mais dans ce genre de situations c'est plutôt à vous de me proposer de l'aide… »

L'homme à l'intérieur de la voiture garée dans le sens opposé –et qui était seulement reconnaissable à son chapeau digne de celui d'un cobaye et son aura haineuse– fronça un sourcil en tiquant. Regardez-moi ça, le portrait cliché du « père chaton » qui semble s'adoucir au moindre contact avec sa petite fille sortie du monde des bisounours. Il n'avait guère envie de se faire chier à aider ce vieux sénile, il n'avait qu'à vérifier l'état de sa voiture avant de démarrer ! Malheureusement il était obligé de lui venir en aide, sinon il resterait encore planté ici pendant des heures.

Kenny –son prénom– soupira, agacé, puis tourna sa tête vers l'enfant assit à l'arrière de son auto et maudit sa sœur Kuchel, responsable de toute cette connerie. Elle voulait emmener son fils dans les chalets enneigés pour le pousser à voir du monde –prétextant le caractère insociable de ce dernier– mais étant incapable de bouger à cause de la fameuse maladie cancéreuse –dont le remède était quasi-introuvable à cette époque–, elle confia cette tâche à son frère. C'était probablement sa dernière demande, et Kenny en était conscient. C'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé d'emmener ce gosse avec lui, pour au moins l'empêcher de voir sa mère crever sous ses yeux.

Il finit par lancer un signe au vieil homme.

« Tsk, venez, j'vais vous ramener »

Le père de Petra releva précipitamment sa tête vers le jeune homme. Non mais oh, et sa voiture bloquée au milieu de la route, il en fait quoi ?! Avant même qu'il ne puisse protester, l'autre le devança d'un ton implacable et d'un regard noir.

« Ecoute, il y'a des autorités pour s'occuper de ta foutue carrosserie, maintenant fais pas chier et viens donc monter dans ma putain de voiture avant que je ne change d'avis et que je te piétine toi et ta gosse »

Petra accrocha fortement le cou de son père, affichant un regard terrorisé, tandis que le paternel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non seulement il venait de le tutoyer, mais aussi de l'insulter ouvertement devant sa fille de cinq ans. Quelle impolitesse… il aurait préféré crever plutôt que de rester ici, mais étant donné l'état critique dans lequel il se trouvait –et qui ne lui laissait nul choix–, il soupira et s'avança vers l'autre homme masqué. Monter avec un inconnu quasi-insociable n'était certainement pas l'idée du siècle, mais c'est un cas extrême… et puis, en cas de défaillance, il aura son petit couteau qui l'accompagne partout dans la poche de son pantalon, non ?...

Il fit d'abord monter sa petite-fille à l'arrière de la voiture, et fut surpris de trouver un autre enfant du même âge que son enfant.

« C'est votre fils ? » Demande-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? » Troncha le conducteur.

Il tressaillit, et se promit de tourner trois fois sa langue dans sa bouche la prochaine fois qu'il parlerait à l'inconnu et débarqua dans le siège avant.

Quant à la petite rousse, elle s'assit timidement aux côtés de l'autre garçon, le fixant du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait pas l'air très amical mais…

 _Wow ! C'est qu'il a de beaux yeux, le monsieur!_ Songea-t-elle innocemment. Pour une petite fille même pas foutue de se laver le cul sans l'aide de sa mère, la rouquine était quand même maligne et ne savait pas garder sa langue dans sa poche. Elle aimait surtout exploiter l'autre sexe, frôler les garçons de près. Intimement, elle se demande si elle peut faire de même avec ce garçon aux apparences pour le moindre ''méchantes''.

Le silence pèse, et la voiture commence à rouler rapidement, faisant sursauter les quatre à l'intérieur au moindre ralentisseur –dos d'âne–. Petra déborde toujours de timidité, et semble se renfermer sur elle-même mais finit par briser la glace au bout de quelques minutes.

« Hum » soupire-t-elle, montrant visiblement un signe d'hésitation.

Elle traîne le bout de ses doigts sur l'angle des fenêtres, récoltant le peu de poussière avant de tourner rapidement ses prunelles noisette vers le garçonnet.

« … moi c'est Petra, et… et toi– euh vous- euh toi, enfin… héhé? » Bégaye-t-elle en lâchant quelques petits rires nerveux.

Le concerné tourne aussitôt son regard vers elle, et elle se sent toute d'suite cernée : une tempête d'intimidation hautaine circule dans le gris de ses yeux, mais finit par se calmer pour laisser place à l'indifférence la plus totale.

Alors qu'elle retenait son souffle depuis quelques minutes, la réponse finit par claquer sèchement.

* * *

« Levi »

Prononça doucement Petra, tellement que je frissonnai. Alors, c'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ? Une voiture en panne, un conducteur insociable et un début de connaissance des plus banales ? Dans ma tête, j'avais imaginé un scénario beaucoup plus simple que celui-là mais finalement… non. Une panne de carburant, ça arrive à tout le monde, non ? Alors pourquoi cette idée n'a pas traversé mon esprit plus tôt ? Certainement parce-que ce n'est ni le genre de Levi, ni le genre de Petra. Si j'étais le réalisateur d'un film et qu'on me proposait ces deux là comme Roméo et Juliette, j'aurais sûrement pensé à une tactique plus élaborée pour la rencontre des personnages ! Mais bon, rappelons-nous : le destin –ou dieu ?– ne sont pas des réalisateurs de films.

Petra relève ses yeux noisette vers moi, empreints de nostalgie.

«On a continué à se voir après, jusqu'à ce qu'il déménage avec son oncle. Sa mère était morte à cette époque, enfin je crois, j'étais vraiment désolée pour lui… »

Elle marque une pause.

« C'était une belle rencontre, que je n'oublierai certainement pas. _Notre_ rencontre » et elle repose ses orbes sur le ciel bleu, avant de les retourner vers moi une énième fois. « Et toi Eren ? »

Moi, j'étais absorbé dans mes pensées, buvant ses paroles comme de l'eau. Levi vaut beaucoup dans la vie de Petra, même peut-être beaucoup plus que moi et je me questionne toujours sur la façon dont il peut jouer avec les sentiments purs et la loyauté presque émouvante que lui voue cette fille. Elle ne mérite pas de subir ça. Je dirais même qu'elle le mérite plus que moi. Ils sont ensemble depuis des années et…

Non. Levi a sûrement oublié leur rencontre. Levi s'est vaguement souvenu de Petra. Levi ne lui voue pas un culte comme elle le fait. Levi n'est… pas comme Petra, voilà... Ils ne se correspondent pas. Juste, si on venait à les poser l'un à côté de l'autre on remarquerait toute d'suite qu'ils… comment l'exprimer correctement ? Ah voilà ! Qu'ils ne se font pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Désolé Petra, même si j'ai sincèrement pitié de toi, je suis tout aussi éperdument amoureux de Levi et… Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je viens de battre mon propre record en niaiserie, vous savez ? Ce que je viens de dire maintenant est digne d'un participant de Secret Story –une émission que je n'ai jamais regardé d'ailleurs, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai évoqué !– Ou bien une adolescente « Crazy in Love » !

Bon, tout ça pour conclure : Levi est à moi –et en pensant à ma voix en disant ça, j'ai juste l'impression de ressembler au ''Geek'' dans l'émission Salut les Geeks –

« Alors… ? » Demanda Petra d'un ton méfiant, tel quand on parle prudemment avec un dangereux malade mental emprisonné dans une pièce surveillée par quatre gardes, le tout dans le plus grand asile du pays.

 _Huh ?_

« Hein, moi ? De quoi ? »

Elle ricana doucement, manquant de dessiner une bite sur mon front –ce qui est vu comme un signe d'intelligence–.

« Comment as-tu rencontré Levi ? »

« Et bieeen… il n y'a rien de passionnant à raconter, je crois, héhé. On s'est vu dans le collège, la première fois. Plus précisément dans les vestiaires des mecs. J'avais choppé une mauvaise… »

Je rougis brutalement. Pas la peine de lui raconter les détails ! Je peux parfaitement sauter le fait que j'ai attrapé une diarrhée ce jour-là et que je cherchais sans cesse un élève qui portait avec lui un sachet de smecta… La honte… C'était ma première année au collège, et j'étais encore novice, croyant que j'étais toujours au primaire ou les infirmières sautaient sur les élèves –pas dans le sens pervers– au moindre couinement de douleur. Pas la peine non plus de préciser que je n'ai pas dis ouvertement à Levi « Ah ouais mec j'ai choppé une diarrhée ! T'as vu j'suis dégueu ! Bon maintenant, tu l'as ce sachet de smecta ou pas ? Parce-que là… ça urge ! ». IMPENSABLE, je serais humilié pendant le restant de l'année scolaire comme dans un certain animé –Ecchi, p'tit coquin !– que j'ai visionné « Prison School » –ou l'antagoniste se chie dessus en plein cours mais arrive quand même à sortir avec une fille qui a la même histoire gênante, impressionnant non ?–

Par pitié, que quelqu'un me tue toute d'suite. L'histoire de ma rencontre avec Levi par rapport à celle de Petra est complètement naze et je sais qu'en la racontant, je me ferais réellement humilié –quoique cette fille sait garder les secrets des autres, enfin presque !–

Devant son air insistant, je déballe d'un coup.

« J'avais choppé la crève, voilà ! » dis-je précipitamment. « Et… Et il m'a ramené à l'infirmerie ! Alors on a discuté sur le chemin»

Elle sourit en continuant à me fixer de cet air bienveillant.

« Je vois »

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Le genre de silence ou on ne trouve plus quoi à dire, le genre de silence… apaisant. Léger de secrets, ou on sait qu'aucun de nous deux n'a quelque chose d'autre à cacher sur l'autre –du moins, quelque chose de grave ou en rapport avec le sujet dont nous discutions–. Elle fixe le sol, je fais de même, et on reste ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la récréation ou on regagne notre classe respective, marchant à proximité sous les regards intrigués.

En même temps, qui est assez malhonnête pour côtoyer sa rivale ?

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

Bon, désolée pour les fautes mais trop la flemme de me corriger ! xD Ce chapitre est surtout une demande de MRScarpoute qui m'a mise la puce à l'oreille (ou à l'œil ? é.è). Il n'est pas plus long que le précédant car c'est un bonus, bande d'enfoirés d'humains ! (j'adopte l'attitude d'Antoine Daniel .)

Je vois d'ici arriver les petits malins qui diront : mais pourquoi tu as fais en sorte que la rencontre Levi/Petra soit mémorable et que celle de Levi/Eren soit une merde ?

Je n'ai qu'une seule réponse :

1- Parce-que je DEVAIS conclure cette histoire avec Petra (je ne pouvais quand même pas la laisser en arrière-plan et conclure la fan-fiction ainsi en l'oubliant)

2- Je trouve qu'elle a assez souffert dans cette fiction, tout autant que Eren et Yumi et qu'elle mérite ça. X) En plus, à ''l'époque'' ou Levi et Petra se sont rencontrés, ce genre de rencontres était le plus… fréquent, contrairement à celle d'Eren et Levi (nos bébés d'amour) ou les rencontres par les chiottes et lieux publiques tels que les parcs, zoo, sont les plus appropriées ! x)

Après c'est mon choix (l'émission dans laquelle devrait passer Hajime Isayama) et j'ai bien voulue insérer ça. En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu !

À la prochaine, ah et… ! Reviewez ou je vous mange é.è (je n'allais quand même pas oublier ce rappel important, encore un peu et je crée une chanson xD et je l'ai écris en gras pour pas qu'il passe inaperçu entre ces pavés :v bon ta gueule Yumi, ce NDA a prit beaucoup plus de temps que l'écriture du chapitre en soi ! )


	11. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour !

Et non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais juste quelques trucs importants dont je dois vous parler pour éviter des les incruster dans les autres chapitres.

Précédemment, j'ai vu que je n'ai pas répondu à certaines (voir même beaucoup) de Guest –reviews anonymes– et du coup je tiens à m'excuser parce-que généralement, avant de commencer à écrire un chapitre sur Word je débute par répondre aux reviews, puis je fais un copier-coller, j'efface et je garde le tout sur un autre dossier pour ne pas m'embrouiller sur le nombre de mots que contiendra le chapitre (vous avez comprit ? x) ) Hors, il se trouve que je me suis un peu trop excitée à sortir le chapitre 11 ce qui a fait que j'ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil (non mais vraiment rapide) et je vous ai zappé ! (Sauf Nekoko 3) J'espère que mon excuse est crédible parce-que c'est la vérité…

 _Vu que je ne peux pas incruster toutes ces réponses dans le chapitre 12 (ça serait beaucoup trop long et le chapitre passera carrément inaperçu à côté !) J'ai décidé de consacrer un chapitre pour ça (je sais, ça fait beaucoup de chapitres « hors-sujet » mais il le faut bien)_

 ** _Réponse aux reviews (chapitre 10) :_**

 ** _MRScrapoute :_** En fait je viens de me rendre compte que j'écrivais « Scarpoute » au lieu de « Scrapoute », mais je m'en fous –Y0L0–. Mais toi tu as un compte ! Du coup je peux te répondre à travers les messages, à moins que tu ne jettes pas un coup d'œil sur ta messagerie, hum vilaine petite fille… _ On adore tous Yumi ! –ce qui signifie que vous m'adorez =') merci jeune public perdu sur internet– Un lemon ? Tu n'trouves pas que c'est un peu trop tôt ? xD Genre ils sont même pas en couple –même s'il y'a un début de relation remarquable à l'œil nu–, mais j'y réfléchirai !

 ** _Lin Konasa :_** Bon je t'ai déjà répondu sur MP mais même-moi je n'ai pas envie de finir cette fiction ! Elle m'inspire tellement, j'ai tellement de projets complètement contradictoires et en plus elle m'aide à me libérer ! –par exemple quand j'ai un problème IRL et que je le trouve assez « discutable », je viens le fourrer dans cette fic :v ce qui crée une intrigue ? Ou pas–

 ** _TMVioletta :_** Contente que je t'ai carrément fais pleurer de rire xD Je n'hésite pas à ajouter de l'ironie absurde de temps en temps pour libérer le lecteur de son malaise en lisant un passage tragique ! –même si mes goûts humoristiques sont franchement douteux… – Bah bien-sur ! Yumi n'est encore qu'un petit oiseau qui n'a pas apprit à voler, il lui fait bien de l'aide de la part de Levi ! Contente que ce chapitre ait évoqué à certains de vous des souvenirs –douloureux, MOUHAHAHA !–

 _Pour le reste des reviews, j'y ai répondu déjà par MP (je crois) X)_

Le chapitre 11 n'a pas encore de reviews, il faudra attendre ! (à moins qu'une review ne soit postée en ce moment même ! é.è *parano* *va jeter un coup d'œil* j'ai perdu mon compte Gmail, c'est encore plus chiant de devoir consulter ses reviews T-T)

Sinon, c'est bientôt la rentrée ! (ne me mangez pas), c'était juste pour vous rappeler que la fréquence de mes chapitres baissera de plus en plus (n'oubliez pas : brevet à réviser ! Ce qui veut dire révisions non-stop) Le soir, j'essayerai de dégager un peu de place pour écrire un bout des chapitres (un bout, pas tout le chapitre ! à moins que je ne sois en mode « fertilité » –retenez-moi, je divague… « VAGUE » ! –) Personne n'a comprit, pas grave XD (c'était une blague d'Antoine Daniel… bon ta gueule Yumi on a comprit que c'était ton ''vidéaste'' (wtf) préféré ! é.è)

Et puis vous savez quoi ? Je vais arrêter de sortir la fameuse phrase **« Reviewez ou je vous mange »** , je ne sais pas on aura presque dit du rentre-dedans, comme si je vous obligeais à reviewer, genre le rôle de : « la meuf qui n'a aucun commentaire sur sa fanfic et qui doit toujours rappeler les gens de commenter pour qu'ils le fassent » et moi je ne veux pas d'ça! Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas –même si ça fait très plaisir et que c'est un signe d'encouragement–. Je sais (oh ?) que certains de vous aiment reviewer par leur propre-gré mais j'ai l'impression que d'autre ont l'air un peu forcés… X) même si la chance qu'on se rencontre en vrai est de 0% et que je ne suis nullement un monstre ou un titan pour vous manger :v.

Bon, ce « chapitre » a mit un peu beaucoup de temps à être rédigé (730 mots, sans blague !)

J'ai deux questions sinon ! XD (quoi, encore ?!) :

– Vu que je me suis attachée à Yumi (et que vous aussi peut-être ?), j'ai pensé : **pourquoi ne pas l'insérer dans une autre fan-fiction ?** (pas obligatoirement du Ereri, juste une fiction comme ça, un Levi x Reader ou je ne sais pas quoi) ou c'est Levi et Yumi ou Eren et Yumi (vous choisissez) qui seront le pairing de l'histoire ! Enfin pas OBLIGATOIREMENT le pairing hein ! C'est juste que j'adore créer des personnages fictifs que j'inclurai plus tard dans mes fictions, je me sens tellement plus à l'aise avec ! Me mettre dans la peau de Levi ou d'Eren est un peu plus difficile, je ne sais pas exactement comment ils pensent et c'est un peu difficile de s'approprier leurs personnalités –même si c'est facile, mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec un PDV Eren ou un PDV Levi–.

– **Quelles sont les fautes d'orthographe que vous remarquez le plus dans mes chapitres ? Sont-elles graves, trop visibles ?** Non parce qu'enfaite je sais que j'ai un problème avec la conjugaison (le futur et le conditionnel), l'orthographe des mots est plus facile à voir parce-que je suis avec Word, et quand je ne sais pas quoi faire (comme 80% des gens, j'écris le mot sur Google et il y'a une correction automatique ! xD Une technique récente, d'ailleurs). Je connais déjà le correcteur "Bon Patron".

– **Ce que vous aimeriez voir dans la fiction ?** Attention, là je marche sur la citation imaginaire : « vos demandes NE sont PAS des ordres » xD mouhahaha. Alors, évitez juste de me sortir deux choses :

« On veut un Lemon » = J'hésite à en rajouter car je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre ! N'oublions pas que je travaille qu'avec le PDV Yumi et que les PDV Eren/Levi ne sont que des exceptions. Je peux parfaitement imaginer le scénario (Yumi qui les surprend dans les toilettes entrain de copuler) mais ça sera plus difficile à la description sentimentale ! (elle ne lit pas dans leurs pensées), ce qui donnera un récit érotique manquant cruellement de... de vie! Et moi je ne veux bien évidemment pas ça.

« PDV Eren ou Levi ? :c » = J'ai déjà expliqué que je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec ces deux –là, pour la simple et bonne cause que je ne connais pas assez leurs caractères ce qui créera un blocage à faire leurs descriptions sentimentales –en attendant j'essaye de m'inspirer des autres fics–.

Voilà ! Ce que je veux entendre (je ne vous y oblige pas) :

 _Exemple :_

– Des idées de pairing ! (Petra x Auruo, Yumi x Marco, Yumi x Enzo…ect) Une « Yumi amoureuse », ça me tente pas vous X) ? Surtout pour une fille au caractère aussi bizarre qu'elle. Je ne veux pas non plus m'attarder sur l'histoire de son personnage ! Après tout si je passe le reste de mes chapitres à vous raconter sa vie vous vous ennuierez bien vite, parce-que je sais qu'il n y'a que le Ereri qui vous importe en quelque sorte ! xD

Fin' après je ne sais pas, je ne vais pas non plus m'attarder sur la vie privée de Yumi, j'essaye de garder un équilibre entre la typique School-Fic que je vous sors –est-ce que vous avez vraiment l'impression d'être dans une school fic clichée? Je ne crois pas parce-que moi-même j'ai oublié ce détail, tellement il y'a des événements plus importants à raconter que de déballer la vie d'un personnage avec ses profs' !– et entre la vie privée/sentimentale de chaque personnage ! Ce qui donne naissance à beaucoup d'idées dans mon imagination, le plus souvent contradictoires et qui donneraient naissance à des nouvelles intrigues ! Après, je ne sais pas, si je continue à créer des intrigues ainsi ça va faire une fic beaucoup trop longue et moi je n'aime pas les fictions qui dépassent les 30 chapitres, je trouve ça décourageant à la lecture en quelque sorte ! (surtout si chaque chapitre compte 5000 mots ou plus)

Oh mon dieu, 1500 mots ! On est vraiment allés loin, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Moi je vous dis, au prochain chapitre ! xD –que je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire, d'ailleurs. FLEMME !–

Je vous aime touuuus très très fort et encore désolée pour ce pavé qui aurait dû être un chapitre ! xD


	12. Le Devoir

Bondour ! Comment cha'va ? :'3

Je voulais vous informer de quelque chose d'important *se racle la gorge, prend sa feuille et lit* : Aujourd'hui en ce 3 Septembre 2016, deuxième jour de la rentrée scolaire maudite, je me suis dise : « et pourquoi ne pas réconforter mes fans avec un chapitre dépassant les 5000 mots ?»

Heh oui ! xD Avouez j'suis trop gentille :v Je ne sais pas si je vais régulièrement continuer à écrire des chapitres AUSSI LONGS, ou si c'est juste pour cette fois mais ça me tente, pas vous ? x'3  
Pour la réponse aux Reviews, je l'ai fais dans le chapitre « Note d'auteur ». Je m'excuse auprès de celles et ceux que j'ai précédemment oublié ! (notamment toi, MRScarpoute. Ne me boudez pas, maîtresse ! :'C)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un cahier rouge venait de cogner contre le mur avec violence, provoquant un léger bruit de feuilles déchirées avant de retomber vulgairement à terre, comme une araignée qui a finit par trop s'accrocher à sa toile. À terre, on pouvait distinguer les grandes lettres écrites en noir au milieu de cette couverture rouge, affichant d'une formalité ennuyante : « LIVRE DE MATHEMATIQUES ». Aussitôt, ma petite trousse rouge qui abritait mes stylos et autres affaires rejoignit brutalement le livre, non sans embrasser le mur. Je m'excuse pour cette petite scène de violence classée -2 ans, mais s'il y'a une matière que je déteste réviser, c'est bien les maths'. Entre ces équations ridicules, ces questions sans aucun sens qu'on nous demande à résoudre et surtout, ces chiantes règles à appliquer, je sens que je vais perdre l'usage de mes neurones. Evidemment, vous me diriez que j'ai déjà révisé avec ma classe toute à l'heure, mais vers la fin ça s'est un peu mal passé : le plan drague d'Eren –qui a plutôt bien fonctionné– et la chieuse de Lily m'ont bien fait déconcentré ! Et là, je me retrouve avec tout un livre de leçons à rattraper. Bah oui ! Même dans les petites choses banales de la vie, c'est toujours Yumi qui doit payer les frais !

Je poussai un soupir agacé, laissant ma tête retomber contre le bureau d'une mollesse spectaculaire. La faible lumière de table aveugle mes yeux, et je proteste en détournant ma tête vers l'autre côté. La luminosité permet à mon ombre de se refléter sur les murs de ma chambre, tel un film cinématographique –ce terme est très vieux–.Wow… L'image que je me donne maintenant ne ressemble aucunement à celle que les gens ont prit de moi : aux yeux du grand public connu de ma mère, je suis la fille intello qui est admirée des petits garçons, que les parents pointent du doigt pour montrer un exemple à leurs progénitures –qui me regardent avec envie, le plus souvent–. Aux yeux de mes proches, cette image est un peu plus défigurée : je suis une vraie pile électrique qui n'hésite pas à piquer des fou-rires pour un rien, qui parle vaguement de sujets douteux (pervers). Mes amies sont également au courant pour le fait que je déteste Marco et que ma mère est une complexée dans l'âme –c'est impoli de l'avouer ainsi, mais la vérité se doit d'être dite–. Quoi encore ? Ha oui, sans oublier que trois de mes proches savent que j'aime regarder des animés et lire des mangas-…

Merde ! Mes mangas Yaoi ! C'fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus !

Trêve de pensées, je relève brusquement ma tête de mon bureau –tout autant que je déloge mon fessier de ma chaise– et me dirige avec hâte vers mon lit. Je soulève le matelas, tournant frénétiquement mes prunelles de gauche à droite, à la recherche d'un fin livre doté d'une couverture érotique de deux beaux gosses tous nus entrain de regarder le lecteur. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je cherche avec une telle précipitation un simple magazine gay : avec une mémoire de poisson rouge et une mère extrêmement homophobe et complexée, le pire peut se produire à tout moment et dieu seul sait que la confiance –imaginaire– que place ma mère en moi peut s'envoler en un éclat. Même si ma génitrice prend un air calme la plupart du temps, je n'aimerais pas trop me retrouver entre ses griffes quand elle divulgue sa colère –et la punition que j'ai subit à mon renvoi en est un petit exemple de ce qu'elle peut faire si elle retrouve ces mangas avant moi–.

Le matelas échappe brutalement de mes mains, tandis que j'essaye de retrouver un tant soit peu mon sang froid. Bon Yumi ! Calme-toi ! Déjà, pourquoi t'es si affolée pauvre conne ?! –m'auto-insulter quand je suis anxieuse est une habitude–. Allez gros tas d'vache ! Réfléchis ! Je jette un furtif regard à ma bibliothèque, puis m'attarde un peu dessus. Et s'ils étaient là ? Non impossible. C'est le premier endroit que ma mère nettoie le matin –étant donné la quantité astronomique de poussière et d'autres trucs extraterrestres qui résident entre ces livres abandonnés depuis mille ans–. N'oublions pas que le terme « nettoyer » a sa propre définition chez une mère comme la tienne : « fouiller la bibliothèque pour s'assurer que sa fille ne se shoote pas, n'a pas de relations avec d'autres garçons dont elle reçoit des lettres romantiques, n'a pas de livres bizarres ». La première suggestion est absurde, la deuxième aussi –ça serait suicidaire de ma part–, la troisième… euh… un peu trop vraie ? Et pourquoi ne pas aller jeter un coup d'œil ? J'avance avec vivacité vers ma biblio', une moue –exceptionnellement– sévère et sérieuse collée à mon visage. Mes mains dansent entre les livres, mes yeux suivent chaque mouvement que j'esquisse mais mes recherches sont comme prédit, inutiles.

« La chasse au Yaoi » continue, et je suis au bord d'écrire un avis de recherche sur internet. Chaque coin fouillé en vain, chaque petit échec manque de me faire pleurer de stress. S'il n'est pas là, peut-être qu'il est là ? Ou encore là et là ?... Cette technique ne marche plus. Le livre est introuvable et la seule piste qui me reste : la chambre de ma mère. Pourquoi ne vais-je pas enquêter dedans ? Parce-que c'est comme la pièce interdite, vous savez dans les restaurants il y'a ce petit espèce pour le personnel ou il est écrit « défense d'entrer » ? Voilà, je pense que c'est suffisant. Je ne sais pas si ma mère a quelque chose à cacher à propos de son passé –pas si sordide que ça, si on omet son histoire avec mon ex-père–, ou si, tout comme moi, elle cache des magazines érotiques.

Bref, aucune possibilité d'infiltration dans sa chambre n'est envisageable, vu qu'elle ferme la porte avec des clefs qu'elle ramène avec elle partout et sur qui elle détient un œil précieux comme si c'était l'objet qui allait ouvrir le coffre contenant le One Piece et qu'elle devait le donner au mangaka de cet animé à la fin –encore faut-il le OP soit réel–. Mais… en y-repensant bien, s'ils étaient réellement dans sa chambre, il n y'aurait que elle pour les ramener. Ca voudrait dire alors qu'elle les a déjà vus ! Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, elle m'en aurait parlé à la minute même ou elle a découvert ces magazines ! Je connais bien ma mère, et elle n'est pas du genre à contenir sa colère trop longtemps.

Un soupir m'échappe. Cette suggestion a manqué de me rajouter un brin d'espoir.

« Yumi ?! »

Sa voix manque d'arracher un battement à mon pauvre cœur, et je détourne lentement mon regard vers elle, tandis que moi, suis scotchée au milieu du couloir telle une bougie –visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes–. Bon, là vient la fin de ma vie. Chers inconnus qui suivent la routine de ma vie, je vous remercie pour toute cette attention étrange que vous me donnez. Veillez à rendre l'Ereri canon, dîtes à Petra que je ne suis pas désolée, dîtes à Mikasa que je l'emmerde, dîtes à Marie et Lucie de se trouver une autre partenaire pour tricher et à Lily, de trouver un autre souffre-douleur. Dîtes à Marco que je méritais, dîtes à Enzo de formater mon compte Facebook au maximum ainsi que mon téléphone –ce dernier étant un petit génie en informatique–, et enfin, dîtes leurs, tous réunis, que je les aimais. Ah ! N'oubliez pas de prévenir Sarah que c'est une salope et que je ne serais pas là pour la Japon Expo.

 _Accepter son sort, essayer de mentir._

Mon cerveau est en pleine élaboration d'un mensonge solide qui puisse prétexter un minimum l'arrivée mystérieuse de ce genre de mangas dans ma chambre. Avant même que je ne puisse me justifier, elle lance d'un ton inquiet mais tout aussi accusateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Tu as perdue quelque chose ? »

Je reste figée quelques secondes, avant qu'un imperceptible souffle de soulagement ne m'échappe. Putain ! Tout ce screamer pour une question si stupide ! Sérieux man', tu devrais t'engager comme actrice dans l'univers hollywoodien ou les films Western. Vous savez, ces moments ou il l'héroïne fait planer le suspens avant d'annoncer qu'elle voudrait bien manger des hamburgers dans le Mc'Do du coin, et que les autres personnages soufflent de soulagement en ricanant. Bon, j'arrête de divaguer.

« Mmhmpf… »

Quoique pas si stupide que ça… avec les grimaces que je tire depuis toute à l'heure et ma fabuleuse indiscrétion, j'aurais du me rendre compte qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose.

« J'ai perdu mon billet de cinq euros quelque part, donc je le cherche » Répliquai-je d'un ton glaciale, tout en la fixant d'un air nonchalant qui ne laisserait rien transparaître de mon malaise.

« Depuis quand je t'ai prêté cinq euros, moi ?... » M'interrogea-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Ah, quoique. Je commence à m'énerver de toutes ces questions futiles. Ce n'est vraiment mais alors VRAIMENT pas le moment de me faire chier, man'. Soudain, une pensée furtive passe tel un flash sur mon cerveau et me rappelle que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé mon magazine érotique et que je viens de délaisser mes révisions pas encore abouties. Une boule de stress –de la taille d'un ballon d'rugby– me remplie presque aussitôt la gorge. Normal d'être comme ça, surtout quand tu t'rends compte que la personne qui va te castrer dans un futur proche se tient à quelques centimètres de toi. Là, t'auras juste envie de déguerpir, jeune personne irréelle à qui je confesse mes peines.

« Et puis quoi encore ? Tu doutes de ce que je peux faire avec cinq euros ?! » Dis-je en haussant le ton, énervée.

Elle serre les poings et me répond sur un ton tout aussi colérique.

« Oh mais ! Excuse-moi de remplir mon rôle de mère ! »

« Exact, t'es une mère, pas un agent du FBI » Avais-je rendu en lui lançant un regard noir, avant d'accourir dans ma chambre et de claquer la porte –comme à pratiquement chaque fois–.

Merde, cette dispute n'a fait que de renforcer les tentions. La boule de stress qui bloquait précédemment ma gorge ne fait que de grandir, allant même jusqu'à me couper l'appétit –chose miraculeuse–. Je suis dans la merde, et pour de bon. Maintenant, ma mère est fâchée, ce qui me donne l'occasion de légèrement entrevoir l'excessivité de sa réaction quand elle remarquera les mangas érotiques –et donc les conséquences désolantes dans lesquelles je vais quitter ce monde–. Un soupir m'échappe, tandis que mon attention se reporte par instinct sur mon livre de maths' –qui léchait le sol–. Si j'ai une bonne note au devoir, j'aurais une excuse crédible non ?

…

Exactement ! Je dois essayer la fameuse technique du « remboursement » qui consiste à remplacer sa connerie par une bonne nouvelle. Je n'ai pas très envie de bosser, surtout en ce moment ou le stress ne fait que de grandir dans mon esprit, mais maintenant j'ai une bonne raison qui me pousse à réviser : celle de ne pas recevoir la pluie d'insultes –et de coups ?– qui viendra plus tard. Je me dirige lentement là ou réside le livre maltraité, m'accroupis et l'empoigne en fixant la page froissée : comme par hasard, les exercices que je bossais dessus n'ont pas disparu, et je prends ça tel un signe du destin qui m'incite à réviser. Aussitôt, je m'affale avec paresse sur la chaise du bureau et me remet au travail.

* * *

« Yumi ! N'oublie pas de relire trois fois la question avant de répondre » débuta ma mère « concentre-toi sur chaque question ! Tu as une heure, ne traîne pas non plus ! »

Avant chaque examen, chaque devoir, ma mère doit me refaire cette fameuse tirade. J'y suis tellement habituée maintenant, que je fuis carrément de chez moi pour éviter son blabla répétitif. Alors que je descends les escaliers de l'immeuble –on habite au quatrième étage, ce n'est pas bien long–, la voix de ma mère continue à me gueuler dessus des instructions inutiles dont je n'ai pas besoin. Je suis déjà assez stressée comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter et puis, je trouve ma génitrice assez dingue pour crier ainsi dans tout le bâtiment à une heure si matinale.

Lorsque je finis par sortir à l'air frais, je prends une grande inspiration. J'ai toujours aimé me libérer de l'espace de la maison, sortir le matin ou la nuit quand le courant d'air est renouvelé, sentir cette goulée d'air me refroidir les poumons, se libérer de l'ambiance chaleureuse et étouffante de la maison à celle glaciale des débuts d'hiver. J'ai toujours cette impression de renaissance qui me parcourt le corps, m'incite à marcher lentement tout en profitant des dernières étoiles nocturnes que le ciel bleu se charge d'éliminer, petit à petit. Ah, comme c'est relaxant les oiseaux qui commencent à peine de chanter…

« Eh, la chevelue ! »

Oh, pardon, je voulais dire Lucie qui commence à peiner de chanter et qui me fout des envies génocidaires dès le matin.

Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à rigoler, voir même pas du tout. Que quelqu'un pense à planter un drapeau rouge sur ma tête, par pitié. Je me retourne en lâchant un soupir. Oh tiens, elle est seule. Ou est Marie ?

« Hey »

Ma voix est aussi audible qu'un murmure, aussi basse qu'une personne enrhumée et mon amie le devine sans grands efforts. Bah ouais, depuis quand Yumi Kairi laisse passer une insulte sans y répondre ironiquement ? –surtout l'matin–. Elle s'approcha de moi, m'ouvrit la paume de sa main –une invitation à ''tcheker''–, et intimement je sais qu'elle jugera de mon état d'âme actuel à partir de la manière dont je vais répondre à ce salut. Alors, je claque ma main de façon toute à fait banale contre la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'va pas ? »

Oups. Je n'ai pas bien agis. Lucie n'est pas spécialement chiante, enfin pas du genre de personnes à t'harceler de question pour savoir ce qui cloche chez toi, mais comme toute fille, elle cherchera à en savoir plus si ça continue à persister. Chacun de nous développe une curiosité naturelle envers ses proches, et elle n'y fait pas exception. Pourtant, elle devrait être habituée à me voir ainsi : après tout, ça fait 2 ans qu'on fait le trajet ensemble et elle doit être la première à savoir que je ne suis pas bavarde le matin. Je ne veux pas vraiment lui parler de mes problèmes de Yaoi, surtout car elle n'est pas au courant que je shippe des couples gay. Elle est comme la plupart des gens : dans les affaires telles que l'homosexualité, Lucie garde un avis neutre mais qui penche vers le négatif.

Revenons-en au présent : J'use d'une technique d'esquive assez fâcheuse pour contourner sa question.

« Boff, c'est juste le devoir de maths' qui m'fait chier. Sinon, elle est ou Marie ? »

Cette question me vient naturellement. Depuis quand Marie et Lucie ne font plus le trajet ensemble ? Après tout, ces deux amies –pour ne pas dire deux sœurs– sont à la limite de vivre sous le même toit. Quand l'une commence quelque chose, l'autre la finit. Quand une baston s'enclenche entre les deux, c'est souvent pour une cause débile, mais c'est –toujours– Marie qui s'excuse : Lucie est sensible et facilement irritable ce qui peut créer une spirale sans fin –qui se conclut la plupart du temps par l'arrivée des parents–.

« Elle n'a pas trouvé son cahier de géo', alors elle met du temps à le chercher»

Je lâchai un simple « Oh », pas très intéressée. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle le trouvera, notre professeur est assez chiant sur ce point-là.

« T'imagine si le devoir est en réalité aujourd'hui ? » me lança mon amie, tout en marchant à mes côtés « Putain ! Heureusement qu'on a révisé hier, l'instituteur a dit que ce n'était pas nécessairement la semaine prochaine »

« Mphf.. » grommelai-je, avant de dire d'un ton paresseux. « Je préfère que ça soit aujourd'hui »

« Pourquoi ? » M'interrogea-t-elle en me fixant du coin de l'œil.

J'haussai les épaules.

« Bah, pour ne pas avoir ce devoir sur la conscience… on s'en débarrasserait »

« M'ouais, t'as raison » dit-elle. « Mh.. » elle hésite, avant de continuer « Tu crois que Lily a oublié ? Après tout… elle n'est pas du genre à pardonner facilement, tu sais »

Elle accompagne sa phrase d'un rictus faussement moqueur, ce qui provoque mon agacement.

« Ecoute Lucie, je ne veux vraiment pas en parler » commençai-je d'un ton ferme « Qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut, je ne suis pas sa punching-ball, alors bordel de merde, foutez-moi la paix avec cette fille ! »

Elle tourna un regard surprit vers moi, essayant de rectifier sa phrase mais je la coupai aussitôt.

« Je croyais qu'elle deviendra un peu plus mature mais finalement non. Je n'lui plais pas ? Tant mieux, c'est réciproque maintenant. J'l'emmerde» finis-je sur un timbre haineux.

Certes, c'est vrai que par rapport à hier je tremble de tout mon être rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'elle me dira aujourd'hui –ou ce qu'elle me fera–, mais je dois faire semblant d'être confiante jusqu'à le devenir réellement –une information recueillie sur Wikihow, d'ailleurs–. Ce n'est pas son langage cru ni sa force qui me feront reculer. Elle a le même âge que moi, on est dans la même putain de situation périlleuse surnommée « l'adolescence » alors je peux sans grande difficulté devenir comme elle. Elle veut la guerre ? Elle l'aura.

Mon bas-ventre est ravagé par des flammes, et mes épaules sont crispées rien qu'en y-pensant. Mais soudain, une main se posant sur le haut de mon crâne me fit relâcher toute la tension. Lucie venait d'établir un simple contact avec moi, autant physique que visuel.

« Je suis là pour t'aider, Yumi »

Je tournai mon regard vers elle, et hochai la tête en lui souriant, reconnaissante. C'est vrai qu'il y'a des fois ou elle s'amuse à se moquer de moi pendant que je me fais tabasser par Lily, mais elle partage à peu près la même haine que moi. On se fait mutuellement confiance, et je crois que le plus important pour le moment, c'est d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui appuyer sa confiance.

* * *

« Bien, maintenant, rangez vos affaires de mathématique, sortez une feuille blanche et un stylo ! Devoir surprise ! » Annonça notre professeur de maths', monsieur Smith.

Une violente poussée d'excitation mélangée à de la peur envahit mon cœur, celle qu'on a quand on est prit au dépourvu. La moitié de la classe pousse un énorme « HUH ?! », vite étouffé par le regard sévère de l'instituteur qui commence déjà à distribuer les feuilles, laissant les élèves marmonner dans leurs barbes. Etant assise à la première table, l'honneur fut à moi de visualiser le sujet en premier, puis à camarade –après la réconciliation de Levi et Eren, Petra s'est rassise à mes côtés. Je m'en fous un peu, je me contente de l'ignorer–. Mes yeux s'attardent aussitôt sur le premier exercice.

Oh mon dieu non… le seul cours que je n'ai pas révisé.

Bien, vous devez tous connaître les lettres X et Y, classées et à l'ordre alphabétique? Exactement. À cet instant même, je peux me promettre de ne plus jamais employer ces deux alphabets maudits. Putain, s'il y'a bien une chose que je ne peux supporter en maths', ce sont les calculs pour trouver les chibres mystérieux, euh pardon je voulais dire les chiffres mystérieux. L'idée de tricher me vient aussitôt, mais en me rappelant que j'ai comme surveillant le « blond sourcilleux » –tel l'appelle les élèves–, toute tentative fuit mon esprit. Ce prof' a des yeux de lynx, ce qui lui fait un léger point commun avec Levi. Marie et Lucie m'interpellent de loin. Je ne réponds pas à leurs appels, alors trop concentrée sur les autres questions. Je n'sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer.

Le reste a l'air plus ou moins facile, excepté la dernière question jonchée d'obstacles. Je soupirai, posant mon regard sur Petra qui s'attèle déjà à sa tâche. Eh Petra, ça n'te dit pas de servir à quelque chose pour une fois ? Pff. Monsieur Smith ordonne d'une voix glaciale de mettre un cartable entre chaque table, et la meilleure, c'est qu'il le dit en me fixant méchamment, me transmettant une sorte de : « N'y pense même pas ». Super… non seulement il ne se rase jamais les sourcils, mais en plus il utilise ses deux grands machins pour effrayer les autres.

Le contrôle commence, toute la classe est silencieuse à part quelques chuchotements vite calmés par notre professeur qui semble destiné à nous surveiller. De temps à autre, lorsqu'il se dirige vers deux élèves soupçonnés de tricher, j'en profite pour essayer de jeter un coup d'œil discret sur la feuille de ma camarade, ou bien tenter d'établir un quelconque contact avec quelqu'un de la classe. En vain : cette dernière camoufle partiellement sa feuille avec sa chevelure rousse et les autres sont tous concentrés, si on excepte Marie qui relève la tête de temps à autre pour lâcher un soupir stressé.

À un moment donné, elle me jette un regard puis bouge lentement ses lèvres, tel un message codé. Un « T'as compris ? » muet, auquel je réponds discrètement par un hochement négatif. L'ambiance est oppressante et malgré le léger courant d'air hivernal qui plane dehors, je sens la température monter dangereusement –surement mon cerveau en surchauffe–.

Alors que je suis décidée à replonger ma tête dans ma feuille, un petit bout d'papier plié chute brutalement sur ma table. Qu'est-ce que… hein ?! Mais wtf ?! On va m'accuser de tricher ! Un grave raclement de gorge retentit de l'autre bout de la salle, et je tourne précipitamment mon regard vers ce denier. Levi me regarde, non, me fusille du regard puis baisse ses yeux sur la feuille. Attends, attends… depuis quand Levi triche de cette manière ?! Déjà, depuis quand Levi triche, lui qui accuse ce genre de comportement « d'enfantin ? » ?! Bien décidée à savoir son mystérieux partenaire –je ne suis pas plus intéressée que ça par les réponses qui se trouvent dans cette feuille, même si c'est comme une aide divine–, je déplie le papier à fin d'y lire clairement :

 _Levi : « Oi morveux, passe la réponse du deuxième exo, et plus vite que ça »_

 _Eren : « Je te signale que je suis tout autant dans la merde ! »_

 _Levi : «Je m'en fous »_

 _Eren : « Attends j't'ai dis ! Mais t'es vraiment têtu ma parole ! »_

Un sourire idiot, non mais extrêmement idiot et bête orne mes lèvres en ce moment. Putain, putain… encore une preuve qu'ils se sont réellement réconciliés ! Pourtant, je ne sais pas si je dois exploser de rire ou pleurer de joie en lisant ce papier sacré qui mérite sa place dans le musée le plus raffiné de la ville. Ils se parlent putain, même si ce n'sont pas des paroles gentilles mais je m'en bats les couilles ! Il y'a une interaction entre eux et même si elle est écrite sur une feuille froissée et banale pour des fins illégales, ça ne change pas le fait que j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé une carte de trésor.

Un second raclement de gorge me fit sortir de mes pensées féériques. Je tourne frénétiquement ma tête vers Levi qui renforce sa moue renfrognée, comme un avertissement, puis vers Eren qui tient sa tête rouge de honte entre ses mains. Mon sourire ne fait que de s'agrandir et je peux sentir d'ici le regard luisant d'espoir de Marie qui croit que je souris car j'ai trouvé la réponse. Je reportai mon attention sur le petit grincheux auquel je fis un clin d'œil, vérifiai si l'instituteur ne me regardait pas… apparemment non, et notai quelque chose dessus avant de le plier et de le lancer le plus rapidement et précisément possible vers Levi. Mes capacités sportives vont faire leurs preuves là… BINGO !

« Mademoiselle Kairi ! »

Mon corps entier se crispa, tandis que mes camarades tournèrent leurs regards vers moi. Mon prof' continue d'une voix énervée.

« Concentrez-vous sur votre feuille, s'il vous plaît ! »

Je jetai un sourire désolé à mon instituteur qui me fixait, mécontent, avant de me ré-concentrer sur ma feuille d'examen, non sans lâcher un soupir. Et toi concentre-toi sur ton cul… putain, toute la classe est entrain de tricher et y'a que moi qu'il a trouvé pour me faire chier ! Laissez-moi copier en paix ! Non mais j'vous jure, quel irrespect de la part d'un prof' de déranger ses élèves en pleine mission !

Revenons-en à Levi, qui a caché le papier sous la lanière de son cartable. Une fois la fureur du prof' calmée, il le reprend entre ses doigts, le déballe et arque aussitôt un sourcil. Moi, je me contente de fixer sa réaction d'un œil discret. Il finit par me regarder un peu plus calmement, et je lui souris de manière assez maligne, ce auquel il répondit par un simple « Tsk » –rien de bien méchant– avant de recopier ce que je lui ai écris sur sa feuille.

Un étrange sentiment de satisfaction me dépose sur un petit nuage imaginaire, comme un accomplissement victorieux. Au moins, j'ai contribué à une bonne chose dans ma vie –même si tricher n'est pas le meilleur des actes–. Je replonge ma tête une bonne fois pour toute dans ma copie, continuant avec cet étrange sourire qui est à la limite de décrocher ma mâchoire. Levi, je compte sur toi pour ne pas être égoïste –et donc montrer ce papier à Eren–…

Une demi-heure plus tard, la cloche retentit et monsieur Smith nous ordonne de poser immédiatement nos stylos. Je lâche un grognement –comme toute la classe–, m'assure une dernière fois que j'ai bel et bien écris mon nom et prénom et lui passe la feuille –tout en ignorant superbement le regard noir qu'il me lance–. Je range mes affaires sans plus de questions et alors que je m'apprête à franchir le seuil de la porte au milieu du brouhaha des élèves, quelque chose glisse avec agilité dans la poche de mon jean.

Je n'ai ni le temps de comprendre, ni de protester : je sais juste que mon expéditeur a choisit le bon timing, car juste après son départ, Marie et Lucie reviennent à l'assaut avec leurs questions sur le devoir. Néanmoins, je doute qu'elles eurent remarqué l'étrange couleur pourpre qui me couvre les joues, ni mon attention reportée sur la petite silhouette aux cheveux corbeaux qui s'étouffe progressivement entre les autres personnes dans le hall du lycée.

* * *

« L'exercice deux était ultra difficile meuf ! »

« ..Non mais, de toute façon j'ai discrètement sortis mon cahier et… »

«..Mais non je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas moi qui a volé la culotte sportive de…! »

« .. Haha la bonne blague ! »

« David ta gueule on n'entend rien ! … »

Les toilettes des filles, c'est un peu comme l'espace commentaires dans Youtube. Il y'a pleines de discussions et de mots qui fusent d'ici et là-bas, méchants ou gentils, mais surtout un endroit remplit de délinquantes. Certaines filles arrivent même jusqu'à emporter avec eux leur palette de maquillage, écouter de la musique et danser… ect. Ha bah oui ! Et au milieu de tout ça, je suis un peu comme la typique noob qui porte un appareil dentaire et des lunettes avec une chemise à carreaux et un large pantalon beige, et intérieurement j'essaye de me persuader que ce n'est plus la même ambiance qu'au collège. Que les surveillants s'en foutent un peu de la délinquance des élèves maintenant grands pour se mêler de leurs culs, qu'ils ne veulent plus qu'on les materne et qu'on surveille le moindre de leurs gestes. Ils sont tout à fait adultes pour savoir qu'à cet âge, le taux d'hormones dans le corps n'est pas très instable…

La question qui se pose dans tout ce bordel : que fais-je, moi, une fille aux apparences toutes à fait ordinaires et fiables, dans un tel lieu jonché de Barbie-girls ?

Bien, la réponse est simple et efficace : juste une poussée de curiosité. Non ! Pas envers le magnifique monde des fashion-girls mais c'est plutôt parce-que j'ai une patience en plastique, et que d'attendre deux heures entières pour pouvoir lire le papier que m'a glissé Levi –car oui je sais que c'est lui– dans la poche n'est pas du tout mon genre. Enfermée dans une cabine de toilettes puante, je déballe le message, aussi excitée qu'une vierge à sa nuit d'noces.

 _« Je ne savais pas que t'as les couilles pour tricher. Merci gamine »_

Mon cœur palpite par tant de gentillesse, pendant que j'évacue le trop de fangirl en tapant de mes pieds contre le sol.

 _«Ah ! »_

Ah ?! Il a dit « Ah », les gens ! Quoi, « Ah » ?!

 _« La prochaine fois, garde tes mains pour toi. On n'approche pas ce qui m'appartient  
–L »_

…

Il parle du fait que j'ai approché son petit Erinou ? C'est ça ? Hein, dîtes-moi qu'il parle de ça ? Approuvez-moi juste ce fait, et je pourrais disjoncter en paix.

Chers gens… AIDEZ-MOI !

Mais ça voudrait dire que… que… Oh mon dieu il est jaloux, il est véritablement, universellement et excessivement et je ne sais pas quoi, jaloux ! « Jaloux », en accentuant bien sur les syllabes, ce mot fait le tour de ma base de données Fujoshi –responsable du Fangirl et autres pêchés, shame on me !–. Une chaleur dévastatrice manque d'anéantir complètement mon bas-ventre, tandis que je sens une immense envie de toute dégager –crier– remplir mes poumons. J'ai envie d'hurler ma joie en lisant ça. Non mais vous avez pas comprit ?! Ca voudrait dire que les sentiments d'Eren sont réciproques ! Mais alors attendez, attendez… on ne s'enflamme pas, s'il vous plaît ! Mais alors Levi, qu'est-ce que tu attends putain ?! DO IT. Fais le premier pas, baise Eren putain ! J'attends que ça, moi ! Depuis des putains d'années, depuis l'apparition jusqu'à la disparition des dinosaures, depuis que je suis née j'attends le moment ou vous allez vous mettre en couple et que vous allez faire un énorme Fuck à tout l'monde !

Telle une folle, je mets mes mains dans ma bouche –oui, mes deux bonnes grosses mains– pour éviter de crier, tandis que je balance mon bassin de gauche à droite, étant assise sur la cuvette sale des toilettes –je m'en bats les ovaires, putain !– LE ERERI EST FUCKING CANON ALORS, C'EST BON ?! Je manque de saigner du nez en les imaginant ensemble, entrain de s'embrasser, entrain de se câliner, se toucher, se baiser… hum hum. J'ai l'air d'un pédophile qui a vu un petit enfant de cinq ans lécher une sucette et qui s'retient de le violer, car il est dans un espace public.

Bon, je ferais mieux de retourner au réfectoire ! Après tout, de la vieille purée avec des saucisses mal-cuites, ça ne se rate pas ! C'est ainsi que je me lave les mains –base de l'hygiène– avant de descendre les escaliers du lycée, pour enfin pénétrer à travers ces énormes portails blancs de bloc opératoire qui nous servent d'accueil pour la cantine. En y-entrant déjà, tu peux sentir l'énorme malaise qui plane. Tout le monde parle bruyamment, l'odeur de la nourriture est nauséabonde, il y'a de la sauce blanche sur le carrelage –et non je ne sous-entends rien de pervers–. Enfin bref, un vrai bordel ! Toutes les tables sont alignées à la verticale, et juste à côté il y'a quatre stands de nourriture. Je cherche du regard ma classe –ce qui n'est pas très évident entre une foule de 200 personnes en constante agitation–, et finit par apercevoir la tête de Levi, au coin.

Yosh !

Je me dirige vers le premier stand de nourriture.

« Bonjour ! » m'adressai-je au serveur avec un grand sourire.

Ce dernier se contente de me fixer avec ennui, comme s'il était habitué à entendre ça, et ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. Son boulot doit être chiant, la vache ! Servir une bande d'adolescents pas satisfaits –et j'en passe sur les filles au régime–. Il remplit mon plateau de purée, trois longues saucisses et un verre de jus puis me le passe en soupirant. J'évite de le causer plus que ça et m'éclipse avec mon déjeuner vers le fond…

« Par là, Yumi ! »

Marie me fait signe en se levant de sa chaise, et j'essaye de suivre la source de sa voix jusqu'à la voir, entrain de me faire des signes complètement aléatoires avec ses mains. Je pouffe de rire : ce qu'elle a l'air conne comme ça ! Mine de rien, je jette un coup d'œil furtif sur les occupants de la table à côté.

Oh mon dieu. Putain, Marie tu es un génie, merci d'avoir choppé la table avoisinante à celle de Levi et Eren. Franchement, MERCI ! Je suis à la limite de lui faire un salut militaire. Je me dirige vers elle, toute souriante et n'hésite pas à toiser discrètement Levi qui, lui, a trouvé un meilleur boulot apparemment.

« Putain morveux, mange plus proprement ou déguerpis d'à mes côtes ! T'es dégueulasse » Lança Levi sur un ton dégoûté en regardant Eren, qui visiblement, ne semble pas plus gêné que ça de saisir une saucisse avec ses mains.

« Moi au moins je ne noue pas un torchon blanc autour de mon cou pour ne pas me salir, comme un bébé !» dit-il avec moquerie, la bouche toute pleine –laissant entrevoir la nourriture en pleine décomposition–.

Levi tire une grimace de pur dégoût et détourne vite son regard de ce spectacle odieux, sous les regards mi-interloqués mi-habitués des autres élèves. Je pris place entre Marie et Lucie, pose mon plateau tout en empoignant proprement mes couverts –pour faire plaisir à monsieur maniaque– et commence à manger. Enfin ! La nourriture délicieuse réanime mon corps et expulse une nouvelle vague de fatigue hors de mon corps. Il faut reprendre des forces car cet après-midi on aura une séance sportive –avec comme entraîneur monsieur Keith Shadis, un vieil homme aux forces extraterrestres–. Heureusement qu'on n'a pas cours pour les deux prochaines heures, ce qui nous permettra au moins de rentrer chez nous et bien nous reposer ! Car je peux vous l'dire, cet entraîneur est sans pitié.

Tout se passe au mieux jusqu'à maintenant, si ce n'est cette désagréable sensation de… je ne sais pas quoi ni comment l'expliquer, mais je sens que quelque chose manque… pourtant, je n'ai rien oublié ? Je tourne mon regard sur mes amies qui mangent silencieusement, ou papotent discrètement. Je suis la seule à ressentir cette sorte de malaise ? Peut-être que je suis malade, que la purée est périmée. Je pose lentement mes couverts sur la table, tout en regardant frénétiquement chaque personne. J'ai une sorte de pressentiment putain, comme si je suis entrain de raté quelque chose. Peut-être que c'est mon imagination ? Bah oui Yumi, tu t'prends la tête pour rien ! Mange et ignore donc cette mauvaise boule que t'as au ventre –à moins que tu as tes règles, ce qui est parfaitement regrettable–. Alors que je reprends peu à peu possession de ma cuillère, un bruit suspect résonnant de l'autre table m'interpelle.

J'y repose immédiatement mon regard, tel un instinct –comme si mon malaise allait disparaître en regardant la table voisine, pff–. Tout le monde mange, il n y'a rien. Mais pourquoi le côté des garçons est beaucoup plus silencieux que celui des filles ? Pourquoi ils ne bavardent pas comme d'habitude ? Je prends comme spécimen Enzo, que j'interpelle discrètement.

« Eh, Enzo ! » dis-je en haussant un peu le ton.

Ce dernier relève précipitamment sa tête vers moi –tel un criminel prit en flagrant délit–. C'est là que j'ai la confirmation de mes doutes : y'a un truc glauque qui se passe du côté des garçons. Je penche mon bassin vers l'arrière, à fin d'avoir une vue meilleure. Tiens ? Pourquoi Levi et Eren se fixent ainsi ? Je balance mon bassin un peu plus vers l'avant, semant un regard interrogateur de Lucie qui décide donc de suivre le mouvement de mes yeux-…

Merde. Bordel de putain de merde.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tout le monde est silencieux. Ils sont gênés. Gênés par ce qu'il se passe entre… putain. Merde. Mes ovaires vont craquer. _Je vais disjoncter._

Soudain, Levi renferme doucement sa paume autour de sa saucisse, la saisissant pleinement d'une lenteur presque malsaine, sans se soucier de sa main maintenant dégoulinante de sauce. Son regard luisant d'une dangereuse montée de luxure, semble fixe intensément Eren, qui lui, déglutit en suivant chacun des gestes de son partenaire. Il est comme hypnotisé, déconnecté de la réalité. Personne n'existe dans la salle actuellement, à part lui et Levi. Ce dernier gobe entièrement la saucisse, la maintenant bien entre ses lèvres avant de l'aspirer avec soif, puis la pousse hors de sa gorge, laissant un filet de bave le relier au bout. Ses joues sont rougies, ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, son regard lance des électrochocs toxiques, donnant un tableau ô combien orgasmique, au plaisir des yeux de son « ami » qui rougit violemment mais sans pour autant détacher son regard. L'Ackerman réitère son geste une seconde fois, provoquant des bruits de succion que n'importe quel aveugle aurait jugé comme indécents. C'fait combien de fois que cette saucisse a eu le plaisir de sortir et rentrer dans sa bouche ? Exactement cinq fois. Cinq fois, et je peux sentir d'ici l'évidente érection du pauvre Jaeger qui plie précipitamment ses jambes, à la limite de soulever la table avec son engin maintenant réveillé.

Le spectacle se finit rapidement –à mon plus grand dam–, l'Ackerman pose sa saucisse, prend son habituel mouchoir pour essuyer sa bouche et sa main avant de se lever en prenant soin de ramener son plateau, lançant à Eren un regard lubrique, lourd de sous-entendus. À peine quitte-t-il la table, que les deux assemblées lâchent un énorme souffle, comme si tout le monde avait retenu sa respiration pendant ce moment ô combien palpitant et oppressant. Enzo lance à Eren des œillades mélangées entre la perversion et le doute, Marco a détourné son regard pendant tout le long, tandis que le concerné aux yeux de jade n'ose même plus relever sa tête pour fixer les regards des autres. Il ne prend même pas la peine de débarrasser son plateau et fuit en courant du réfectoire –ignorant le fait que son petit soldat fait un salut militaire à toutes les personnes présentes–.

Bon… le bilan médical maintenant ! : rien de bien grave. J'ai juste… deux ovaires pétés, un neurone en moins, une hémorragie nasale, une folle envie de tuer quelqu'un à coup d'fourchette dans les boules en hurlant, le besoin de me défouler en courant à poils dans tout le réfectoire et en foutant de la purée sur mes organes génitaux en criant telle une possédée.

NON mais attend ! Y'a pas que ma classe qui ont assisté à cette scène digne d'un film pornographique, mais deux des classes voisines ! Mon cerveau est bien trop déconnecté pour me poser des questions sur le « comment un garçon populaire aimé de toutes les filles peut faire ça au plaisir d'un autre garçon, tout ça au milieu d'une foule qui regroupe les plus bavards du lycée ? » La seule réponse que j'ai est plus simple : « il s'en contre bat les couilles d'avoir l'attention des autres, lui ce qu'il veut, c'est son Eren » –et ça ne me dérange pas comme conclusion–.

« Bien ! » Fis-je en me levant brusquement, frappant de mes mains contre ma table. Voyant que j'ai l'attention de ma classe –et même celle des autres classes–, je continue sur un ton tremblant.

« On va dire que j'enterre mon corps et vous, vous vous occupez de mettre la terre dessus, d'accord ? »

Je me remémorai toujours cette première fois ou mes camarades n'ont fait que d'acquiescer, sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi j'ai dis ça.

* * *

« Maman, j'suis rentrée ! » dis-je en jetant mon cartable par terre.

C'était une journée rude, chargée d'émotions toutes aussi négatives que positives. Rien n'équivaut maintenant qu'un bon repos avant de retourner cette après-midi… Le truc bien c'est que ce soir, j'ai uniquement deux heures de sport –sachant que notre instituteur nous accorde la deuxième heure pour jouer à la corder, ou faire du basket–. Yeaah, mon emploi du temps est cool sur ce point là. Au collège, moi et les filles (telles que Marie et Lucie) passions la deuxième heure dans l'une des classes vides à ragoter tranquillement. J'espère que l'on pourra refaire cette ancienne habitude sans nous faire chopper !

Revenons-en au présent. Je relève ma tête, et sursaute en croisant le regard à la fois effondré mais colérique de ma mère, tandis qu'elle tient ses deux mains dans son dos en une position… mal prometteuse. Son menton est relevé, ses yeux me fixent avec dédain. Je me relève, le dos droit, avant de débuter d'une voix polaire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? »

Elle ne répond pas, se contentant de décroiser ses mains derrière son dos à fin de me montrer… Oh non.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » m'a-telle craché au visage.

Mon manga Yaoi.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

 **Désolée, je n'ai pas relu tout le chapitre ! Ne vous étonnez donc pas de trouver des fautes d'orthographe, des phrases incomplètes. Ce sont généralement des fautes d'inattention.**

6970 mots, je ne pouvais pas faire plus, désolée ! x) Le prochain chapitre contiendra un peu plus d'Ereri que celui-là ! :'3 J'espère que je ne précipite pas trop les choses ?

À la revoyure ! (ta réplique, emylou xD)


	13. Et Pourquoi Pas?

… Bonjour ? XD

Je suis toujours en vie, oui ! (c'est bizarre que je revienne deux jours après emylou '^') Bon, je vous raconte –oh non !–, mon PC était endommagé par une sorte de truc chiant qui s'appelle « Ecran noir + Reboot device » enfin je ne sais pas si ça vous est déjà arrivé ce genre de bug, mais c'est chiant ! Du coup je me suis réfugiée dans les bras de mon PC portable chéri ~ mais ce dernier a bugué aussi, j'ai commencé le chapitre 13 –ou 14 ? M'en souviens plus– mais… sa mère. Le chargeur a cramé, va falloir le changer. Voilà, ceci est ma vie de merde. Encore, je viens à peine de poser mes bonnes fesses sur la chaise de mon PC bureau ! Et sa situation est encore instable en plus ! –je crois–. Bref, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas très fâchés.

Du coup j'ai perdu 2 sauvegardes du chapitre 14 « I'm a Fujoshi » + le chapitre 2 de « Toxicomane » que j'avais bien débuté (vdm) ! Répondons aux reviews :

 ** _MrScrapoute :_** On se comprend comme ça ! xD J'imagine le nombre de messages ratés que tu recevras le jour ou tu utiliseras un ordinateur. Sinon, Levi n'est pas que jaloux et possessif, il veut juste… passer à l'action. Range tes expressions nulles é.è ! Du côté d'Eren c'est clair : il cherche à draguer Levi, du côté de Yumi aussi (normal c'est le personnage principale, vous connaissez ses pensées) mais les pensées de Levi restent mystérieuses (j'aborde rarement ce point). J'espère que tout s'éclaircira dans ces derniers chapitres ! (hé oui ce sont les derniers)

 ** _Lin Konasa :_** Quel enthousiasme ! xD La scène du repas était « nosebleedante », c'est vrai, moi-même j'ai commencé à me frotter les mains comme une psychopathe tandis que j'écrivais cette scène. ._. Merci, tes compliments m'atteignent toujours en plein cœur :v ma fiction, addictive ? Je ne le savais paaas. En tout cas tu as de drôles de goûts (s'attacher à une fiction aussi insensée que cella). Moi aussi, j'essaye de satisfaire ma petite personne qui me hurle de ne pas finir cette fiction

* * *

 ** _/ !\ IMPORTANT / !\_**

 _Début du «_ _ **PDV Mère de Yumi –Misaki**_ _»._ **L'histoire de cette dernière pouvant être** **désintéressant et hors-sujet** **pour certains, je vous conseille –si vous le souhaitez–** **de continuer à descendre jusqu'à trouver un panneau** ** _« Fin du PDV Mère de Yumi – Misaki »_** ** _  
_** **Pour des certaines causes, j'ai sauté la partie de** ** _''la réaction de la mère de Yumi face aux yaois'',_** **préférant la présenter en formes de Flash-Back ou de petites scènes**

* * *

 **(Quelques heures plus tôt / Avant la découverte)**

Des cris. Des larmes silencieuses.

Voilà en quoi s'était transformé ce petit habitacle qui ne réunissait pourtant que deux personnes. Elle, une adolescente avec un esprit ouvert qui lui aura coûté 2 heures de chagrin et douleur avec l'autre femme, celle qui était supposée respecter sa vie privée et ses préférences était devenue en ce moment-même une vraie bête de chasse. Elle ne se rendait même plus compte des mots blessants qu'elle crachait tel le venin d'un serpent, des vieilles archives qu'elle avait mit si longtemps à ranger avec sa fille et qu'elle ressortait maintenant, juste pour s'en servir comme prétexte.

La nature conservatrice de la société dans laquelle Misaki –la mère– a été éduquée n'aidait en rien. Pas de gay, pas d'habits serrés et encore moins de maquillage ou de teinture de cheveux farfelues. Tout le contraire de sa fille qui est née au 21ème siècle –elle est d'ailleurs censée comprendre ça, qu'on est dans l'époque de la technologie et que les vieilles traditions ne tiennent plus dans le contexte– mais elle refuse d'y croire. Pour elle, la vie d'une femme est résumée à des études et un mariage. Mais surtout, il faut passer par l'étape connue : l'éducation. Faire comprendre à une adolescente le chemin qu'elle doit emprunter, que ces passagers « crises d'adolescence » est irréels, juste une cause pour justifier l'agressivité d'une fille envers sa mère –ce qui est forcément intolérable–.

Misaki est une femme renfrognée, bouchée de tous les recoins. On ignore si c'est du au mauvais passage qu'elle a traversé suite à son divorce, ou le fait de s'occuper d'un nourrisson toute seule sans l'aide de personne. De partir tôt à 7h pour ne revenir qu'à 18h après une journée de dur labeur dans un travail temporaire, qui ne dure que le temps de payer la baby-sitter. Puis elle a finit par abandonner, se contentant des frais de divorce qui baissaient un peu plus chaque mois, jusqu'à définitivement s'interrompre. Là, Yumi avait à peine soufflé la flamme de ses 10 ans qu'elle avait joyeusement fêté, et Misaki dans tout ça se voyait obligée de retourner à la routine de jadis.

Mais jamais, ô grand jamais elle n'a cessé d'aimer sa fille. La chérir, lui acheter sa boisson matinale, ses yaourts favoris, sacrifier le peu d'argent qui lui reste pour la couvrir. Aussi, comme n'importe quelle mère qui a fait l'incorrigible erreur de délaisser ses études pour un époux médiocre, elle voyait son avenir raté dans sa fille. Depuis son plus jeune âge elle l'encourageait à travailler, étudier, ne jamais abandonner et prouver à tout le monde qu'elle est la meilleure. Ne pas fréquenter les mauvaises personnes, les garçons, tenir à sa réputation et se concentrer uniquement sur ses études qui lui apporteront plus tard tout ce qu'elle voudra –travail, voiture, maison, l'époux plus ou moins idéal–.

Mais sa fille, elle, semblait en dehors de tout ça. Elle a grandit avec les dernières technologies. Déjà petite, avant de découvrir ce qu'est la vie scolaire, elle passait ses journées devant la TV à regarder ses dessins animés préfères. À ses 10 ans et à l'occasion de son premier examen final passé avec succès, elle fut récompensée d'un PC bureau qu'on installa dans sa chambre. Grave erreur. Depuis ce jour, elle passait la plus claire de son temps sur cette machine. La mère se haïssait d'avoir choisit ceci comme cadeau, même si ce n'était pas réellement elle qui l'ait fait –on a convoqué sa fille à une fête pour récompenser les excellentes moyennes aux examens finaux–.

Malgré le fait qu'elle restait parmi les élèves les plus actifs de sa classe, elle s'inquiétait quand même de sa vue, son cerveau lobotomisé par cet ordi, ce qu'elle faisait ou voyait derrière son écran –pas qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en sa fille, mais voilà quoi…–. Au fur des années ça a empiré. À part ses notes, l'adolescente a commencé à demander à sa mère de petites sommes d'argent chaque jour –10 euro– qu'elle confectionnait dans une petite tirelire. Au début, elle croyait que Yumi récoltait peu à peu de l'argent pour pouvoir en faire quelque chose d'utile –payer ses affaires, ses vêtements, même si c'était l'argent de son propre foyer–. Mais bizarrement, du jour au lendemain, tout ce fric a disparu. Quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'elle a fait avec, elle reçue une réponse toute aussi aléatoire :

 _« J'ai acheté un cadeau d'anniv à ma copine ! »_

Ensuite, à force que son salaire augmente, elle lui a acheté une bibliothèque. D'accord, un emplacement ou ronger ses livres scolaires, son emploi du temps… pas ces magazines farfelus surnommés « manga » –comme se plaisait à lui rappeler sa fille– et qui occupaient tous les étagères ! Franchement, elle désespérait de voir Yumi plonger dans de telles futilités. Elle comprenait qu'elle avait le droit d'avoir ses délires, mais de là à en faire un monde et accrocher des post-it sur les murs de sa chambre, puis l'obliger à la ramener à ses machins trucs de « Jako » ou Japon expo ou peu importe… elle prenait peur que cela influence ses études ! Pourtant, au milieu de toutes ces inquiétudes, Misaki restait silencieuse. Elle accordait à sa fille tout ce qu'elle voulait, lui faisait régulièrement des rappels sur les horaires passées sur son ordinateur mais sans plus. Elle n'a pas encore agit physiquement.

Alors, forcément… le jour du renvoi de Yumi. Elle a pété les plombs.

Comment ça, Yumi, son unique fille, l'intello de classe qui obtient de bonnes notes, se fait renvoyer ?! Au début, elle a sérieusement cru à une mauvaise blague, avait rigolé de tout son cœur. Mais quand elle vit la feuille sous son nez… l'air m'en foutiste qu'avait prit sa fille en lui annonçant la note… sa main était partie toute seule à l'encontre de la joue de sa progéniture. Elle n'usait pas souvent des coups, mais là, elle était sous anesthésiant. Elle aurait pu tuer n'importe qui –sa fillette en particulier– qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun remord à ce moment. Elle était comme un taureau qu'on avait planté. Elle lui avait fait confiance sur ce point-là, de ne jamais ramener des histoires débiles à la maison, mais là… elle a trahit sa confiance. Pire encore ! Elle savait qu'elle mentait sur la raison de ce renvoi cauchemardesque. Et elle en eut les preuves quand elle fut partie rendre visite au directeur dans son bureau, lui demandant de lui raconter sa version des faits. Totalement différente de celle de sa fille : le responsable du renvoi a confirmé que c'était à cause des rumeurs que _sa_ fille a propagé. La mère a réclamé des preuves, mais l'adulte a attesté que pour des causes de sécurité, la publication a été vite traitée et supprimée évitant ainsi tout conflit pouvant atteindre autrui.

Que dire ?... Misaki n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, n'a pas déballé à sa fille que la vérité était apprise –mais toujours pas digérée–. Elle a préféré attendre, plutôt. Le truc surprenant dans tout ça, c'est la facilité dont Yumi a oublié cet évènement qui a fait l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire dans le cœur de la mère. Très vite, elle a reprit la routine de sa petite vie, s'est même remise à user de son ordi', consulter ses messages Facebook et rigoler comme si de rien n'était. À sa place, elle aurait disparu de la surface terrienne, n'y revenant qu'après avoir embrassé plusieurs fois le front de son professeur Brossard pour se faire pardonner. Peu de temps plus tard, elle a décidé de tourner la page sur cet incident, se disant que la vie d'une mère et d'une fille n'était pas toujours aussi rose. Elle a finit par s'avouer qu'il y 'avait des hauts et des bas pour chacun de nous, même si elle refusait de dire cela ouvertement à Yumi –de peur qu'elle ne prenne trop ses aises–.

Mais comme une preuve que sa fille n'était définitivement pas sur le bon chemin : le matin, elle a décidé de nettoyer de fond en comble la chambre pourrie de sa progéniture. Déplaçant ainsi les meubles –sans pour autant débrancher le PC–, elle finit par découvrir un drôle de magazine sous le lit. Rien qu'en voyant la couverture de ce dernier, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Oh seigneur… même elle, en tant que mère célibataire –ayant, par conséquent, eu le droit de savoir exactement ce qu'est le sexe– était gênée de regarder une telle _horreur_. Qu'est-ce que… Comment… Pourquoi ?... Depuis quand… est-ce vraiment… Elle dut se rattraper au rebord de la fenêtre pour éviter de chuter par terre. Puis, commença son rituel de remords : elle s'était griffée plusieurs fois la joue avec ses ongles, crispant son visage dans un spectacle odieux, avait cru frôler la crise cardiaque vu comment elle tenait sa poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement, témoignant de son énorme choque.

Sa fille… Yumi… matait des trucs gays… se rendait-elle seulement compte des choses graves qu'elle regardait ?! Et donc, tout cet argent qu'elle a récolté était pour acheter une telle merde ?! Mon dieu… imaginons seulement, l'ombre d'un instant, d'une seconde, qu'un invité surprise était venu chez eux et qu'il voulait voir la chambre de sa fille. PEU IMPORTE comment il découvrirait le livre –pourtant bien planqué entre la planche et le mur–, ça aurait causé une honte… elle disparaîtra de la planète terre. Oui, carrément. Ses origines conservatrices étaient extrêmement homophobes, et entre l'agressivité de son ancienne société envers les gays et les temps de maintenant qui l'acceptaient, elle conservait quand même ce cancer retransmit par ses anciens. Et elle comptait bien le retransmettre à sa fille. Alors, de voir ceci… elle n'aurait jamais songé à un truc pareil.

C'est décidé :  
Elles auront une _conversation_ sérieuse à entretenir. Très sérieuse. _Ses mains la démangeaient déjà._

* * *

 _Fin du PDV Mère de Yumi – Misaki_

 _Début du PDV Yumi_

* * *

 **(Quelques heures plus tard / 13H)**

 _« Te rends-tu seulement compte de la gravité, de la saleté de ces… magazines que tu mattes ! Que diront les autres de toi ?! NOTRE société interdit ça ! T'imagine seulement… le-… ?! Oh seigneur, je n'arrive plus à parler» … « Même moi en tant qu'adulte, j'ai eu honte de voir de telles choses ! »_

Homophobe. Détestable, et égoïste. Voilà ce que j'avais envie de te dire à ce moment. Je ne t'ai pas répondue, sachant que j'entretenais actuellement le rôle de la fautive dans l'histoire et que je t'avais donné libre champ de m'injurier de tous les surnoms, libérer ta colère sur mes pauvres joues maintenant rosies. Parce qu'une mère qui a tellement frappé sa fille au point de la faire saigner de la dent ne relève pas de tes origines culturelles foireuses, vois-tu.

Je presse mon poing contre ma joue endolorie, légèrement gonflée par le puissant coup auquel j'ai eu droit deux heures plus tôt. J'ai une irrépressible envie de pleurer, mais je ne le ferais pas. Juste pour te gâcher ton plaisir de me faire regretter ce que j'ai vu. La boule dans ma gorge est belle et bien présente, insiste à se libérer à travers mes deux billes noircies par la colère –mais rosies par les larmes encore présentes–. Mon estomac est broyé par la précédente douleur autant physique que morale, qui s'était étendue jusqu'à contaminer mes pieds maintenant engourdis. Beaucoup trop engourdis pour assister à une séance de sport, et l'idée de fuguer me titille l'esprit d'une proximité dangereuse.

Comment je vais faire, moi, pour assister au cours d'EPS avec une telle face ? Non mais parce que la vieille excuse du : « Je suis tombée dans les escaliers » ne tient plus le chemin. Tout le monde sait que les marches de ma cité sont faites en béton, ce qui signifie un coma assuré à la moindre chute –non pas quelques hématomes–. Mon chat m'a griffé ? De un, je n'ai pas de chat et de deux, jusqu'à la preuve du contraire un chat n'a pas la possibilité de t'asséner un coup semblable à celui de Saitama. Encore faut-il qu'il puisse t'atteindre avec ses petites pattes. Je me suis fait défoncer par un mec ? Non, trop cliché. Bref, je pourrais dire n'importe quoi, sauf la vérité. _La raison de ce bleu sur la joue ? Oh simple, ma mère m'a défoncé pendant 2 heures ! C'était vraiment chouette et très instructif._

Le pire je crois, c'est l'état de mon nez. Je ne sais pas si l'os est endommagé –je ne suis pas chirurgienne– ou déplacé, mais ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai du mal à respirer. Oui, on ne respire par les os, je le conçois, mais j'ai la désagréable impression que mes narines sont bouchées.

Les larmes me piquent les yeux, ma main droite se pose lentement sur ma joue, comme pour la consoler… Ma propre-personne me fait pitié. Mon état me fait pitié. Ce qu'elle m'a fait, et surtout la façon dont je me suis laissé faire en croyant qu'elle arrêtera me fait pitié. Encore, je ne dois pas craquer… mes yeux sont assez rouges comme ça. Si je continue à pleurer, on va me prendre pour une toxicomane qui se shoote aux médocs entre chaque aller-retour au lycée.

Le lycée… merde. Je dois être en retard. Je décolle mes yeux de l'image odieuse que me reflète le miroir de ma salle de bain en face, accroche la lanière de mon cartable sur mon épaule avec une certaine fatigue puis finit par sortir au plus vite. _Elle_ , elle est tranquillement entrain de mater son drama préféré mais sans effacer cette expression polaire de son visage –qui avait pour but de me déstabiliser–. Je sors, cogne la porte sans aucun ménagement et me dépêche de marcher.

Merde… il y'a beaucoup trop de monde. Ca ne passera pas inaperçu. Déjà, il y'à les Barbie girls que j'ai éduqué l'autre jour –et que je n'ai surtout pas envie de revoir, sachant comment elles vont tirer profit de la situation et divulguer l'information– puis, les écoliers standards que tout le monde connait –les petits nains du CP– qui, j'espère, ne fuiront pas en me voyant –manquerait' plus que ça–. Puis il y'a…

 _« La femme est faite pour l'homme. L'homme pour la femme. Rien de plus. Ces gens-là sont hors-natures ! »_

La prostate de l'homme est érogène, c'est un fait que personne ne peut nier. Encore moins toi. Vu comment ton ex-mari t'a lâché, je n'ai plus trop envie d'être conforme à la « nature », tu vois. Car s'il y'a bien quelque chose qui n'est pas naturel ici, c'est la façon dont tu lèves la main sur ta progéniture comme si vous étiez les pires ennemies depuis toujours. Putain... un peu plus et je vais créer un Rap. Je suis vénère. Extrêmement vénère et je n'ai aucune envie de rigoler ou de sourire –ce qui est pourtant dans mes habitudes–.

Encore, je suis malade et complètement morose de voir tous ces gens rire et papoter avec élégance autour de moi. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer cette émotion, mais de voir quelqu'un rigoler et afficher des sourires ennuyeux alors que toi t'es de l'autre côté moitié-mort moitié-blasé, me parait presque surnaturel. Comme si… « Sourire » était devenu un don. Un miracle. Tel le fait d'être malade et de voir quelqu'un en bonne santé. C'est ainsi : quand je suis triste, d'une humeur mélancolique ou autre, je me demande soudainement « pourquoi tout le monde sourit ? Plaisante ? Ils sont censés être tristes comme moi ! ». Ainsi, les autres devraient suivre ma gestion d'état d'âme –alors qu'en vrai, même Marie et Lucie s'en foutent de savoir ce que j'ai–.

 _« Je le savais, merde ! Je le savais que ces gamineries d'animés et mangas ne m'apporteront que malheur ! Et je te l'ai déjà dit : Yumi, fais attention à ce que tu fais ! Pourtant je me suis refaite tous les scénarios possibles : peut-être son amie ? Non, non… Yumi ne fréquentera pas ce genre de personnes, je lui fais trop confiance pour ça ! » … « Et dire que c'était toi qui achetait cette merde depuis le début…de tes propres mains… je me posais bien des questions sur « ou partait tout ton argent de poche ? »… tu m'as profondément déçue. Tu sais que j'ai faillit frôler la crise ? »_

Déjà, de un, pourquoi avoir dit « M'apporteront » ? Qui a dit que t'étais concernée dans cette affaire ? Ce sont mes mangas, ma vie privée, mes loisirs et surtout _mes_ problèmes. C'est bon, t'es tellement habituée à faire mouche dans ma vie personnelle que tu oses t'approprier mes soucis et faire comme si c'était les tiens, juste pour chier sur ma tête ? De jouer mère Teresa, la bienveillante, alors qu'en vérité t'es juste entrain de te ronger les ongles ? De deux, d'où tu te mêles des personnes que je fréquente ? Certes, en tant que mineure je suis toujours sur ta responsabilité et normalement 50% des choix que je fais sont influencés par toi, mais jusqu'ou tu vas continuer à aller avec cette règle ? Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu fréquenter des drogués, des pédophiles, des psychopathes sortis de l'asile –avec tous mes respects– ? Non, je ne crois pas. Je parle, agis avec des gens tous à fait normaux. Avec un toit, une maison comme moi. La seule différence je crois, entre eux et moi, c'est le genre de parents qu'ils ont.

De trois, je fais ce que je désire de mon argent de poche. J'ai 16 ans, je suis bourrée d'hormones et dans un âge tout à fait dangereux, je conçois mais je ne vais pas acheter de l'héroïne avec 30 euro, soit rassurée. Tu as frôlé la crise ? Je ne suis pas médecin. Désolée de t'avoir provoqué une « telle frayeur qui mérite d'être décrite par les médias » mais je ne suis nullement haute qualifiée en médecine.

 _« A partir de maintenant, plus d'animés et mangas, ni Facebook, ni argent de poche. Tu m'as fait assez de coups pour ce mois-ci. File que je n'te revois plus ! »… « VA T'EN ! »_

La phrase qui m'a achevé, la raison de mes larmes. Je suis loin d'être « Weeaboo », mais les animés mangas, le rock, tout ça, tout ça… c'est la base sur laquelle j'ai bâtit mon univers. Dans ma tête, je suis légèrement schizophrène. Je m'imagine entrain de parler à des personnages d'animés –parfois même réelles comme je le fais maintenant avec… « Vous » –, de leur confesser mes problèmes de famille –même si elles s'en battent les couilles–, de leur raconter mes journées. Car à part Sarah qui est rarement présente, je n'ai aucune personne de confiance à qui me confier.

Facebook ? Ok, c'est bon ! Je vais lâcher les réseaux sociaux. De toute façon, personne ne demande de mes nouvelles. Les gens avec qui je souhaite discuter jouent la sourde oreille. Ceux avec qui je m'ennuie se préoccupent de mon état, et quand je décide de leur accorder importance ils me tournent le dos au moindre problème. L'argent de poche ? Je m'en bats les couilles de ça, aussi. Prends le donc, ton fric. S'il n y'a que ça qui t'intéresse, c'est bien dommage.

Cette vérité… les larmes remontent aux yeux. Merde, merde… j'ai tellement pitié de moi. Mes lèvres se tordent en une expression déchirante, lançant un S.O.S muet mais bien visible. Des gens se tournent le temps d'une seconde pour voir ma tête, avant de marmonner entre eux puis rire. _Rire_. Fermez là, tous. À ma place vous serez surement entrain de lécher les pieds de vos mères pour demander pardon. D'accord, c'est bon. Je m'en vais, ne cris pas. De toute façon, je ne suis pas décidée à rester avec toi longtemps sous le même toit –je n'envisage pas de fuguer, hélas–.

Je décide de me reconnecter à la réalité, puis finis par remarque que j'ai déjà faite la moitié du trajet toute seule. Bah dis donc… la mélancolie, ça sert à quelque chose au moins. Seulement, je me demande combiens de personnes j'ai percuté. Un sourire niais vint orner mon visage endolori, sans ma permission. _Un sourire au milieu des larmes,_ y'a pas mieux. Puis un rire traverse mes lèvres. Bref, petit, mais suffisant à faire durer ce sourire. Je passe pour une folle, une dépressive, mais tant pis. J'essaye d'évacuer ces sentiments négatifs. _J'essaye_ , comme à chaque fois. Jusqu'à réussir.

Jusqu'à voir Marie et-…

Marie et Lucie.

À quelques mètres de moi.

MERDE ! Pas elles ! Elles vont se faire un sang d'encre pour rien, me poser tout un tas de questions et je n'ai surtout pas envie de raconter la torture digne de la prison Guantánamo que j'ai subis –même si c'est loin d'être drôle, comme comparaison– ! Heureusement, elles sont déjà bien avancées et semblent absorbées par leurs discussions. Je passe rapidement la manche de ma veste sur mes yeux et sous mon nez –oui c'est dégueulasse, j'entends. Mais on a tous déjà fait ce truc, non ?–.

 _Ne vous retournez surtout pas. Voilà, continuez à avancer tout droit._ Putain, j'ai l'air d'un GPS comme ça. Un rire incontrôlé s'échappe de ma bouche une seconde fois, et je dus plaquer ma main sur cette dernière pour éviter d'attire trop l'attention –déjà deux écolières me fixaient bizarrement, donc bon–. Je vois soudainement Marie hausser un sourcil, puis, finit par tourner sa tête en trois tranches différentes avant de finalement me voir, au loin.

 _You lose._

Je pousse un soupir. Pas la peine de fuir, elles me rattraperont, et pas la peine de jouer la conne au beau milieu de la route, aussi. Elle dit quelque chose à Lucie, rigole puis décide de m'attendre. Je fais quoi, moi maintenant ? J'étais tellement préoccupée à clacher intérieurement –et donc inutilement– ma mère que j'ai oublié d'élaborer une excuse fiable pour justifier mes hématomes. Pendant quelques instants, je passe devant un magasin de miroirs, et j'en profite pour ralentir doucement le pas à fin de prendre le temps de voir mon reflet.

Putain… toujours aussi défigurée. Mais au moins, les larmes ont disparut, ne laissant que des traces de leur arrivée –joues rouges, des sillons qui me collent au visage, yeux rosies et paupières dilatées–. De quoi me cafter sur le champ. Je m'approche d'elles. Plus que quelques centimètres nous séparent, et Marie fronce inhabituellement les sourcils en se concentrant sur mon visage. Lucie fait de même, et elle finit par entre-ouvrir la bouche.

« Oh mon dieu… Yumi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! »

Lucie fut la première à s'exclamer avec effroi, touchant le coin bleuté de mes lèvres. Je sais encore que si je leur parle de ma tragédie, je pleurerai surement, donc je murmure des « Rien… » Pas crédibles.

« Bon sang… tu as pleuré ?! » rajouta Marie.

Sérieux ?

« J'ai juste décidé de passer un coup de serpillère sur mon visage… » Dis-je ironiquement, ce qui arrache un « Tsk » agacé à la concernée.

« Ce n'est pas drôle là ! Qui t'as fait du mal ?! »

Ah… Marie. T'as toujours su rentrer la balle dans le panier, toi.

« Mais… de quelle balle tu parles ? »

Oups.

« Bon… » Soupirai-je. Ma voix est encore incroyablement fragile, comme si elle risque de se casser à n'importe quel faux geste.

« C'est ma mère, elle-… elle n'a pas aimé l'idée que je dépense mon argent de poche pour acheter des mangas, vous savez ces ''dessins animés'' comme vous les appelez… » Je finis en soupirant une deuxième fois pour m'empêcher de pleurer, et Lucie est la première à être contre cette idée.

« Mais c'est pas juste ! »

Crient-elles toutes les deux simultanément.

« À cause d'un manga ?! Mais merde, ta mère a pété les plombs ! Elle a carrément massacré ton visage, là ! »

Certains gens se retournent brièvement pour voir la scène. Je reste silencieuse, yeux au sol, telle une petite fille qui se fait gentiment réprimander.

« Putain… tu n'as rien de cassé en moins ? S'inquiéta Lucie. Ton nez est dans un état déplorable aussi… Viens, on va t'acheter une bouteille d'eau pour effacer ces larmes! » Proposa-t-elle en me tendant distraitement la main.

« N-Non… ' Vous en faîtes pas, ça ne me fait plus très mal » Je secouai mes mains. « … bon, j'ai une dent cassée mais… »

« HEIN ?! Une dent cassée ?! Montre ! » Se pencha Marie sur ma bouche.

J'hésite un moment, la fixant, perplexe. Je n'ai pas très envie de faire ça vu que je dois surement puer de l'haleine –et ma magnifique dentition n'arrange en rien, sans compter le long sillon dégueulasse de sang qui va s'en suivre–.

« Non, non, c'est bon… »

Je posai une main sur la poitrine plate de Marie pour l'écarter. Parce-que je sais qu'elle voulait voir ce détail gênant par simple curiosité, et non inquiétude.

« Le sang a arrêté de couler de toute façon »

« Pff, si tu le dis… mais j'insiste quand même pour t'acheter de l'eau ! Il faut vraiment que tu te laves le visage, autrement on te bombardera de questions. Et puis, c'est trop visible » approuva Lucie.

« Qu'est-ce qui est trop visible ?... » Lançai-je sur un ton suspect.

« Les sillons de larmes, les bleus sur tes joues et ton nez » Compléta-t-elle d'un ton neutre avant de se diriger vers le magasin et me payer une bouteille.

Pendant ce temps, son amie soupire et se contente de me dévisager avec frayeur. Je détourne mon regard, n'osant pas l'affronter plus que ça. Puis me rappelle soudainement.

« Eh, euh… Lucie ! »

Elle se retourne vers moi depuis le magasin.

« Il y'a les vestiaires dans le lycée de toute façon-… »

« J'ai acheté la bouteille, c'est bon »

 _Oh._

 ** _xXx_**

En m'immisçant dans l'énorme troupe de moutons qu'étaient les élèves, je remarquai que mes doutes étaient infondés, voir même inutiles : aucune personne n'est venue me voir, ni me poser la moindre question sur mon étrange état de léthargie –indigne d'une pile électrique telle que moi–. En scrutant la cour de mes yeux, mon regard fut indéniablement attiré vers une certaine silhouette.

Ni Levi, ni Eren –que j'ai déjà localisé, à quelques mètres d'ici–

Enzo était entouré de ses potes –dont Marco–, toujours si souriant, nonchalant, amusé et léger. Pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, je me mis à le contempler. J'aimerais tant être comme lui… sourire à tout bout de champ. Je sais que je le suis déjà, que je ris comme une folle à la moindre blague, mais voyez-vous, jamais ô grand jamais je n'ai vu Enzo énervé. Il sait cacher ses émotions derrière son sourire. Même quand les professeurs le frappent pour ses bêtises, il continue à rire tel un imbécile. Contrairement à moi qui pleure à la moindre intimidation…

Le rire de ce mec est contagieux. Son immaturité, sa soi-disant innocence et tout ce qui suit… me fait rire. Un sourire niais étira mes lèvres : en fait, je ne vais pas trop m'attarder sur lui, parce-que je sais que je passerai des heures à le décrire. Enzo est un mec sympathique et drôle, tout autant que Marco.

« Lâchez-moi la grappe, claqua la voix de Levi »

Je regardai la source de toutes ces voix criardes au loin, pour y remarquer Levi au milieu de tous ces bruits. Intriguée, je m'avançai quelque peu vers la scène.

« Mais dis-moi à moi, Levi ! Est-ce que tu as réellement fait ça ?! » Interrogea le premier.

« Oui, à ce qui paraît il est réellement gay ! » provoqua le deuxième.

« Oh mon dieu, Levi tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! » cria l'une des filles, outrée par une telle annonce.

Levi lâcha un grognement face à ces commérages. Les gens étaient tellement insolents qu'ils pouvaient te critiquer en face, sans aucune gêne, et te poser des questions sur quelque chose qui te regarde personnellement comme si tu étais la nouvelle star d'une téléréalité. En même temps, il y'avait de quoi incendier les rumeurs : pour les filles, de savoir que son ''crush'' se comporte de manière homo est décevant. Pour les garçons, d'apprendre que le gars le populaire du lycée était en réalité gay était inattendu –mais surtout une opportunité pour lui voler la vedette– (ce genre de gens ont une vision focalisée sur les filles : si tu as toutes les nanas à tes pieds, tu es populaire. Autrement, tu es… normal).

Encore une fois, le noiraud s'en foutait de connaitre sa classe sociale ou sa place aux yeux des autres. Il a fait ça pour l'unique attention d'Eren, non pas pour s'attirer des futurs paparazzis…

« Levi, tu es un garçon populaire, réponds-nous ! » lança une personne de la foule.

« Je t'interdis, sale merdeux, de me prendre pour quelqu'un de populaire »

Silence de la part du concerné.

« Si j'ai fait ça, c'est que j'ai mes propres raisons. J'entends par là le fait que vous n'avez pas à fourrez vos nez dans mes affaires » trancha Levi au milieu de la stupéfaction des autres « Je suis gay, oui. Et je souhaite l'être en paix, sans être parcouru par une bande de lèches-bottes. Autrement dit : chaque parole ou question prononcée autour de ce sujet sera payée par un coup de poing à la gueule, que ça soit envers moi ou le morveux. Est-ce clair ?»

Levi a beaucoup parlé. Et quand Levi parle beaucoup sans trop évoquer des insultes, c'est surtout un signe de danger pour les présents aux alentours. Tout le monde –même moi– déglutit en hochant faiblement la tête, et la foule commença à se répartir à travers la cour comme avant.

La fille en chaleur qui réclamait depuis toute à l'heure une explication, se tut automatiquement en croisant le regard froid de l'Ackerman : le sous-entendu qu'avait lancé Levi était compréhensible pour tout le monde : Les commentaires inutiles, homophobes ou tout autres n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Il souhaitait vivre son homosexualité en paix, sans être parcouru par des chiens en chaleur et elle se sentait particulièrement concernée. Et incroyablement gênée, surtout.

Dans tout ce boucan, Mikasa était planquée dans son coin, écoutant avec un certain calme les paroles de Levi. C'est plutôt à elle, de l'avertir. Parce-que son poing commençait à sérieusement la démanger, et l'idée d'aller le frôler –dans le mauvais sens du terme– titillait dangereusement son esprit. Finalement, elle laissa tomber, s'évaporant entre la masse d'élèves aussi vite qu'elle est venue.

Néanmoins, elle fit un petit détour : elle se dirigea vers Eren qui était assit sur l'un des bancs. Curieuse comme je suis, je m'approchai d'eux –en prenant le soin de me planquer derrière le mur– et tendis mes oreilles.

« Eren »

Le concerné releva le nez de son cahier de dessins, à l'entente de cette voix qui l'interpellait presque dans ses rêves –tellement il avait eu le ''plaisir'' de l'écouter quotidiennement–.

« Oui, Mikasa ? »

Le ton employé par les deux était relativement calme. Aucune raison de s'énerver : le sujet de conversation n'est pas encore abordé, après tout. Et les deux savaient qu'une fois cet élément déclenché, les conflits commenceront.

« Fais attention à tes fréquentations, s'il te plaît »

C'est ironique, parce qu'en l'entendant parler ainsi, je l'aurais presque confondu avec ma mère. Le même esprit ''gniagnia'', les mêmes conseils… à croire qu'il y avait un manuel à acheter dans les marchés pour savoir « comment faire chier quelqu'un ». Mais bon : je doute que Mikasa soit du genre à faire du shopping, vu son style négligé et plutôt répétitif. Même chemise, même cartable, même écharpe, même cache-nez, même foulard, même châle-… tous synonymes du mot écharpe, seulement pour éviter le rabâchage déjà suffisamment présent. Tant que je me demande parfois : l'a-t-elle déjà lavé ? Ou elle garde précieusement l'odeur de son Erenichou dedans –qui va bientôt être remplacée par celle des germes–?

Eren soupire en roulant des yeux. Oups, début d'agacement.

« Lâche-moi la grappe Mikasa. Je sais ce que fais »

« Mais Eren-… »

« Mikasa. J'ai cours »

Son timbre est ferme, et son interlocutrice fut visiblement sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose avant de finir par se résigner.

« D'accord. Je te laisse »

Elle se retourne, part rejoindre sa classe pour simplement disparaître. Pas la peine d'aboyer : il entreprend de rester calmer pour le moment, ou simplement sauter de sujet. Il l'aime bien, seulement voilà : elle est trop mère poule, ce qui ne colle pas avec son caractère impulsif et naturellement libre. Eren finit par soupirer, content d'avoir géré ce moment qui aboutissait le plus souvent pas des cris, puis rejoignit vite le reste de la troupe.

Que dire ? Pas grande chose. Je suis plutôt heureuse que les choses entre eux deux soient stables. Que Mikasa ait finalement comprit que ses sentiments ne seront pas réciproques.

« Les élèves de la classe une, regroupez-vous ! Bon sang, qui m'a donné des poulets pareils ! »  
Se lamentait notre prof d'EPS, monsieur Shadis, en fixant le peu d'élèves qui faisaient la queue.

« Allez, montez vers le stade que je n'vous revois qu'en tenue de sport ! Et ceux qui n'ont pas apporté avec eux leurs joggings » Il prit un souffle profond en plissant les yeux, avant de crier d'un coup en les ouvrant brusquement « AU COIN ! »

Je sursautai à sa voix, autant que mes camarades qui faillirent faire un salut militaire. C'était compréhensible : cet instituteur est plutôt digne d'être un commandant dans l'armée, vu sa voix et les techniques sadiques qu'il use sur ses élèves de différentes c lasses. Arrivée aux vestiaires, je sus que Levi et Eren n'étaient pas les seuls à être le centre des ragots…

« Yumi, pourquoi tu pleurais toute à l'heure ? » Lança Sophie, une brune aux grandes joues et au regard réconfortant.

Je lui souris. « Rien d'inquiétant »

Une main étrangère frappa mon épaule avec force, et je lâchai un couinement.

« Allez, dis tout.. » me lança Lily d'un ton nonchalant.

« Non mais y'a vraiment rien, juste un problème avec ma mère »  
Dis-je en changeant le timbre de mon sourire vers quelque chose de beaucoup plus malicieux et mystérieux, au plaisir de provoquer mon ennemie.

« Mh… quel genre de problème ? » Elle accentua son regard, espérant me faire peur.

« Pas vraiment quelque chose de racontable en sphère publique », avait-je conclue avant de me débarrasser de son emprise, la laissant derrière moi sans le moindre regard. Bien fait pour elle !

Quand nous ressortîmes des vestiaires, tout le monde était déjà en jogging, à part la bande de fashion girls qui avaient fait exprès d'oublier leurs combi' juste pour discuter le temps de deux heures –à moins que ça ne soit intentionnel. Dans tous les cas, c'était rare de les voir participer aux activités sportives, sauf pour semer la terreur–

Je jette un regard à mon OTP. Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Vous vous souvenez du jour ou Petra et Levi se sont habillés de la même manière ? Eh bah… mmmh… un peu de contenance Yumi, peut-être que ce n'est pas fait exprès après tout… Bon, vous l'aurez comprit ! Levi et Eren sont habillés de la même manière. Tous les deux portaient un pull blanc et un simple bas bleu avec des baskets noires. C'est banal, mais sexy sur leurs deux corps, et déjà des images indécentes qui n'ont pas lieu d'être naissent en mon esprit.

Non mais attends, il y'a quelque chose de pas clair ici. Eren et Levi sont censés se comporter avec gpene après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, non ? Alors pourquoi ils continuent à se fréquenter comme si de rien n'était ? Intérieurement, j'espère que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague tout ça. Que Levi a finit par rejoindre Eren après les cours pour lui dire « non en fait mec, c'était une blague ! »… et les paroles qu'il a lâché en public témoignent que ce n'était pas qu'un geste éphémère.

Eren à ses côtés semble très calme. Léger, plus léger que la moyenne même. Alors qu'il aurait du être nerveux par l'accident de ce matin, il se comporte avec une confiance déconcertante. Il continue de rire avec Enzo tel si de rien n'était. Levi n'est pas plus imperturbable que lui, mais je peux deviner à ses yeux une lueur calme et sereine. Pas que je ne sois pas heureuse parce que ces deux là sont contents, mais c'est juste que… et puis merde, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre moi ? Je n'arrive plus à démêler mes propres pensés, ce qui a pour don de m'agacer.

 _«… Ces gens-là sont hors-natures ! »_

Mon cul. Levi et Eren sont tout ce qu'il y'a de plus naturel… même s'il y'a cette mauvaise bulle dans ma gorge qui m'empêche de fangirler comme à l'accoutumée. Telle une sorte de culpabilité. En disant cette phrase, ma mère m'a laissé une sorte de poids sur ma conscience qui me fait poser des questions douteuses… Elle est toujours la plus forte pour gâcher les bons moments avec ses formalités à la con, et voilà que son esprit malfaiteur me poursuit jusqu'à l'école ! Pourtant, jamais je n'ai douté de la sincérité de mon objectif ultime dans cette vie ! –celui de voir l'Ereri se réaliser–. Putain, c'est super ça… à cause de ma mère, je me mets à soupçonner les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie –pas plus que Sarah, mais bon– et qui occupent les trois-quarts de mes pensées !

Je soupire, évacue le surplus de névrose en me rongeant quelque peu les ongles puis finit par abandonner –mauvaise habitude, quand tu nous tiens–. Le professeur annonce déjà le long programme chargé d'activités physiques toutes plus ennuyantes et époustouflantes les unes que les autres, pendant lesquelles on devrait prendre quelques centimètres en plus.

« Déjà les p'tits morveux, vous devez vous habituez à devenir un peu plus grands ! »

Il jette un léger regard sur Lucie et Marie, puis continue.

« Les nains du jardin, je veux dire moins 1m65, vous aurez une éducation spéciale ! »

Un rire incontrôlé m'échappe. Merde, il vient de viser indirectement Levi, et je n'ose pas me retourner pour voir sa réaction. Quoi qu'un grognement bien audible provient de son côté.

Eren affiche un large sourire presque moqueur en jetant un regard provocateur à son compagnon, qui finit par grogner à l'évident sous-entendu : certes, il est petit, mais la mesure de son engin –qu'il va très prochainement foutre dans la gueule de ce prof'– le surprendra.

« Tsk. J'en connais plein de sportifs qui ont une taille plus petite que la normale, mais qui ont réalisé grandes choses. Ce n'est pas avec votre ''éducation physique'' que vous allez y arriver. Ceux qui sont pourris en sport le resteront, avec ou sans entraînement. Pour moi, c'est la volonté qui compte »

Intervint finalement ce dernier d'un ton toujours aussi ferme, tandis qu'il s'attire une foudre de la part du prof'.

« Mais quelle insolence ! Aux vestiaires, que je n'te revois plus ! »

Le ton du prof est beaucoup trop hésitant, témoins qu'il n'a rien trouvé à redire. Après tout, la taille est quelque chose de naturelle et surtout inchangeable pour certains individus. Moi, j'ai juste l'impression d'être un prunier qui prend de la hauteur sans jamais s'élargir.

« Tss. Viens, Eren »

Il lâcha ces derniers mots avec désintérêt, avant de reculer vers les vestiaires, invitant son ami à faire de même.  
Oh, dommage, ils n'assisteront pas au cours de sport avec nous ?

« Eh-. Oi ! Revenez ! » Cria l'entraîneur mais sans grand résultat, semant ainsi un vent merveilleusement lâché des deux amis qui s'éloignent, pas le moindre soucieux de la punition qui les attendent.

What ? Il va ramener avec lui Eren, ah d'accord ! Et il s'en fout carrément des paroles de l'instituteur –qui finit par lâcher l'affaire, jugeant cet élève trop têtu pour être résonné–.

« Rha, ces petits merdeux qui viennent faire chier dès le début de l'année.. » marmonna-t-il, avant de crier à l'attention des concernés « Ca ne restera pas sans punition ! »

Keith soupire lourdement, finissant par tourner sa tête vers nous. Un bref silence s'installe, avant de vite être interrompu par la voix criarde de ce dernier.

« Echauffement de 10 minutes, faîtes moi le tour du terrain et plus vite que ça ! À croire que vous avez des clous dans le CUL à rester cloîtrés comme ça ! »

 ** _xXx_**

« Ahh… Ah mon dieu… Marie, attends moi merde ! »

On est tous à bout de souffle, crevés. Shadis ne nous a pas épargnés : des pompes, des marathons avec des gestes ridicules et enfantins… d'ailleurs, simple information : je ne sais pas manier une corde à sauter. Normal, quand on est du genre à rester assit H24 sur sa chaise de bureau. Je finis par souffler longuement à fin de reprendre mon souffle haché. L'instituteur finit par crier la phrase tant attendue :

« Pause ! Aux vestiaires, bandes de limaces ! »

Ouais, ouais c'est ça. Et si tu faisais ces tours de terrains avec nous, hein ? Parce-que vu tes airs, on aurait dit le gros dur du lycée qui s'adoucit immédiatement au moindre ordre. Je préfère être une limace plutôt qu'un long chêne avec un visage digne d'un screamer !

Je retire ma veste, me dirige vers les vestiaires des garçons –surtout ne me posez aucune question–, juste par curiosité. Je jette un furtif regard à travers la porte entre-ouverte. Les garçons sont encore entrain de jouer au foot, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder donc bon, je ferais mieux de vite conclure ma mission d'espionnage ! Lentement, je fais grincer la porte à fin d'avoir une vue meilleure sur les doux tourtereaux. Putain, ou est-ce qu'ils…

Oh, je viens de remarquer le postérieur d'Eren –Jaeger booty– ! Il est donc assit sur le banc. Je peux percevoir d'ici son dos penché. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se tord douloureusement le dos ? Il veut voir Levi entrain de se changer, ou quoi ? Si c'est le cas, niveau discrétion je lui donne un 0/20. Merde ! J'en peux plus, je dois absolument pénétrer dans la pièce pour savoir ce qu'il fait ! Pas que je sois sa mère ou autre, mais voilà quoi… c'est juste, de la curiosité.

Le cœur battant la chamade et pas totalement rassurée ni convaincue par ma soudaine assurance et mes jambes qui risquent de me lâcher à tout bout d'champ, je m'avance à travers le mince couloir qui mène vers la pièce ouverte. Je me cache derrière le mur, penche la tête, juste assez pour apercevoir leurs deux silhouettes et-…

 _Et pourquoi pas ?_

* * *

PDV Quelconque / Une heure plus tôt – Jusqu'à maintenant

* * *

« Le prof fait chier… » Lâcha Eren, tandis qu'il s'affaissa lourdement sur les bancs immaculés.

« Mmh » Acquiesça Levi, nonchalamment adossé contre le mur en face du brun.

Silence.

C'était fou à quel point le calme qui régnait dans les vestiaires était différent des précédents... les encouragements de Shadis se faisaient entendre jusqu'ici. Parfois, les bruits réguliers de pas s'approchaient des toilettes avant de repartir. Quelques brouhahas des autres filles à côté se mélangeaient à l'ambiance muette de la pièce… et Eren se dit qu'il n'avait jamais connu un tel silence ou il pouvait relaxer ses muscles. Même la compagnie de Levi lui semblait plaisante, au contraire des autres fois ou il se tordait de gêne à la moindre parole avec le noiraud.

Les deux amis restèrent ainsi, longtemps silencieux. Et Levi remercia intérieurement Eren d'avoir brisé la glace de quiétude en débutant le dialogue : pour lui, il ressentait du malaise.

« Mmh… sinon, ça avance avec Petra ? »

Parce-que oui, rien ne prouve que ces deux là aient arrêté de se parler. Bien au contraire, la rousse est toujours présente pour frôler la main du noiraud, s'abreuver de ces légers touchers. Levi, lui, ne semble pas lui refuser ces contacts : après tout, il ne peut pas l'ignorer complètement après ce qu'il lui a fait. Sa camarade est amoureuse de lui et il s'est servit de ses sentiments pourtant purs à un risible jeu de jalousie. Alors, il lui accorde quelques paroles, quelques signes de la main avant de partir même si c'est rare.

 _Même si ce sujet de conversation avec le brun l'agace particulièrement._

« Tsk, tu veux bien arrêter d'parler d'elle, morveux ? C'est finit »

Eren relève la tête, ne comprenant pas exactement le sens du mot ''finit''.

« Qu'est-ce qui est… finit ? Tu veux dire que vous sortiez ensemble ?! » Ajoute-t-il avec hâte, comme si c'était quelque chose qui le concernait.

Levi hausse un sourcil, n'ayant rien raté de cette attention inopinée. Avec le gamin, chaque parole, chaque interaction doit être imprimée. À force de fréquenter le brun, il a finit par comprendre –comme tant d'autres– que son visage était une panoplie d'émotions à ne surtout pas rater. Tel un feu d'artifice aux fresques multicolores. Ainsi, la simple manière dont Eren s'est penché vers lui peut être traduite en une nuance : le vert. Couleur caractérisant la jalousie ? Il n'est pas du genre ''fleure bleue'', mais à force d'entendre le fameux propos _Vert de jalousie_ , il en a imprimé quelques uns pour les user sur le gamin.

« Non »

Eren soupire, presque apaisé. Ouf ! Pendant l'ombre d'un instant, il y a réellement cru !

« Soulagé, gamin ? » ajouta Levi avec moquerie.

« Hein ?... » Le brun relève la tête, puis, après avoir mit un bout de temps à comprendre le sens de ses mots, rougit furieusement « Hein ?! Euh, non, non ! C'est juste que, enfin… enfin tant mieux ! Euh, pas tant mieux dans le sens que je suis jaloux mais c'est juste tant mieux car… euh… je disais quoi déjà ? Ah ouais ! Tant mieux dans le sens : heureusement car si tu ne l'aimais plus, tu as fait le bon choix, enfin j'espère que tu as comprit héhé ?... Mais bon, surtout pas dans le sens que je suis-… ! »

Soudain, Levi plaqua une main sur sa propre bouche, coupant Eren dans sa tirade.

« Huh ? »

Bordel, un peu plus et il explosait de rire. Ce gamin est vraiment un cas à part. Les articulations de sa bouche lui font mal tellement il n'a pas prit l'habitude de sourire –encore moins de rire !–, et il dut mettre un certain effort et une grande volonté pour se calmer. Finissant par baisser sa main, lentement, il fixa le brun. Grave erreur : certes, le stupide fou-rire qui l'a prit était maintenant calmé, mais cette lueur joueuse dans ses yeux le caftait complètement. _Ineffaçable_.

« Gamin, t'es un cas spécial » fit remarquer Levi avec amusement.

« P-Pourquoi ?... » Marmonna Eren en détournant les yeux dans une moue boudeuse.

 _Adorable._

« Parce-que… » Soupira Levi en se décollant du mur à fin de s'approcher d'Eren, qui retint son souffle.  
« Tu continues à t'enfoncer dans tes conneries » Conclut-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux d'une main

Avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

…

Trop tard. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Sur le coup, il a totalement oublié comment se contrôler –ce qui a pour don de l'énerver–. Pourquoi ? Parce que ça révèle une tronche de sentiments qu'il ressent. Et le geste qu'il vient d'exécuter à l'instant est assez révélateur en lui-même, a partiellement brisé son sorbet nonchalant. Non pas que ça soit la première fois qu'il approche autant le châtain, mais après la déclaration enflammée qu'il lui a fait l'autre jour… leurs visions des choses à deux a totalement changé. À présent, le câlin matinal qu'ils avaient l'habitude de s'échanger a perdu son gout amical. Maintenant chacun de leurs gestes est empreint d'hésitation, d'une gêne et d'un malaise sans limite qui les empêche de savourer l'instant présent. Comme si le moindre comportement pouvait être mal pris…

Levi aussi, surveillait de près son attitude avec le morveux. Il n'osait plus trop violer la distance personnelle de chacun, préférait rester dans son coin quand ils se voyaient le soir dans les ruelles, avait effacé cette habitude de câlin matinal… et même s'il semble avoir changé, ça ne l'est pas qu'en apparences… merde, voilà qu'à présent il se mettait à l'espionner quand il parlait avec Yumi telle une nana jalouse, et dieu seul sait que c'est hors norme de le voir se comporter ainsi. Il avait développé une sorte de possessivité envers sa moitié –s'il se permettait de l'appeler ainsi–, et la preuve la plus claire était le jour ou il a révisé en groupe avec sa classe.

Comment cette gamine a osé le souiller, se frotter à lui pour un simple exercice… brrr. Il ne l'a pas encore dit, mais une partie de la confiance qu'il misait sur Yumi s'est envolée. D'abord Mikasa puis elle. À croire qu'Eren était un plat que les mouches entouraient sans cesse, et à chaque fois que Levi en chassait une, elle revenait. Bon… le truc rassurant dans tout ça, c'est que le gosse est peut-être homosexuel.

Ca devient insoutenable. Oppressant et gênant, une telle attitude. De devoir surveiller tout ce qui le reliait avec le gosse comme par paranoïa, de ne plus pouvoir se comporter librement ou dire ce qu'il pense, de vouloir lui cracher à la gueule pourquoi il a parlé avec telle fille ou garçon de peur d'avoir laissé des traces de… de quoi déjà ? Des traces qui trahiront ses sentiments ? Pourquoi a-t-il si peur de lui dire clairement _« Je t'aime Eren, j'ai envie de t'enfermer dans un donjon pour ensuite… »_? Au diable sa personnalité de grincheux et ses commodités –tel quoi il ne devait pas se comporter pareillement qu'une morveuse en chaleur– !

Ses sentiments sont réciproques, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter et-…

« Détends-toi » dit Eren d'un ton bas et tellement soudain, que Levi sursauta.

Se détendre ? Ah, parce qu'il lisait dans ses pensées, maintenant, le gamin ? Non plus sérieusement, si c'était vraiment le cas, il se serait barré en courant. De savoir qu'une personne pense à lui d'une telle intensité est plus inquiétant que plaisant, et Levi lui-même se serait inquiété.

 _Peut-être qu'Eren pense à lui chaque soir de cette façon ?_

Ca expliquerait ses éternuements la nuit*, ou encore la sensation de démangeaison dans son pantalon.

Eren est le premier à agir : il tire brusquement sur le bras de Levi, toujours penché sur ses cheveux, le faisant asseoir avec brutalité sur le banc. Le noiraud lâche un hoquet de surprise à ce geste, mais se laisse faire. Oh, le morveux veut mener la danse ? Si ça se trouve, ils pensent tous les deux de la même manière. Pourquoi sa fichue main s'était retrouvée sans permission dans la tignasse flamboyante du châtain. Mais là, actuellement, très peu importait. C'était trop tard pour accuser quiconque ou quoi que ce soit. Ce qui est fait, est fait.

 _Et pourquoi pas ?_

Leurs visages n'ont jamais été aussi proches, aussi avoisinants l'un à l'autre. On aurait presque dit que le visage de Levi était fait en acier, et celui d'Eren fabriqué avec une sorte d'aimant qui attiré le visage de son congénère –et vice-versa–. Ils se fixent, face à face, et Levi sent que ses yeux ne vont pas tarder à craquer –abandonner leurs indifférence–. Ceux d'Eren sont devenus fades, tous autant que ceux de Levi et il le maudit pour avoir choisit cet instant précis : il sait quand cacher ses émotions.

 _Et pourquoi pas ?_

La proximité de leurs bouches est trop lourde pour être tolérée par une chose aussi pure que l'amitié, qui finit par pencher, telle une balance, du côté d'un autre sentiment plus compréhensif et spacieux, plus tolérant mais surtout inexploré : _l'amour._ Ils le savent, tous les deux. Comment ça va se finir s'ils ne se retirent pas rapidement. Comment le destin de leur relation, comment l'histoire de leur amitié peut se tarir en cet instant même. Ce n'est qu'une question de secondes, de minutes.

 _Et pourquoi pas ?_

Le souffle chaud et sucré de chacun s'échoue sur le visage de l'autre, la peau de chacun est exposé à la vue de l'autre, si proches que Levi peut déceler un lécher grain de beauté près de l'oreille du châtain. Bordel, n'a-t-il jamais pensé à poser pour un magazine ? S'il n'était pas si jaloux envers le corps de son partenaire –qu'il avait eu la chance de mater à la piscine–, il aurait été le premier à lui proposer d'aller voir un fameux agent du mannequinat.

Mais il est beaucoup trop possessif, pour ça. Et seules ses pensées stupides donnent une réponse bien réelle de ce qu'il ressent. Une explication à ces petits nains qui s'amusent à broyer son estomac. Entre leurs lèvres, se dressait de ridicules petits centimètres. Millimètres, même, mais qui se dressaient comme le mur de Berlin.

 _Même le mur de Berlin a été détruit_ , lui souffla moqueusement son esprit.

Il voudrait tant réduire ces barrières en cendres, s'attaquer à ses lèvres qui s'avèrent sur le point de lui désobéir à tout instant. Même l'équilibre de son corps l'a lâché, ce dernier semblant se pencher comme par gravité vers celui du brun!

 _« Détends-toi »_

Il se remémore cette phrase, et balance ses convictions au diable : il l'embrasse sauvagement, et Eren manque de s'évanouir tant il est rassuré et heureux.

 _Enfin_.

* * *

 **9500 MOTS…. PUTAIN !**

Je suis vraiment horrible de vous avoir laissé comme ça :v mais bon, au moins c'est clair : l'Ereri est enfin là ! J'espère, encore une fois, que je n'ai pas précipité les choses. Sinon, vue la tournure des évènements je crois que le prochain chapitre sera un PDV Eren/Levi.

À la revoyure ~ Reviewez, plz


	14. Parce que

Bonjour !

Les révisions ont reprit, un vrai calvaire. Comment allez-vous ? Moi cho va. Aujourd'hui je vais à une sorte de Japon-expo dans la capitale ! :D Je suis tout sourire.

 **En fait, bande de morveux. Le 2 Octobre, c'était mon anniversaire :c et personne ne me l'a souhaité** *tu n'as prévenu personne, normal quoi .* Ta gueule petite voix . * - *

 ** _Lin Konasa :_** Contente que ça te fasse autant d'effet, merci pour les compliments encourageants. Je t'aime aussi ~ :v

 ** _IMPORTANT :_**

Je pense ouvrir une page Facebook, dédiée à mes fan-fictions (comme l'a fait Boadicee et d'autres auteurs). Pour partager un peu avec vous mes folies, vous donner des signes de vie, raconter ma vie, communiquer avec vous plus souvent, pour que vous me donniez quelques propositions. Parce que je me suis rendue compte que J'ADORE parler avec les fans *^* ( **Lin Konasa** sur Skype, par exemple D ainsi qu'un **autre fan silencieux** mais qui est venu m'envoyer un message sur Facebook.. il se reconnaitra si il lit ça xD)

Bref, donnez vos avis en reviews !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Parce que**

 **PDV Eren**

 _« Détends-toi »._ Surement le plus gros mensonge de ma vie. Comment je peux lui demander de se détendre alors que j'ai besoin de me mettre une couche pour bébés, tant je stresse? Lui au moins il sait se contrôler, ne pas en dévoiler trop sur ses intentions, comment être entreprenant en quelque sorte. Et là, j'ai plus que peur du double sens que comporte ce mot. Car dans l'un des cas, il peut se retirer, abandonner simplement la prise de sa main sur mes cheveux pour me murmurer _« Oublie, gamin »_ , et je sens d'ici la sourde douleur qui gonfle mon cœur à cette suggestion. _Suggestion._ D'un côté, moi aussi j'ai envie qu'il se retire, pour conserver une santé mentale propre et toute à fait saine. Car s'il continue ainsi, penché dans cette position ou son souffle caresse mon visage, mon nez risque d'exploser en pétards sanglants.

Finalement, le moment tant redouté arrive e il se penche vers moi. Si vite que je n'ai le temps de rien comprendre, à part mon cœur qui partit violemment au galope (pourtant, je me suis préparé à une telle fin). Il dépose ses lèvres avec brutalité sur les miennes, comme s'il mettait fin à un dilemme.

…

Quelle description dois-je user pour décrire ce soudain pétard qui transforme mes jambes en gelée ? Quel passage du roman _« Roméo & Juliette »_ est assez digne de…-. C'est simple, résumé en trois mots qu'on entend tous les jours, qu'on nous fait boire à des litres dans les romans à l'eau d'rose, dans les films tel que _« Titanic »._ Pourtant, jamais je n'aurai douté que ces trois mots auront un tel impact.

 _Il m'embrasse._

Avec toutes les syllabes que ces deux-trois mots contiennent. Leur prononciation est gênante, facile, se complique au niveau du M mais finit par sortir presque naturellement au dernier bout.

 _Il m'embrasse. Levi est entrain de m'embrasser._

 ** _Des papillons dans le ventre ? Sans blague. Là, c'est carrément la bombe d'Hiroshima._**

Rien n'existe. Mes yeux sont fermés contre mon propre-gré. Je ne peux rien voir ni sentir. Et tant mieux. Parce que si c'est pour me réveiller d'un rêve, je préfère sombrer dans un coma éternel. Que, quand je rouvrirai mes yeux, je trouverai ces deux billes argentées remplies d'émotions indescriptibles et toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, non pas le plafond immaculé de ma chambre. Autrement, je me jette depuis le dixième étage. Mais d'un côté, je sais que ce n'est pas totalement faux. Que je suis dans les vestiaires des garçons, assit sur le banc avec juste à mes côtés Levi. Que la bombe nucléaire qui vient d'exploser dans mes reins est bien réelle, et que ces petits lutins qui ont soudainement élu domicile dans mon ventre –dieu sait d'ou– sont bel et bien entrain de se cramponner à mon intestin, comme si c'était les enfants d'la jungle.

Ressentir un tel nombre de sentiments en même temps devrait être interdit, mériterait un psychologue professionnel. Comment est-ce que les couples font pour ne pas perdre pédale à chaque baiser ? À chaque toucher ? Ou est-ce que Levi est simplement un cas spécial ? Ma conscience se demande si ce dernier ressent la même chose que moi en ce moment, ou si je suis le seul humain doté d'un corps aussi dosé en glandes. Je finis par ouvrir partiellement les yeux, tel un élève qui a peur de se faire prendre entrain de tricher, à fin de fixer les paupières closes en face de moi avec toute la discrétion du monde. Parce que c'est trop tôt pour ouvrir les yeux.

Son visage est si beau lorsque ses sourcils sont moins froncés, lorsque ses yeux sont fermés, lorsque son nez habituellement plissé l'est encore plus, lorsque ses mèches corbeaux chutent sur son front, et mon esprit est trop hors-champ pour instaurer une image d'un Levi endormit dans ma conscience. De peur de disjoncter, peut-être. Parce que je vous assure qu'avec la quantité d'hormones qui courent dans mon corps, je remporterai sans problème une large place dans le «Livre Guinness des records » avec comme surnom «les hormones de cet homme sont plus rapides et efficaces que ceux d'une femme en pleines règles ! Incroyable ! ».

Je souris niaisement contre les lèvres de mon compagnon, qui continue à me happer les babines d'une telle sensualité, qu'elle en devient monstrueuse. Cruelle. Trop brusque pour ma naïveté qui me hurle de faire quelque chose pour lui répondre. Parce que oui, c'est moi qui ai provoqué le taureau en premier. C'est moi qui ai dressé le drapeau rouge devant ses yeux. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais j'étais comme sous l'effet d'un anesthésiant sentimental qui vient de prendre fin quand il m'a...

Rha ! Ce mot est encore naissant dans mon esprit, beaucoup trop frais pour être prononcé par un pudique tel que moi –question pudeur, on aura tout vu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit quand je lui ai demandé de se détendre, mais j'étais trop… calme et serein pour installer la possibilité d'une fin aussi aguicheuse. Tout le contraire de maintenant, ou mon esprit et mon corps sont sous la totale emprise des petits connards surnommés en médecine : hormones.

Je coupe court à mes pensées, et quitte à disjoncter pour toujours, décide d'interagir un peu plus avec lui. La paume de ma main décolle petit à petit de la surface du banc, et il le sent, car je vois le bout de son œil droit s'ouvrir pour intercepter le geste. Quant à moi ? Je suis tellement inspiré par la vue paradisiaque qu'ont ses yeux, que je pose ma main sur sa joue alors qu'elle était destinée à rencontrer ses cheveux.

 _Froide._

Sa peau est si froide, glaciale… et il est si beau comme ça. Si… magnifique, fabuleux, que je le touche comme si c'était la première et dernière fois. Je n'ai jamais pu toucher Levi plus loin que sa main, ou ses cheveux pour lui indiquer de les couper, mais lui toucher les pommettes était jusqu'là imprévu… jusqu'aujourd'hui. Là, j'ai comme la permission de le frôler de plus prés, le caresser, l'effleurer de ma main et je sais que cette opportunité n'est offerte qu'une fois tous les siècles. Alors je referme mes yeux, me noyant dans le noir de mes paupières, laissant mon pouce caresser les rides qui séparent ses joues osseuses de son nez pour remonter jusqu'au profond épiderme sous son œil à moitié clos, que je trace lentement de ce même doigt. Il essaye de camoufler les frissons qui le parcourent mais en vain, et je prends ceci comme un encouragement.

Mais ce fut à mon tour de frémir quand une petite main, douce et de la même froideur que sa joue, trouva son chemin jusqu'à mon cou qu'elle entoura jalousement. Mon cœur rate un battement pour la énième fois de la journée, et, d'un accord silencieux mais commun, je rapproche mon corps de lui. Nos torses ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, nos jambes se frôlent, et aucun de nous deux ne semble esquisser un geste qui puisse nous éloigner ou nous rapprocher. Je continue à le caresser sous son œil, lui, garde son bras autour de ma nuque pour plus d''intimité''.

Nos fronts sont inconsciemment collés, mais je le discerne à la chaleur qui se diffuse peu à peu sur la peau de mon visage. Nos lèvres quant à elles, semblent hypnotisées et complètement hors contrôle : toujours de cette même lenteur, elles fondent l'une contre l'autre dans une danse automatiquement calculée par nos esprits. Telle une valse. Et je me dis que si je pouvais passer l'éternité comme ça, je le ferais sans hésitation.

 ** _Encore, ce n'est que le début,_** me rappelle une voix optimiste au fond de moi. On vient à peine de franchir le premier pas, de tourner la page d'un grand livre pour un nouveau chapitre. Et la manière dont Levi m'embrasse, dont je réponds à son baiser ne trompe personne. Ca ne peut pas être qu'un « faux geste », comme quoi nos lèvres se sont _accidentellement_ croisées. Car si c'était le cas, j'aurai été le premier à rompre cette accolade. **_Et dieu sait que tu veux lui bouffer les lèvres,_** intervint cette voix pour une deuxième fois.

Putain… c'est tellement bon que j'en deviens schizophrène… et que je parle des mots niais qui n'ont aucunement l'habitude de franchir mes lèvres, par pudeur ou simple sentiment d'être une fée. Toutefois, je me rends compte qu'avec Levi, une simple embrassade manque de me faire bondir jusqu'au plafond –ou de faire bondir mon engin, à voir. J'ai pu constater, aussi, comment sa peau peut être glaciale à certains endroits de son visage, alors que ses lèvres ne sont pas plus chaudes qu'un faible feu de cheminée.

Le bruit de salive, les minis gémissements qu'on produit de temps à autre ne fait que d'embraser la flamme de l'envie à l'intérieur de nos corps. Nos deux nez s'effleurent timidement, en une sorte de ''bisou esquimau'', me procurant un doux électrochoc au frottement de nos os, et entre ce mélange de bien-être et de sentiments, je pousse instinctivement un soupir de bien aise contre ses lèvres. Comme si je risquais d'exploser si je n'évacue pas le trop de bonheur qui m'envahit. Levi profite de ce bref instant pour reculer son visage de quelques millimètres, quoique suffisants pour décoller nos fronts –et ainsi mettre un terme à ce langoureux baiser, et je poussai un grognement étouffé.

« On est fâché, gamin ? »

Sa voix est une sorte de retour à réalité, et je sursaute violemment, mon cerveau encore embrumé par le baiser. Nos deux lèvres sont un peu plus gonflées que la normale, mais surtout rouges, témoignant que le fougueux échange dont j'étais le partenaire principal n'est pas qu'un songe. Ce fut seulement après quelques secondes passées en se fixant tels des cons, que sa question refit correctement le tour de mon cerveau… pour enflammer mes joues à nouveau. Je grommelai une série de justifications pas vraiment crédibles, ce qui lui arracha…

Un sourire.

Levi sourit.

… Merde ! Que la personne qui choisit notre destin* me prévienne avant de m'asséner deux surprises dans la même journée. D'abord il vient de m'embrasser –ce mot est plus facile à prononcer maintenant, pas d'inquiétude– et maintenant il sourit. Il _me_ sourit. _Je l'_ ai fait sourire. _J_ 'ai étendu les commissures de ses lèvres habituellement indomptables en un étirement –si on veut traduire ça de manière plus compliquée. Et j'insiste toujours autant sur le pronom « Je », comme si c'était une montée sur la lune… alors qu'en fait non. Une personne inconnue dirait surement : c'est quoi le truc bizarre dans le fait de voir quelqu'un sourire ? Et bien j'ai juste envie de lui répondre que Levi n'est pas ''quelqu'un''. Levi n'est pas n'importe qui. Levi est Levi, et puis voilà. Parce que c'est une vérité universelle.

« Eren »

Son ton suave et la manière dont il roule mon nom font chavirer mon cœur, et je relève mon regard empreint d'émotions toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres vers le sien. Son sourire a disparu, je n'en doute pas. Les choses rares sont souvent les meilleures. Et tout en Levi est rare. Tout. En commençant de ses yeux, puis descendant jusqu'à son caractère. Parce que la logique de Levi n'a aucune logique et c'est ce qui fait que sa spontaniété est louche aux yeux des autres, tout simplement.

Parce que c'est elle, d'habitude foireuse et problématique, qui nous a apporté à deux ce changement tant attendu et qu'on redoutait depuis le jour ou je me suis maladroitement déclaré à lui. Le fait qu'on appréhendait ce moment depuis l'instant ou nos regards se sont croisés dans des chiottes... jusqu'au jour ou ce fut à nos lèvres de s'emmêler, toujours dans ces mêmes chiottes. Depuis ce jour ou je l'ai aimé. Parce qu'il est mon premier et dernier amour, même si c'est effrayant de le déclarer dès les premiers instants de la relation.

Mon esprit déborde d'émotions toutes plus guimauves les unes que les autres et toute cette affection trace son chemin jusqu'à mes yeux, qui me piquent soudainement, et je suis le premier à remarquer ces goutelettes de larmes coincées dans l'angle de mon regard. Levi écarquille aussitôt les yeux, rendant ses prunelles plus petites. Il doit surement croire que je regrette. J'ai justement peur qu'il le croit. Qu'il entreprend de s'excuser, qu'il doute de ma sincérité. Je capte un léger mouvement de sa main droite posée sur le banc, et j'y reporte aussitôt mon regard, faisant vibrer les goutelettes salées qui finissent pas se résumer en une pilule de larme attentive au moindre mouvement, et prête à tomber à tout moment.

Il dut le remarquer car il rebaisse sa main, avant de la relever tantôt. Il hésite, pas vraiment coutumier avec ce genre d'interactions. Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Il a peur de me blesser par maladresse parce qu'il ne sait pas comment répercuter, alors il préfère ne rien faire.

 _Mais je suis impatient, et je finis toujours par craquer._

N'en pouvant plus, et dans cette position maladroite (ou mon postérieur est toujours aussi collé à sa précédente place mais que mon buste est entièrement penché vers Levi), je m'élance sur lui d'une attitude brusque, rejetant ma tête sur son torse. Cette attitude fut si inopinée qu'il sursauta, et je peux le sentir aux battements effreinés de son cœur qui reprend un judicieux marathon à travers sa cage thoracique, mais qui, à son tour, l'emprisonne toujours à l'intérieur tel un détenu. Je pose mon oreille sur ce doux endroit, et finalement, il met de cotés ses hésitations et lève ses bras à fin de les serrer autour de ma taille avec, me semble-t-il pendant une demi-seconde, de l'affection.

Dans l'ombre de cet instant, je me rends subitement compte de la surface qui sépare un câlin amical d'un câlin… _amoureux_. Des émotions complètement disproportionnées qui les différencient, rend chacun des deux unique. Mais je me répéte encore : que les calins avec Levi ne sont pas que de simples accolades visant à réunir deux corps, mais surtout, une étreinte de deux cœurs. De deux mélanges entre plusieurs sentiments réciproques qui n'ont pas lieu d'être communiqués. Parce que Levi a rarement eu droit à un câlin, et qu'il sait tirer profit de chaque moment passé avec ses amis. _Parce que c'est encore nouveau pour lui, tout ça._

« Levi ? » dis-je sur un petit ton, de peur de briser le silence.

« Mmh… ? » marmonna-t-il.

Sa main froide vint s'incruster dans ma flamboyante touffe brune, m'arrachant un ronrement félin qu'il ne manqua pas. Toutefois, je ne laissai pas ces douces caresses me distraire de mon but, et déclarai d'un ton bas mais direct.

« Je t'aime »

La main qui caressait mes cheveux se stoppa soudainement, tout aussi que son corps dont je sens l'évidente immobilisation..

 _Et les larmes retrouvent leur chemin perdu vers mes prunelles qui s'en tarissent._

Mes lèvres sont sur le point de s'ouvrir pour lui réprimander les faux espoirs qu'il a fait naitre dans mon esprit, de comment j'étais sincère en l'embrassant, du pourquoi ça l'amuse tant de jouer ainsi avec les cœurs des autres. Parce que le fait que ça l'a choqué témoigne qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Alors que merde, il le fallait ! Je n'embrasse pas la première personne que je croise dans les vestiaires, et… rien ne témoigne que lui aussi est comme moi. Après tout, il a toutes les filles et garçons à ses pieds. Personne ne refuserait un baiser de sa part encore moins un naif tel que moi. Mais avant que je puisse ajouter quelque chose, son pouce, propre et agile, trace le dessous de mes yeux, récoltant les goutes salées petit à petit. Mon expression est toute aussi figée que mon cœur, et, doucement, lentement, je relève mes yeux pour voir le peu d'émotions que retranscrit son visage en faisant ça.

Il sourit. Un petit peu, mais pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, il sourit. Mais cette fois-ci, je suis énervé vis-à-vis de ce rictus que je juge moqueur. Ah ! Parce-que non seulement il s'amuse de-…

Mes pensées et toute autre activité cérebrale dans mon esprit sont coupées par une paire frigide de lèvres se posant sur les miennes, et mon cerveau reconnait immédiatement le gout de cette dernière. Levi vient de m'embrasser une seconde fois. Mais… ou veut-il en venir ? Qu'il m'aime aussi, ou qu'il fait ça pour me provoquer ? Mon esprit s'affole tout seul, tel un petit enfant qui a perdu son chemin entre un trop grand nombre d'arbres. Et cette fôret dans laquelle je me suis perdu est le cœur de Levi. Non seulement ! Le plus ironique c'est que je me suis moi-même trainé, de mes propres pieds, de ma propre volonté vers cet endroit mystérieux, inexploré par son propre propriétaire.

Et malgré le dilemme intérieur qui fait l'effet d'un brasier qui brule toutes mes espérances, je réponds à son baiser. Parce que je suis déjà accro à lui et à sa personnalité de parfait connard. Parce que je ne peux pas refuser un baiser de sa part. Parce que, même pour faire semblant, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Parce que je suis irrécupérable, tout autant que lui. Moi qui croyait tout officialiser… j'ai finalement perdu la partie. Tandis que mes larmes continuent leur chute libre sur mes joues –sans le coup de pouce de Levi (et sans jeu de mots nul), un sourire triste étire mes lèvres qui continuent à se presser contre leur congènére, se défoulant d'une brutalité propre à elles. Sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler. Parce que mon corps est tout aussi impulsif que moi. Mes sourcils sont plus froncés que la normale, mes prunelles remplies de larmes qui m'embrouillent la vue. Je ne ferme pas les yeux. Je veux le voir entrain de m'embrasser, avec ou sans les mêmes sentiments. Même si le fait que mon amour soit un jour partagé n'est qu'un songe éphèmère.

Il finit par quitter mes lèvres, et une petite voix moqueuse dans mon esprit crie : **_Ah, déjà ? Bah c'était rapide._** La même qui me hurlait de poursuivre, toute à l'heure. **_Pfff… même pas fichu d'être correctement schizophrè pensées sont entièrement contradictoires._** _ **Tout comme ton comportement avec lui**_ _._ Réétire-t-elle, tandis que je souris inopportunément en levant mon avant bras gauche dans le but d'effacer les ridicules larmes qui ont élues domicile sur mes joues. Mais encore, il interrompt mon geste en posant sa main sur mon bras. Ah, j'avais oublié sa force phénoménale. Je lève des yeux interrogateurs vers lui, auquel il me répond avec une expression neutre. Encore une fois, c'est lui qui débute la parole.

Je m'étais attendu à tout. À une remise majestueuse dans la friendzone, à un pouf de rire, à un oui qui témoignerait de la réciprocité de mes sentiments.

« Pourquoi tu pleures, gamin ? »

…Tout, sauf ça.

Pourquoi je pleure ?! Non mais, j'espère que là, il blague. Et si c'est le cas, il a _très_ mauvais goût. **_Bah bien sur, c'est pas lui qui se fait friendzonner dès le premier baiser._** Un mauvais rire m'échappe, quoique pas crédible vu les nombreux sanglots qui bloquent la traversée des paroles, qui semblent cachées derrière ce mur d'émotions étouffées. Encore toi, maudite petite voix. _**Ils ont peur de sortir ou quoi, les mots ?! C'est le moment propis pour faire un truc ! Aller Eren, porte tes couilles pour une fois**_ _…_

Le seul truc que j'ai pu faire, et qui est d'ailleurs sortit de mon inconscient sans que je ne puisse le gérer, fut un regard noir. Car en plus de me faire un mal de chien, il s'amuse de se moquer de moi tel un… un vrai gosse.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, morveux. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu juges trop vite »

J'hausse un sourcil. Juger trop vite ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parle, bon sang ? Pourtant, quand je me suis déclaré à lui, il a bloqué comme si je lui avais annoncé que j'allais rejoindre l'ISIS.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Eren » complète-t-il d'un ton neutre, mais un peu plus doux et sincère.

Et la petite torche d'espoir qui grandissait dans mon cœur devint un brasier de flammes.

 **XxX**

Le temps que le reste de l'équipe arrive, moi et Levi avions profiter de ces moments de calme ensemble. Sachons qu'on se croise rarement en dehors de l'école, la quinzaine de minutes qu'il nous restait étaient parfaites. Même si je sais que ça ne sera jamais assez. Que je deviens déjà accro à ses lèvres et à leur goût oscillant entre le sucré et… son haleine à la senteur de menthe. Le tout résulte une bouche au contact divin et presque radioactif.D'autre part, sa maladresse presque enfantine me fait rire à chaque fois. Il est si inhabitué avec les interactions humaines pourtant banales qu'on voit tous les jours dehors ,que son inexpérience est attendrissante. Evidemment, je ne lui dirais jamais ces mots en face, de peur de mourir –et dieu sait à quel point ça serait con de mourir alors qu'on vient juste de trouver son bonheur.

 ** _Mais aussi à quel point tu es niais._** _  
_Bon… je crois que je commence à apprivoiser cette voix !

Le vacarme des élèves se fait entendre d'ici quelques mètres, et on se retire prestement l'un de l'autre à fin de reprendre nos positions initiales. Pour ne pas laisser place au doute de s'aménager, il décide de se lever après quelques minutes d'hésitations, et maintenant, mes yeux suivent le moindre ondulement de son corps comme si ça me concernait. Comme si le moindre oretil, le moindre muscle, le moindre regard qu'il fait allait avoir un impact sur mon corps. Je lâche un souffle épuisé. _C'est pire qu'avant._ Si je continue de me comporter ainsi, je batterai Mikasa avec toute l'aisance du monde dans le concours « mère-poule »!

« Eh ! Venez voir ce qu'elle a! »

On hausse simultanément un sourcil. Le bruit provient de l'intérieur des vestiaires. Je me lève rapidement, piqué par la curiosité et à peine fus-je au seuil de la porte, que mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Yumi… allongée par terre, les yeux clos, avec un long filet de sang tracé depuis son nez et visible depuis mon emplacement. Levi est tout aussi choqué que moi et…

Mon dieu ! Je reste quelques secondes bloqué, avant de soudainement crier à Enzo qui vient à peine d'arriver sous les cris des élèves:

« Vas vite prévenir le prof de sport ! »

Il bugue quelques secondes en me regardant, avant de secouer la tête et de courir tel un demeuré vers la sortie. Moi, j'accours auprès de la brune à fin de m'accroupir à ses côtés, essayant de la secourir comme je peux. Je ne suis pas médecin urgentiste mais bon ! Levi arrive près de moi, et lâche un « Tsk… » en tirant une drôle de grimace dégoûtée. Moi, je plisse les yeux dans une moue fluette.

Aie… Elle a une hémorragie nasale, et pas des moindres vu le sang qui s'étend jusqu'à ses lèvres (et je sens d'ici la lutte intérieure que mène Levi pour contrer l'envie d'aller lui nettoyer la bouche à coups de serviette).

« Gamin, tu penses à ce que je pense ? » murmura mon pseudo petit-ami, au milieu des garçons qui assènent à l'évanouie de légères claques sur la joue dans l'espoir de la réveiller.

Je soupire en tournant mes yeux vers Levi qui me fixe de son habituel air blasé, avant de lui répondre sur un ton bas mais toutefois audible.

« Evidemment »

* * *

 ** __**PDV Yumi – 4 heures plus tard __

 _« Moi aussi je t'aime, Eren »_

 _« Je t'aime »_

 **Here in the darkness i know myself…**

 _« Détends-toi »_

 **Can't breakfree until i let it go ! ''** ** _Let me go !''_**

 _« Yumi… Yumi ! »_

« Yumi ! Bon sang, réveilles-toi ! Est-ce que ça va»

Mes paupières s'ouvrent brusquement, et je manque de pousser un cri. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je fais… ou suis-je… ? Eh, ça ne ressemblerait pas au plafond de ma chambre, ça ? Tout blanc et dégueulasse avec de la vieille peinture… Et qu'est-ce que ma mère fait en tenue de ménage dans mon lycée… Hein, attends, tenue de ménage… Oh mon dieu ! Ma mère est venue en tenue de ménage dans mon école ? Rien qu'à imaginer la hantise qu'elle va me causer, ma tête se déloge automatiquement de l'oreiller pour en avoir le cœur net.

Bordel de merde, ça ne serait pas mon bureau, ce bout de bois dégueulasse avec un PC datant de la troisième guerre mondiale ? Et… je baisse les yeux vers les draps m'enveloppent, d'une couleur verte semblable à celle du vomis. Ca ne laisse qu'une supposition : ce sont mes draps. Je les ai reconnus rien qu'à leur odeur moisie de paresse. Du coup… je suis réellement dans ma chambre! Mais genre, juste, je ne suis pas censée être dans le cours d'EPS de monsieur Shadis ?! Alors pourquoi, merde, je me retrouve dans mon putain de lit, situé dans ma putain de chambre avec ma putain de mère à côté de moi et… un putain de monsieur inconnu en blouse blanche ?! _Bon, ça par contre, c'est un médecin._

Ma mère pose une main sur ma poitrine dans le but de me rallonger, et je suis bien trop embrouillée pour essayer de la repousser –après ce qui s'est passé ce midi–.

« Reste allongée ! »

« Mais… qu'est-c'… tu fais… » Grommelai-je dans une langue extraterrestre, et je remercie intimement ma mère d'être habituée à déchiffrer mon langage de koala paresseux.

« Tu es à la maison. Tu n't'en souviens pas ? Ton professeur de sport t'a ramené ici. Tu t'es soudainement évanouie dans les vestiaires des garçons… mais pourquoi ?! Quelqu'un t'a fait quelque chose ?! Dis-moi Yumi ! »

Evanouie dans les vestiaires des garçons? Les garçons…

 _Merde._

Putain, ça me revient maintenant.. Levi et Eren se sont embrassés sous mes yeux, et je n'ai pas du supporter de voir ça alors j'ai… j'ai réellement eu une hémorragie nasale ? À ce point ?! Quand même, je trouve ma réaction un brin excessif. Tandis que ma mère continue à blablater tout et n'importe quoi, je me remémore la scène dans ma tête… quand Levi a attaqué les lèvres d'Eren, quand ils ont commencé à flirter ensemble, quand Eren a pleuré et que Levi a séché ses larmes… quand ils se sont déclarés. Presque par automatisme, mes joues redeviennent cramoisies et mes narines reprennent leur couleur rouge, et ma mère est sur le point de crier si ce n'est le médecin qui l'interrompt, droit, les mains croisées sur son ventre dans une position mal à l'aise mais digne de son emploi.

« Mmh.. mademoiselle Kairi. Je crois savoir la cause de votre _épistaxis_ »

Pendant un instant j'ai cru entendre le mot épilation. Il vient de dire quoi ? Sérieusement, c'est ce genre de termes compliqués qui me découragent à prendre le chemin de la médecine (même si c'est un travail bien payant, qui procure une bonne réputation). Je n'arrive même pas à faire la différence entre ma gauche et ma droite, et décapiter des rats dans un labo avant de poster des photos de leurs organes génitaux sur Facebook (comme des milliers d'étudiants le font) n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé ! Même si ma mère m'encourage à le devenir… mais bof.

Revenons au présent : L'interlocuteur soupire aux mines ahuries et incompréhensives qu'on tire moi et ma mère, puis, finit par briser le silence d'un ton bas.

« Saignement du nez »

« Le fan girl… » Roulai-je aussitôt des yeux en murmurant, et ma mère tourne précipitamment sa tête en poussant un « Hein ?! ».

« Dans son cas, c'est dû à une émotion excessive, un sentiment… puissant. Une sorte de choc émotionnel, si vous le voulez » conclut-t-il sur un ton sage en tournant sa tête vers moi, qui le fixe d'une drôle de façon.

« Dans le mauvais sens ? » Questionna ma génitrice, intriguée.

Le savant lève une main pour replacer correctement ses lunettes de vue sur son nez, avant de déclarer.

« Peut-être oui, peut-être non. Ca dépend de ce que mademoiselle Kairi a vu »

Il soupire en jetant un regard furtif sur sa montre.

« En somme, rien de bien méchant ! Une bonne alimentation et un peu de repos, et elle sera de nouveau sur pieds dès demain. Evitez en tout cas les forts rayons de soleil, on ne sait jamais ! »

Ma génitrice finit par abandonner ses questionnements, remarquant l'évident empressement du plus vieux, puis le guide vers la sortie sans plus de paroles.  
Quant à moi, je lâche un pouf de rire en tournant mon regard vers la fenêtre entre-ouverte de ma chambre. Quelque soit le degré de la naïveté de ma mère, ou le QI intellectuel de ce médecin, aucun des deux ne pourra comprendre la réelle raison de mon hémorragie.

 _Parce que seule une Fujoshi le peut._

 ** _XxX_**

Pendant le reste de la journée, je suis restée clouée au lit avec mon vieux PC portable sur mes cuisses, entrain de raconter ma fabuleuse tragédie à mes copines (pas que ça me déplaise). Le toubib a dit que je pourrais revenir à l'école d'ici demain, ce qui m'a un peu déçu… c'est connu que nous les élèves, on cherche le moindre prétexte pour échapper à l'enfer des cours ! Mais ma maladie (ou je ne sais quoi) n'a remplit qu'à moitié le critère « l'inquiétude de la mère » et « les consignes du docteur ». Pff. C'est quand même injuste ! Chaque année, 5000 personnes dans le monde s'absentent à cause d'une… d'une ''épilation'' ou je ne sais quel terme a utilisé l'autre intello.

En tout cas, le vieillard m'a rudement conseillé de bien manger pour rattraper la quantité de sang perdue, résultat : mère poule à supporter pendant une semaine + deux tronches de viande à chaque repas ! À se demander comment ma mère a pu se procurer tout cet argent. Non mais ! Dans les jours normaux, quand je lui demande de m'acheter un peu d'escalopes, elle refuse en se justifiant avec son ''budget instable''. Voilà que maintenant, elle se permet d'acheter une cuisse de poulet chaque jour ! –et dieu sait combien le poulet est rare dans notre région. Le seul KFC est à 400km, donc, la joie de trouver une boucherie est presque comparable à celle de découvrir les portes d'Eden–.

J'évite de trop penser à Eren et Levi pour l'instant. Demain, la première chose que je ferais est de chopper Eren dans un coin ! Mais je ne crois pas que ça soit possible après sa mise en couple avec Levi. _Leur mise en couple_. Putain, qui aurait cru qu'un jour, mon OTP deviendra canon ? Encore ce n'est que le début ! Je n'imagine même pas la quantité de sang qui coulera de mon nez d'ici la fin de l'année. Déjà, je commence à songer à leur petite querelle de couple… se tiendront-ils la main sur le chemin ? Oseront-ils s'embrasser devant les élèves (et tout le lycée) ? Songeront-ils à montrer leur amour publiquement ? _Leur amour.  
_ Encore, putain, encore… je ne me lasserai jamais de prononcer ces deux et Eren sont en couple. Levi et Eren sortent ensemble. Levi et Eren sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Levi et Eren, Levi et…

Merde. Ce n'est qu'en ressentant ce violent maux de tête semblable à un tonnerre qui s'abat sur ma tête, que je compris que je viens encore de saigner. Aussitôt, je me dépêche de sortir un papier depuis la longue boîte juste à mes côtés, puis le couper en deux bouts que je roule dans une boule avant de les fourrer dans mes narines (une action plutôt dégueulasse, sur le moment). Même pas le droit de penser à mes deux bébés tranquille… ah et puis ma tête ! Ca fait un mal de chien, ce truc !

Tandis que je suis occupée à râler en tenant fermement mon crâne entre mes mains, une soudaine musique s'élève dans la pièce, provenant de ma table de chevet.

 ** _Things keep ending up this way_**

Je sursaute mais reconnais aussitôt ma sonnerie de téléphone, que je m'empresse de prendre dans ma main pour lire le nom. Depuis quand quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi, après…-

 _Oh._

 ** _Another notch is carved away_**

 _« Sarah »_. Putain ! C'est SARAH ! Un mois sans appeler, je vais l'étriper puis la donner aux corbeaux pour ensuite jeter ses restes dans de l'acide-… Argh et puis pas le temps, vite ! Je décroche sans me poser la moindre question, puis porte le téléphone à mon oreille.

« Salooope ! Tu m'as manquée, tu le sais, ça ? »

Mon cœur loupe plusieurs battements en parlant. Ah putain, je suis sure qu'avec les deux trucs dans mes narines je dois avoir la voix d'un ovni-

 _« Me traite pas d'salope »_

 ** _In the thoughts of mass decay_**

Résonna la voix morne de l'autre bout de file, ce qui a pour don de calmer immédiatement mon enthousiasme. Je reste silencieuse un moment avant de rire nerveusement en disant sur le même ton criard.

« Non mais t'as quoi ! Depuis quand tu prends mes plaisanteries au sérieux ? »

 _« Ouais. Ca va ?»_

Ouf. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle a prit ça au sérieux. C'est quand même bizarre entre meilleures amies de prendre au sérieux une blague qu'on s'adresse tous les jours, mais je chasse ce sentiment de malaise qui a commencé à se développer dans le creux de mon ventre.

« Tu n'appelles plus si souvent, tu m'manques ! » Criai-je.

 _« Bref »_

…

« Quoi ? Je ne te manque pas ? »

 _« Ouais, ouais tu m'manques »_

 ** _Funny how things end up this way_**

Seule la manière dont elle a prononcé ses mots, témoignent de l'énorme mensonge qu'elle vient de me dire. Dire deux fois le mot « ouais » est une signification de « non », et la boule qui s'est précédemment logée dans mon ventre refait le tour jusqu'à ma gorge.

 _« Bref, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester trop longtemps »_

 _Oh._

« A-Attends Sarah ! Pourquoi tu n'appelles plus si souvent ces derniers temps ? Q-…Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sais que tu peux tout m'dire »

 _« Laisse tomber. J'ai plus trop envie d'appeler, en fait. Ces derniers temps je me bourre la gueule avec des fan-fictions. Ouais, rien ne va »_

Elle continue de se vider sans aucune incitation de ma part, moi qui reste toujours si attentive au moindre de ses paroles.

 _« Mes parents se sont embrouillés. Ma mère surveille de prêt chacun d'mes gestes, ça m'pourrit la vie c'truc »_

« Oh mon dieu ! » Lâchai-je « Le même problème que moi ! Je ne te raconte même pas ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours avec ma mère. Je me suis faite renvoyer, ma mère a découvert mon manga Yaoi et plus important : Levi et Eren sont en couple depuis hier ! »

Je ne pus contrôler le bref cri de joie qui s'échappa de ma bouche à la dernière annonce. Tout est encore si frais dans mon cerveau, que le moindre souvenir me fait sourire.

 _« C'est cool ça. Attends, attends. Comment ça, on t'a renvoyée ? T'as fait quoi comme connerie ? »_

« Bah j'ai diffusé une rumeur sur une meuf qui était amoureuse de Levi »

 _« Ah. Tu l'mérites, alors»_ Le retour du ton ennuyé.

Encore ce sentiment de couteau dans le ventre. Pourquoi, ô grand seigneur, ai-je l'impression qu'il n y'a aucune pointe de rire ou d'inquiétude dans ses paroles ? Sarah parle d'un ton tellement sérieux et nonchalant, que j'en ai mal au ventre. Que ça me met mal à l'aise. Peut-être que ses problèmes l'ont rendu ainsi ?... Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai cette saumâtre sensation de malaise. Un truc encore jamais arrivé avec elle, la personne en qui je place une confiance aveugle. Pendant un instant, j'imagine le simple fait que Sarah me trahisse. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans elle ? Pourquoi la seule personne en qui je fais confiance me tourne le dos si brusquement ? On dirait presque des inconnues qui apprennent à se faire connaissance. Je tente alors une simple approche, juste pour savoir si mes craintes sont fondées.

 _Parce que ça fait un mal de chien._

« Sarah ? »

 _« Ouais ? »_

« J't'aime, petite salope »

Bah oui. Parce que dire « je t'aime » tout sec serait un point romantique, un peu comme pour Levi et Eren. On a l'habitude de se lancer ces deux mots aléatoirement, au milieu d'une quelconque conversation, même si c'est hors-sujet. C'est généralement moi qui fait le premier pas, et elle, comme pour habitude, répond souvent _« moi aussi, bitch »_ ou encore la fameuse _« moi non plus ! Haha ! »._ Mais qu'importe sa réponse, je sais qu'elle m'aime. Ca serait même impensable de songer qu'elle me déteste.

 _« C'est toi la seule salope ici »_

 _Et merde…_

Je m'en doutais. Beaucoup trop. La façon dont elle change de sujet à chaque fois que je veux me montrer affective avec elle, me provoque un pincement au cœur. Pardon : la sensation d'avoir les couilles compressées (pour un homme), et celle de frapper une pré pubère dans ses seins. Oh mon dieu… même mes comparaisons prennent un sens plus inquiétant qu'hilarant. La boule qui était dans ma gorge remonte petit à petit, semblant, le temps d'une infime seconde, vouloir emprunter le chemin de ma bouche (dégueuler, en langage courant). Mais finalement elle continue à monter jusqu'à cet endroit indésirable… _mes yeux._ Là, ce n'est plus de la plaisanterie coutume que je perçois dans son timbre, mais carrément _du dégoût_. Loin d'être la Sarah que je connais.

 _Du dégoût._ Je vais exploser.

Pourquoi, ô Jesus Christ (ou n'importe quelle divinité tant qu'elle m'écoute), serait-elle si soudainement dégoûtée de moi ?! Elle vient de se découvrir des penchants homosexuels avec moi, ou quoi ?! Si c'est le cas, quitte à la baiser sauvagement, je ferais tout pour ramener la vraie Sarah. Celle qui me répondait affectueusement, celle avec qui je partageais les meilleurs moments, celle avec qui je riais, me confiais, partageais mes pires génocides (secrets), juste pour la voir rire.

Moi qui croyais avoir la meilleure discussion du monde après tant de temps sans se parler… voilà que j'ai lieu à la _pire sensation de l'univers._ Celle de se sentir lâchement abandonnée par l'unique personne la plus chère à mes yeux. Celle de qui j'attendais tous les jours un appel, un SMS ou n'importe quel signe de vie, se comporte maintenant avec l'indifférence la plus totale. Tellement que ça doit être grisant pour elle, de se retrouver dans le rôle de la méchante. J'ai envie de me confier à elle. J'avais des choses à lui raconter ! Des trucs drôles, importants, inutiles… pleines de choses ! Mais voilà qu'avec son début de conversation merdiquement réussi, j'ai l'impression de…

La peine éparpillée de part et autre de mon corps (mon ventre et mes jambes qui semblent paralysés depuis plusieurs minutes), finit par se réunir entièrement dans mes deux prunelles qui se remplissent petit à petit de ces goûtes salées appelées « larmes ». Je sais que c'est trop tard pour reculer. Pour lui raccrocher au nez. Parce que, le simple fait de parler ou de renifler, de mal retenir un sanglot lui donnerait une évidente preuve que je pleure. _Quand je pleurais._ Quand j'étais de mauvaise humeur, je lui envoyais souvent de longs messages vocaux ou rédigés, qui aboutissaient la plupart du temps par un sanglot. Et elle… elle m'écrivait des pavés pour me réconforter.

Particulièrement une phrase, que je ne cesserais jamais de me répéter :

 **« Pleure pas ! Je suis là ! Même si le monde entier te tourne le dos, je serais toujours là ! »**

Trop tard. Je pleure. Le pire, c'est que tu ne peux rien faire pour me réconforter. Parce que pour une fois, c'est _toi_ la cause de mes larmes. Alors qu'au début tu étais la personne la mieux choisie pour les sécher, voilà que maintenant, tu es la pire pour les provoquer. Sarah. Tu me l'as dis une fois, tu te souviens ?

 _« Allô ? »_

Je raccroche à ton nez, morose, les larmes ruisselant à flot sur mes joues rosies. Je finis par m'écrouler sur mon lit, lance mon téléphone de l'autre côté de la chambre puis, recommence mon rituel de larmes dans de déchirants bruits de sanglots, qui résonnent à peine entre les murs de ma chambre.

 **« Tu es trop naïve et innocente, Yumi ! »**

Une remarque que tu m'as donnée. Mais, sais-tu, chère Sarah que jamais je ne pourrais appliquer ce conseil avec toi ? Que jamais je ne pourrais te faire la gueule ? Même maintenant, pendant que je pleure… Je ne pleure pas à cause de toi. Seulement parce que c'est quelque chose de rare. Que je suis trop _naïve, que_ je fais confiance trop vite. Je pleure pour ce bon vieux temps. Je compare nos anciennes conversations à celles de maintenant, et je me rends compte de la cruauté à quelle les choses peuvent changer.

Mais jamais je t'en voudrais. Tu sais pourquoi ?

 _Parce que_ _la faute vient de moi. Celle d'être trop naïve._

* * *

 **1) C** ' **est nommé** ** _« Parce que »_** **,** ** _parce que_** **c'est remplit de** ** _''parce que'_** **' et que j'ai trouvé ça idéal pour bien décrire.**

 **2) Je n'ai pas tout relu, épargnez donc les fautes de conjugaison. En plus, en relisant le chapitre 14 j'ai trouvé pleines de fautes !-. J'm'en excuse ! ^^'**

Elle est bien susceptible Yumi ! '^'

Ce que j'ai eu du mal à écrire –contre toute attente– était le PDV Yumi '-' j'ai eu un léger blocage (qui a duré quelques jours :v) à introduire le début de la scène.

En tout cas, j'ai consacré 4000 mots à la description extrêmement guimauve des émotions d'Eren ! J'ai un doute là-dessus, justement, j'ai peur d'avoir mélangé le style d'écriture propre à décrire les émotions de Yumi avec celui d'Eren ! (je ne me suis pas cassée la tête sur ce point-là, j'ai écrit comme ça… parce que j'étais d'une humeur étrangement mièvre .-.)

Enfin bref ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on parle de ce chapitre, comme quoi je ne me sentais pas capable de bien décrire, mais finalement il est bien là ! Et j'espère que ça vous plaîra, encore une fois. Si il y'a un problème à signaler, un conseil à donner, dîtes le.

Au plaisir de recevoir vos reviews !


	15. Journal intime, Surprise

**• Informations sur le chapitre :**

 **– 10k mots.** Il est divisé en deux parties, la première suivant un résumé de la vie de Yumi durant les trois derniers jours avec un nouveau personnage : un journal intime. La deuxième, c'est un retour au présent, rien de plus normal.

 **– Ceci est un « CHAPITRE PERSONNAGE » qui parlera essentiellement de Yumi** , faîtes attention à ne pas vous ennuyer sur le trajet.

– Sachez que les phrases écrites entre parenthèses ou précédées par un tirait ne sont PAS des notes d'auteur, mais des pensées secondaires du personnage.

– Le chapitre est écrit au présent de l'indicatif (du moins, la majorité).

–Quand j'écris en italique ou en gras, ça veut dire que Yumi change la couleur du stylo pour interpréter son carnet ou qui sais-je.

• Blabla de l'auteur vers la fin.

* * *

 **Un journal intime, une surprise**

 **10 Octobre.**

Salut ? Ouais, début de conversation très réussi avec un carnet. On va me prendre pour une folle (mais c'est qui, on ?) mais… je crois que je vais commencer à tenir un journal intime. Je sais, oui, même si tu ne me connais pas –et que tu dois t'en battre royalement les testicules de moi parce que t'es une feuille–, tu as déjà dû comprendre que je ne suis pas du tout du genre cul-cul la praline à déballer mes journées à un carnet. En fait, tu ne peux même pas comprendre parce que t'es une feuille. Mais ça m'arrange. Tu ne peux pas réfléchir, donc tu ne peux pas me faire chier. Ca me donne l'impression d'avoir un contrôle sur toi… pour une fois que je peux contrôler quelque chose. Tu te contenteras juste de mémoriser mes magnifiques journées (ah ça pour être magnifiques, elles le seront !). Qu'est-ce que tu vas me donner en retour –parce que je vais te déballer les moments les plus gênants de ma vie ? Du soutien psychologique ? Sans blague. Une entorse ? Ouais. T'es aussi inutile que mes amies en ce moment. Je commence déjà à râler. M'enfin, je suppose que c'est ton devoir de me supporter. Peut-être que tu m'éviteras d'égorger quelqu'un dans les prochains jours. C'est seulement là que j'éprouverai un peu de respect envers toi –je te promets que j'ai une vie sociale assez mouvementée pour me donner un semblant de raison de respecter une feuille.

J'ai trop la flemme d'inscrire quelque chose pour l'instant. Tu m'excuseras.. oh, wait. J'm'en branle de tes excuses.

Bonne nuit, p'tit con.

 **12 Octobre.**

Je me faisais chier et là d'un coup, je me rappelle que t'es là. Le sujet d'aujourd'hui portera sur… ma vie morbide. Je me ferai chier à écrire ça dans un français correct, à employer de beaux mots, juste pour trouver une forme de beauté dans toute cette laideur que je vais écrire –la phrase d'accroche. Allez, fais genre qu't'es impatient, ça me donnera l'impression d'avoir un spectateur au moins.

Je nommerai cette journée : ma vie merdique.

La perception d'un week end change selon ton état d'humeur. C'est vrai, quoi. Soit tu le passes en révisant parce que t'es un intello, soit tu es un gosse de famille des années 80 et tu le passes chez tes grands parents, soit… tu es comme moi. Je passe la journée allongée sur mon lit, à fixer le mur avec une main sur le ventre et l'autre derrière la tête. Je me demande qui est cet enfoiré qui m'a jetée un sort assez puissant pour me clouer au lit. Pourtant, je n'ai de comptes à régler avec personne –et Petra et Lili ne sont pas assez farouches pour pratiquer de la magie noire sur une fille déjà paumée. Attends, je vais te les présenter –c'est loin d'être mon jour de bonté, c'est juste que je me fais chier comme quarante. Lili, c'est comme la méchante sorcière qu'on trouve dans les Disney, ou encore la salope-leadeur-des-Cheerleaders qu'on trouve dans les séries Netflix –ton choix dépendra de ton niveau de maturité. Je la hais, elle me hait et tant que ça continue à être réciproque, tout va bien –parce que si un jour Lili vient vers moi en s'excusant, j'irai passer mes dernières heures à l'église avant la fin du monde. Petra, c'est cette putain de licorne qu'on trouve dans les Bisounours et qui n'arrête pas de te chier des arcs en ciel dans la gueule –j'avais promis de te parler plus respectueusement mais il paraît que j'ai oublié le respect chez Jawad – je sais que cette blague ne fonctionne plus depuis l'an dernier mais mon humour morose me pousse à la ressortir. Navrée –. Elle est serviable, attentionnée, courageuse et mignonne. Le genre de femelles qui a besoin d'un mâle comme Levi Ackerman pour la protéger.

Je sais, je sais… tu t'embrouilles. Levi, c'est le connard, sarcastique, insociable mais foutrement sexy garçon de la série. Comment ça c'est cliché ? Tu n'as encore rien vu. Selon la règle générale et toutes les séries pour adolescents que j'ai pu gober, le méchant connard finit toujours avec la belle princesse qui finira par le changer en beau prince –et ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent pas d'enfants parce que Yumi jeta un sort de stérilité sur la princesse. Et là tu te demandes : _« mais c'est qui cette Yumi encore ? Putain, j'aurais mieux fait de servir comme cahier de cours et finir brûlé ou déchiré à la fin d'l'année ! »_. Tu dois déjà te douter de son identité mais tel un bon vieux film des années quatre vingt, je vais laisser ça pour la fin. Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons. Contrairement à ce que tu as prévu (parce qu'il se trouve que je lis dans tes pensées –et il n'y a pas du beau là dedans), le méchant connard finira avec… un beau prince ! – oh, c'est bon hein, ce n'est qu'un changement de sexe – ce n'est pas comme si les feuilles pouvaient être homophobes. Ce beau prince est mille fois plus beau que la belle princesse et, tu l'auras compris, mille fois plus digne du méchant connard qui lui sert d'ami. Je sais, cette histoire est totalement fourbe.

En fait, aucun des deux ne mérite les surnoms que je leurs ai donnés. C'était ironique et surtout stéréotypé –c'est ce que tous les gens pensent d'eux. Levi n'est pas un méchant connard –loin de là, Eren n'est pas un si beau prince que ça finalement. Petra n'est pas la princesse qu'elle prétend être et Lili… j'aimerais bien dire un truc bon d'elle mais… bof, une salope reste une salope, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise – et puis je ne veux pas provoquer la fin du monde alors que je n'ai que seize ans.

Donc, vu qu'on arrive à la fin du conte, vu que tu as été un sage enfant, tu as le droit de connaître la réponse clé à ta misérable existence : Yumi, c'est moi (ah ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas eu d'roulements de tambour ?). La même fille qui hait Petra et Lili, qui te remplit de blabla incessant et inutile. La même fille dont tu suivras les aventures jusqu'à ce qu'elle t'oublie, ou que tu n'aies plus de pages. Tu seras aussi la possible cause d'une séquestration par sa mère si jamais elle te découvre – ne te réjouis pas trop vite, tu finiras brûlé toi aussi. Mais t'inquiète pas, je peux toujours te trouver une place parmi mes affaires.

Wow, je t'ai accordé quatre pages aujourd'hui ! C'est plutôt une forte entrée en matière.  
A demain, petit salaud (j'ai une entorse).

 **13 Octobre.**

On est Dimanche aujourd'hui (encore une très bonne entrée en matière). J'ai failli faire une grâce matinée hier si ce n'était ma mère qui m'a rappelée l'existence des tâches ménagères –on aurait dit l'épouse de Levi, quoique je ne suis pas incestueuse. Après ça, j'ai dîné sous sa –merveilleuse voix remplie de reproches vis-à-vis de ma négligence, et pour une fois, je n'ai pas eu envie de lui planter ma fourchette dans la langue –quel irrespect ! Je suis restée stoïque, je n'ai pas répondu à ses questions et je ne l'ai pas regardée dans les yeux pour lui transmettre un message de « fous-moi la paix ». Elle-même a dû trouver ça bizarre. J'ai lavé mon assiette et je suis repartie dans ma chambre dans un silence louche, reprenant mon habituelle séance de « glander une heure (voir des heures) de plus sur son lit » qui consiste à fixer son plafond. Je t'arrête toute de suite, mon plafond ne détient pas de mystérieux codes autour d'un complot franc-maçon, et ne figure nullement parmi les sept merveilles du monde. Il n'est même pas joli, en fait. Seulement, l'ennui et le mal de vivre qui m'animent me poussent à l'imaginer comme tel, et à scruter la moindre de ses imperfections. Là, si tu avais des yeux et que tu jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi –ce que je ne te souhaite aucunement, tu seras surpris de la quantité d'objets électroniques qui sont entassés dans ma chambre. Un ordinateur, une imprimante, une bibliothèque remplie de fond en comble et un téléphone sur mon bureau. Si tu avais un cerveau –ce que je ne me souhaite aucunement, tu te poserais l'évidente question « mais comment une adolescente de seize ans est-elle sensée s'ennuyer avec autant de divertissements dans sa chambre ? La technologie, c'est le domaine des _teenagers,_ non ? »

Excellente question –ne me remercie pas. Eh bien, l'envie manque.

Pour la première fois de toute mon existence, je n'ai aucune _putain_ d'envie de toucher à un ordinateur, un téléphone, un livre ou autres. Je te vois d'ici me demander d'investir ce temps dans la révision ou quelque chose de beaucoup plus utile que la contemplation d'un plafond –et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir parce que c'est vrai, mais je n'en ai pas l'envie non plus. Là, tu vas demeurer perplexe « mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut cette grosse conne ? ». Je ne veux rien faire, voilà. C'est aussi simple que ça. J'ai perdu le goût à tout ce qui m'entoure. Je ne me rends même pas compte du lieu dans lequel je me trouve, seulement que j'écris dans un stupide carnet qui me cause une entorse. Je suis atrocement fatiguée mais à chaque fois que j'allonge la tête et que je ferme les yeux, un mal horrible explose dans mon crâne, m'obligeant à écarquiller mes paupières. Comme si mon corps se contredisait (ou contrefaisait), ce qui a multiplié les insomnies. Tout ça en l'espace de trois jours. Mais pourquoi à ton avis ? Là tu dois te dire : _« je m'en contre bats les couilles de la raison. Vivement que tu me fermes »_ mais je t'ai déjà dit d'agir comme un fervent intéressé –parce que sans spectateurs la scène perd tout intérêt.

Vu que j'ai un côté masochiste et que j'adore me récolter une entorse qui me servira d'excuse pour reporter mes devoirs à plus tard, je vais parler. Je suis une personne très bavarde, si tu l'savais –à ton plus grand malheur ! J'adore parler pour ne rien dire, c'est ce qui fait ma particularité dans un groupe. Pour en revenir au sujet (car je divague trop), je vais établir trois thèses que je contrerai par des arguments. Je jouerai les deux rôles : la thèse et l'anti thèse, le policier et le poursuivi, l'avocat et l'accusateur. A fin que tu ne te perdes pas dans mon délire presque fiévreux, je vais parler d'un point de vue extérieur. Imaginons.

L'alibi le plus crédible est la maladie _, dit l'avocat._ Il y'a trois jours la concernée a eu une hémorragie nasale _(épistaxis)_ à cause d'un événement qu'on gardera clandestin, c'est donc normal que la fatigue fasse partie des répercussions de tant de sang perdu en quelques heures. Sauf que _, débute l'accusation,_ l'anti thèse avance que la concernée ne tombe que très rarement malade et que l'attitude mère-poule de sa génitrice a contribué à une guérison rapide et efficace en l'espace de quelques heures seulement, ce avant le drame. De plus, malgré les signes apparents de fatigue, l'accusée ne semble pas sermonnée scolairement, est loin de fréquenter des salles de sport et passe le trois quart de son temps affalée sur son lit en position d'étoile de mer. La faiblesse est donc de nature plus ou moins _mentale._ Elle éprouve une lassitude persistante à tout ce qui l'entoure et ne daigne même pas bouger le petit pouce en guise de signe vital. Ca témoigne d'une situation psychologique atypique à son caractère d'habitude hyperactif. **_Toute objection est refusée. La thèse est invalide. Suivant alibi ?_**

Le suivant alibi sera présenté demain. Le témoin, ce fils de pute d'accusateur et le juge sont trop fatigués. En somme, _je_ suis fatiguée et il est 23H.  
A demain !

Attends, il manque quelque chose tu ne trouves pas ?  
…Ah oui ! A demain _, connard_!

 **15 Octobre.**

Les jours défilent d'une telle lenteur. Rien ne se passe. Du moins, pas de trucs intéressants. Je sors de chez moi débraillée comme toujours, je rencontre Marie et Lucie, nous traçons la route ensemble (quoique le trajet se fait de plus en plus silencieux avec elles… à moins que ça ne soit moi, qui ne fait plus la folle au milieu de la route ?), nous attendons dans la cour que le professeur arrive. Lucie voit en cette pause une opportunité parfaite pour me faire chier, Marco… je ne le vois plus. Mais je sais juste qu'il est _quelque part,_ à parler avec une fille quelconque, à se recoiffer d'un coup de main dans les cheveux tandis qu'il sourit de toutes ses dents à la première venue. Je l'ai vu le faire, une fois. D'ailleurs, c'est à partir de ce jour-là que j'ai arrêté de le chercher des yeux. C'est tout le contraire de Petra, qui ma foi, semble destinée à me faire face chaque fois que je me retourne. Elle continue à esquisser ses sourires ennuyants. Le rapprochement avec Enzo est inévitable dans ma tête –ils sourient tellement, ces deux là, comme si le monde était fait en sucre. A un moment, je me demande si elle peut ressentir de l'ennui ou de l'exaspération. Si elle a déjà essayé d'envoyer bouler quelqu'un car je ne l'ai jamais vue le faire –et moi les filles parfaites à papa, ça me fait chier.

Ensuite, il y'a Eren et Levi. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut entendre, ils ne sont pas si…. Comment le dire ? Bon, ils ne sont pas si _inséparables_ que ça. Eren trouve ses aises avec les garçons de la classe voisine. Son genre amical est à l'effigie d'Ilse Langnar et Sasha Braus. Il m'arrivait parfois de le voir assis à côté de Petra dans le réfectoire, mais jamais en la présence de Levi –étant donné les tensions omniprésentes entre ces deux là. Il y'a des rumeurs comme quoi Levi s'est _excusé_ auprès d'elle et qu'elle l'a repoussé mais je n'y crois pas. De un, parce que Levi ne s'excuse jamais et de deux, parce que mon premier argument est _presque_ incontournable. De plus en plus, je vois ce petit nain fréquenter Hanji Zoe, notre institutrice de sciences. Et comment te le dire, p'tit carnet ? A chaque fois que je les vois parler j'ai un fou rire incontrôlé –depuis mon intégration ici, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser au fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux farouches, et qu'un lien entre eux (à la limite de l'amical) serait plutôt marrant. _« T'es sure que ça ne va pas se transformer en histoire d'amour comme dans un roman ? »_ J'hallucine, tu es aussi con que moi ! _« Dit la schizophrène qui écrit des dialogues entre un carnet et une humaine car elle n'a pas de vie sociale »_ Mm ? On parle de moi ? _« Non, de ton cul »_

Humhum. Je te rappelle que nous avons une séance judiciaire à compléter. _« Oh non, tu vas pas encore recommencer -»_

Bien… Avant d'avancer le second alibi nous tenons à préciser que la banalité de ce supposé drame ne laisse pas de places à des théories plus élaborées que la susnommée (pause de quelques secondes. Mon poignet commence à me faire mal). C'est ce qui va nous conduire à la seconde et dernière thèse : un événement tragique. Nous précisons, encore une fois, que l'importance de cet événement et son origine ne peuvent être déterminés. Il se peut qu'il vienne d'un énième conflit entre la concernée et sa mère. _Objection ! Avancez des preuves de ce que vous dîtes ? dit l'accusation. L'avocat le traite secrètement de fils de pute à sa mère la bergère, se racle la gorge et continue._ Eh bien, selon nos rapports, elle a eu de récents conflits assez graves avec sa génitrice. Il nous semble que la source soit un possible choc entre les générations, du fait du caractère conservateur de la mère. Caractère qu'elle essaye vainement de retransmettre à sa progéniture. De plus, son journal d'appels démontre un contact récent avec une certaine Sarah. Leur avant dernier appel date du 3 Septembre, tandis que le plus récent (soit le dernier), est âgé de trois jours. Rajoutez à ça un fait intéressant : d'habitude, leurs appels durent jusqu'à trois heures sans interruption mais ce dernier fut coupé au bout de dix minutes, ce qui est très peu compte tenu de la fréquence. Ca laisse suspendre l'hypothèse d'une dispute qui a influencé l'état d'esprit de la concernée. _L'accusation (moi) déglutit puis se tourne vers le juge (qui est en fait moi, sauf que j'ai soi disant changé de place pour crédibiliser la pièce). Il dit._ Eh bien… j'avoue que la solidité des propos de mon homologue me fait presque changer d'avis… **_Dans ce cas-ci, la thèse est valide. L'affaire est close. Enculons-nous à présent -_**

HUMHUM. Retour au présent, carnet de merde ! Tu viens de découvrir à travers ce débat judiciaire schizophrène (ou que sais-je) passionnant et passionné, que je suis la victime d'un événement tragique. Eh oui, je ne vais pas te faire les yeux d'un chaton japonais trop mignon parce que je n'ai pas besoin de pitié, encore moins quand je me rappelle que tu es un carnet –parce qu'il m'arrive d'oublier ce fait. Là encore on se retrouve devant deux accusées. _« Hein ? Encore ?! Mais j'en ai marre, moi ! Je veux que mes pages Est se marient avec mes pages Ouest ! Et puis, t'en as pas marre ? T'as écrit dix putains de pages sans prendre en compte ta grosse écriture ! »_ Comme ma bite ? « _… J'abandonne. Tu parles à un carnet, tu dis de la merde par-dessus tout. Bah c'est bon qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Si au moins j'étais tombé entre les mains d'un philosophe ou d'un scientifique qui m'aurait rempli de choses utiles ! T'es folle ma vieille, sors, pars rencontrer du monde et parle avec les gens. Tu verras, nous sommes sept milliards sur cette terre, t'es pas la seule »_ Je sais, ce n'est pas un livre qui va me faire des cours d'éducation sociale _« … »_ Pardon, je n'aurais pas du… oh, attends ! _« Je sais, tu t'en bats les couilles »_ Exactement !

Oh mon dieu. J'entends un Pokémon crier depuis la cuisine… _« tu sais, c'est malpoli de parler ainsi de sa mère »_ Pas l'temps d'te clasher, je le ferai ce soir ! Carnet merdique.

 _[ 5 heures plus tard]_

Ouf, enfin finis ces devoirs de merde ! Bref, reprends-toi… j'en étais ou déjà? Accorde-moi deux minutes le temps que je feuillette les pages. _« Ce n'est pas comme si j't'avais attendu pendant cinq heures… »_

Oh putain, j'ai déjà rempli vingt pages en l'espace de trois ou quatre jours. Je suis fière toi, cher ennui ! Tu as frappé très fort cette fois-ci !

Revenons-en à nos carnets. Nous allons élaborer deux thèses. Celle de ma mère et celle de Sarah. Déjà, pour commencer avec la première, c'est une hypothèse très envisageable et je suis la première à le dire. La tension était plus palpable que jamais ce mois-ci. Il y'a eu des coups d'état (beaucoup), en commençant par le renvoi et les magazines découverts jusqu'à nos disputes quotidiennes à propos de mon image publique –celle de la fille studieuse, l'exemple à suivre, l'archétype des enfants du quartier et l'unique fierté de sa maman chérie. Parlons-en un peu de cette image publique, _« continue à parler, je prendrai des notes plus tard…»_. C'est dur de l'être. Encaisser le rôle de la gamine parfaite n'est pas une partie gagnée d'un jeu Nintendo amusant. C'est même loin d'être le cas. Je suis obligée de fermer ma gueule lorsqu'on m'adresse une mauvaise parole pour ne pas faire la rebelle, forcée de sourire, faire la bise à chaque adulte que je croise et acquiescer la tête comme un robot sans contredire, faire semblant d'être la nunuche qui obéit à sa mère (même si elle lui demande de se jeter du haut d'une falaise).

Elle me force à le devenir, mais tu sais pourquoi ? _« Non ? »_ Parce qu'elle a honte de ma personnalité, la vraie Yumi. _« Dit comme ça on dirait que tu parles d'un personnage de BD… »_ Celle qui s'en bat les couilles de son entourage, celle qui montre son majeur à la terre entière en toute neutralité émotionnelle, celle qui s'intéresse à des sujets aussi tabous que l'homosexualité et qui n'a pas honte d'en parler dans une société arriérée. Celle qui sait trop de choses sensées la dépasser, des choses qui ne se discutent pas en public, des choses qu'on est sensé apprendre que quand maman décide de nous en parler. Celle qui ne suit pas les médias, qui s'en contre fout des trucs de filles modernes et qui veut juste s'enfermer dans sa chambre à l'abri des préjugés. Celle que tout le monde méprise, hait, déteste, celle que les adultes zieutent d'un mauvais regard, que les enfants évitent en traversant la route. La façade impolie, introvertie, déchaînée et pervertie d'une fille soi disant bien élevée, studieuse et mignonne.

 _« Je ne veux pas casser ton délire mais tu parles comme Light Yagami… ça me fout les jetons. Transportez-moi loin d'ici s'il vous plaît ! »._ Ne t'inquiète pas, p'tit carnet. Ce que je viens de citer, c'est le côté le plus obscure de mon âme que j'enchaîne à grands coups de marteau dans les clous – et je ne le fais pas pour le plaisir de ma mère mais pour la sécurité de tous, y compris la tienne, car viendra un jour ou tu te retrouveras projeté contre le mur et déchiqueté en milles morceaux (il n'y a pas d'hôpitaux ni de cimetières pour cahiers, dommage !). Tout de même… rien qu'en écrivant cette épopée, je sens une rage incommensurable grandir dans mon ventre, me forçant à exploser le mur à coup de poings (quoique c'est mon poing qui explosera, pas le mur).

J'ai écrit cinq pages de plus aujourd'hui. A la limite, j'écris plus de pages que pour un exposé (beaucoup plus utile). C'est fou à quel point j'accorde de l'importance à un cahier, mais j'avoue que tu me fais sentir bien. Un tout petit peu, et ne va surtout pas t'imaginer une relation tordue entre une humaine et un cahier (même si je fantasme sur toi toutes les nuits, hum…). Il me reste la deuxième cause appelée « Sarah ».

A demain.

Comment ça, il manque quelque chose ? Je ne trouve rien, moi.

Connard.

 **25 Octobre.**

PS : Ce qui va suivre est trop urgent pour que je puisse justifier ton oubli. Rappelle-toi, j'm'en branle de ton avis !

Ce soir, j'ai prit la pire décision de ma vie.

Non pas celle de me marier une fois grande, ni d'arrêter de fixer l'écran de mon ordinateur pendant 18h (la seule décision que je ne prendrai jamais) mais plutôt celle de couper ma frange. Oui, j'ai coupé un bout de mes cheveux, toute seule comme une grande fillette responsable, sans demander le conseil d'une coiffeuse ou même regarder un tutoriel style « girly » sur internet (la dernière chose que j'aurais fait sur le moment). J'ai prit un ciseau, un papier-mouchoir pour récolter les cadavres, me suis enfermée dans la salle de bain à l'abri du regard réprobateur de ma mère et ai commencé… commencé quoi ?

Bah à faire la connerie du siècle.

J'ai débuté par le côté, allant verticalement de la droite vers la gauche, tout en prenant le soin de débuter par la racine (un peu d'expertise, voyant !).. et merde, qu'est-ce que mes cheveux pouvaient être épais et gras ! C'était carrément handicapant et presque dégueulasse au toucher (l'impression d'avoir vidé un litre d'oïl dessus – l'une des causes de la décision).Résultat final : disparition totale de la mèche. Plus aucune trace, seulement quelques petites vrilles partants de la racine (et donc impossibles à cibler), ainsi qu'un front agrandi. Sur le moment, j'avoue avoir été complètement choquée par cette transformation. L'impression que ma mèche était la seule partie visible de mon visage me hantait déjà, et seule la pensée de porter un serre-tête me donnait un long aperçu sur la réaction moqueuse des autres (plus particulièrement celle de Lily). L'endroit de la coupure était encore frais, et les effets du ciseau (peut-être sale et infecté de microbes) commençaient à faire impression sur ma tête. Une légère douleur tout à fait supportable, mais toutefois angoissante.

Et là tu te demandes : pourquoi ô Jesus Christ irai-je jusqu'à couper ma mèche ?! J'avoue que j'ai oublié de t'en parler dans les premières pages. En fait, je suis une grande anxieuse (comment ça tu t'en doutais ?), et cette anxiété me pousse à… bah à faire pleines de choses pas forcément bonnes, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. Je me ronge les ongles parfois, et par-dessus tout : je touche fréquemment mes cheveux, jusqu'à former des boucles –comme une botte de laine qu'on donne à un chat. Ca m'arrive de faire ça lorsque je m'ennuie et… comment dire ? Cette fois ci, je suis partie trop loin… _bah quoi ?_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les mecs de mon magazine Yaoi étaient trop absorbants pour que je me rende compte de la gravité de mon acte ! Enfin, bref. Je me suis retrouvée avec une botte de laine comme dit précédemment, et je n'ai pas pu la défaire en passant mes doigts dedans – mon seul argument pour justifier l'irréalisme de cet acte est : tu comprendras quand tu grandiras – quand tu deviendras un joli gros registre et que je te marierai à un autre cahier – je divague. Vu que le travail manuel ne servait à rien, j'ai décidé d'employer les gros moyens et… fin voilà quoi. On peut dire que cette foutue mèche se faisait désirer depuis le début par mes ciseaux alors j'ai juste vu ça comme une opportunité de s'en débarrasser –mariage forcé.

 _Espérons seulement que ça ne soit pas trop voyant.._ »

 **2 Novembre.**

« C'est de pire en pire. Déjà pendant la première semaine, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à une manière de camoufler _cette honte_ qui trône sur le bout visible de ma tête. Autrement dit, je me suis fait humilier. Et bien comme il faut pour me revigorer de l'agréable appréciation que j'ai ressentie envers cette nouvelle _coupe_.

– Yumi, y s'est passé quoi à ta mèche ? (remarqua Lucie)

– Pourquoi… mais _what the fuck sister !_ (me sermonna une inconnue de ma classe réputée pour son anglicisme répugnant)

– Elle est ou ta belle frange, l'intello ? (dit une certaine fille dont je ne préciserai pas le prénom pour ne pas provoquer la fin du monde)

– Ahlala.. T'es passée chez le boucher au lieu d'aller chez la coiffeuse, rassure-moi? (demanda ironiquement Enzo –dont la blague était plus humiliante que drôle)

Et oui. Cher journal, la frange maléfique que j'ai laissée si petite a drôlement grandi ! Si ma mère ne l'a pas remarquée, mes camarades de classe eux, ont tout de suite souligné le changement. Comme si en rentrant dans la classe, j'étais passée à travers un laser à rayons X qui signalait le moindre déraillement de système. Sans oublier que Marie et Lucie sont dotées d'une capacité visuelle extraordinaire et d'une langue aussi longue qu'un tapis cérémonial, quand il s'agit de m'humilier devant vingt personnes. Même les pimbêches les plus moches et sous-estimées de ma classe m'ont fait la remarque comme deux professionnelles de l'esthétique !

Il se trouve que cette _putain de mèche_ ait décidé de bouder. Comment faire ? Bah, elle a laissé ses héritiers (les petites mèches délaissées sur la racine dont je parlais au début) gonfler, aidées par l'épaisseur de mon cuir chevelu (auquel je pense fortement à chaque fois que je me regarde dans un miroir..). La conséquence est toute aussi désastreuse que mon aspect actuel : à présent, je dois appliquer du gel pour aplatir _le nouveau décor_ et l'empêcher de me transformer en goule.

Que faire, hein ? Que faire ?! Sachant que je l'ai coupée avec un ciseau raillé datant de vingt-ans sans aucune aide professionnelle, je risque (ou plutôt je suis sûre) de traîner avec cette misère sur ma tête (digne de la mèche d'Aladin, celle qui dépasse de son chapeau) durant le restant de l'année ! Et ça, vois-tu (cher) journal, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je sais que je suis une catastrophe naturelle qui fout tous les jours des queue-de-cheval décoiffés sans se préoccuper d'arranger sa chevelure indomptable, mais ça… ça ! Je ne peux pas l'accepter –je me répète. Parce que contrairement à mon état actuel, j'étais habituée, et d'ailleurs tout le monde était habitué à me voir arriver dans un état désastreux et décoiffé (comme si je n'étais pas passée par la station « miroir »), mais là.. là, c'est abusé. Ma réputation en prend une claque, tout comme moi qui ne supporte déjà plus ce.. ce _machin truc_ tel l'a surnommé Marco. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce dernier, je crois qu'il a commencé à renier toute « amitié » entre nous depuis le jour ou je suis devenue la risée du lycée. Bah oui, souiller son honneur avec une connerie faite-maison par son « amie ». Les autres comme Eren et Levi ont juste pouffé de rire en me voyant –même Levi a souri moqueusement en me voyant, l'heure est _réellement_ grave ! – en fait, je me suis subitement rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas dire ''Eren'' sans le compléter par ''Levi'' par la suite et vice versa.

De mon côté, plus que claquée par toutes ces humiliations (qui m'encourageaient à y faire passer le reste de mes cheveux), j'ai décidé d'y remédier avec rapidité.. et qui dit rapidité dit sans efficacité. J'ai remplacé le gel par l'astuce la plus risible qu'il soit : mettre un _bandeau._ Une putain de bandeau pour couronner ma tête, comme si j'avais soudainement décidé de faire partie des Barbie-girls. L'idée m'ait venue alors que je _l_ 'ai trouvé par hasard sur l'un des stands du marcher.. mon beau sauveur à la couleur rose vif (qui ne contraste aucunement avec la couleur nocturne de mon habillement, ni ma peau hâlée).. il était le dernier, posé là, avec toute modestie (vu son prix plus que raisonnable). Comme si on voulait se débarrasser de lui au plus vite. Alors je l'ai piqué, je l'ai payé, je l'ai ramené à la maison dans un petit sachet avec la joie d'une enfant, je me suis positionnée devant le miroir, je l'ai mis avec une maladresse contrôlée par la joie…

Et je l'ai tout de suite renié.

 _« Comment ai-je pu gâcher 2 euros pour une telle mocheté ?! Non mais, a raison celui qui avait dit : « les apparences sont trompeuses » ! Déjà, on aurait dit que la couleur mâte de ma peau est encore plus ressortie avec celle claire du bandeau et puis, mettre un tissus rose à la base du front n'a jamais été une mode. En fait, je crois qu'on peut traduire ça par : c'est moche. Extrêmement moche. Tellement affreux que j'enlève rageusement le bout de tissus devenu maléfique (manquant d'arracher le peu de mèches qui me reste avec) à fin de le jeter sur le lavabo. Quand je relève mon regard vers le miroir, ce dernier est embrumé par les larmes handicapantes qui naissent à mes yeux. Dans le reflet, je ne distingue aucune autre chose à part la couleur aveuglante du bandeau._

 _Une boule de regret de la taille d'un ballon de hand me bloque soudainement la gorge et gonfle ma cage thoracique au point de l'implosion, tandis que les muscles de mon ventre se contractent…_

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.._ »

 **10 Novembre.**

Finalement, tout le monde a finit plus ou moins par s'adapter à ma nouvelle apparence. Moi y compris.

La routine a tranché : je me suis habituée à porter ce doux serre –casse– tête.

Les recommandations des autres sur le fait que je devais _« le baisser un peu en arrière car ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on porte un bandeau »_ ont cessé après une nulle justification de ma part comme quoi c'était « la nouvelle mode au Japon » –tout le monde est au courant de mon addiction un peu farouche à tout ce qui est japonais. Les remarques de Marco sur la mocheté du tissu et la nécessité de l'enlever ont cessé aussi –et sa proximité avec, et Marie et Lucie n'ont pas posé plus de questions. Evidemment, j'ai ressorti l'un des fameux bobards dont j'avais le secret : _C'est une coupe ratée ! Tout est de la faute de cette coiffeuse.._ que je disais en blâmant dieu-sait quelle pauvre coiffeuse. Impossible de leur avouer la vérité, je n'ai surtout pas envie de me faire humilier une seconde fois. A part ça, la situation s'est plus ou moins débloquée pour moi. Or le fait que je refusais strictement toute main qui approchait mon bandeau, ou les garçons chiants qui essayaient de me l'enlever pour « découvrir mon secret », tout allait pour le mieux. Cependant, tout le monde n'était pas au courant du bobard que j'ai raconté, et à force de porter toujours ce bandeau et de l'arranger toutes les deux secondes chronos, je vais vite finir par être suspectée. Mais ça m'arrangeait. Tant que _la connerie_ restait camouflée, tout allait pour le mieux.

Mais je crois que le pire reste la réaction de ma mère.

 _« Elle a quoi ta mèche ? » me dit-elle alors que je longeais le long couloir de la maison._

 _D'abord surprise et interloquée, je posai une main moite sur l'emplacement de la coupure.. avant de me rendre compte que j'ai accidentellement oublié de mettre le bandeau devant ma mère._

 _« Yumi, reviens ici tout de suite ! »_

 _« Aaah ! » criai-je de ma voix aigue, tandis que l'intonation de mon hurlement digne d'une coque en danger résonna entre les murs (malheureusement) sonores. Les voisins ? Je m'en fous. Dix claques de la part de ma méchante voisine n'équivaudront jamais une seule de la part de Saitam- euh, ma mère. Réfugiée dans la salle de bain, j'attendis patiemment le verdict qui ne tarda pas à tomber :_

 _« Yumi ! Arrête de crier, bon sang, et sors de cette salle de bain ! Je veux juste voir ta mèche ! » me supplia ma mère._

 _« Elle n'a rien ma mèche ! »_

 _« Alors pourquoi tu cherches à la cacher, sale cachotière ? »_

 _…_

 _La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit trois secondes plus tard, dans un signe d'abandon total._ _ **There is no escape,**_ _je suis cuite comme une quiche. Aussitôt, le regard de ma mère se porta sur ma « mèche », avant de changer de la surprise à la réprobation la plus totale.._

 _« T'es contente ? » demandai-je narquoisement._

 _« Oh.. nom de dieu.. » s'esclaffa-t-elle. Et pendant un court instant je me demande de quel dieu parle-t-elle._

 _« Qui t'as fait ça ?! » dit-elle en effleurant ma racine de ses mains durcies par le travail, main que je repoussai immédiatement dans un geste presque instinctif. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que je servirai de « serpillère évacuatrice de rage » dans les minutes suivantes. Quant à ma mère, ses sourcils fortement froncés et sa bouche entre-ouverte témoignaient du prochain état de colère dans lequel elle va se mettre (et donc une transformation du stade humain à hybride mi-humain/mi-titan)._

 _Et alors que je me mise en position défensive pour encaisser la claque, ce en plissant ridiculement les yeux, mais ma mère ne fit rien.. elle baissa juste les mains.. à ma plus grande surprise. Son regard est vide de toute lueur à part celle de l'abandon –il me semble, et elle me posa juste une question d'un ton chargé d'une émotion proche de la mélancolie :_

 _« Pourquoi tu t'es fait ça.. ? » me demanda-t-elle._

 _Là, je baissai mes bras et rouvris mes yeux, un peu plus rassurée._

 _« Je.. ma mèche me faisait chie- euh me dérangeait alors je l'ai coupée ! C'est pas d'ma faute ! » dis-je sur un ton boudeur de petite-fille en roulant des yeux. La dernière phrase était stupide. Bien sur que c'est de ma faute, un ovni ne va surement pas débarquer en pleine nuit pour me faire une coupe stylée gratuitement –quoi que ça serait vachement cool. Jouer sur la carte de la victimisation est mon unique chance d'échapper (ce pourquoi j'ai soigné mon langage)._

 _« Oh, je vois.. » répliqua ma mère d'un ton soudainement plus froid. Et tandis que je faillis regagner rapidement ma chambre pour échapper à un autre questionnaire (tout en me rappelant de la chance que j'ai eu sur le moment), sa main saisit fermement mon poignet, me faisant couiner de douleur._

 _Parce que la réalité est toujours dure, et que je dois payer pour ma connerie._ »

L'instant présent **– LUNDI**

 ** _Every time we lie awake.. After every hit we take..  
Every feeling that i get, but i haven't missed you yet.. _**

« Pas mal, pas mal.. » marmonna Lucie qui enleva la paire d'écouteurs de son oreille. Quant à moi, je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite sans en avoir grande chose à foutre de son avis. Son désintéressement était évident –elle est loin d'aimer tout ce qui est rock préférant la musique locale, mais je voulais absolument lui faire écouter ce morceau qui est de loin mon préféré. Non pas que je sois en pleine rupture –que personne ne vienne me parler de Marco, je ne songe aucunement de me mettre avec lui malgré les quasi-sentiments que j'ai pour lui–, mais d'une certaine manière, je me reconnais dans les paroles agressives de la chanson. Cela résonne dans ma tête comme quelqu'un qui déteste tout de son conjoint, mais qui continue à l'aimer d'une certaine manière. Un mélange entre colère, souvenirs douloureux, mélancolie et amour. Si on me demandait la personne pour qui je ressens tout ce mélange sentimental truffé de paradoxes, le premier prénom qui surgira dans ma tête sera surement _Sarah. Sarah_ et ses changements subits d'humeur qui me tapent sur les nerfs. _Sarah_ et sa nouvelle fichue manie de me claquer la porte au nez à chaque fois que je veux me comporter affectivement. _Sarah_ qui pourrit mes pensées, qui me pousse à remettre en question ma personnalité comme jamais personne ne l'a fait. _Sarah depuis quelques temps,_ et je cherche sérieusement la raison de ce changement. _Moi,_ qui persiste à trouver une explication rationnelle.

 ** _Only when you stop to think about me.. Do you know ?_**

Peut-être que ses problèmes l'ont changée ? Peut-être qu'elle en a marre de l'affection que je lui donne ? Peut-être qu'elle a trouvé une autre oreille plus fiable, une épaule plus ferme et des paroles moins ennuyantes ? Ou bien, peut-être qu'elle passe une période difficile due à ses hormones d'adolescence un peu (trop) mal fichus ? … Mes yeux s'écarquillent au même moment ou la musique prend une tournure plus agressive. Je me rends compte que je persiste à lui trouver des fichues excuses. Des arguments pour justifier ce trou qui s'est creusé subitement. Comme si, quelque part au fond au moi, je refusais de croire à la véracité de ce qui s'est passé il y'a un mois, que je niais tout bonnement l'existence des larmes que j'ai versées et de la fermeté des paroles qu'elle m'a adressées. Simplement parce que c'est la seule personne sur qui je ne peux pas mettre une croix rouge aussi vite. Non pas à cause de ces vieilles niaiseries d'amitié et autres mais… je sens, ou plutôt _j'ai la certitude_ que Sarah a dépassé tous ces stades depuis longtemps. Elle a dépassé le simple rang d'une meilleure amie avec qui on passe des soirées pyjama de folie, ou même une sœur pour se chamailler sur tout et n'importe quoi. C'est la seule personne que je n'arrive pas à classer dans l'échelon des relations tant elle est importante pour moi (tout de même, sa position vis-à-vis de la barrière « amour » est indifinie).

Elle est montée telle une étoile filante dans mon estime, d'une telle rapidité que je n'ai même pas prit la peine de regarder l'expression de son visage tandis qu'elle gravait l'échelle de la confiance que j'ai bâti pour elle.

 _Elle est arrivée au sommet, et moi, je suis restée en bas, la tête levée à lui sourire naïvement._

 ** _I ! HATE everything about you !  
WHY do I love you ?_**

« Eh, tête de mule, t'es ou ? » Une minute de blanc passa, et je sursautai pour mieux réveiller les neurones endormis de mon esprit. Pendant cet instant, l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvai me sembla étranger. Comme si je revenais d'un voyage spatiotemporel. Pourtant, je n'ai pas bougé d'une semelle de ce vieux banc dégueulasse sur lequel j'étais assise avec Lucie. Mes oreilles semblent se déboucher, et le brouhaha des élèves m'impacte violemment. Oui, je suis toujours dans la cour de récréation.

« Pardon, je réfléchissais à quelque chose.. » dis-je sans vraiment être désolée, tout en souriant à Lucie qui me toisait d'un regard incrédule. Avant qu'elle n'explose de rire :

« Parce que tu as un cerveau pour réfléchir, toi ?! » ricana-t-elle. Je secouai la tête sans chercher à répliquer pour une fois. Mon esprit était encore trop embrumé par mes précédentes réflexions. « … Euh, tu sais Lucie .. » débutai-je, visiblement gênée par la manière dont je vais lui dire ça. Elle fronce les sourcils en attendant que je crache le morceau. « ..Je dois y aller, bye ! » dis-je en me relevant du banc d'une spontanéité totale, sans chercher à savoir si ma camarade m'a suivie ou non. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil en se relevant du banc, puis m'interpella :

« Mais- tu vas ou ?! » cria-t-elle en vain. Déjà bien enfoncée entre les silhouettes des gens et leurs brouhahas, je lui lançai quand même un incompréhensible : « J'ai philo maintenant ! ».

* * *

 _« Rien n'est stable. Tout peut aller tout droit, ou dans le sens paradoxe. Absolument tout, sans aucune exception. Les maisons qui nous abritent, la nourriture qu'on mange, la terre sur laquelle on marche et même l'univers qu'on persiste à découvrir ont tous été créés à partir d'une graine. Les plus grandes bêtes de la terre n'étaient jadis que de petits microbes. Sur une échelle d'évolution, tout peut se passer. Certains éléments de la vie montent, d'autres descendent, et certains restent inchangeables. L'humain aussi, est un être évolutif. L'humain qui a découvert toutes ces choses, qui a su mener son monde par le bout du nez vers une guerre évolutive, est instable… l'humain, le seul être capable de tenir dans sa main l'épée de la science et du savoir qui a servi à combattre tant de difficultés, reste vaincu face à l'instabilité. Comme si le changement était la seule chose que rien ne pourra arrêter, quelque soit son rang ou son pouvoir. Une chose fondamentale, sans quoi la longue équation de la vie ne peut être résolue ou complétée. En fait, la vie elle-même est instable »_

La cloche annonçant la dernière heure sonna au même moment ou le professeur de philosophie finit sa longue lecture. Mes camarades se levèrent, épuisés par toute cette surcharge émotionnelle incomprise (mais aussi par l'intensité des mots). J'étais adossée contre la vieille rambarde de la porte avec un sale rictus sur les lèvres, entrain de scruter indiscrètement les silhouettes d'Eren et Levi qui discutaient calmement en enfilant leurs manteaux. Moi, je les attendais depuis une dizaine de minutes –le prof m'a chassée parce que je voulais lancer une boule sur Marie mais elle a atterri sur lui– l'année commence super bien. Je ne le fais pas pour me taper l'incruste (comme toujours) ou parce qu'on est devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, mais simplement pour trouver des compagnons de route en cette après-midi glaciale. Même si c'est pour écouter une conversation inutile sur le match d'hier, voir même semer leurs regards interloqués en mode « qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec nous ? », je veux absolument avoir de la compagnie ce soir. D'habitude, j'aime marcher seule sur le long pont qui donne sur la vaste auto route de la ville, à voir tous les lampadaires allumés pour éclairer la route sombre. C'est une vue magnifique et relaxante –regarder le monde s'animer sous ses pieds–, mais le fait qu'il fasse déjà sombre alors qu'il n'est même pas 17h m'inquiète un peu –je doute que ce soit l'un des sortilèges de ma mère.

Levi et Eren finissent par arriver, marchant côte à côte, leurs mains soigneusement abritées dans les poches de leurs manteaux trop épais. Je m'attarde un peu plus sur Levi qui, encapuchonné de la sorte, a l'air d'être un enfant frêle qu'on cherche à protéger de la moindre brise de froid. Toutefois, ma respiration se bloque soudainement, ma courte contemplation prend fin et mon cerveau arrête toute activité cérébrale en le voyant s'approcher légèrement d'Eren pour lui réajuster son écharpe rouge. Ce dernier rougit faiblement par l'attention que lui porte son « ami », et se contente de profiter du moment en enfonçant son nez dans le tissu moelleux. Bordel, ils sont beaucoup trop… _parfaits_ pour mon bien. Faire le trajet avec ces deux là promet d'être aussi bouillant qu'un chocolat chaud… quoi de mieux dans cette après midi glaciale. J'entreprends de réajuster le col un peu trop grand de ma veste, de façon à cacher ma bouche et mon nez dedans à fin d'étouffer tout cri indésirable –certes, même si Levi et Eren sont au courant pour mon fangirl sans limite depuis la scène des vestiaires, ils n'ont encore rien vu de ce qu'il peut m'arriver.

Lorsqu'ils finissent enfin par sortir de la pièce, je m'approche légèrement d'eux et Eren est le premier à m'accorder son attention. Je leur demande poliment –avec un ton de barbie dont j'ai le secret, de bien vouloir faire le trajet avec moi et ils acceptent à grande joie-.. Pardon, _il_ accepte à grande joie. Levi n'a pas l'air de s'en réjouir plus que ça, et je viens directement à penser que je suis un élément dérangeant. Attends… si mon esprit de fujoshi n'est pas en dysfonctionnement à cause du froid, cela voudrait dire qu'ils avaient prévu de faire le trajet ensemble pour se serrer romantiquement la main à fin de se _réchauffer_ , puis s'arrêter au bout d'une ruelle à fin de s'embrasser et-..

« Yumi ? » La voix angélique au timbre inquiet de mon petit ange aux yeux verdoyants m'interpelle. Je sors de ma rêverie et relève brusquement ma tête vers lui, le voyant arborer une expression interloquée –surement parce qu'il me voit sourire niaisement depuis toute à l'heure–. Levi à ses côtés est aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, fixant le sol du hall avec grand intérêt. Je m'excuse brièvement et on décolle enfin de ce maudit couloir.

J'ai beau gardé une distance raisonnable entre nous, j'ai beau resté silencieuse pour ne pas les déranger, rien ne peut arrêter ce soudain cirque qui se passe dans mon estomac. On aurait dit que mes intestins ont décidé de faire le grand huit, s'empalant hasardeusement l'un sur l'autre, tandis que mon cœur repart dans un réel concours de jeux olympiques. Ma gorge est bloquée par le même ballon de rugbys qu'on utilise pendant les séances sportives, et mes mains commencent à devenir réellement moites, étranglées par la chaleur de mes poches. Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ma tenue actuelle. Ma mère a tenu à ce que je porte un maximum de vêtements pour ne pas attraper froid –parce que la période des examens approche et que ce n'est pas le moment de rester clouée au lit. Mais je ne crois pas que la chaleur de mes fringues soit la seule à provoquer de telles réactions chimiques dans mon corps. Le silence de plus en plus gênant qui s'installe entre nous me laisse penser que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû coller à leurs baskets. Ils ne sont pas le duo le plus bavard de la classe, certes –cette médaille revient à Marie et Lucie–, mais ils ne sont pas silencieux non plus –cette médaille revient à Mikasa de la classe voisine.

Mon regard dérive discrètement vers mes compagnons, puis fit une fixette sur Eren. Ce dernier regarde droit devant lui, ses cheveux bruns en bataille à cause du courant d'air froid et ses yeux, reflétant une grande détermination comme s'il y'avait un but précis à la fin de cette rue. Mon système nerveux a arrêté de traiter le froid. Je ne peux le sentir qu'à travers le souffle qui résonne de temps en temps dans mes oreilles. Mon esprit entier est maintenant focalisé sur une chose d'une forte magnificence : les yeux d'Eren. Notre proximité me permet pour la première fois de contempler minutieusement ses orbes, et aucun mot ne peut décrire la puissante décharge qui menace de m'électrocuter une bonne fois pour toutes. Si je devais résumer ce à quoi consistait la couleur de ses yeux, ça serait : un grand contour noir qui encercle d'indomptables nuances vertes en constant mouvement –c'est l'impression que ça donne lorsqu'il est déterminé ou triste. Dans tous les cas, le créateur du visage d'Eren a réellement réalisé une œuvre d'art. Le contraste entre la manière dont les mèches de ses cheveux virevoltent, la couleur inédite de ses yeux et la beauté de ses traits, est juste superbement trouvée. Un véritable ange.

Mon corps reprend brutalement contact avec la réalité. Le froid se fait à nouveau sentir à travers tout mon être, m'arrachant de longs frissons continuels et un sec grincement de dents. Les yeux que je détaillais auparavant se tournèrent vers moi d'un seul coup et je peux le sentir dans la chaleur soudaine qui parcourt ma colonne vertébrale. Je lève les yeux vers lui, arborant une expression neutre –complètement décrédibilisée par mon stupide bandeau. Et il me sourit, parce qu'il a certainement cru que je commençais à étouffer dans mes vêtements. Une autre paire d'yeux anthracite se joint au débat. Levi, le sourcil gauche froncé, n'arrive pas à cerner notre soudain échange. Il lâche un léger « Tsk », faisant part de sa frustration –nous voir échanger un regard aussi langoureux et chargé de niaiseries a suscité un soudain éclair qui passe dans ses yeux sans que je ne puisse le déchiffrer. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, je le vois –Levi– sortir sa main gauche de sa poche à fin de l'enfuir dans celle –la poche– droite d'Eren. Je reste quelques secondes ahurie, avant qu'un grand sourire ne fonde ma bouche en deux. Et bah.. moi qui croyait qu'Eren était le plus démonstratif des deux, apparemment je suis loin de tout connaître d'eux. Eren sursaute légèrement à ce geste mais ne rougit pas plus que ça, et je peux voir leurs mains liées former une petite boule dans la grande poche du brun.

Je ne suis pas plus surprise que ça par le geste de Levi. Des démonstrations amoureuses, j'en vois tous les jours depuis leur mise en couple. En fait, j'en vois tous les jours depuis mon intégration au lycée. Il y'a les couples timides qui se lancent de longs regards chargés de niaiseries tout le long du cours et ceux qui n'ont pas honte de s'exhiber. Entre les deux, se trouve un fossé ou je peux ranger l'Ereri – Levi n'a pas de problèmes avec les bisous publiques mais Eren est un peu plus pudique. Pendant un court instant, j'arrive à m'imaginer moi et Marco. On marche ensemble, côte à côte, il me sourit, je lui souris et – un petit mal de tête me fit soudainement tituber. Tout compte fait, je vais mettre une croix rouge sur ma vie sentimentale (dont je ne suis pas vraiment fière) et me contenter de mater Eren et Levi, comme un célibataire envieux –ou un pervers, les deux sont corrects. Je baisse la tête au sol et accélère mon avancée, prise d'une soudaine rapidité. Je jette un léger coup d'œil envers les amoureux, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire mélancoliquement. Tant mieux, ils sont dans leur petit monde, je ferais mieux de les laisser tranquilles. Mon regard est de nouveau rivé sur la longue route qui me sépare de mon habitat et je presse un peu plus le pas – je suis fatiguée. Je viens de me rappeler que je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire dans mon journal intime (cette phrase est trop girly-nunuche pour me correspondre, je sais) –enfin, je veux surtout parler de la partie qui parle de Sarah… je ne sais pas trop comment l'entamer, par ou commencer et comment finir, parce que résumer _toutes ces choses_ dans un carnet, c'est dur. Oh et puis merde, au pire je ne suis pas obligée de –

Je ralentis considérablement, mon regard soudainement fixé sur quelque chose au loin.

Un véritable _troupeau_ de garçons – ils sont nombreux, peut-être dix ou quinze. Je reconnus plusieurs de mes camarades de classe, dont Enzo, habillé dans un maillot de sport estival alors qu'il fait dix degré dehors. Il porte un ballon sous son avant bras, sourit de toutes ses dents à son ami, Bertholt –une grande perche de 1m90. Il rit à gorge déployée de sa voix aigue, et j'entends l'un de ses amis lui dire : _« Mec, tu dois faire quelque chose à propos d'ta voix. On dirait une fillette ! Si tu veux j'ai du miel… ou tu préfères le lait si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?»_ provoquant un rire collectif. Moi-même j'enfonce ma bouche dans le grand col de mon manteau, incapable de rompre mon sourire (la blague n'était pas spécialement drôle mais il en faut peu pour me faire sourire). Enzo continue à sourire, lançant des blagues piquantes à son ami qui lui assène une tape amicale sur la tête. Mes yeux se focalisent irrésistiblement sur son visage au moment ou son rire explose une nouvelle fois dans l'air. Le sourire d'Enzo, c'est le truc le plus contagieux que j'ai pu voir en cinq ans. La manière dont ses yeux noirs rétrécissent, dont ses fossettes s'éclaircissent, lui donne un air de chaton adorable… et la manière dont j'enregistre les moindres détails de son visage comme si j'allais le repeindre est beaucoup moins adorable… voir même inquiétante… voir même psychopathe-

 ** _Putain tu ne vas pas recommencer._** Huh ? Je t'emmerde petite voix (à moins que ça ne soit l'esprit de mon carnet qui me suit jusqu'ici ?). C'est mon cerveau, j'en fais ce que je veux ! Merde quoi, si on n'a même plus le droit de penser en paix –tiens, cette phrase me rappelle un certain événement. Je m'écarte légèrement pour laisser la place au groupe. Mes yeux se relèvent dans le mouvement et je le vois soudainement porter son regard sur moi. Il ferme les lèvres, interrompant son fou rire puis me fait un sourire en coin. Ses yeux noirs me suivent comme je le faisais toute à l'heure et le chahut de ses amis se fait plus discret, plus lointain à mes oreilles. Pendant un instant, mon attention est tellement focalisée sur lui que je pourrais me cogner la tête contre un poteau sans même m'en rendre compte. Ses amis se taisent aussitôt lorsqu'ils voient qu'il n'est pas concentré sur la conversation et certains d'entre eux tournent leurs regards vers moi. Enzo ne laisse aucunement la place au silence étant donné qu'il dit d'une voix haute et transpirant la bonne humeur : _« Hey, Yumi ! »_. Le temps semble se figer autour de nous, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de contraignant. Moi-même je suis statufiée sur place, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

 ** _C'est quoi, ça encore ? Dis quelque chose, bordel !_** Tous les regards sont focalisés sur moi comme si des vies entières dépendaient de ce que j'allais dire – ce qui a l'effet d'accentuer mon anxiété et l'impression désagréable d'être le centre du monde. Finalement, un sourire timide et imperceptible est la seule expression que je puisse esquisser –le reste de mon corps étant trop tendu.

Le silence continue, et c'est là que je décide de prendre la meilleure décision de toute ma carrière : _je cours._ Attention, pas de la même manière dont vous courrez lorsque vous êtes en EPS ou qu'un dangereux psychopathe à tronçonneuse vous poursuit. C'est pire. Je cours comme le ferait _une putain de collégienne amoureuse_ et ça, ça a le don de détruire ma crédibilité –qui s'est déjà barrée lorsque je suis restée figée tel un Moine Shaolin. Je cours jusqu'à être à bout de souffle, soit jusqu'à la devanture de ma maison. Ma respiration est courte, j'expire une buée plus blanche que la neige et mon corps entier est en flammes. Mes vêtements me collent, et mon premier réflexe est de baisser la fermeture de mon manteau à fin d'aérer ma gorge embrasée.

Et c'est là que se passe le truc le plus magnifique qui m'ait jamais arrivé. Une illumination me vient soudainement à l'esprit, tandis que mon cerveau me diffuse des flashes back de moi, entrain de courir comme une fille filmée par une caméra arrière (imaginaire). **_C'était quoi ça ? Mais je suis conne, putain !_** Par toutes les bizarreries du monde, au nom de Jésus Christ, des sept merveilles et de mon plafond adoré : qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?! Je veux dire… pourquoi est-ce que j'ai couru ? Je suis conne, putain ! Maintenant ils vont croire que j'étais gênée par son sourire –par conséquent, secrètement amoureuse. _Nicht !_ Ce n'est même pas vrai bordel à couilles ! J'étais juste tellement stressée par leurs regards à la con que j'ai décidé de me sauver- oh et puis merde, connaissant ses potes, ils vont surement me pourrir la vie dès demain. **_Calme-toi Yumi, si ça se trouve c'est toi qui dramatise les choses._** Je ne dramatise rien du tout ! Je connais ses putains d'amis, ils sont tous aussi cinglés que lui et je n'ai pas envie de diffuser de nouvelles rumeurs comme l'Eremi (Eren x Yumi) –un ship oublié maintenant. J'en ai ma putain de claque de tous ces commérages – au collège Marco, et maintenant en ce début d'année, l'Eremi et le… le… Yenzo ! **_Attends, what ? Yenzo ? Et puis quoi encore, ''Yarco'' ?_** Oh c'est bon, la ferme. Je suis tellement anxieuse que je dis n'importe quoi, et parmi toutes ces conneries que mon cerveau diffuse en boucle, seule une phrase me vient au cerveau. Une phrase que j'imagine avec la voix de mon carnet (comment ça, c'est impossible ?) **_: « Suicide-toi »._**

Ouais. Celle-là et une autre phrase qui arrive tel un flash météo de dernière minute : « _En fait, tu sais que t'es toujours scotchée au seuil de ta porte comme une constipée et que tous les gens te regardent en tant qu'une toxicomane sous l'emprise d'une puissante drogue, alors que tu n'es ni l'une ni l'autre? »_ …

 ** _« Tuez-moi »._**

* * *

A peine ai-je franchi le seuil de la porte, qu'un brouhaha immédiat résonna dans mes oreilles. Quoi ? On a des invités ? Et puis quoi encore, c'est le père Noel venu nous rendre visite pour annoncer un congé maladie ? Je dis ça parce que nous ne recevons jamais d'invités, encore moins en début de la période scolaire – là ou tous les adultes sont naturellement préoccupés par l'achat des affaires et la reprise du boulot.

Je reste un bon moment debout, devant la porte, dans le but de distinguer la voix intrus mais le silence revient à nouveau. Je m'éclaircis la gorge à fin de crier un habituel : « J'suis rentrée ! », espérant recevoir une réponse. Les murs sombres du couloir reflètent les bordures de la porte du salon, tandis que je m'avance vers ce dernier. Soudain, j'entends des bruits de pas et ma mère sort, habillée d'une longue robe verte et une veste noire par-dessus. Je fronce les sourcils et fais un geste de ma main, posant une question muette. Au même moment, elle me sourit puis tourne la tête vers la pièce.

– Viens, ne sois pas timide voyons !

Mon froncement de sourcils sévit jusqu'à me dessiner des rides. Ne me dîtes pas que ma mère a décidé de passer au baby setting ? Tout de même, je passe une main pour réajuster mon bandeau, ne souhaitant pas repousser la timide, tandis que l'ombre de cette dernière grandit de plus en plus telle une projection cinématique.

L'ombre devient silhouette. Le corps s'éclaircit, le visage est révélé, et un hoquet de surprise franche la barrière de mes lèves. Aussi indésirable soit ma réaction, je tremble comme une malade de Parkinson. Mes mains deviennent atrocement moites, mon souffle se coupe et mes poumons se remplissent d'air au point d'exploser. Un pétard, non, une bombe explose dans mon ventre, faisant tressauter mes intestins. Mes pupilles se dilatent. L'air me manque malgré ma bouche entre ouverte dans un cri mort-né.

– Tu es comme chez toi, Sarah ! Viens voir Yumi, je suis sure que vous vous êtes drôlement manquées !

 ** _Putain de nom de nom de dieu._**

 ** _Sarah._**

* * *

Salut les limaces ! Après une absence de un an, je suis de retour (pour ne jouer aucun tour. Bah ouais, on est grands les mecs).

… Comment ça je dois me justifier ?

 **Le chapitre 15** m'a pris exactement **un mois à écrire** et pour le reste, c'était un **blocage** associé à une **auto critique compulsive** et **un examen final à préparer.** _La chance, quoi._ Le blocage revient à l'histoire **Toxicomane**. L'histoire de cette histoire (ironie), c'est que j'ai été trop impatiente de sortir le prologue sans rien planifier pour la suite (j'avais quelques idées mais elles étaient trop floues pour être exploitées). Faire poireauter les lecteurs pendant plusieurs mois c'est mal (et je m'en excuse) mais c'est les écrivains qui payent le prix de cette attente, parfois au prix d'oublier la passion pour se concentrer sur l'assouvissement des besoins insatiables du lecteur. A la fin de tout ça, on se fait forniquer par le manque de passion et ça je ne le souhaite à personne. Moi, j'avais envie de continuer **IAF** mais elle n'attirait plus grand monde –ils ont tous déserté vers l'île insécurisée de Toxicomane ou vers d'autres fictions, je ne vais pas les retenir en tous les cas. Du coup, en écrivant le chapitre 15 je me disais « non tu devrais être entrain de travailler sur Toxico par sur celle là ! » et quand je me dirigeais vers Toxico bah… je ne pouvais pas. Je bloquais. J'écrivais et effaçais (tout de même j'ai un texte de 3000 voir 4000 mots qui a survécu mais je ne compte pas le publier). Tout ça parce que j'étais dirigée par l'élément «public » (je ne vous blâme pas), alors qu'en vérité je ne suis nullement le genre d'auteurs qu'on harcèle par messagerie pour recevoir les prochains chapitres.

Voici la raison de cette absence ! Celle du retour maintenant (je suis aussi chiante et bavarde que Yumi) est : je me suis rendue compte de deux choses. La première, la médiocrité de IAF pour laquelle elle n'a pas attiré grand monde : beaucoup de clichés insérés et une évolution des personnages faîte à l'arrachée, une précipitation claire et nette et une mal organisation sur tous les plans –notamment celle de Eren et Levi, je ne vous cache pas que j'ai envie de me « face palmer » à chaque fois que je relis le troisième chapitre. Bizarrement, Yumi était le seul personnage qui a eu une évolution un tant soit peu réaliste (affaire classée secrète).Tout de même au milieu de toute cette auto critique reflétant l'image d'une écrivaine peu confiante et susceptible, je me suis dise : « mais putain c'est ta première fan fiction, c'est normal ! Tu as lu tellement d'histoires sur ce site et sur Wtpd (des histoires que je juge mauvaises maintenant) que t'as eu envie d'écrire la tienne et voilà quoi… _t'avais 14 ans bordel_ ». Et c'est vrai. J'avais zappé le fait que l'oisillon trébuche avant de voler.  
La deuxième cause, je persiste à la continuer, tout simplement parce que j'y tiens et que comme l'a dit Mathieu Sommet : « lorsqu'on est si bien lancé sur l'autoroute de la connerie, ça serait con de s'arrêter en si bon chemin ! ».

Au passage, j'ai supprimé ce coup de gueule publié il y'a un an. C'est fou toutes les conneries que j'ai pu y raconter (et je m'en excuse x2) mais je l'ai écrit sur un excès de rage, celle d'une gamine boudeuse qui a besoin de la lumière des projecteurs pour avancer. Maintenant, je n'en ai plus besoin (putain je sens que j'ai évolué à la manière d'un chimpanzé se transformant en humain –merci tonton Darwin !). Justement, compte rendu de cette fabuleuse évolution dont je parle je me suis rendue compte que le public ne constitue pas la passion. Un écrivain restera talentueux et passionné avec ou sans public (je ne sous entends pas que j'ai un talent). Au début nous sommes comme des bébés, nous avons besoin d'une ligne directrice, de conseils et d'une gifle parfois pour apprendre à marcher. Ensuite : l'indépendance, _je me barre du foyer maman_. Oui je sais, je m'en suis rendue compte dix ans après tout le monde mais _mieux vaut tard que jamais._

En tant que dernière consigne, vu que je mets de plus en plus de temps à publier _« Non, jure ? »_ je vous demande (voir ordonne) de ne pas trépigner d'impatience pour les prochains chapitres. Je sens d'ici venir les lecteurs déçus de Toxicomane (coucou ! *gros cœur avec les mains*), alors je ne veux pas refaire la même chose avec IAF (même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir merdé un peu).

Encore une fois, j'ai reçu un commentaire comme quoi mes phrases n'étaient pas très françaises des fois… bah moi-même je ne suis pas Française, je suis Algérienne mais j'essaierai de travailler ça !

 **Remerciements à Lin Konasa qui m'a aidée à sortir de la brume, ainsi qu'à tous vos commentaires que j'aime relire.**

Maintenant, cessez de me jetez des pommes moisies à la bouche é.è … *en croque une au vol*…pas si mal que ça, au final.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai adoré l'écriture de ce chapitre. C'est passionnant d'insérer une touche petite mais nette d'obscurantisme dans un texte bourré d'ironie, le tout raconté par une fille comme Yumi (je fais allusion à ce passage ou j'ai cité le côté perverti de Yumi, sans trop en dévoiler). Oh… *entend un bruit*… un instant ! * ouvre la porte * « Bonjour ! Nous venons vous parler de la sainte et miséricorde modestie… auriez-vous quelques minutes à nous accorder ? _»_ … *regarde fixement puis claque la porte au nez* Non.

Le texte philosophique est écrit par moi donc **chut**.

Allez, à dans 1 an ! … Antoine Daniel, sors de ce corps. Je plaisante : à dans quelques semaines ou quelques mois.  
Bonne rentrée scolaire souhaitée par Yumi et son carnet.


	16. Parce que (2)

**• Informations sur le chapitre :**

– **11k908.** Trop d'inspiration, désolée…

– Le chapitre entier parle de Yumi **(Levi et Eren reviendront dans deux ou trois chapitres).**

– **L'apparence de Sarah changera.** Au prologue j'avais mentionné qu'elle était  brune, mais finalement j'opte pour une rousse (toujours plus d'originalité – parce que j'aime les roux).

– De toute façon je prévois **une correction voir une réécriture du prologue.**

 **– Aidez moi** à trouver un **titre pour ce chapitre** :s

– Pardonnez les fautes, je ne me suis pas correctement corrigée !

• Blabla de l'auteur et réponse aux reviews anonymes vers la fin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **PARCE QUE (2)**

A moins que je n'aie sniffé la plus pure MDMA qu'il soit, Sarah est bien là devant moi. Encore, je doute qu'une hallucination n'arrive à retranscrire aussi précisément les traits de son visage que je n'ai pas pu oublier. Un nez retroussé, des joues pâles envahies de grains de beauté, de petits yeux verts… et ces caractéristiques boucles rousses qui dépassent de son bonnet gris. Mes orbes sont le seul muscle de mon corps capable à bouger, et j'en profite pour la détailler des pieds au sommet, encore incapable d'y croire. Elle n'a pas changé. Absolument aucun détail ne manque depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'était vues il y'a un an, hormis le fait qu'elle me dépasse d'une tête maintenant. **_Putain, c'est elle. C'est Sarah._** Mon corps encore chamboulé par le marathon que j'ai couru, la sensation d'humidité sous mes vêtements et dans mes mains sont des preuves que je ne rêvasse pas debout. D'accord, je veux bien croire qu'elle est là devant moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici nom de dieu ? Pourquoi se pointe-elle en début d'année, dans une après midi aussi glaciale que celle ci, chez moi, dans mon couloir, près de la porte de mon salon, avec un stupide regard à la con ?!

Puis, une brusque réalisation choque mon cerveau déjà bien saccagé : le blanc qui vient de se creuser. Le genre de silence ou tout le monde attend que quelque chose se passe. Sauf que contrairement à toute à l'heure, la fuite est inenvisageable. J'ai envie de récapituler les événements de la journée pour être sure encore une fois que je ne rêve pas, mais je n'ai pas le temps de le faire. **_On doit se faire la bise_** _._ Je maudis la distance qui nous sépare parce qu'elle est courte. Trop courte pour que je puisse anticiper ses mouvements, réfléchir à notre proximité ou esquisser un sourire chaleureux. Mon visage est figé en une expression presque inhospitalière – et je suis bizarrement ravie de le savoir. Elle s'avance à son tour, indifférente, devinant ma banale intention de _lui souhaiter bienvenue._ Je maudis ma mère et ce moment précis, parce que je suis presque sûre qu'elle n'a pas envie de me faire la bise –pas autant que je le souhaite. _Comme si nous étions forcées._

La minute d'après on se prend dans les bras, dans la médiocrité totale de ce moment surveillé par le doux regard de ma génitrice. Aucun sentiment n'anime ce câlin. Aucune joie, aucune tristesse, aucune culpabilité – ou si, peut-être un peu. Juste la superficialité et la platitude. Pas de mots doux murmurés, pas de souffles rieurs, pas de retrouvailles à la Disney. Juste le silence qui continue à happer la pièce. Son souffle régulier et tiède chatouille ma nuque, me procurant un énorme frisson qui s'étend jusqu'à mes orteils. Mes mains se baladent maladroitement sur son grand dos, mon indexe suit discrètement la route de sa colonne vertébrale _trop droite_ pour être détendue. Pas plus pire que moi dont les mains ont décidé de se crisper sur le tissu moelleux de sa veste. On ne se fait pas la bise, _trop crispées_ pour ça. Un câlin suffira, parce que je suis sure que je pourrai embrasser le vent au lieu d'atteindre sa joue.

Mes jambes sont sur le point de lâcher. Mes larmes vont me trahir, ainsi que le reste de mes membres qui manquent de s'écrouler par terre dans l'absurdité totale. Soudain, je reprends mes capacités respiratoires et le premier vrai réflexe que j'ai est de m'éloigner de deux mètres. **_Bien, on avance…_** Mon visage est toujours figé, autant que le sien. C'est drôle. On a l'air de deux insociables devant le regard de ma mère, qui croise soudainement les bras. Un rictus se dessine au coin de ses lèvres. Puis, d'un coup, une voix rieuse retentit dans le salon. Une voix qui manque de me faire pisser dessus tellement je suis surprise.

Sarah. Elle rigole comme si de rien n'était, et ses traits s'illuminent immédiatement. Ses lèvres écarlates s'étendent dans un sourire gêné. Le peu de neurones fidèles qui me restent se chargent d'évaluer la situation, et aussitôt, un troisième ordre retentit dans ma tête. **_Souris. Agis comme si de rien n'était._** Alors j'obéis, je souris, je lâche même un pouf de rire parce que nous étions tellement anxieuses et gênées que ma mère a trouvé ça bizarre. **_C'est donc pour ça…_** Le regard de Sarah est toujours ancré dans le mien, indéchiffrable malgré toutes les nuances naïves et innocentes qu'elle conserve. Une once de malaise, non, deux, voir même plusieurs happent progressivement ses petits yeux verts. Je le vois car tout comme elle, je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard du sien.

 ** _Sarah… tu… t'es devant moi putain. Bordel. Pourquoi t'es venue là, maintenant, ici, à me prendre dans tes bras puis rire pour camoufler ta gêne ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme si rien n'était ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, pointée au mauvais moment, celui ou j'avais juste besoin de te sortir de ma tête ?!_**

 ** _Te sortir de ma tête… Parce que tu n'es plus Sarah._**

Un jet d'eau glacial glisse le long de mon échine. Une douleur fulgurante mais surtout revigorante broie violemment mes os. **_C'est évident, non ?_** Toutes les questions que je m'étais posées sont stupidement rhétoriques, parce qu'au fond je connais la réponse à chacune d'elles, mais je n'ose pas me l'avouer. Parce que c'est à la fois beau et cruel de la voir devant moi. Beau parce que elle m'a manquée, que rien au monde ne prouvera le contraire, cruel parce qu'elle n'est pas celle que j'aurais voulu revoir. **_Sarah, ou est la vraie Sarah ?_** Celle qui me prenait chaleureusement dans les bras à chaque fois qu'on se voyait (suscitant l'hilarité de nos proches et même la jalousie de certains), celle qui lâchait un doux rire dans mon oreille, celle qui me faisait un signe de la main même si je suis à deux enjambées d'elle. La Sarah devant moi est juste une copie possédée par un démon triste.

Un rappel court, brutal mais suffisant pour me sortir de l'océan de rêveries dans lequel je me baignais.

« – Hey… Yumi ?!

Une main aussi blanche que le mur que je fixe commence à jouer devant moi, et je secoue brutalement la tête avant de sourire stupidement à la première venue.

– Oui ? Pardon ! Je suis tellement… choquée, disons !

– Heh, moi aussi !

 ** _Mon cul._** Ton timbre gêné et ton sourire en disent long sur ce que tu penses réellement, Sarah.

– Que c'est mignon ! Si tu savais Sarah, Yumi me parlait de toi à longueur de journée pendant les vacances. _Quand est-ce que Sarah viendra passer les vacances chez nous ?_

Mes intestins commencent à faire des arabesques au même moment ou elle prononce la dernière phrase sur un ton parfaitement humiliant. **_Oh putain, pas ça. Elle n'va pas commencer ?!_** Je n'ai surtout, _surtout_ pas l'envie de montrer à Sarah (d'une quelconque manière) qu'elle m'a manquée. Elle doit surement le savoir, mais je n'ai pas envie de l'exprimer, encore moins par une intermédiaire aussi risible que ma mère dans une période aussi sensible que celle-ci. Je dis bien sensible parce que, je le rappelle, nous sommes _en froid._ _ **Officiellement, vous ne l'êtes pas. Elle ne sait pas qu'elle t'a blessée en te parlant. Tu es donc la seule à être froide, ici.**_ **_Et puis vous n'êtes pas en couple, putain !_** Si, elle doit certainement s'en rendre compte ! La manière dont j'ai raccroché la dernière fois ne peut duper personne. **_Qui te dit qu'elle n'as pas cru à une panne de batterie ?_**

– Moi aussi je voulais venir, mais je ne pouvais pas. Merci de m'accueillir ici, tata !

Putain, j'ai l'impression que sa voix est refaite au miel. C'est tellement sur-joué qu'on dirait un jeu d'acteur.

– Euh sinon, on est Lundi et euh logiquement, demain y'a école non ? Sarah ne va pas à l'école ? Surtout qu'elle habite à deux heures d'ici, c'est plutôt long...

Ma mère entre ouvre la bouche, sur le point d'expliquer, mais une voix neutre prend sa place.

– Mes professeurs de période matinale sont absents, enfin, introuvables. _Ne t'inquiète pas_ je suis venue en métro ici pour emprunter quelques livres d'exercice, je ne risque pas d'être en retard pour demain. Je le peux, tata ?

Elle achève sa voix avec un pouf de rire accompagné d'un roulement d'yeux. Quant à moi, j'ai juste une envie : lui coller une baffe pour la touche de cynisme dans ses derniers mots. ** _Exactement. Je m'inquiète du moment de ton départ parce que j'insupporte ta présence et tes faux sourires de merde_** _._

Et elle tourne la tête vers ma mère, la fixant d'un regard aussi attendrissant que celui d'un chaton.

– Ah oui, bien sur !

– Merci ! J'espère que je ne dérange pas ? Après tout Yumi a l'air d'être fatiguée…

Elle met l'accent sur son regard vert tendrement inquiet.

– Pas le moindre du monde, Sarah ! Tu es ici chez toi ! réplique ma mère d'un ton exagérément mielleux.

 ** _C'est trop pour moi._**

– Je peux te parler quelques secondes, Sarah ? Dis-je d'une voix toute à fait maîtrisée.

– Humpf, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps de –

– Un instant, le temps que ma mère cherche les livres ! On ne sera pas longues, man' ! »

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je brave une nouvelle fois les limites de la distance personnelle et j'empoigne sa main. La poigne est ferme, presque brutale et je l'entends distraitement couiner de douleur tandis que je la traîne sans pression jusqu'à ma chambre sous les protestations de ma mère. Je crie à cette dernière qu'on ne sera pas longues et je l'entends pester, mais je suis trop préoccupée par Sarah.

On arrive dans ma chambre. Mon souffle est irrégulier, mon cœur bat plus fort que la normale. Je ferme précipitamment la porte de la pièce derrière nous mais Sarah l'ouvre presque aussitôt, comme gênée par la soudaine intimité qui s'est générée. J'hausse un sourcil, sur le point de la refermer, puis m'arrête en me rappelant que ma mère trouverait ça louche. **_Bon, lâche cette foutue porte et expliquez-vous maintenant._** J'entre ouvre les lèvres sur le point de commencer mon monologue accusateur mais elle me devance :

« – Yumi, ce n'est vraiment pas cool de ta part, je dois partir dans un quart d'heure et–

– Je m'en bats les couilles.

Un silence suit mon interruption prononcée sur un ton plus hautain que prévu. Sarah hausse un sourcil, à la fois surprise et inquiète de cette attitude incongrue. Du moins, elle en a l'air, parce qu'au fond je sais qu'elle connait la raison de mon comportement subtile. J'étale brutalement la paume de ma main contre la porte, la claquant d'un coup sec. Ses doux yeux verts suivent le mouvement tandis que des signes de protestation déforment déjà ses traits, mais je suis plus rapide qu'elle et je penche la tête en disant d'un ton réprimandant :

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je te dérange ? T'as un problème avec moi ? C'était prévu qu'on aille à la Japan Expo toi et moi. Nous sommes en Octobre ! C'était notre seule chance, hormis celle-ci, de nous rencontrer ! Pourquoi t'es pas venue me voir comme d'habitude ? Je te dérange ?

Je me répète, improvisant au possible mes questions. Elle roule des yeux et lâche un long soupir. **_Oh, tu te décides enfin à t'exprimer, poulette ?_**

– Et pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui viens te ramasser ? Bouge ton cul, pour une fois ! De toute façon je n'avais pas le temps de le faire, j'étais complètement dépassée par la rentrée. Allez, laisse-moi passer.

Le ton mielleux de Barbie a disparu, laissant place à l'hostilité et la froideur.

 ** _Aie._** Ses mots bien trop douloureux ont les mêmes répercussions qu'un grincement de craie sur un tableau. Je sens quelque chose se déchirer au fond de moi de manière agonisante, mais mon esprit défensif, à présent mordu par l'adrénaline ne laissera pas passer cette humiliation. Non, cette fois ci, je ne passerai pas mes journées à pleurer, fixer mon plafond et écrire dans un putain de carnet à cause de cette conne qui ne veut pas avouer. **_Avouer quoi ?_**

– Non. Pourquoi est-ce que t'es froide avec moi ? On n'est pas sensées être amies, toi et moi ?! Putain mais…

J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire que je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer, alors je décide de poser le résumé de tout ceci.

– Putain mais t'es passée ou, Sarah ?

– Je suis devant toi, répond-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, un rictus narquois sur les lèvres.

 ** _AHAH. Absolument très drôle. Je suis morte de rire, je me roule par terre, je me chie dessus._** Je me mords la lèvre. **_Ne pas la gifler, ne pas la gifler, ne pas la gifler…_** Mon poing commence à se serrer et desserrer tout seul au même moment ou elle s'éloigne de deux pas. **_Elle se fout littéralement d'ta gueule._** Quoi, elle a peur ? Mon aura meurtrière est-elle si palpable ?

Et c'est là que je me rends compte que la seule manière de me calmer, c'est de lui donner une gifle ou l'injurier des pires noms de mammifères. Lui retirer son bonnet, repeindre les murs avec ses cheveux. C'est l'une des trois, ou les trois simultanément. Mais je ne peux pas le faire. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, mais le timing plutôt mauvais de la situation. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'arrive à me dire que je la déteste. Que j'ai envie de lui faire du mal comme elle l'a fait.

Soudain, elle croise les bras et écarte les jambes, respire lentement l'air lourd de la chambre en me fixant d'un regard faussement indifférent qui a pour seul but de m'énerver, me pousser à bout. Elle adopte une posture ironiquement bagarreuse, comme un chat tendu qui s'apprête à se jeter sur sa proie. Alors je l'imite. Mes traits s'éteignent soudainement, passant miraculeusement d'une colère sourde à une platitude meurtrie. Mes yeux rétrécissent, mes prunelles enveloppées de noir s'agrandissent et mes poings se décontractent.

L'atmosphère de la chambre devient atrocement palpable au point de l'étouffement.

– Hum ?

Onomatopée qui fait l'effet d'un chalumeau sur mon sang. Un rictus se dessine imperceptiblement sur mes lèvres, se voulant arrogant.

– Pourquoi t'es debout comme ça, tu cherches la bagarre ?

– Je te retourne la question, dis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle glousse, mal à l'aise face à cette situation plutôt enfantine.

– Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me battre avec toi ou quoique ce soit (elle détend ses épaules et baisse les bras), Il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin de solitude de temps à autre. Y'a des moments dans la vie ou je suis comme ça…je… (Elle bafouille en expirant), je deviens insupportable.

– Ah ça pour être insupportable, tu l'es.

 ** _Boum._** Elle arque un sourcil, soudainement furieuse et s'approche d'un pas.

– Tu me fais chier, tu n'essaies même pas de comprendre – !

– C'est toi qui me fais chier (elle écarquille les yeux en reculant une nouvelle fois) ! Tu viens chez moi, tu rentres, tu précises à chaque phrase que t'es pressée de partir comme si t'essayais de m'esquiver puis tu finis en douceur en- (j'inspire puis continue à la fusiller du regard) – en débarquant comme ça pour emprunter un putain de ton condescendant à la con… puis me sourire en croyant que ce que tu viens dire va tout justifier. Sais-tu que j'ai poireauté pendant tout le weekend en me demandant quelle mouche t'as – ?!

– Mais je ne veux plus te parler, c'est aussi simple que ça, _merde_ ! T'es trop… (Elle lève les bras pour me désigner maladroitement)… t'es _trop présente_ dans ma vie !

Second silence. On écarquille simultanément les yeux, toutes les deux choquées. **_Hein ? Trop présente ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore comme connerie ?_**

– Les filles ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ça va ? J'entends des cris ! Sarah, viens ici j'ai trouvé les livres que tu cherchais !

La porte est subitement ouverte et manque de rencontrer ma tête. Je m'éloigne, brutalement remise à ma place par l'intervention de ma mère qui rentre dans la chambre. Elle fronce les sourcils, oscille ses yeux entre moi et Sarah en s'attardant un peu plus sur moi –retransmettant un message codé du style « on en parlera plus tard ». Sarah reprend ses esprits aussi violemment que je le fais et s'approche immédiatement de ma mère pour lui sourire, l'air de rien.

– Il n'y a rien, tata ! Je vous suis, ou sont les livres ?

– Vous en êtes sures ? dit ma mère sur un ton plaisantin.

– T'inquiète maman, il n'y a rien ! »

Et dans le feu de mes paroles prononcées d'un ton exagérément angélique, je jette un coup d'œil à Sarah dans le vain espoir qu'elle acquiesce ou me regarde en retour. Or elle ne fait rien. Elle semble hors-sujet, ses yeux rivés sur le visage de ma mère comme si elle n'assumait pas ma présence. Ma mère remarque la mensongère ambiance détendue qui règne dans la salle et décide d'abandonner ses questionnements –elle aura tout le temps de le faire à table. Elle sort de la chambre et Sarah manque de rentrer dans son dos, tant elle est pressée de quitter la pièce.

Et plus le bruit de leurs pas s'étouffe, plus je me dis que j'aurais dû la baffer pour noyer ma conscience embrasée par le chagrin… et la haine.

* * *

« – Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé toute à l'heure avec Sarah, Yumi ?

Super. Elle recommence à me faire chier. Je pose brutalement ma cuillère de soupe dans le bol, balançant quelques goutes chaudes sur mon visage. Je croise les bras près de mon assiette pour me pencher un peu plus vers l'avant, et me remets à fixer ma mère. Elle fait la même chose, s'attendant à une explication rationnelle.

J'esquisse un étrange sourire, au courant de sa prochaine déception.

– Rien.

– Comment ça, rien ?! Je vous ai entendues dire des mots grossiers, toute à l'heure ! D'ailleurs depuis quand tu dis une chose aussi vulgaire que…

Elle baisse le ton en me fusillant du regard. « Que je m'en bats les…. » Elle ne prononce pas le mot tant attendu et réajuste sa position comme si nous étions en public, puis continue à me réprimander. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai éduquée ! Seigneur, je commence à penser que tu dérailles…» Elle fait mine de prendre sa tête dans ses mains dans un scénario terriblement exagéré.

 ** _LOL_** est le premier mot qui, aussi kikoo soit-il me vient à la tête. Ah, chère maman. Si toi, tu as eu une adolescence restreinte dans un village sexiste à l'autre bout du monde moi, je vis dans une société aussi pourrie que la tienne voir même plus. Mais s'il y'a bien une chose qui nous différencie, qui cause nos conflits, c'est la paranoïa constante des avis du gens. Là ou tu es prête à déménager pour les prêchés des autres, moi je m'en contre bats les _couilles_ de leurs avis. Et oui. **_Ah…_** Je baisse hâtivement les bras pour mieux cacher les jointures blanches de mes doigts, faute d'une dangereuse tension qui grandit dans mon corps. Si je ne me lève pas, là toute de suite, je risque de balancer mon assiette par terre et je n'ai pas envie de m'enfoncer dans la merde. Même si mon esprit a un désir fou de s'extérioriser en ce moment même.

 ** _Dix ans passés à répéter cette phrase. Elle n'en a pas marre ?_**

 ** _–_** Désolée de te décevoir mais ta fille est une adolescente.

– Je m'en fous, une fille n'est pas sensée dire ce mot ! Je te rappelle que tu as une réputation à –

– Quoi, une réputation à tenir ?! J'en ai marre de ta putain de connerie de –

– Quoi qu'il en soit ! Je ne veux plus que tu rodes avec Sarah. Moi et sa mère ne nous entendons pas très bien, et puis, elle connait tous tes secrets… ! La moindre embrouille et elle pourra les révéler à sa mère ! Tu imagines, ça ?! Apprendre des secrets que moi-même j'ignore de toi de la bouche d'une autre ! Encore je suis ta mère, je suis sensée être ta seule et unique meilleure amie! Regarde Lucie et Marie, sois comme elles ! Le moindre faux pas leur coûte très cher ! Mais non, Yumi Kairi préfère se confesser à ce genre de… (Elle affiche une expression dégoûtée) de fillettes… ! Tu ne connais même pas ses fréquentations et ce que disent les gens d'elles! Oh mon dieu Yumi, tu imagines si elle sort avec des garçons ou encore pire, des filles ! Je suis sûre que c'est elle qui t'a influencée pour acheter des –

– TA GUEULE !

 ** _Contrôle-toi. Assis-toi, tu sais très bien que gueuler ne servira à rien avec elle !_** Les larmes me montent aux yeux et une boule trop familière manque de me bloquer la respiration. Non pas de tristesse, mais de déception. C'est moi qui suis déçue finalement. Parce que j'ai _tellement, tellement, tellement_ de choses à lui dire en face que je ne sais pas même pas par ou commencer et comment formuler. Elle m'oppresse tellement. Elle me fait tellement chier, elle me pourrit tellement la vie, que je… que je ne sais même pas comment le lui dire. Parce que qu'importe le langage et le ton employés, elle restera bornée. Elle passera à côté de la plaque, ignorera l'état de sa fille pour se concentrer encore et toujours sur l'image qu'elle renvoie. **_Elle m'épuise._**

Dans un élan de rage je pousse ma chaise et détourne le dos dans le but de sortir. Seulement, je l'entends faire de même et je me mets soudainement à courir dans le couloir jusqu'à ma chambre. **_Merde !_** Elle court elle aussi, et je manque de lâcher un cri tant le taux d'adrénaline manque d'exploser mes veines. A la dernière seconde, celle ou elle manque de m'attraper par ma queue de cheval, je ferme violemment la porte à clefs. De l'autre côté j'entends des cris, des ordres d'ouvrir ce satané bois qui me sépare d'une punition imminente et surtout, des coups de poings qu'elle commence à donner à la porte pour me foutre la pression.

Dans un second élan contrôlé par la panique, je me retourne, trouvant n'importe quel objet pour faire taire cette voix inhabituelle qui m'incite à ouvrir la porte et lui faire face. **_C'est facile. Ouvre la porte, laisse la rentrer puis exprime-toi ! Tu en as tellement envie depuis si longtemps ! Si tu le fais à ta façon, ta mère te comprendra et les tensions entre vous disparaîtront !_** Tais-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un piège ! **_Aucunement !_** Si ! Dans le feu de l'action, je me précipite sur mes écouteurs qui gisaient sur le sol, abandonnés depuis un bout de temps puis prends mon téléphone et mets une chanson au hasard. Mes doigts tremblent sur le tactile, mon corps entier est prisonnier de spasmes perpétuels qui réduisent mes jambes en gelée. Je prends un souffle grelottant, j'inspire un air chaud qui glace inexplicablement mon corps avant de m'asseoir sur le lit. Je tiens fermement le téléphone dans ma main, insouciante de l'écraser puis fixe nerveusement la porte comme si mon pire cauchemar se trouvait derrière.

– Yumi, ouvre immédiatement cette porte !

Je déglutis, entre ouvre la bouche pour maîtriser l'intonation de ma voix et crie à mon tour.

– Va-t-en !

 ** _Don't know what you're expecting of me_**

 ** _Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes…_**

Le hasard ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Ces paroles qui s'expriment pour moi, cette chanson qui me calme fortement parce qu'elle traduit tout ce que je veux dire depuis longtemps est exactement ce qu'il me faut en ce moment même. Mes oreilles sont soudainement plus attentives envers les mots qui émanent des écouteurs –comme si elles cherchaient désespérément une autre voix à intercepter plutôt que celle qui crie derrière la porte, mes muscles se détendent, mon dos se courbe et les bruits derrière le mur s'estompent peu à peu, jusqu'à finir noyés dans le silence complet qui signe une paix temporaire. La voix qui me hantait s'éteint, et c'est seulement là que ma respiration reprend son court.

Cette situation va durer combien de temps exactement ? Jusqu'à ma majorité ou jusqu'au jour ou je disjoncterai et que je commettrai _accidentellement_ un crime ? Aucune des deux réponses ne m'enchante –même si les deux sont fortement envisageables, un institut de rééducation me semble plus hospitalier que cette maison. **_Tu dis n'importe quoi, demain tu auras tout oublié !_** Oui, c'est vrai. _Parce que je dois le faire_. Si je continue à tout retenir à l'intérieur, je suis sûre que les médecins découvriront une nouvelle capacité du corps humain qu'est d'exploser en mille morceaux à cause d'un excès d'adrénaline ou d'hormones mécontents. **_Tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre !_** Oh ? Tu trouves ? **_Dis-toi qu'il y'a des gens qui vivent une situation mille fois pire que la tienne !_** Je m'en fous des gens ! Ce n'est pas la fille de la voisine qui va venir me réconforter les jours ou j'ai juste envie de me poignarder ! **_Arrête d'exagérer ton cas !_** Mais je n'exagère rien du tout ! Putain, tais-toi, tu me saoules. Avoir des conflits avec ma propre conscience. C'est ce qu'il me reste de mieux à faire !

Dans une troisième et dernière vague de fatigue, je m'écroule sur mon lit. Ma tête est plus lourde que le restant de mon corps –à tel point ou j'ai juste envie de me décapiter pour me débarrasser de son poids l'ombre d'une seconde, mes pieds n'existent qu'à travers mes yeux. J'use de la dernière force qu'il me reste pour lorgner paresseusement mon cartable, et je pense à deux choses. La première me fatigue parce que je me rappelle que j'ai école demain –et que je n'ai pratiquement rien mangé ce qui annonce une belle tronche au réveil, et la deuxième me rappelle que j'ai un journal intime caché quelque part soigneusement entre mes livres. Entre les deux, l'une est plus réconfortante que l'autre. Ca me fait sourire, un peu. Dans une tentative d'évasion de l'instant réel, mon cerveau se met à imaginer passionnément les dialogues que j'ai eu l'habitude d'écrire et dont le second interlocuteur est normalement muet –parce qu'une feuille n'a pas assez de neurones pour former une phrase.

 ** _Arrête d'exagérer ton cas !_** Mais oui, bien sur. Mon cul. Cette phrase refait inévitablement le tour de ma mémoire, se superposant aux autres, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à sa véracité. Réfléchissons : j'ai seize ans, je vais dans un lycée ou certains gens m'aiment (du moins je crois) et d'autres me détestent (ça j'en suis sûre !). Et c'est globalement réciproque pour moi. Jusque là, rien d'anormal, tout le monde a des admirateurs et des haïsseurs. Ensuite, j'ai une mère surprotectrice et conservatrice, quoiqu'aimante. Oui, ça aussi c'est beaucoup trouvable dans les cas semblables au mien (vivre avec l'un des parents uniquement) et d'un point de vue extérieur je peux comprendre ma mère. Je suis sa fille unique, elle n'aura plus la chance de se remarier et avoir d'enfants, elle m'a élevée et m'a aimée pendant des années. Je suis sa fille quoi, et c'est normal qu'elle ait autant peur pour moi. Seulement, elle n'a juste pas su l'exprimer correctement et le fait parfois de manière abusive –une partie de mon âme en est convaincue malgré les atrocités qu'elle m'a faites subir. Bien, ça aussi ce n'est pas très anormal… puis, j'ai un père qui s'en contre fout de moi et qui ne respecte pas la pension du divorce. On peut faire abstraction de ce détail parce qu'il ne me concerne plus –le divorce de mes parents ne m'a jamais affectée, ma mère a su combler le vide que n'importe quel enfant réclamerait et puis, nous avons assez d'argent.

Enfin, mon souhait le plus cher était de voir deux garçons se mettre ensemble –et c'est arrivé grâce à un petit coup de pouce de ma part. Je souris rien qu'en y pensant. L'Ereri me fera toujours de l'effet. **_Tout de même, un souhait si profond dont tu ne tires aucun profit est un peu bizarre. Après tout, la mise en couple d'Eren et Levi ne concerne qu'eux… tu n'as rien gagné à part un peu de fangirlisme comme dit-on. Les gens convoitent une promotion, le respect d'autrui, une relation meilleure, pas quelque chose qui concerne les autres._**

Je m'en fiche ! L'Ereri est jusqu'à maintenant la seule chose qui arrive à bouger inconsciemment les commissures de mes lèvres. Tiens, je souris, là maintenant ! Je viens de m'en rendre compte ! Et bientôt, c'est un pouf de rire se joint à la partie. **_Tu es pire qu'une gosse. Tu ris parce que tu viens de sourire… attends, cette phrase n'a aucun sens._** On s'en fout, je souris ! Enfin, je ris ! Mon regard semble retrouver quelques nuances et cette fois-ci, c'est mon corps entier que je ne sens plus, pas seulement mes pieds. Ma tête est la seule partie expressive de ce cadavre étalé en étoile de mer, mes yeux se remettent à contempler presque amoureusement le plafond.

Et c'est sur une image peu catholique d'Eren et Levi s'embrassant à pleine bouche, la bave traversant leurs cous, les yeux clos que je ferme mes paupières.

Un retour à la normale, quoi. _Parce que je dois le faire._

* * *

 **19 Novembre.**

Ca fait une semaine que je n'ai pas écrit. Puis un jour un problème a éclaté avec ma mère et j'ai regardé mon cartable en me remémorant ta présence inerte. Pour la première fois, aussi subite soit cette déclaration, je te remercie de ton existence parce qu'elle me permet de garder la tête claire –très égoïste comme cause. _M'ouais, m'ouais_ _ **…**_ Bref, commençons !

Ce matin j'ai pris une décision plus ou moins importante. _Déjà, ça commence comme un film de guerre, du style « J'étais trop jeune, Jow…_ __ **»** ** _._** Ferme-la et laisse-moi finir !

Suite aux derniers événements et l'incertitude qui me range quant à la gravité de mes problèmes, j'ai décidé de commencer à consulter un(e) psychologue. Bien sur, ma mère ne sera pas mise au courant. _C'est le premier truc que tu trouves à dire ?_ Bah oui, parce qu'elle est la cause principale de cette rébellion secrète ! Bref, comme je disais, je vais chercher un hôpital dans ce satané trou paumé qui me sert de ville et vu que les services médicaux sont gratuits –ou pas chers dans le pire des cas–, ça m'arrangera parfaitement ! _Sauf que, Einstein, il ou elle va te demander de ramener ta mère pour comprendre vos conflits._

Justement vu que c'est un(e) psychologue, il (elle) comprendra si je lui explique que je fais ça en cachette ! _Et si cette personne est trop sérieuse et qu'elle insistera à voir tes parents ?_ Je renoncerai dans ce cas-ci, et un autre : celui ou les frais deviennent trop chers –parce qu'il se trouve que je suis privée de mon argent de poche depuis un certain magazine trouvé. Ce n'est qu'un projet secondaire après tout, ça me tient un peu à cœur mais sans plus. _Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles –et je ne veux pas le savoir au cas où tu aurais la mauvaise idée de me raconter ta vie– mais vu le contexte je dirais que c'est un livre érotique ? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas... Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, tu n'as qu'à promettre à ta mère de ne plus y retoucher._ Haha, tu es bien naïf toi ! La quasi-confiance que ma mère avait placée en moi a disparu depuis ce jour. Et oui tu as raison, c'est un magazine plus ou moins adulte avec du contenu érotique gay.

Oui, je l'assume et oui, je t'emmerde et je m'en bats les couilles de ton avis –parce que j'en ai déjà reçu un… et il était très négatif – _Je n'ai encore rien dit… je vais signer une pétition contre la discrimination des carnets à fin de faire régner la démocratie._ Navrée mais il n'y a pas de réseau dans mon cartable, de plus tu y resteras séquestré jusqu'à la fin de tes jours– pardon, de tes pages. Rajoute à ça le fait que je suis la seule à contrôler tes paroles. _C'est bien mon enfant, tu viens de te rendre compte que tu es schizophrène_ _ **.**_ Oh, n'exagérons rien ! Pourquoi pas… _Handicapée sociale ? Agoraphobe ?_ __Non ! Adolescente en pleine crise ? _M'ouais, c'est très Doctissimo comme terme._

Va te faire foutre. Je ne suis pas d'humeur bavarde, je n'ai pas envie de causer du problème avec ma mère mais une chose est sûre : je vais poser une question à ma ou mon psychologue. Et cette question est… _Non, pas de roulements de tambour pour tes annonces merdiques._ Tss, tu fais chier. Pour la peine, je ne te dévoilerai pas la question. _Ah ? Je m'en branle je suis un cahier._ Je suis très sérieuse. Même si tu n'as pas de cerveau et que tu es bel et bien un cahier.

A plus !

 _Eh attends ! T'as pas le droit de me laisser en plan !_

 _Connasse._

* * *

« – Franchement, tu dois absolument me donner l'adresse de ton fournisseur de drogue.

– Ta gueule.

Et Enzo explose d'un rire aussi amical que moqueur, comme s'il s'était retenu de le faire depuis toute à l'heure. Mes dents grincent, sachant pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. N'importe qui aurait fui en me remarquant : des cernes énormes d'écrivain compulsif, des jambes qui tiennent à peine debout comme si j'avais parcouru la distance d'un nomade, et des cheveux aussi bordéliques qu'Einstein. Sauf qu'au lieu de réfléchir à la relativité ou autre connerie du genre, j'ai passé la nuit précédente sur mon téléphone à écrire avec un clavier des plus merdiques, le troisième chapitre de ma fiction gay. Peu glorieux, non ?

Ca, c'est une chose. L'autre étant que je suis surprise de la façon dont Enzo me parle, comme s'il était passé à côté de mon magnifique marathon –j'aurais tout de même voulu qu'il me félicite. Le fait qu'il ne se soit pas imaginer des scénarios farfelus alimentés par la fourberie de ses amis me rassure, et d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au grand espoir que se serait fait Marco s'il était à la place d'Enzo. Le câlin qu'on s'est échangé l'autre fois a été piétiné par les derniers événements qui animent ma vie, comme la réalisation de l'Ereri, Sarah et…

Sarah.

 ** _« Je ne veux plus te parler, merde ! »_** Ces paroles aussi dévastatrices et blessantes puissent-elles être, ont à la fois refroidi mais ranimé quelque chose au fond de moi. La lame qui a transpercé mon cœur au moment ou elle a prononcé ces mots est toujours bien ancrée et je suis parfaitement consciente du temps qu'il faudra pour la retirer, mais si la majorité de mon esprit est gravement touchée, une part de lui reste intacte. Je souffre évidemment, mais l'espace de quelques minutes, j'arrive à mettre mes sentiments de côté pour réfléchir à tout ceci de manière objective. Comme si mon cerveau avait un mot à dire sur la situation, un mot qui n'enviait rien à mes maux de cœur malheureusement omniprésents. Peut-être devrais-je laisser le temps à ma blessure de cicatriser, de s'effacer ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour penser calmement à tout ça. Je suis persuadée que la solution n'est pas dans les larmes, les cris, la douleur (car ça n'a jamais été le cas) mais dans une bonne prise de décision.

Encore faut-il que je sois d'accord avec mon fort intérieur. Et c'est la que ça se complique. Je sais que tôt ou tard, qu'importe soient mes réflexions, j'arriverai toujours à la même conclusion : quitter Sarah. La railler de ma liste d'amis, de mes souvenirs, déplacer son numéro dans la liste noire (notre unique moyen de contact) et laisser le temps faire les choses. Et d'un côté, je sais que c'est la bonne décision à prendre, mais d'un autre… il m'est tout simplement impossible de faire ça. Je suis _flashée_ sur elle, pire qu'un appareil électronique. Et en plus –

– Yumi ?

Je sursaute, brusquement ramenée à la réalité par la voix angélique de mon chou à la crème. Eren, quoi. Je lève la tête, et ma santé mentale a le regret de prendre en charge ces magnifiques yeux verdoyants qui me fixent innocemment, dès une heure matinale. Ces mêmes yeux verts qui se détournent des miens, et ce même visage auquel elles sont attribuées devient un peu pourpre – Merde.

– Oh, pardon Eren ! J'étais… perdue dans mes pensées.

Quelle phrase très cliché.

– Hum, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, les portes vont fermer, dit-il d'un ton indifférent.

– Ah, euh, oui !

Et je le devance sans le remercier, tout en jurant contre Enzo qui s'en contre fiche de me prévenir. Franchement, il y'a des fois ou j'ai besoin d'emmener mon réveil matin avec moi dans ma poche, et le régler de façon à ce qu'il sonne toutes les cinq minutes à fin que je ne divague pas.

Justement, cette misérable impression de ne plus faire partie de ce monde (mentalement parlant) me dérange. Tout le monde ou presque me l'a fait remarquer. Je ne suis plus la collégienne débordée d'énergie qui court partout dans la cour, parle aux autres, échange des photos de mangas imprimées avec ses amis, zieute discrètement son couple favori ou Marco. J'ai la sensation, ces derniers temps, que je suis devenue une fille plus morne, solitaire, observatrice silencieuse et désintéressée de tout ce qui se passe devant elle. Et je sais que c'est temporaire. Soit mes périodes rouges approchent, soit c'est à cause de mes problèmes passagers. C'est surement ça _, ça doit l'être_.

– Putain, fais attention ou tu vas.

Mon cerveau m'indique la présence d'une autre voix familière. Levi. Je secoue la tête, me remettant de mes pensées pour la deuxième fois et m'agenouille immédiatement pour ramasser son classeur ou son cahier. Or, il n'y a rien par terre. Ridiculement assise à genoux, mon regard vagabonde curieusement sur le sol, à la recherche de …

De quoi, déjà ?

– Tss, je peux savoir ce que tu fais par terre, à lécher mes baskets ?

Je me relève brutalement, gênée, et je m'agrippe aux lanières de mon cartable pour éviter de me triturer les mains.

– Euh, j'ai- j'ai fait tomber tes affaires, non ? … Tu les as ramassées ?

Je le vois rouler des yeux, et c'est là que je me rends compte que ses mains sont vides.

– Tes neurones ne sont pas complètement réveillés, à moins qu'on te les ait confisqué la nuit.

– Hein ? demandai-je, apparemment hors-champ.

– Ce que tu peux être longue à la détente. Tu m'as juste percuté, maintenant dégage.

Et il n'attend pas que je me bouge, il le fait en me basculant légèrement sur le côté. Quant à moi, je n'arrive pas à comprendre cette magnifique conversation sans queue ni tête que je viens d'avoir avec lui. Très bien ? Quel était le but ? M'humilier en montrant à tout le monde que je suis tête en l'air ? Ouais, il a raison, je sais. Atteinte d'Alzheimer à quinze ans, bientôt sur vos journaux ! **_Arrête de dramatiser ton cas. T'es juste maladroite et précipitée._** Détends-toi, ce n'était qu'une blague. Toutefois, je devrais réellement faire plus attention à mes actions si je ne veux pas me payer une seconde honte. Ma maladresse est l'une des causes qui m'empêche d'aller en médecine.

Le médecin m'ordonnerait de lui passer un scalpel, sauf que, maladroite et conne comme je suis, je lui demanderais de répéter sa question parce que je ne l'ai pas entendu ! Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le patient meurt d'attente ! Oui ça existe la mort d'attente. Soixante six millions de français meurent chaque jour par sa faute, mais ressuscitent après.

– Mademoiselle ! Vous êtes devenue folle, vous riez toute seule dans un couloir maintenant ? En classe ! Que je n'vous revois plus !

 ** _Oh putain. Pas une troisième fois !_** Je lève ma tête qui est restée jusque là baissé, et je vois une femme plus âgée me regarder d'une lueur frôlant la moquerie.

– Tu n'es pas bien dans ta tête, toi…

Je pouffe de rire pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais ma gorge émet juste un son honteux, comme un canard qui s'étouffe. Alors je lui souris, encore plus mal à l'aise que toute à l'heure, et je l'entends étouffer un pouf de rire. Pour la suite, j'ai couru jusqu'au hall, souhaitant oublier ma honte le plus vite possible. Putain mais qu'est-ce qui me prend, ce matin ? J'ai l'habitude de divaguer, mais aujourd'hui c'est juste exceptionnel ! Trois humiliations en une demi-heure, j'ai battu mon propre record !

La classe entière, y compris notre instituteur de mathématiques monsieur Smith qui inscrivait la date, se tourne vers moi. Je m'arrête au seuil de la porte, bredouille une excuse comme quoi la surveillante avait besoin de moi puis gagne ma place sous le regard du professeur, camouflé par des lunettes. Petra me souhaite un bonjour tout à fait aimable, et j'esquisse un sourire extrêmement forcé et rapide pour répondre. Et je me rends compte que je l'ai peut être vexée, qu'elle l'a mal pris, alors je re-souris avec plus d'amabilité. Sauf qu'au lieu de trouver ça mignon, elle hausse un sourcil et me reluque le temps de deux secondes interminables. Et je détourne le regard, gênée, humiliée même. **_Reprends-toi !_** J'essaie putain, j'essaie ! Mais rien n'y fait ! Comme si mon corps faisait exprès de se ridiculiser !

– Hum, à présent je vais distribuer les notes du devoir. Silence, et inscrivez la correction avec moi. Si je passe vers la fin de la séance et que je remarque que vous n'avez pas fini, c'est moins deux ! Vos notes sont assez catastrophiques comme ça…

Mon cœur rate un battement, et un soudain chahut règne dans la classe, comme à chaque fois qu'un professeur nous annonce la remise des notes. Mon corps, fidèle à lui-même, se transforme en gélatine fondante. Mon pied gauche commence à taper silencieusement contre le sol, les bouts de mes doigts –mes ongles– rejoignent ma bouche et mon autre main agrippe le stylo pour écrire la correction. Sauf qu'elle est moite, ce qui fait que l'objet glisse de ma main et atterrit au sol. J'aurais pu le rattraper, l'empêcher de tomber vu sa descente extrêmement lente mais je l'observe tomber sans rien faire. Stupidement, mais surtout inconsciemment. Et Petra se charge de le ramasser pour moi. Elle réajuste la mèche de ses cheveux, me tend le stylo sans un mot et je le prends, aussi silencieuse que toute à l'heure.

– De rien, dit-elle narquoisement.

Merde.

– Oh pardon – enfin, hum, merci et désolée !

Elle recommence à me regarder, et mes mains deviennent aussi moites que toute à l'heure. Tellement moites que je les fais passer sur mes cuisses couvertes d'un jean noir pour les sécher. Elle suit le geste de ses yeux noisettes indifférents, et je souris intimidée, parce qu'elle doit trouver ça dégueulasse.

– T'es sûre que ça va ? dit-elle en relevant la tête.

Je reste silencieuse. Est-ce que ça va ? En temps normal, j'aurais répondu oui, mais quelque chose au fond de moi m'incite à répondre différemment pour justifier mon comportement bizarre. Et c'est là que je me rends compte que ça devient grave. Mon cerveau, ce matin, est comme un employer qui a pris un congé maladie et qui a prévenu ses collègues (mon corps, mon esprit) sans son patron (moi).

– Honnêtement, je ne sais pas… je ne me sens pas bien, je n'ai pas bien dormi. _T'inquiète pas,_ ça va.

 **Ne t'inquiète pas.** Tiens, cette phrase me rappelle quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui doit ressembler à Petra, en ce moment. Quelqu'un qui s'en foutait de mon état d'esprit mais qui a quand même posé la question, juste pour me faire chier. Quelqu'un que j'aurais souhaité voir il y'a longtemps, mais que je déteste à présent. Oui, je déteste ce quelqu'un. Et inutile de préciser son identité, parce que c'est bien évidemment cette salope de grosse pute de –

– Hey, Yumi !

Quelque chose ou quelqu'un me tape désagréablement l'épaule, et j'ai le réflexe de m'écarter immédiatement en fusillant la personne du regard. Petra me regarde, à la fois inquiète et surprise, puis me murmure.

– Tu n'as encore rien écrit, le prof' a presque fini ! »

Je me retourne immédiatement vers le tableau, le cœur soudainement serré. Oh putain, il a déjà fini d'inscrire les deux premiers exercices ! Alors que je n'ai même pas écrit la date !

* * *

« – Yumi, franchement, est-ce que tu boudes pour un quinze ? C'est bien, un quinze en math ! Surtout au lycée, n'oublie pas que c'est difficile !

– Ce…

 ** _Ce n'est pas ça ? Ne dis pas ça, dis autre chose ou elle va te faire chier._**

– Je sais mais… (J'hausse les épaules, tendue) je m'attendais à mieux !

Lucie appuie son bras contre mon épaule, ce qui me fait pencher vers elle. Elle me murmure, moqueuse.

– Comme si tu pouvais avoir une meilleure note. Haha !

Et elle rigole, petite sotte comme elle est. Je m'éloigne d'elle, agrippe les lanières de mon cartable sans afficher la moindre expression et m'avance rapidement.

– Eh, attends-moi !... F… Franchement, Yumi… Merde, attends-moi ! »

Je marche à toute vitesse, l'obligeant à faire de même. Mais petite et frêle comme elle est, elle s'essouffle bien vite, sans arriver à me rattraper. Je suis la meilleure à ce sport : marcher rapidement. Des années d'entraînement, tout ça pour éviter l'encombrement dans les rues et rentrer rapidement pour manger et profiter du wifi.

Immiscée dans la cour, perdue dans une foule innombrable de personnes, semée par Lucie, je m'avance lentement. Mes sens sont au garde à vous, je compte minutieusement mes pas et mes yeux ne sont ni trop baissés ni trop relevés, juste assez pour évaluer ou je marche et voir mon entourage. Même Levi ne ferait pas une telle chose, surtout que ça doit être franchement flippant pour mon entourage. **_Cette fois-ci, je ne divaguerai pas, je ne ferai pas de conneries et personne ne se moquera de moi. Je le jure sur la tête de mon carnet !_** Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, je marche comme un robot solitaire, sans amis. Des fois Marie et Lucie passaient devant moi, chuchotaient entre elles puis explosaient de rire. D'autres fois je voyais Marco qui me suivait du regard, à la fois surpris et amusé par mon étrange démarche.

Puis, il y'avait Levi et Eren. Mon cœur rate un battement pour l'énième fois de la matinée. Levi et Eren que j'ai vu partir derrière un mur qui mène aux escaliers du deuxième étage, endroit assez désert pendant les récréations. Levi et Eren qui font-je-ne-sais-quoi mais j'ai ma petite idée. Levi et Eren que je suis comme un bon toutou dont on veut se débarrasser, mais qui revient, un peu plus tenace à chaque fois. _Comme un boomerang_. Je m'approche du lieu de leur présumé rendez vous, lentement, les mains crispées sur les lanières de mon sac. Je compte reproduire la scène des vestiaires, c'est exactement ça –mais en évitant au possible une _épistaxis_. Mes oreilles ne captent aucun son, mes yeux ne voient rien d'autre qu'une silhouette semblable à celle de Levi, adossée contre le mur. Mon cerveau fait immédiatement le rapprochement avec le fait qu'il puisse attendre Eren, et je continue à m'avancer, désireuse de voir s'il est à ses côtés…

Et la déception vient tel un missile qui réduit mes espoirs à l'inexistence lorsque je me rends compte que c'est Mikasa. Dans ma tête, commencent à s'entre choquer des injures toutes moins polies et aimables les unes que les autres – le principe même d'une insulte. J'ai presque envie de me saisir du ciseau rouillé qui a servi à me couper la mèche, et lui faire la même chose pour l'unique plaisir des espoirs que je me fais ! Je me retourne tout en pensant au fait que je devrais cesser de me faire de faux espoirs, et …

« Aie »

 ** _Encore ! Une vraie maladroite !_** Je lève la tête, une boule à la gorge, prête à présenter mes excuses. Des excuses qui ne sortiront jamais étant donné que mes cordes vocales ont décidé de me lâcher. Je remarque avec horreur que j'ai fait tomber Eren par terre, et que Levi venait à peine de l'aider à se relever tout en me lançant un regard noir et des mots incompréhensibles, aussi outrageux que ceux que j'avais adressé à Mikasa. Je distingue les mots « conne », « attention », « vrai boulet », et c'est tout. **_Merde, pardon… désolée…_**

Parce que tout s'est estompé, après. Les battements de mon cœur, mes cinq sens, les gestes de Levi, ses lèvres, le regard colérique d'Eren, la soudaine marche précipitée de Mikasa, les yeux des autres. Tout s'est arrêté, comme si on avait appuyé sur pause. Sauf moi. Je suis la seule créature active dans ce monde alternatif de statuettes. Je me lève, je prends le temps de fixer les autres, puis de me regarder dans ce pathétique état. Et le bouton est appuyé à nouveau, m'obligeant à faire une marche arrière et retourner dans ma position initiale. Comme si tout n'était qu'un songe. Une réalité ou j'aurais pu rattraper mes erreurs.

Lorsque je percute à nouveau les vagues électriques de la réalité, je me rends compte que rien ne s'est arrêté. Que Levi continue à m'insulter, qu'Eren le retient en me zieutant méchamment, que Mikasa s'approche dangereusement de moi, qu'un groupe de gens s'était formé pour l'unique plaisir de me voir ridiculisée. Je ne sens même plus la puissante prise de Mikasa sur mon col, d'Eren qui se reprend soudainement, qui intervient pour la calmer, mais seulement de la douleur dans mon fessier lorsqu'elle me relâche vulgairement par terre. Et des rires des autres à la vue de mon postérieur poussiéreux, mes cheveux désordonnés, ma mine abattue et parfaitement conne.

 ** _Hey !_** Ma gorge se serre atrocement. **_Chut, tais toi, ce n'est pas le moment !_** Mes poumons se compressent sous l'effet de l'air retenu, suivis d'un haut-le-cœur, tandis que mes entrailles font le tour de mon abdomen comme un tour de lessive ou de grand-huit. Je deviens soudainement apte à sentir la terre tourner à une vitesse phénoménale. **_Ce n'est pas le moment putain ! Va aux chiottes !_** Mes lèvres se tordent, les larmes miraculeusement retenues brûlent mes yeux. Elles sont si nombreuses que je les vois flotter dans mon champ de vision. **_Dégage !_** Les moqueries n'ont pas cessé, tout le monde trouve ça marrant, personne ne veut m'aider. Personne ne se sent obligé de le faire. Je les regarde, incrédule, comme une innocente enfant qui vient de découvrir la véritable face du monde. Alors j'attends. J'attends quelqu'un qui me tendra la main, qui m'aidera à me relever, qui me défendra _parce que je ne peux pas le faire_. Je veux le faire, mais j'en suis incapable. Je me mettrai à crier, ridiculement, à leur ordonner de se taire et ils redoubleront de méchanceté.

Ma vision, quoique brouillée, enregistre chaque bouche qui s'est ouverte en me voyant. Chaque rire, chaque paire d'yeux, chaque visage. Et dans le processus, j'aperçois effroyablement tous ceux que je considérais comme proches : Enzo, Marco, Marie, Lucie, et même Petra. Lily est là bien sur, elle ne rate aucune miette du spectacle, se délectant de cette opportunité pour se venger mais ce n'est pas elle que je blâme. Je blâme les autres, ceux qui rient sans retenue, qui continuent à se moquer sans une once de compassion, mais surtout, ceux que je considérais comme _mes amis_.

Il n'y a que peu de personnes, peut-être dix ou vingt qui formaient un cercle, mais j'ai la saumâtre impression d'être le centre de tous les regards. Et j'ai envie de m'enterrer six pieds sous terre, n'en ressortir que le lendemain.

Soudain, je me lève bruyamment, sans me préoccuper de mon apparence, de l'état de mon jean, de mon visage, de mes yeux, de mes cheveux, de mon corps, de ma marche, _de moi_ , des regards, _des autres_. Mes jambes me relâchent sous le coup de l'angoisse, de l'anxiété, et je tombe encore. **_Merde !_** Les rires s'intensifient au même rythme que mes larmes qui coulent sur le sol poussiéreux, telle une douce pluie incontrôlable. _« Elle est vraiment stupide, elle ! On dirait un agneau qui vient de naître, hahaha ! »_ Entendis-je. **_Ne les écoute pas, fonce !_** Je me relève précipitamment, baisse mon visage, insouciante de bousculer les autres et me rue vers les vestiaires à l'autre bout de la cour tandis que les surveillantes s'incrustent pour ordonner aux élèves de revenir aux classes.

 **PDV Narratrice :**

Et pendant ce temps ou chaque lycéen retourne à ses occupations non sans ragoter à propos de cette fille, aussi gauche qu'un handicapé ou un nouveau né sauvage, un énorme sanglot éclate entre les quatre murs du cabinet des toilettes. S'en suit une série déchirante de larmes, d'apitoiement sur son propre sort, comme une âme qui s'extériorise. Elle se calme le temps d'une seconde, se rappelle inexorablement de toutes ces bouches écarquillées, tous ces rires insolents, tous ceux qu'elle connaissait et qui se sont moqués d'elle. Et ses sanglots sont aussi longs que les précédents, tandis qu'elle enfonce ses poings dans ses orbes, comme si elle voulait se crever les yeux pour effacer ce signe de faiblesse qu'elle devait s'interdire à l'école.

La cloche sonne, tout le monde reprend les cours, mais elle ne sortira que quinze minutes plus tard après qu'elle ait fini d'asperger ses yeux d'eau, d'essuyer son visage avec sa veste pour finalement repartir dans une énième contemplation de ce portrait vainement façonné. Et au milieu de toutes ces gouttes salées que sa bouche goûte inconsciemment, de toutes les atroces rougeurs qui recouvrent ses joues, son nez, ses yeux, elle sourit. Elle sourit, non pas pour se redonner confiance, pour se convaincre qu'elle est belle, qu'elle n'est pas stupide, qu'elle devrait oublier, mais pour maquiller ses traits. Pour arracher sa véritable peau et retourner dans son déguisement de lycéenne parfaite. Puis, elle finit par abandonner, par soupirer bruyamment, par se dire qu'elle n'y retournera jamais parce qu'elle n'est pas _assez naturelle_. Alors elle prend la décision de rester ici pendant deux heures, quitte à supporter l'odeur nauséabonde, à se cacher des autres, à étouffer ses démons qu'elle blâme d'avoir fait surface au mauvais moment.

 _Parce qu'elle doit le faire._

Quelque part, elle espère que quelqu'un remarque sa présence, qu'un élève prétexte une allée aux toilettes pour la voir, la réconforter, parce que tout le monde l'a vue y entrer. Une demi-heure s'écoule. Elle s'est enfermée dans le cabinet, assise par terre sur son cartable, à renifler maintes et maintes fois. Elle avale sa douleur, cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour faire taire les picotements puis inhale bruyamment. Rien n'y fait. La boule continue à s'imposer dans sa gorge et dans son ventre, et ses jambes fondent pour devenir une lourde masse sans os ni muscles. Elle ne sent rien, aussi physiquement que mentalement. Un corps et une âme rendus frigides par une simple humiliation. Tomber dans la cour, ça arrive à tout le monde non ? Alors pourquoi doit-elle toujours **_dramatiser son cas_** et accuser les autres de trahison, un mot bien trop grand pour qualifier quelques rires moqueurs ? Après tout, qui ne s'est déjà pas moqué d'un ami qui trébuche ? Personne. Elle-même se serait un peu moquée de la personne, mais elle l'aurait aidé au final. Elle l'aurait défendu.

Déjà, pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas défendue ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est restée par terre, comme une conne, à attendre que quelqu'un l'aide ? Se lever, jeter un regard noir à tout le monde, montrer son majeur puis s'enfermer dans les toilettes aurait été une mesure moins extrême que celle de rester par terre, à fixer sagement les autres. C'est peut-être ça qui a nourri leur hilarité, le fait qu'elle n'ait montré aucune défense, qu'elle soit restée par terre sans rien dire ni exprimer, qu'elle ait pleuré. C'est même surement ça. Ils ont vu en elle une fille fragile, pleurnicharde et susceptible sous ses grands airs gentils et nonchalants. Et c'est ce qui la dérange le plus, c'est ce qui lui donne tant envie de revenir en arrière pour effacer le moment ou elle a percuté Eren, ou toutes ses connaissances (et non pas _proches_ ) ont _confirmé_ sa véritable nature.

Et effacer une image aussi croustillante que celle-ci de la tête des gens est aussi irréaliste que trop beau.

 **PDV Yumi :**

La cloche sonne, et il ne reste plus qu'une heure avant midi. Je soupire pour la énième fois, fatiguée, affamée, mal dans ma peau. Et c'est pile au moment ou je me lève, prête à rejoindre les cours et affronter les moqueries coûte que coûte que deux voix bien distinguées font irruption.

« – Puisque je te dis qu'elle n'est pas là, Marie !

– Mais elle ne peut aller nulle part ! Je l'ai vu entrer ici, elle ne peut pas aller bien loin !

Les voix inquiètes de ses deux amies la figent sur la place. Je m'arrête instantanément, à moitié assise et adossée contre le mur des toilettes, le cartable dans la main et entre les jambes, la bouche entre ouverte et le visage rouge tourné vers la porte ** _._** Alors, elle est passée ou leur hilarité de toute à l'heure ? Facétieuses comme elles sont, elles auraient mieux fait de rester dans la classe à rire d'elle et de ma _maladresse d'agneau_ , non ? On tue la victime puis on cherche à faire les témoins innocents, hein ? Et bien désolée de te le dire, _mais c'est raté_. J'ai une folle envie d'écouter quelque chose de croustillante venant de toi, Marie, comme une parole bien acérée et piquante qui coupera une bonne fois pour toutes les ponts de cette satanée relation entre nous. Ou même l'un de tes fameux rires moqueurs et forcés, Lucie. Ca me fera deux connes en moins, tiens. Je serai blessée, mais surtout ravie.

Mon corps se met momentanément à trembler. **_Trembler, mais de quoi ?_** De tristesse ? La tristesse dans cette situation, après ce qu'elles m'ont fait, est un autre synonyme de la bêtise. L'excitation ? Parce que pour la première fois de ma vie je vais confirmer l'hypocrisie de ces deux filles que je fréquente depuis cinq ans ? Peut-être, mais pas que. Je suis littéralement entrain de bouillir à l'approche de ce moment ou je sortirai du cabinet. Ce moment où je serai comme une feuille entre les mains d'un juge : une preuve irréfutable qui marque la condamnation définitive de tous ces faux rires et mensongères paroles rassurantes.

– Je vais fouiller les cabinets, tu commences par la gauche et moi par la droite !

 ** _Merde !_** Dans un élan de panique, je vérifie immédiatement la serrure de mon cabinet. Fermée. Putain ** _, ne refais plus ce coup là._** Oui mais elles vont surement se douter de quelque chose ! **_Elles n'ont qu'à dire que la porte est bloquée._** Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La poignée tourne subitement, m'arrachant un frisson d'effroi. Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens, et tout ce que je trouve de mieux comme _cachette_ , c'est cette vieille cuvette de toilettes sale et infestée de microbes. Aucunement le temps de réfléchir : je profite du vacarme qu'elles font en essayant de serrer la poignée pour poser mon cartable sur le haut de la cuvette puis m'accrocher aux murs serrés. **_Vas y, n'aies pas peur ! Tu peux le faire !_** Je prends une profonde inspiration, appuie aussi fermement que possible mon pied gauche contre le bord puis pousse immédiatement mon corps vers l'avant. A présent je suis debout sur le siège glissant des toilettes, et je m'accroche instantanément aux murs, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer les tremblements nerveux de mes jambes. **_Calme-toi ! Tu vas tomber !_** Comme si c'était facile ! J'ai beau répéter la phrase « calme-toi » à mon cerveau, l'adrénaline (ou je ne sais quel hormone) continue à mordre violemment mes muscles, les transformant en confiture visqueuse. Je souffle bruyamment pour écarter ce maudit cheveu qui m'aveugle, tandis qu'elles beuglent à leur tour :

– Essaye de voir si il y'a des pieds! Je suis sûre que c'est elle qui a fermé la porte ! _Yumi, si tu es là, sors !_

 ** _Comme s'il suffisait de demander._**

– Non mais t'es folle, le sol est complètement crade, hors de question ! Et puis n'oublie pas que nous avons cours dans moins de trente secondes !

Je ne distingue plus vraiment les voix, mais ça ne peut être que Lucie. Il n'y a qu'elle qui s'inquiète pour les cours.

– Justement ! Arrête de faire ta chochotte et descends voir, tu pourras t'asseoir sur mon cartable !

– Putain…

L'une d'elles semble retirer son cartable et le jeter lourdement au sol. J'entends un soupir désagréable, puis perçois une grande ombre se dessiner sur le sol, juste en dessous de moi. Le silence s'en suit. **_Retiens ta respiration !_** – Et j'obéis à cette voix divine qui semble me vouloir tout le bien du monde. Je me charge de bloquer le bruit de ma respiration qui, dans cette quiétude accablante, risque d'être mon pire dénonciateur.

Une seconde, puis deux, puis d'interminables chiffres défilent devant mes yeux. Lorsque retentit finalement ma victoire.

– Y'a rien.

Je reprends silencieusement un souffle, un léger rictus se dessinant sur mes lèvres tandis que je l'entends se lever.

– Pff, franchement, tout ça pour ça.

 ** _Oh._**

– Tss, t'as raison. J'espère qu'elle n'va pas jouer sa nunuche et pleurer chez la surveillante. Autrement on est foutues…

– Oh tu la connais, elle n'oserait pas, haha ! »

Le rire que j'ai tant voulu entendre est comme un arc qui tire une flèche dans mon cœur, ou un doigt qui appuie subitement sur la gâchette. Mais la douleur n'est que secondaire face à cette révélation de la plus haute importance. **_Une nunuche plaintive qui ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'inquiète pour elle. Voilà ce que tu étais et ce que tu resteras à leurs yeux, contente ?_** Employer le verbe '' restera '' est une grosse bêtise, très chère. Je l'étais, mais à partir de maintenant je ne le suis plus. Et tu veux la preuve ? **_T'as pas les couilles, elles ont raison. La dernière fois que tu l'as fait contre Lily, tu t'es juste ridiculisée._**

Tu veux la preuve, oui ou merde ? ** _… Pourquoi pas._**

* * *

« – Marie Beaufort, Lucie Ajir, Enzo Belaidi, Marco Quizer, et…

 ** _Et ?_** Je soupire, mécontente d'en arriver là.

– Eren Jaeger et Levi Ackerman.

La surveillante générale, une femme voilée au caractère fort, se charge d'inscrire les noms que j'ai donnés sur une feuille. Et lorsqu'elle lève la tête vers moi, je la vois très sceptique.

– Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce que la direction peut faire pour vous, mademoiselle.

– Co-Comment ça ? Ces élèves se sont moqués de moi ! Ils m'ont humiliée !

L'évidence.

– Et alors ?

 ** _Et alors ? Elle se fout de moi ?_** Elle croise les mains derrière son dos et me regarde sévèrement.

– Vous êtes au lycée, vous n'êtes plus une gamine. Vous êtes sensée savoir vous défendre toute seule, et je ne vais pas réprimander un groupe de gens presque adultes pour des enfantillages.

 ** _Hein ?!_**

– Parce que vous croyez vraiment que se moquer des autres a un âge ?!

Je me lève, emportée par ma colère et ma forte envie de fracasser tout ce qu'il y'a dans ce bureau. La plus âgée me fusille du regard et ordonne fermement :

– Calmez-vous immédiatement, ou vous rejoindrez cette liste.

– …

Je baisse le regard et reprends place, puis l'affronte une nouvelle fois. Le sérieux de la situation est concret dans mes yeux. Elle soupire, retire ses lunettes pour les regarder puis les remets en esquissant une drôle de grimace. Je croise les bras, insoumise à ses propos, et têtue comme je suis je ne sortirai pas de ce bureau jusqu'à obtenir ce que je veux.

– Si vous y tenez tant, je peux les réprimander.

– Je ne pense pas que des réprimandes soient suffisantes, madame.

– Ce n'est pas à toi de me dicter ce que je dois faire, dit-elle en ayant recourt à son autorité.

 ** _Ne flanches pas, tu es si près du but !_** Je poursuis audacieusement, quitte à jouer avec le feu.

– J'en ai toute à fait conscience et je m'excuse de mon insolence, mais ces simples moqueries que vous jugez enfantines ont causé des suicides.

Elle hausse un sourcil, amusée par ce qui semble une dérision de ma part.

– C'est malpoli d'évoquer un tel sujet pour des fins personnels, mademoiselle. Fais attentions à ce que tu sors de ta bouche.

– Ca peut passer pour un reproche, mais j'ai l'impression que vous, les surveillants, vous ne vous cassez pas la tête à comprendre vos élèves. Nous ne sommes pas aussi matures que vous, vous savez. Certains comme moi sont susceptibles et prennent les moqueries très au sérieux. Et puis, nous sommes dans un établissement qui civilise les élèves _avant_ de leur enseigner des cours.

 ** _Continue comme ça, tu me plais_**.

– Votre devoir est de nous éduquer avant tout. Et les moqueries font partie de l'impolitesse. Bien que les adolescents sont très moqueurs dans leur genre, votre but est de –

– C'est bon, tais-toi. Ce que tu peux être bavarde ! Et puis, je rêve ou tu es entrain de me donner des cours sur ma propre fonction ?!

 ** _Merde._** J'obéis, quelque peu intimidée. Je l'ai énervée.

– File en cours, maintenant !

* * *

 ** _Pense au bon côté des choses, elle n'a pas dit non !_** Et elle n'a pas dit oui non plus.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que la terre entière s'écroule sur ma putain de tête ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à ce bon dieu pour qu'il me fustige autant ?

Je trace mon chemin hors de l'école, seule, à me remémorer la honte de toute à l'heure. **_Oh tu connais le proverbe : mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné._** Je n'ai pas besoin d'un tel cliché pour marcher seule dans la rue. Je suis habituée à le faire parce que… parce que j'ai faim, et je suis fatiguée. Voilà ** _. Quelle bonne idée tu tiens là… rentrer chez toi alors que tu ressembles à Dracula._** J'ai parfaitement conscience de mon état déplorable, et c'est pour ça que je ne vais pas rentrer chez moi. Je me dirige vers un endroit bien meilleur que ça. **_Comment ça ? Attends, tu vas ou, là ?_** Tu verras. **_D'accord, toutefois, si tu as la mauvaise idée de te jeter du pont sur lequel tu marches présentement, n'oublie pas de préciser dans ton testament que tu avais une bonne conscience._** Quel égoïsme monumental ! **_J'prends ça pour un compliment._** Je n'ai pas encore écrit mon testament, t'inquiète pas. **_Tu n'as aucun testament à faire, normal. Tout d'même, tu vas déléguer tes magazines érotiques à Eren et Levi pour qu'ils s'en inspirent et_** … Je m'en contre bats les couilles d'Eren et Levi. **_Oh, pardon, j'avais oublié._**

« – Euh, excusez-moi –

– Pas l'temps.

Aucune once de respect, j'vous dis. Je regarde méchamment l'homme à la cravate qui vient de partir, puis me détourne pour continuer mon chemin, dans l'espoir de trouver un passant plus gentil qui m'indiquera la direction à prendre. Parce que là, je commence à geler sérieusement dehors, et je n'ai que trente minutes exactement pour accomplir ma mission. _A retenir : un homme à la cravate est un employé bourgeois, donc toujours pressé_.

– Excusez-moi ?

– Oui ?

Enfin ! Je souris gentiment à cette fille aux allures d'étudiants et demande.

– Connaissez-vous – enfin, pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin pour aller chez la clinique Stohess ?

Elle me dévisage, perplexe devant une telle demande de la part d'une adolescente mais se contente de répondre aimablement.

– Bien sur (elle se retourne, et je la suis du regard), continuez tout droit jusqu'à la prochaine avenue. Vous arriverez dans une rue pleine de petits stands et puis… (elle lève la tête et semble réfléchir un peu, avant de continuer) et puis je ne vous cache pas que je ne m'en souviens plus trop. Demandez à des passants, ils connaissent surement l'emplacement !

– Merci beaucoup, c'est déjà assez !

Je lui fais un grand sourire, et alors que je suis sur le point de continuer mon marathon effréné, je sens une grande et chaude main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne, intriguée. La femme est toujours là, et me regarde curieusement de ses grands yeux noisette.

– Tu cherches qui exactement ?

 ** _De quoi elle se mêle ?_** J'adopte un ton méfiant.

– Euh, c'est pour rien, enfin…

– Le psychologue, c'est ça ?

Et elle esquisse un étrange sourire, me laissant ahurie. Je souris, forcée.

– Héhé… comment vous avez su… ?

– J'ai l'habitude d'accueillir des petits fayots qui ne disent rien à leurs parents.

Et elle me fait un clin d'œil amusé, tandis que tout s'éclaircit dans ma tête. **_Oh la putain de chance !_**

– Je- (je hoquette, surprise) j'ai trop d'chance ! Mais – comment -

Elle rit, et la pureté de ce son m'indique qu'elle est aussi douce et gentille que Petra.

– Un psychologue n'en est pas un s'il ne peut pas lire dans les yeux des inconnus.

 ** _Expérimentée en plus –bien que rien ne le prouve !_** Je me retourne immédiatement vers elle et m'empresse de lui demander avec de grands yeux ambitieux.

– Je ne veux pas vous retarder plus que ça, alors, pourriez-vous me donner vos horaires de visite ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'votre aide…

 ** _Exactement._**

– Bien évidemment ! Attends un petit instant !

Elle fouille dans la poche de sa chemise, au passage impeccablement repassée, puis finit par me tendre une carte que je saisis fermement dans ma main. Je jette un bref coup d'œil aux inscriptions : Madame Carolina, disponible tous les mercredis de 15h à 17h dans la clinique Sainte-Rose. **_Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas cette clinique, demande lui !_** Pas la peine, l'adresse y est inscrite, et je suis d'autant plus confiante parce que c'est à côté du lycée. ** _Oh, parfait alors !_** Ça m'arrange, je n'ai pas cours les mercredis soirs. Je la remercie chaleureusement et on se quitte au beau milieu de ce pont.

Je vais devoir chercher des excuses pour justifier mes sorties quotidiennes, mais ça ne me pose aucun problème. C'est pour la bonne cause, celle de garder une mentalité plus ou moins saine et comprendre ce qui trotte dans ma tête. Je suis, pour la première fois de la journée, très fière de moi-même et un sentiment d'évasion et de rébellion fait pousser deux grandes ailes dans mon dos. J'ai accompli quelque chose. Je le sens, je le sais.

 _Parce que je dois y croire._

* * *

 ** _DEMAIN, LUNDI, 2 OCTOBRE : C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE !_**

Wow. Les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus longs et ça m'arrange pour tout vous dire, parce que j'ai tellement de choses à raconter ! J'ai décidé de mettre l'Ereri de côté pour me focaliser sur le point fort de cette histoire : Yumi, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je prépare très prochainement une surprise concernant nos deux tourtereaux de cœur :) C'était prévu qu'il ne reste que cinq chapitres ou moins, mais finalement je crois que je vais largement dépasser la vingtaine voir la trentaine de chapitres, jusqu'au jour ou je me dirai « merde, faut vraiment que je boucle ce projet ! ». Rien n'est encore sur !

Dîtes-moi tout (j'entreprends la technique _Easyan_ pour connaître vos appréciations):

– Le dialogue avec Sarah ? Pas trop court, pas trop incompris ? Quelles sont les causes qui la poussent à réagir ainsi à votre avis ? Je veux voir si le suspens a bien fonctionné.

– Le passage avec sa mère ? Je me sens obligée de parler et préciser à chaque chapitre le contrôle malsain qu'elle veut détenir sur elle.

– Aviez-vous ressenti de la peine en lisant le passage « discrimination de Yumi », une surprise-pas-si-surprenante en découvrant la trahison de ses amies ?

– Le passage chez la directrice ? Croyez-vous qu'elle a une chance ?

– La rencontre avec la psychologue, serait-ce le début d'une nouvelle ère ?

 ** _Krissement :_** L'époque ou je mangeais les lecteurs est passée xD c'est le règne de la démocratie !

 ** _Cobra :_** Joli tout ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes tous des putains de tarés ici… _UN FANBOY_? Je n'y crois pas ! J'appelle Hanji pour t'enfermer dans son laboratoire  
et faire des copies infinies de ton cerveau pour les distribuer sur tous les mecs de la planète (y compris ta troisième personnalité )).

Merci pour le support, à la prochaine !


End file.
